Oujisama!
by Penchy-chan
Summary: The saiyajin bunch along with Videl go to the motherland a.k.a. Vegeta-sei... Gohan has come of Age. How will he cope with a traditionalist society and a full-blooded female bent on molesting him? Come in and find out. CHAPTER 19: Learning to see is up!
1. Back to the motherland!

Hey, everyone!! I have been working on this little thing during my free time at work and it's made kind of a lot of pages. So I just decided to post the first part, just to see how it pulls through. I don't remember how I came up with this, but I have a good guess that it was probably inspired by someone's fic out there.

Please read and review. I accept all kinds of feedback. Constructive criticism welcome. It's just another way to learn! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, Akira Toriyama does. So there.

However I do own Commander Lettusu's character, ok?

* * *

Chapter 1:

Back to the motherland!

Chibi Trunks walked through the long dark corridor, looking around in awe. He had never seen anything like it before. He was in a very large room decorated in gold and red and his eyes widened in amazement as he watched his surroundings. There were exquisitely decorated walls, and the floor was a strange polished golden surface. There was a long red carpet in the middle of the room leading to a large chair with a strange design, on top of three-step stairs. He was running his shoes along the soft carpet and all of a sudden he jolted up after sensing several strong kis approaching his position. He looked around frantically for the way he had come, never reveling in the idea that these kis were nowhere near his own. He was still an impressionable kid. And he had been told to stay on sight.

The gates opened to reveal a dozen or more high muscular individuals. They had dark hair and eyes and feral expressions on their faces. All clad in brown and black armor, they bared a strange sign in blood red on the breastplate, green and red crystals covering their left eyes.

The child just stood there, arms slightly raised to brace him. He was still shocked by the sudden appearance of those people, and the hostile expression on their faces turned his blood to ice, as his small tail instinctively curled around his leg.

The intruders' expression changed from hostile expectance to hostile curiosity as they realized the source of such power was a mere child, and a very strange child at that, as none of them yet had ever seen a saiyajin brat with his features. The obvious leader of the party stepped closer to the child and took in every noticeable detail he might possess. When he saw no movement whatsoever, he noticed the child's shocked gaze and reached out to grab him and fling him outside the throne room before the king found out. This was enough to have the child back off a few feet before his knees gave up on him. The commander could not believe his luck. Such a fuss for a mere brat who's too afraid to oblige a superior's command. The commander tried a hold again, at the same time saying something in a language the boy didn't understand. The brat backed off again, but this time he yelled with all his heart:

"Otousan!!!!!!"

But of course, the people around him couldn't understand him. It wasn't roughly three seconds later that their scouters caught a reading of a very strong, very fast power level approaching; and in an instant, the boy was nowhere to be seen in front of them. The scouters stopped beeping and displayed the reading and the location of the power level. It was above. They all looked up and gasped as they saw the descending figure with a protective grip around the brat's little body while he clung to the man's neck.

When the man touched the ground, they all recognized him as their long lost prince, who mysteriously disappeared in the middle of an ambush to one of their purging missions by the tyrant Frieza and his henchmen.

"Oujisama!" They said while bowing before him on one knee, right fists to their chests, gazes down.

"You may rise" was Vejiita's response after an appreciating look.

They all did as ordered and stood in amazement as he knelt down placing the boy on the floor and dusted him as he said in the language they didn't understand:

"Now, didn't I tell you to stay on sight?" The boy nodded cringing a little at the calmness with which his usually temperamental father was speaking. "Why are you afraid anyway?"

"I'm not afraid!" Saiyajin pride kicked in. "It's just that they're so ugly, that even the bravest warrior would get startled" He said with a pout.

"Uh huh. And what were you gonna do about it?" He asked enticingly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Beat the crap out of them!"

"Yeah, and when was that gonna be? The new millennium? Let me tell you something boy, and listen good. You never attack the Royal Guard. Now, we should go; and don't even think of sneaking away again."

"Hai, otousan."

They began to head for the doors when they (the doors) suddenly flew open to reveal a concerned Bulma, panting. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the fleet of saiyajin. Then she spotted Vejiita and Trunks at the back of the room, and without thinking, ran through the crowd and crouched in front of her son, hugging him.

"Oh, honey, I was so worried!! Where were you? And why were you screaming? Are you hurt?"

"Gomen, okaasan. I got lost. And I'm not hurt." Bulma sighed and brushed his locks out of his face. "Now, young man, don't you ever do that again, got it!"

"Hai, okaasan." He said looking down in shame.

Then, Vejiita took a step towards the soldiers and spoke in their native language. One of them took off through the door and returned some minutes later to find Trunks running around Vejiita while he played with Bulma. The shock in the soldiers' faces was plainly evident, as they didn't know what to expect of their long lost prince actually tolerating a weak onna and a brat. Of course, they all refused to admit those could be his mate and offspring. The soldier handed a couple of tiny chips from a case to Vejiita. He went behind Bulma and pushed her hair to the side to place the chip in the back of her nape. She let out a yelp and yelled at him:

"Ouch! You jerk! That hurt!" And she playfully punched him in the chest. He chuckled.

"Weakling" he said. Then he placed Trunks' chip and said to them:

"Those are universal translator chips that will help you understand the saiyajin language and speak it without you even realizing it."

"Really? Can I take it home? I want to analyze such an interesting piece of technology" Bulma said taking a look at Trunks' attached chip.

"Sugoi, otousan!! We can get to speak it too!! Let's go get the others. I want to show it to Goten-kun.

"Iie. We must do something else first." He turned to the soldiers. "I want to know where my father is."

"He's in the royal chambers, Prince Vejiita."

"Is he ill?" He asked all of a sudden.

The soldiers were taken aback by the concern Vejiita was showing. He was known for being proud, arrogant and indifferent to any kind of emotion at all, not to mention not caring for anybody.

"Not physically, your highness. He hasn't been the same ever since you disappeared all those years ago."

"Well. I think he'll be getting a big surprise" he said with his trademark smirk.

"I have another ojiisan, otousan?"

"Hai, Trunks. And you shall meet him very soon. There's a lot explaining to do, not only to him, but also to my people."

"Don't you think we should get the others? They could get in trouble, you know."

"Well, yeah, I supposed they could. Let's go get them." Then he turned to the soldiers. "Follow me."

He walked outside the throne room and into the courtyard where he carried Bulma in his arms to fly to the East Side of the palace. Trunks was by his side and the soldiers not far behind. They flew towards the gardens behind the palace and landed in the entrance of the maze. It wasn't long before Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Chichi came out of it. The soldiers stared rudely, wondering whom those people might be to relate to their prince. Maybe his servants Then, chibi Trunks ran out to meet the wildly spiked haired boy who was waiting near the group.

"Look, Goten!! A have a universal translator chip" and he showed it to the other boy "And my mom too! We can speak saiyajin without even having to learn it!"

"Sugoi!! Can I have one, too?"

"You'll have to ask my otousan" Goten ran out towards Vejiita and began jumping up and down in front of him.

"Can I have one Vejiita ojisan? Can I? Can I?"

"Hai. Now stop it. You're starting to annoy me." He turns to the soldier who gave him the chips and spoke in saiyajin. Then everybody had the chips attached.

"Now take me to my father" Vejiita inquired before anyone could say a word.

They took off, Bulma and Chichi in Vejiita's and Goku's arms and Videl never leaving Gohan's side. They came to the outer courtyard they had left some minutes ago and started through a long corridor. After many twists, turns and stairs, Vejiita finally said:

"I remember the way" his voice was above a whisper, distant, as if recalling a vague memory.

Vejiita took the lead, heading straight for the corridor on the right. Then, he stopped in front of a couple of large golden doors, exquisitely carved in strange designs. He placed one hand on it, without opening it and lowered his head. Bulma could see his hesitation and stepped closer. She placed a comforting hand on his back and surrounding him came to hug him tight, placing her head on his muscular chest.

"Don't worry" she said "It will be okay. Your father will be most happy about seeing his long lost, only son after so many years."

He responded by taking her beautiful face in his hands and looking deeply straight in her eyes. He gave her a sincere smile and turned to the soldiers.

"Which one of you is in charge?"

"I am, your highness" the commander stepped forward. "I am first commander Lettusu."

"Well, then, first commander. Announce my presence to the king."

"Hai, sire."

Commander Lettusu walked in the royal chambers. He was met by an empty waiting room and advanced towards the study. There was the Saiyajin no Ou, sprawled on a comfortable, rather large seat in front of what looked to be a fireplace. He had a silvery cup in his hand and absently stared at the shapes the dancing flames produced in front of him.

"Gomen, my king. I have extremely good news to announce to you."

"What is it, first commander?" The sovereign asked in a bored tone without tearing his eyes off the fire.

"It's the Prince, your majesty, he has returned."

King Vejiita jumped from his seat to face the first commander, an unfathomable expression on his face. He was clutching the cup hard in his hand and asked in a low voice:

"Where is he?"

"He's just outside, your majesty. He wished to be announced first."

"Send him in."

"Hai, sire."

Commander Lettusu returned outside and motioned for the Ouji to come in. Vejiita made the others follow him and told them to stay in the waiting room until he was finished. He then proceeded to enter the study, where he saw his father standing by the fire, his left side facing him. Vejiita approached and bowed before his father. Vejiita Ou saw this and turned to his front. He stood there, watching his son. _How he has grown, well, as much as he could. The expression on his face: experience. And in his eyes that small hint of something I have never seen in him._

"Won't you tell me to You may rise, otousama?" Ouji asked.

"Hai, You may rise" and Ouji obliged.

They both stayed silent, waiting for the other to say the first word. The father and the son were both stubborn men. Vejiita knew that his father would remain silent. _He hasn't changed_, he thought.

"You think I might be an impostor" he stated more than questioned. Vejiita Ou just grunted.

It was true. He still wanted to refuse to believe his only son to be alive and that he had returned. That he looked powerful enough to overthrow him. But most of all, that he had been wrong in thinking Ouji would never return. He hated to be wrong.

"Sit, otousama. It's a long story the one I'm going to tell you."

"Nande?" Vejiita Ou asked confused.

"My life, otousama, since that damn day in Frieza's purge. I have to explain why I hadn't returned up until now."

Vejiita Ou sat on the same comfortable cushioned seat he had been before. Vejiita Ouji stayed put, just in front of the fire. He looked back at his father, only to find him scrutinizing him. He smirked lightly and looked back at the fire, starting his story

* * *

If anybody's not familiar with the japanase words up there just say so and I'll clear it up for you, ok?

So how was it? Tell me!!! Tell me!!!

Push there

|  
|  
V


	2. Introductions and a celebration

*Sends kisses* Something like human, Bigin', Manga and RogueMoon

Thank you all reviewers who reviewed a review!!!! Talk about redundant! Yeah, well. Thanks to you I decided to post once again. If you want more, remember to keep 'em coming ^_^; Please critizice, I want to know what you think!

Disclaimer: (See chapter 1)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Introductions and a celebration

" So I decided I had to come back. Though I'm not sure if I want to stay" Ouji looked at his father's perpetual unfathomable expression. 

He had been lying back, listening intently since his son came to the part where he started to fall for the ningen onna. His son had a son? He was a grandfather? And they were outside? He would've doubted this was his Vejiita Ouji if he hadn't heard the whole story. It was obvious everything that happened to him had changed him. The planet he stayed in was not an eternal battleground and he was the strongest man on it Oh, correction, the second strongest. He still couldn't believe a third class like that Kakarotto had been able to surpass the very Vejiita-sei no Ouji. It was insane! But as his son had said, he had learned to live with it, for the guy had more brains than he cared to admit. And the legend had been true!! Well, sort of. His son was the legendary super saiyajin. Well again, one of them. Vejiita Ou thought he was going to burst up with pride. Then, after pondering so much in his own train of thought, he finally realized Vejiita had finished his story. He was watching him from his spot leaning against the fireplace.

"So, otousama, now you see why I hadn't been back."

Vejiita Ou just nodded, without breaking eye contact, and rose to his feet, his cape billowing magically behind him. He approached a table in the side and poured some more of his drink in the silver cup he hadn't let go in hours. His son was there, a grown man. He was finally there and that alone deserved a celebration!

"Do you wish to drink with me?" Vejiita Ou asked. Vejiita Ouji walked next to his father and took a look at the crimson liquid.

"I don't even want to remember the last time I drank that shit! Besides, if I do, my mate is going to have a fit."

"What about it? You don't care about the ningen onna" Vejiita Ou stated icily cocking an eyebrow.

"Actually, I do... more that you will ever be able to imagine" he replied with a glare. He had never been able to lie to the King. "She has that power over me" Ou grunted and downed the cup in one swift gulp.

"Come, Ouji. Let's meet this mate of yours."

They walked outside the study and found the senshi laughing their heads off. The kids were wrestling in the middle of the room and now they had both gotten a grip on the other's tail. After 10 long seconds of silence their faces twisted in a wimpy gesture and they were about to cry. Bulma was sitting on the floor between Videl's legs, who had been playing with her aquamarine tresses. Goku was sitting in front of the boys, cheering and narrating the match in amusement. Chichi was on the large sofa, patting a teenage Gohan's hair that was leaning on her lap. Commander Lettusu stood by the door, as always.

The senshi all stopped laughing when they saw Vejiita come out with another man, who looked just like him, only this one had reddish brown hair and a goatee of the same color. His eyes were the same obsidian black and his build a little leaner than Vejiita's. He was almost a foot taller too, but the most interesting trait they noticed, was the furry brown appendage wrapped tightly around his waist. His clothing was different too. He wore a black bodysuit covered by a white breastplate outlined in gold; it carried the seal of the House of Vejiita. The breastplate held the long red cape that reached to his ankles, clad in white boots. His bare strong arms ended in white gloved large hands and he wore a medallion around his neck, which was made of gold and the Royal Seal was carved within it.

Everybody was silent as they came in, silent and motionless. Gawking, they all stared in awe at the remarkable resemblance between the two. Then, with a snarl, Vejiita Ouji folded his arms in front of his chest and said none too gently:

"Show some respect!! Bow before the Vejiita-sei no Ou!"

They all stood slowly and silently and stepped forward. Then they all had a confused expression on their faces and Goku asked:

"Umm, Vejiita. How do you bow?" Vejiita face faulted.

"Kakarotto, you baka, get on your knee, place the opposite fist to your knee on your heart while the other fist on the ground and look down until you are told to arise" everybody ohed and ahed and complied.

"Arise" it was Vejiita Ou's gruff voice, much like Vejiita's, only deeper.

Vejiita then walked towards Bulma and lent a hand. She took it without a second thought and he lead her in front of his father.

"Otousama, this is my mate, Briefs Bulma."

Vejiita Ou was looking at his son as he spoke, but after he finished, he came to look at Bulma, still with that fathomless expression plastered on his face. He scanned her features thoroughly with that mysterious, intense gaze she knew so much of Vejiita, but coming from this stranger, though her husband's father, it was unnerving.

"Hajimemashite, Vejiita-sama" she said in a little voice.

"Likewise Bulma. Likewise. I know better than to question my son's decisions and tastes. But I must admit I had my doubts about a ningen onna."

"Uh, well, I'll take that as a compliment then. I know how to figure out your son's half expressions, but I suppose you two are not alike."

"Go get Trunks, onna" Vejiita asked low and gently. She nodded. 

She went to the back, where the kids were still tangled in a heap on the floor. Vejiita Ou approached his son and said as close to his ear as possible:

"She's a real exotic beauty, Ouji."

"Wait until you get a taste of her temper" Vejiita replied with a smirk. They were taken out of their little conversation as Bulma's ranting took over the waiting room.

"Get your tail up the floor, right now! It's not polite to play so roughly in a place where we are visitors. Come on Trunks, Goten, stop it. And I mean it!"

"Hai, Bulma-san."

"Hai okaasan."

The boys rose to their feet and stood, heads down in front of Bulma, their little tails flopping in embarrassment. Then she began to fix Trunks' clothes and told him:

"Look at you, honey. You look like a cow chewed you up and spit you back! Come and meet your ojiisan."

"Hai, okaasan."

She then took him by the shoulders and led him to the spot where his father and grandfather were. He looked up to see two almost identical faces in front of him. His father was smirking proudly and the other man was staring in awe, eyes slightly wide.

"Sugoi! You look almost like my otousan, ojiisan! But I've never seen him grow a beard like that. He told me you are a king. Is it true, really? Then that means I'm a prince, and I get to order around! Cho sugoi! Now I can make Goten do whatever I want! What's your name, ojiisan? How old are you? Where's my obaasan? Do I have any ojisans or obasans? Can I sit in your throne? Can you take me sightseeing? Can you? Can you?" The kid went on and on lashing his tail excitedly back and forth.

Vejiita Ou just stared. This was his grandson. That little boy with the limp lavender hair! And blue eyes! He didn't even look like a saiyajin at all, except for the tail. And he didn't even wear it the proper way. This little brat who acted so different from his son and himself, who was talking all that loudly and making all those questions. He was thrown out of his train of thought as he heard his son say:

"Boy?"

"Hai, otousan?"

"Shut up. You sound just like your mother."

"Ok."

Bulma glared at Vejiita and standing in front of him, her hands akimbo, she hissed:

"What's wrong in liking to talk to people, huh? In liking to know things about your family? Don't tell your son to "shut up"! It's not his fault he happens to be as cheerful and talkative as I am and not an antisocial little beast like his father! Really, Jiita, sometimes you're such a jerk I wish I were strong enough to kick you."

  
"Jiita?" He asked mockingly.

  
"Yeah, so?" She snapped.

  
"You're not scolding me cause you're mad, you're just trying to pull the strong little onna act to look good in front of everyone" She growled after he spoke, just wishing she could wipe that little smirk off his face right then and there.

  
"Conceited little ass" she hissed through clenched teeth "You know nothing! What are you trying to do? Ridicule me in front of your father?" He just chuckled and turned his gaze to the boy, who now looked rather confused.

  
"You never speak to the king unless he says so. Besides, you were getting too annoying."

  
"Okay, tousan" Trunks then turned to look at his ojiisan and waited for his approval.

Vejiita Ou just stared at the little rant his son's mate had thrown over his command to the brat. He was certain they did this all the time because he noticed she wasn't a bit afraid of him, though she admitted to be a weakling. Then he was looking at the expecting child and focusing his eyes on him, began to round him, staring. The first things that took his attention were his blue eyes; the same color as his mother's though the shape of his son's. Then he saw the baby face and it reminded him of Vejiita Ouji's face when he was a small boy. Then he turned to the hair, tilting his head a little in bewilderment. Never in his whole life had he seen a saiyajin with lavender hair. He couldn't help but run a hand through it and feel the silky straight strands that fell over the little face. It was exotic, just like his mother. Yeah, he would definitely stand out of the crowd off commoners. Everyone would know he was the last of the House of Vejiita. 

  
"What's your name boy?" He asked at last.

  
"It's Trunks Vejiita Briefs."

  
"Why is Vejiita in the second name?" He asked, maybe a little hurt.

  
"Cause tousan lost the bet to kaasan and so she put the name he wanted as second" Ou just grunted. 

  
"What's your name?"

  
"Vejiita the 10th of course."

  
"So am I Vejiita the 12th?"

  
"Iie. You are Trunks the 1st of the House of Vejiita."

  
"Sugoi! I'm a first!"

It was then, that the king lowered his hand to the boy's shoulder. He took in Trunks' build. The boy had the build of a warrior, yet a grace worthy of a prince. Perfect. It was in his blood. He expelled confidence and pride from his pores, and power, a very strong raw power Vejiita Ou hadn't noticed until now. 

"How old are you?" He asked again.

  
"I'm 7. And you?"

  
"I'm 65."

  
"Wow! You're old! But you don't look old. You don't have gray hair."

  
"Saiyajins don't get gray hair" Ouji cleared his throat. "That is, full blooded saiyajins. You, boy, might be getting gray hair" then he added teasingly "Like your mother."

  
This earned him a punch to the arm that only made him laugh. 

  
"What's your power level?" Ou asked his grandson again.

  
"Umm I don't know. But I can lay a few hits on tousan if I try enough."

Now, Vejiita Ou had no idea how strong Ouji was so he didn't revel on the matter for too long. Then he finally turned his gaze to the others, the Sons and Videl. Everyone was looking at the little boy sitting on the floor rubbing the spot on his tail where Trunks had bitten him. He was pouting slightly and his mother was telling him he could get even later. Goku was only grinning, amused at the chibi's antics, and Gohan was laughing slightly. Videl was by his side, scolding him for being so mean to his little brother. Vejiita Ouji noticed the stare and spoke:

  
"The man is Kakarotto, called Goku by all others but myself. It's the name the Chikyuujins gave him. He lost his memory early in his childhood and he didn't know about his saiyajin heritage until his brother Raditzu arrived on the planet and told him. As you can already see, he's tailless."

  
Vejiita Ou shuddered at the sight and his tail instinctively curled tighter around his waist.

  
"The two boys are his sons. The oldest one is very close to my power, but he has a soft heart and doesn't fight unless it's necessary. But when he does, better be careful. The brat on the floor he's Trunks' "best friend", though a year younger. The woman is Kakarotto's mate. She's a human fighter, one of the strongest human females. Then, there's the girl she's Kakarotto's brat's friend, though I'll have my tail cut they'll end up mating. She's also very strong for a human female."

  
"He doesn't have a tail either" it was all the king could say.

  
"I cut it off years ago. He had turned Oozaru and was about to crush me. I had to think fast."

  
"He's not of age yet."

  
"Not according to saiyajin standards, but his human blood kicks in."

  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

  
"Human males reach their "age" since 13 years old. He's 17 now, isn't he?" He finished asking Bulma. She nodded" Though the feeling's not as strong as it is with us. I guess his saiyajin instincts still remain to surface."

  
Vejiita Ou looked at them a little more before approaching them. They hushed as soon as they saw him coming and stiffened. Chichi helped Goten to his feet right on time.

  
"Kakarotto, from the House of Bardock. My son has told me about you, but I plan to find out by myself if you really are what he said you were."

  
"Umm, okay I guess."

  
"Boy" he told Gohan "What's your name?"

  
"Gohan, sir" he responded immediately.

  
"Well Gohan, I think you should know that you'll need to watch out for the youngsters. They like to tease tailless kids, sometimes even pound on them."

  
"Hai, sir, arigatou gozaimasu. I'll watch out."

  
"And keep an eye on your female. She's a beautiful girl and as soon as she's spotted, I'm sure they'll want to claim her."

  
Both Gohan and Videl blushed. The King of Vejiita-sei had thought they were together? Nani! Other saiyajin would want to claim her? What does that mean?

  
"Gomen, your highness, but she's not _my_ female" Gohan said trying to suppress the blush. He hadn't seen Videl yet. ^_~

  
"Hai, sir. He's right" Videl seconded.

  
"Oh, but believe me, he won't be right for long. I can tell" there was that smirk, just like Vejiita's, but this one was smug and teasing and read: 'I know something that you don't'. Vejiita Ou started to walk away, but was stopped by Videl again:

  
"Umm, your majesty? What did you mean by saying they'll want to claim me?"

Both Goku and Vejiita cleared their throats loudly. And Chichi and Bulma looked down, smiling shyly.

"When a saiyajin male wants a female, he must hunt her, claim her as his own and then he has the right to mate her, as long as both have reached Age. Saiyajins not of Age wouldn't understand the experience if they tried. I know Gohan's not of Age yet, or he would've never denied you, but you are no saiyajin and that means you can be claimed."

Videl was getting scared. She never thought saiyajins had customs like these. She unconsciously pressed herself to Gohan's arm and held his hand. Her eyes were wide with fright and her voice a whisper as she spoke:

"Gohan? You won't let them claim me, would you?"

  
"Not if you don't want to be" his voice was calm and there was an edge of hope in it.

  
"I don't. Not by them" she said finally looking in his black eyes.

  
"Then I won't let anyone touch you" he said sweetly and relieved. 

  
"First Commander, show my son and our guests to their chambers" the King ordered Commander Lettusu who was still standing by the door.

  
"Hai, sire. Onegai, minna come with me." They all stepped outside the royal chambers and then started through the corridor again.

  
"You should get some rest and then get ready for the celebration."

  
"What celebration?"

  
"You don't think the return to the motherland of the Saiyajin no Ouji must remain unknown. There will be a gathering tonight, followed by a celebration and all my people will know that I'm back."

  
"Oh, well then. Okay. What time is it?"

  
"It starts at 1930. You'll be provided your armor" Commander Lettusu explained.

  
"Alright! We're going to a party!" Goten chimed.

  
"The Prince and his mate shall take his room at the end of the hall, yours will be in this area" Lettusu inquired stopping in front of a door.

  
Both Vejiita and Bulma looked at each other. Then Bulma asked Vejiita "I would like Trunks and the guys to be close to us."

  
"Okay. Commander, put the boys in the same room next to mine, Kakaroto and his mate shall be in the next and Well Gohan, you have to keep an eye on the girl so I think it better you two share a room."

Both Gohan and Videl blushed furiously, Chichi and Bulma gapped and the kids were jumping, excited they were going to be together. Goku and Vejiita both knew why he said that, obviously.

"But, Vejiita ojisan — Gohan said — How can you ask us that? I mean, she's a _girl_, and she's my friend; and you want me to sleep with her?" He almost choked in the last part.

  
"But it's just sleeping Right?" Vejiita asked smugly.

  
"But we have to share the bathroom, too" she protested.

  
"And the space" Gohan said again as they were showed the interior of the room in front of them. Then they saw it: only one bed.

  
" And the bed" Gohan and Videl said at the same time.

  
"But you've shared your bed before" Goku inquired.

  
"Hai, but with Goten and Kuririn, not Videl!"

  
"What's the big deal? I've shared the bed with Bulma" he said gesturing to her. Vejiita looked ready to kill and the commander noticed this and grimaced.

  
"Hai, Goku, but you were only 10 years old" Bulma said before Vejiita went ballistic "Gohan and Videl are both 17, if you get what I mean."

  
"Yeah, I get want you mean. But you don't get what I mean" he then turned to his wife "Trust me Chichi, nothing's going to happen. At least not now" Goku said.

So Videl and Gohan had to enter the room, letting the door close behind them. 

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha!!!! I'm evil!!! 

Push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	3. Goku's promotion

Thanks to you all Silmir, Lady Foeseeker and Sailor J-chan. Here's the next chapter!!!

I will be so happy if you would check out my other story "The lost saga" . It's an action fic and we have Gohan and Vejiita and the chibis against a new foe related to their past. Check it out and tell me if you like it or I should just erase it.

Critizice!!!

Disclaimer: (see Chapter 1)

* * *

Chapter 3:

Goku's promotion

The door closed. Only then did they dare look at each other. They both blushed. Videl was the first to recover and step further, taking in the surroundings. The room was beautiful. It had a strange shade of blue combined with silver gray. The King size bed was dressed in soft satin sheet of the same color. The bathroom was on the other side. It was also very large and Videl beamed at what she saw a mini-pool.

"Gohan, come and see this!"

Gohan walked to the door behind her and gapped. As they entered the room, they noticed the presence of all the necessary items neatly place at hand: robes, towels, soaps and shampoo. Walking around the mini-pool, they took in their surroundings and the clear blue water that looked so delicious right then. Suddenly, Videl's eyes gained a mischievous glint and in one swift shove pushed Gohan in; however, before he fell, he grabbed at Videl's arm and pulled her with him. Squealing happily and laughing, they started splash playing in the fresh water.

After two hours of fooling around, there was a knock on the door. They shouted the person to come in and got out of the water. The door opened to reveal an auburn-haired saiyajin female in maid clothes. She was carrying two large boxes and put them on the bed. Gohan came out of the bathroom, carrying a giggling Videl on his back. The maid stopped short at their sight: The girl had dark hair like a saiyajin, but it wasn't spiky; it was straight and it reached just down her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes, with a bright, intense gaze upon them. She was also slender, with a fragile look, no evident muscles and no tail! The boy had short dark hair. His eyes were black and he was well built, tall and perfectly proportioned, and very handsome too, she must admit. There was that evident innocence on his face and the bright smile he carried went along with it. And he had no tail either!

"Konnichi wa. What can we do for you?" Videl asked climbing down from Gohan's back.

  
"I brought your outfits for the celebration tonight."

  
"Oh, domo arigatou" Gohan said approaching the bed and taking a look at the boxes.

  
"Let me see, too." Videl jumped on the bed on the other side of the items.

They opened the boxes and stared wide-eyed to the shiny blue and silver armor for Gohan and the navy blue tunic for Videl.

  
"Awesome! Look at this armor! It looks way cooler than the ones Bulma-san made for us for the Cell Games. "

  
"Well, they were actually for the battle. This is for a celebration. I can't wait to see how it looks on you, Gohan. " He smiled at her and she smiled back.

  
"When are we supposed to get to the celebration? I mean, we're guests. It would be rude to be late. And most important: Where is the celebration?"

  
"His highness, Vejiita Ouji will take you with him. You are his guests and he has to make an entrance with you."

  
"Oh, well, anyway I got first dibs on the bathroom" Gohan said and started his way, his armor in hand.

  
"Uh-uh-uh, mister. You got it all wrong. It's better for both of us that I go in first."

  
"Why?" she could almost see the pout at his whiny inquire.

  
"Because I take longer to get ready and you'll practically die waiting."

  
"Ok, you got a point, go in first."

  
"Arigatou" she said with an innocent grin and got in. 

Gohan stared at the closed door and shook his head. Then the maid asked "Gomen, what race are you from?"

  
"I'm a saiyajin, half-breed, and my friend there is a full-blooded chikyuujin" the maid gasped "You must wonder about my tail, right?" He saw her nod slightly "It was cut off when a was little. Vejiita-san did it. His tail had been cut off a little time before that, but it grew back, so will mine, eventually."

  
"Boy, you're in trouble! Tailless AND a half-breed? Boy that's bad!"

  
"Well, thank you for the encouragement. A freak on Chikyuu and a reject on Vejiita-sei, how exciting" he said forlornly.

  
"Don't despair kid. You said yourself it will grow back."

  
"Oh, then I'll be accepted on Vejiita-sei and even more of a freak on Chikyuu."

  
"Nobody said life was easy. Well, I have to be going. Good luck."

  
"Arigatou"

The maid left the room and then Gohan waited until Videl finished with the bathroom. He waited and waited and waited and at last, 45 minutes later, she came out. She looked like a fresh flower, her skin looking fairer than ever, her hair coming down straight and curling up at the ends.

  
"Your turn" she said gesturing inside.

  
"Finally! I thought you'd never come out!" He replied taking his armor and boots again and going inside.

He was bombarded with her scent all over the room, and the steam didn't help clear it up. He slowly went in the shower at one side of the mini-pool and stripped. His skin bumped at the sudden feeling of the steam rising up from it and Videl's scent still clinging in the air. She was just in the next room, putting on her clothes. That thought made him heat up and tingly all over. He grasped a sudden sensation, longing, need, before it was again clouded by confusion. He brushed it aside and stepped in. Ten minutes later he was out, putting on his navy blue bodysuit. Then he put on the boots and upper-covering armor. It had shiny blue hues with outlines in silver. Then he put on the arm plates and the leg shields, and finally, the blue gloves. His still damp hair clung to his face. He towel-dried it and let the bangs fall freely. 

Gohan stepped out the bathroom and into the bedroom. There was Videl, inspecting her look on the oversized mirror. She was wearing a navy blue bodysuit, which like Gohan's covered her whole body from her neck to her ankles, bracing her curves nicely like a second skin. On top of it, she wore the blue and silver tunic and black boots to middle leg. Her hair was loose and she had a thin blue band, a couple of bangs emerging from it framing her beautiful face. She also wore pink lip-gloss that enhanced the rich look of her soft lips. They gawked upon seeing each other. _'Wow, she's gorgeous! Look at that face. And that body!'_ He thought. _'Oh, Kami, he's so handsome! Totally dreamy! He's so strong, nice and innocent And sexy without even realizing it'._

  
"You look beautiful " he said still in trance.

  
"And you look yummy I mean sexy! I mean great!" She stuttered. Gohan blushed, and so did she.

There was a knock on the door and he hurriedly went to get it. There, outside his door was everyone: his father and little brother in armor just like his, his mother in clothing just like Videl's and Vejiita, Bulma and Trunks. Vejiita and Trunks were wearing similar armor. It resembled Gohan's in the parts that formed it, upper armor, leg shields and arm plates, but theirs was golden and had velvety navy blue capes attached. Also, in the right side of the breastplate there was a sign that looked like a seal. Bulma, on the other side, was the one who stood out from all the others. She was wearing a similar outfit to Videl's and Chichi's, only hers was a bright white bodysuit covered by a white and gold tunic with the same seal Vejiita and Trunks wore, embroidered in gold. On top of all, she also had a navy blue thin band going down from her left shoulder **_(Like the ones the girls have in beauty pageants. I don't know how you say that in English)_**. She had white boots and gloves and a golden tiara neatly placed among her beautiful aquamarine curls. Her also very discreet makeup made her look even more beautiful than before.

  
"Wow! You all look great! And Bulma-san, that outfit looks great on you!" Gohan inquired.

  
"Arigatou, Gohan. You also look very, very handsome in that armor. If I wasn't with Vejiita, I would definitely go for you" she complimented sweetly. Gohan blushed even more than he already was.

  
"Come on, minna. We have to get going."

They were on their way through the corridor again until they entered a huge room next to the throne room and there was Vejiita Ou giving orders to some soldiers. Upon hearing the door open, the king turned around to acknowledge his son and his guests. Vejiita Ouji bowed and the others followed his action shortly.

"Arise" they heard the king's command and complied.

Vejiita Ou was dressed just like Vejiita Ouji: golden armor with the seal, but his bodysuit was black and his cape a velvety blood red. He also wore a medallion, the same medallion they had seen on him before that day.

"Very well. Now that you're here, let us start."

He stepped outside the open balcony, which only now they realized had been adequately illuminated for some reason. As soon as he was on the spotlight a roar echoed outside. Cheers and yelling could be heard as a huge crowd was gathered under the balcony and spread throughout the grounds of the palace. Vejiita Ou raised a hand as a gesture for silence and it was immediately obliged.

  
"My fellow saiyajin, my people Today is a day of joy, for one who has been away for a long time has returned to us. The return of this man is an omen of good times to come, for he is our savior, the legend alive! Rejoice, my people, for your prince has returned to the motherland!"

First, there were gasps and murmurs, but they all turned to a second roar of excitement when Vejiita went outside to the spotlight. The roars didn't seem to die out; they seemed to get louder. Then, they turned into a unanimous cry that rocked the very structures of the palace:

  
"Long life to the House of Vejiita!" It was repeated over and over again.

Vejiita Ou commanded silence again and the crowd was again hushed to deafening proportions.

  
"I know you're all happy and excited that Ouji is back, but that is not all. During his years away from home he has lived on a small planet far away from here. Chikyuu is a planet inhabited by a weak but mostly peaceful race, that unlike the saiyajin, are not warriors. He has grown a man as you can see. But also, I must disappoint the females on the crowd to announce that he's mated." Several whines and other gasps could be heard "He's mated to a very beautiful chikyuujin onna that I have had the pleasure of meeting, and now, you too will be able to do so" There was a pause "Now, may I present you to your new princess: Bulma."

Both Vejiitas extended a hand to the entrance of the balcony, and Bulma, after taking a deep breath walked proudly outside. Upon taking both men's hands, she saw the crowd outside, eyes slightly widened to the realization of the thousands of feral saiyajin out there. Of course, with her picking up Vejiita's personality as much as she did, she hid her consternation well, replacing it for an excited and pleased, sweet expression, accompanied with a bright smile at that. More gasps and gawks could be seen and heard as the Ouji's beauty of a mate was presented to them.

  
"Eyes off, men!" Ou reprimanded playfully "Bulma-hime might not be physically strong, but she's got a temper to match your Ouji's, as for a lot of defenders of her honor."

An unexpected roar resounded through the air one more time. Bulma was taken aback by the sudden acceptance of Vejiita's people. Though none of the Vejiitas thought against it. The crowd silenced again, and Bulma noticed Vejiita Ou's hand raised again.

  
"But this is certainly not all" he said smiling. Bulma hadn't seen him smile since she came to the planet. "And this you'll be very surprised, for now I will present to you the youngest of the House of Vejiita: Prince Trunks the 1st, Vejiita Ouji's first born."

At this, chibi Trunks stepped out happily, standing between his parents, a reassuring hand from each resting on his shoulders.

  
"Hiyaa, minna!" He yelled smiling happily. Both Vejiita's laughed.

  
"As you can already see, he's a very cheerful young man. But he's also very strong I am told. A true saiyajin." Another roar, but this time, they yelled "Long life to the House of Vejiita" again and went silent without being commanded.

  
"However, I'm not done yet. You must also know that on Chikyuu, my son found another saiyajin, who had been sent to purge as an infant. Though that didn't come out right for the boy lost his memory, and therefore, any trace of his saiyajin heritage. He was raised as a chikyuujin and grown close to Bulma-hime as a younger brother. He's last of the House of Bardock, our fellow soldier, who died in that last rebellious showdown with Lord Furiza. He might have been born a third class, never before seen the great potential he held. My son tells me, not too proudly, that this saiyajin has been the only one to surpass him in power ever, and for that, the House of Bardock, from this day on, shall be recognized as a cradle of Elites. Come Kakarotto, you and your House."

  
Diligently, Goku obliged and all his family came with him along with Videl, who never let go of Gohan's hand. They also gasped upon seeing the mass of warriors gathered outside. No wonder they roared so loudly!

  
"Never mind he's softhearted. Remember that he wasn't raised on Vejiita-sei" Vejiita Ouji said.

  
"Enough said!" Vejiita Ou cut in "Let the celebration begin!"

The crowd came to life again in another cry as they began to disperse through the palace grounds.

  
"What was that?" Goku asked like, clueless.

  
"Tousan, you've just been promoted to Elite!" Gohan explained.

  
"That's right, Kakarotto" Vejiita reassured him.

  
"So, that means I don't get to be insulted and brushed off by you anymore?" He asked Vejiita.

  
"Maybe Don't get hopes on" he answered teasingly.

  
"Anou, enough chitchat. Let's go down to the celebration" Vejiita Ou said.

They jumped over the balcony, mates in arms. Upon touching the ground, they could see the mass of saiyajin enjoying the celebration intensely. They were drinking and making toasts in every visible corner the senshi looked. Then, Goku spotted the food.

  
"Umm, now I remember I'm starving" he said.

  
"Oh, Goku hon! You're always starving!" Chichi said kind of amused.

Goku then put on the famous Son grin, a hand behind his head. They all stepped up some stairs and saw wide-eyed at the enormous table full of exquisitely yummy food all over.

"This is our table, Kakarotto. We eat with the King."

They waited until Vejiita Ou sat at the middle, in the large chair, then Vejiita took his right side with Bulma next to him and then Trunks followed by Goten. On the other side of the king were Goku, Chichi, Videl and Gohan, respectively, after an empty seat.

  
"Are you expecting someone, otousama?" Vejiita asked upon noticing the empty seat.

  
"Yes actually" he answered "But she seems to be running a little late."

  
"She?" Ouji asked him stunned "You wouldn't happen to be re-mated, would you?"

  
"Iie! Of course not! Do I need to remind you I can do no such thing?"

  
"Iie, but I know you, otousama. I might have been young when I left, but I know you pretty well."

  
"Ne, in this case you're wrong."

  
"So, who is she? Do I know her?"

  
"You used to. Though I don't know if you remember her."

Bulma was getting impatient because she was excluded from the conversation and that that conversation included a woman who Vejiita was acquainted to. Vejiita looked at her smugly from his seat next to her. Then, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye: a flash of red. He turned to look in front of the table and watched a young girl, clad in the same ceremonial outfit, only her bodysuit was white as Bulma's but her tunic was a blood red with white decors. She had medium length dark-brown hair and dark eyes. Her tail was swiftly wrapped around her waist where it could be well seen, contrasting with the bright white of her bodysuit.

  
"Welcome back, Vejiita-sama. It is a joy to see you back and an honor to share the same table with you" she said bowing.

  
"Arise, young one I know you, but I don't quite remember" he said.

  
"I'm Cauli **_(pronounced Cau-lee)_**, your highness, from the House of Cumba. My father, Cabba, was in the squad ambushed by Furiza's Elites on Yelkeit. He sacrificed himself to save the King's life."

  
"Hai, Cauli. Your father was my most loyal soldier besides Bardock. You see Ouji, after Cabba's demise, Cauli was orphaned and I took her in as my protégée. She's one of my best commanders despite her age."

  
"I remember now. You are the little brat who used to hang around the training grounds cheering the Elites and bugging them to teach you their moves. How old are you now?"

  
"I'm 18, your highness."

  
"And already a commander?"

  
"I have a gift that has been noticed" she stated matter-of-factly.

  
"And cocky, too" Vejiita snickered. She just smirked.

  
"Come, Cauli. Take your seat" Vejiita Ou ordered and she obliged "What is the status of your mission?"

  
"When I received your notice that the prince was back, I gathered the troops and told the news. They were really excited and wanted to come home in time for the celebration. We had planned on sneaking to the main headquarters and taking over without damaging the equipment, but then minna was so hasty I went for the jinzoumangetsu **_(artificial full moon)_** to finish the job quickly. All that's left is a lot of ruins. We didn't use energy cause it might have burned the blueprints we need to build the gadgets" Vejiita Ou grunted.

"Next time don't get carried away by your excitement."

  
"Hai, your highness."

  
"Casualties?"

  
"None."

  
"Enemy status?"

  
"Annihilated."

  
"Good. I'll reserve the scold at your imprudence for your remarkable performance."

  
"Arigatou, your highness. Now, may I ask who these people are?"

"Bulma-hime and Trunks Ouji, Vejiita Ouji's mate and offspring" he responded gesturing to his right side "The last of Bardock's offspring, Kakarotto, and his House" he motioned to Cauli's side. 

She bowed her head to Bulma and Trunks. They all took in that she didn't seem phased with Bulma's and Trunks' so un-saiyajin appearance. 

Cauli started eating along with them. She had manners as Vejiita's and Vejiita Ou's, inhaling without a mess. On the other hand, Chichi had threatened Goku if he didn't slow down on his food. He had to, for the threat was the only one that worked against food: "You're not getting any tonight". Cauli was oblivious to the House of Bardock next to her, but then she heard soft masculine laughter that caught her attention.

  
" And then the Professor caught him dead on" she heard Videl finish and turned her head enough to watch a dark-haired girl with her back towards her. Then, face-to-face to the girl was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. He was stifling a fit of laughter biting on his lower lip.

  
"I mean, really, he's got to be a real idiot to think he could pull such as stunt. Nobody, I mean nobody, has ever pulled up a prank or cheated on Professor Plumfeather" she heard the girl again.

  
"And you tell me that happened when I was training for the Tenkaichi Budokai?"

  
"Yeah. And I felt so bad, not cause you missed all the fun only, but also you know, you had promised to teach me how to fly and then you just disappeared."

  
"Oh, but you know what happened."

  
"Yeah, I know now, but I didn't then."

Gohan smiled. That perfectly white, innocent smile that was so famous in his family **_(not the Son grin, OK?)_**. Cauli couldn't believe the boy sitting there was real. He was so perfect in every way but at the same time so exotic. His hair was not all that spiky, and his face didn't carry the expression of a warrior.

"Wow, you really are a commander?" She heard a sweet man's voice next to her. She looked. It was Goku.

  
"Hai. Who are you?"

  
"My name's Son Goku. Well, actually my saiyajin name is Kakarotto, but the only one that calls me that is Vejiita-san. Goku is the name I was given on Chikyuu. I've lived on that planet all my life."

  
"So you're the last of the House of Bardock."

  
"Hai, I guess so No wait, that's not true. I'm the only son of Bardock alive but I have two sons, so they are really the last."

  
"Where are your sons?"

  
"One of them is over there with little Trunks. They're always together. He's 6 years old. The oldest one is right there with his girlfriend. He's a little younger than you, 17 years old."

  
"What are their names?" Cauli asked without taking her eyes off of Gohan.

  
"Goten and Gohan" he said pointing to each "And this is my mate, Chichi. She's a chikyuujin."

Cauli's eyes widened at this revelation. The most perfect guy she'd ever found and he was a half-breed and not of Age.

  
"I heard what you said about your father. That was really brave. I would have liked to meet him" Cauli turned to look at him. She saw the same innocence and calmness she'd seen in Gohan's face. She nodded in acknowledgement.

  
"Thank Kami, Goku! Just for once you listen to me and behave on the table" they both heard Chichi's voice. Gohan and Videl laughed and looked their way.

  
"Yeah, otousan. I'm actually impressed you haven't engulfed all the food" Gohan said teasing.

  
"Oh, drop it, would you? I was just talking to Cauli-chan here" he said and received a strange look from the girl at being addressed so affectionately.

  
"Hiyaa. I'm Gohan" she nodded.

  
"Hiyaa, too. I'm Videl" she then noticed the gorgeous girl next to Mr. Perfect and a slight sting of jealousy arose into her. The girl's dark blue eyes were intense.

  
"I'm Chichi" her eyes darted to the black haired woman next to Kakarotto. She nodded again.

  
"Wow. You're really young for a commander" Gohan said looking at her in the eyes. She shrugged.

  
"Yeah, well, people get used to it after a while."

  
"And you live in the palace?" Videl asked her friendly. Cauli looked at her and fought the urge to glare at her.

  
"When I'm not away on missions" she answered.

  
"You know, the King must have been pretty lonely without Vejiita ojisan's company here" Gohan said again "It's good to know that at least he had you to talk to. Kami knows what I would do if I didn't have my family with me."

  
"Family?" She asked upon the strange use of the word.

  
"Hai, umm, my House?" He tried again in a way that she could understand "On Chikyuu we call it family cause the relatives are really close."

She nodded slightly and turned upon feeling someone poking her. It was Goten and Trunks who had finished their meal.

"Oh, your highness" she said to Trunks while bowing.

  
"Hey, Goten, you heard that? She's treating me like the prince I am" he said teasing.

  
"Yeah, it must be cool to have everything and have people call you highness and majesty"

  
"Oh, Goten-chan, honey!" Chichi said coaxing him to her lap "You'll always be my little prince. I'm a princess, you know?"

  
"You are?"

  
"Hai. And your ojiisan is the King of Fry Pan Mountain."

  
"Where is that?"

  
"It's a little far away from home. It was where I first met your otousan. We were ten years old."

  
"Yeah, I remember!" Goku said cheerfully "I'll never forget the way you squeezed my tail" they all laughed.

  
"Goku-san, you had a tail like Vejiita-san?" Videl asked.

  
"Hai. But it was cut off a long time ago. It was a real problem with the moon and everything. I really miss it now."

  
"Hai. You tell me" Gohan cut in.

  
"Well, at least I have my tail yet" Goten said holding it.

  
"And it's really pretty" Videl told him giving him a kiss.

  
"Videl-san, when are you going to mate my niisan?" Goten blurted all of a sudden. Gohan and Videl blushed furiously.

  
"Soon, Goten, soon. You'll see" Chichi said.

  
"Enough of the corny, mushy talk" Trunks cut in "Don't you remember what we came to ask?" He asked Goten.

  
"Oi, hai Trunks. How is it when you go into missions?" They asked Cauli at last.

  
"Sometimes dangerous, sometimes easy. It depends on whom we fight with."

  
"Are you strong?"

  
"Humph! How do you think I made it to commander if I wasn't, your highness?"

  
"Sugoi! And where do you train?"

  
"In the Palace Training Grounds."

  
"Can we go there? I want to spar!"

  
"We can't leave the celebration" she said bluntly. Both kids pouted.

  
"But I wanted to spar!" Trunks whined.

  
"Good idea, Trunks Ouji" Vejiita Ou said standing behind him "I want to know just how strong you are."

  
"Oh, you'll be surprised ojiisan" the chibi smirked.

* * *

There. So what will happen next? Do we have a love triangle? Oh, yes, I'm so evil!!!!!

Ok, now. You know what to do... 

You DO know what to do, right? Ok.

Push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	4. Chibi super saiyajin spar

Hyaa, minna san!! Ogenki desu ka? Daijoubu ka? Hai ka? Sugoi!!

Arigatou gozaimasu reviewers!!! Arigatou Pooglepoogle, Cutsy, Teddy, jetforce... O_o *sweatdrops*, blaz, Something like human, DJ, hall and IrsAMa.

Gomen nasai because I couldn't update sooner. It's just that I've been so busy. I also want to say I think I'll have to leave the posting for weekends cause, ne, I don't have time to write, read and post in my weeknights. Hope you understand! Just keep those reviews coming!!!! They're an ego boost! ^ ^

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

Chapter 4:

Chibi super saiyajin spar

After walking through countless corridors listening to the children's chattering, they all came in front of a heavy looking door that lead to a huge room. It had a very high ceiling and it had a way outdoors. The walls, floor and ceiling had the ability to absorb the energy blasts used in training and sparring.

"We can change in that room" Vejiita Ou said pointing to another door on the right.

The ladies, including Cauli, sat to one side to observe the King test his grandson. Even though all of them wanted to spar, they had to wait for their turn. A few minutes later they came out wearing training armor, similar to the ones the soldiers and guards used. Vejiita Ou and Trunks walked to the front. Vejiita, Goku, Gohan and Goten stood to the side with the ladies.

"Just one thing, ojiisan" Trunks said in a not so childlike serious voice "Give me everything you've got; no matter what" Vejiita Ou nodded without breaking eye contact with the child.

They stood there, unblinking, when Trunks slowly adopted his fighting stance. Vejiita Ou followed suit, and again they remained motionless. Several seconds later, Vejiita Ou launched himself at Trunks and they engaged in a flurry of punches and kicks. Trunks managed to block all of his grandfather's assaults.

"Come on, ojiisan! Go serious!" Trunks yelled smashing an elbow to the old man's back.

It was enough for the King to pick up speed and strength in milliseconds, jumping over the child and charging again, this time mercilessly strong. But none of this was enough, for little Trunks was always one step ahead. Vejiita Ou was surprised his grandson could actually keep up with him and decided to put a little more effort into it. He also let his experience drop in the fight, at which Trunks decided to show his grandpa some of his skills as a fighter. He used the zanzoken to disappear from the way of a very fast, well-aimed uppercut. Vejiita Ou's eyes widened when he couldn't get eye contact with the kid. He looked from side to side and behind, only to be knocked to the ground from above. Vejiita Ou powered up and threw the boy off of him, following with a swift back flip that caused him to land face to face with the smirking child.

"Told you you'd be surprised" Trunks taunted in his cocky tone.

  
"You talk too much brat" he sneered.

  
"You know, I'm starting to hate that little word. I have enough from my tousan calling me that when kaasan's not hearing." Bulma snapped her head to the side to glare daggers... no, swords... at her mate. Vejiita just shrugged.

  
"Come on, ojiisan, fight!! Or do you want me to attack first?"

  
"Bring it on."

Trunks launched at Vejiita Ou with astonishing speed. He was just a blur around the veteran warrior, landing punches and kicks everywhere. Vejiita Ou was still surprised, but that didn't make him give up. _The Saiyajin no Ou never gives up! The brat might be strong and fast, but he's just a brat. He lacks the experience I over possess_. Within seconds, the king started to respond to the boy. He blocked most of the most powerful attacks and seemed to lay every hit possible at Trunks. This started to piss the young Ouji off, and he started to get frantic.

  
"He's losing it" Goku commented absently, not tearing his eyes off the match. Vejiita grunted in response.

  
"Strength against experience, quite an interesting match" Gohan said rising to his feet. Goku and Vejiita looked at him, admitting the truth of that statement.

The fight caught their attention again. Vejiita Ou had, in a careless slip of the child, grabbed Trunks leg and flung him away to the ceiling. Trunks caught himself on time to deflect a large ki beam coming his way. He countered it with one of his own, getting the upper hand almost immediately. Vejiita Ou got out of the way before he was hit by Trunks' and his own beam's combined forces hurling towards him. He stood alert, in case his grandson was preparing an attack, and frowned when he saw that in fact, the child had a ki ball in his hand, but hadn't attacked him when his guard was down. Trunks' smirked Vejiita-like and raised his chin cockily. Vejiita Ou took this moment to hurl another beam at him and gasped as he saw it head straight for the boy and then pass right through him. His eyes widened and he started as he noticed a soft golden glow at the corner of his eye. He looked to his left and there was chibi Trunks, still smirking and holding the ki ball straight at his head.

  
"Bang I win" he said and then reabsorbed the energy in his palm. He dropped his arm to his side and grinned, standing in front of his stunned grandfather.

  
"So? Was that good enough?" He asked still grinning.

  
" Hai, boy. It was indeed very good. You are the first ever to defeat me in a fair battle" Vejiita Ou rose to his feet and placed a hand on Trunks' head "I'm very proud."

Trunks' eyes shone with happiness at his ojiisan's words and figured he must not have been at much ease considering the fact that he, the very King, had been defeated by a mere 7 year old.

  
"Ojiisan, how did you manage to hit me all those times? I was going really fast, and my defenses were guarded."

  
"Well, it's just a little something a lot of years of battle teach you. You can learn a lot of your opponent's weaknesses by just watching them move. There were times when your guard was down and you didn't even realize it. But really, I must tell you I'm surprised by your power chibi one."

  
"My otousan trained me."

Vejiita Ou turned to look at his son at the other side of the room. His arms were folded in his typical trademark stance and a proud smirk plastered on his face.

  
"Goten! Want to spar?" Trunks yelled to his younger friend.

  
"Hai!!" Goten jumped up and ran to the other boy.

  
"Now ojiisan, you'll see my true power when I fight Goten-kun. He and I are at the same level."

Vejiita Ou looked at his grandson, then at the approaching Goten and nodded, retreating to the side with the others.

  
"Ok, kids! Just show us how much you've been training!" Gohan yelled to them.

They took their positions and fighting stances. Then, as if synchronized, they let out two battle cries and charged the other with astonishing speed. Upon colliding, the ground shook below them. Mighty punches followed, sporadically connecting with the other's face. Then, with a couple of back flips, Goten put some space between them and cupped his hands to his side for a kamehameha.

  
"Kame Hame HA!!!!!!!!!"

The massive wave shot towards Trunks with enormous speed. The lavender haired prince took to the air and maneuvered for a few seconds before using the zanzonken to reappear in Goten's left side and sweeping his feet from under him. The youngest Son caught himself on time to not hit the floor, but not being able to guard himself, was sent to the roof by Trunks' kick. On the way up, however, Goten could turn over and launch a medium size ki ball straight at Trunks, who easily avoided it, only to be smashed to the ground by Goten's punch.

Goten started to punch Trunks hard on the face while pinning him to the ground. Then, he got to his feet and retreated a few steps.

  
"Get up! Stop playing! I want to fight for real" Goten pouted folding his arms childishly.

  
"Ok, Goten" Trunks said jumping to his feet and wiping his dirty face with the back of his glove "But don't whine when I win it."

  
"Who says you'll win! You don't know that!"

Trunks took this opportunity to jump to the air and begin to charge a Final Flash. He knew it was a powerful blast that could hurt Goten if it hit, but he had the intention to deflect it before the blast could reach the other chibi.

  
"I hope he knows what he's doing" Gohan commented a little uneasily.

  
"He knows how to control his techniques pretty well. He's just showing off" Vejiita said without tearing his eyes off his son.

Goten's face filled up with joyful excitement at the powerful attack his lifetime friend was preparing for him. _He will be surprised to know what I can do_. Goten lifted to the air and powered up cupping his hands to his side. The room shook under the tremendous power the saiyajin youngsters released. Everyone was calmed except for Vejiita Ou and Cauli.

Trunks launched the Final Flash on to Goten, who immediately countered with a Kamehameha. Both raw energy attacks met in the middle with a sonic boom, resulting in even bigger quakes rocking the Training Grounds. Luckily, they had moved outside during their exchange, which was actually the best they could have done. If the kids had been inside the structure when Goten turned supersaiyajin, the building would have crumbled. His Kamehameha grew outstandingly large, practically engulfing Trunks' Final Flash while moving closer to him. Trunks scowled at his younger friend. _When did he get that boost in ki?_ Why hadn't he realized his little partner was getting stronger? Being the son of Vejiita, he couldn't have that. He refused to be defeated by his friend, the one who always had a hard time keeping up with him before. Trunks too powered up to supersaiyajin and revived his blast once more, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Vejiita Ou couldn't believe his eyes. There they were, a couple of children not even 8 years old yet, and who already had achieved the Legendary. He hadn't actually witnessed a transformation before, but he knew it, he could just recognize the transformation was nothing of the ordinary. And besides let's not forget the deeds the two chibis were pulling in battle at the moment.

  
"Unbelievable" Vejiita Ou whispered under his breath, eyes fixated on the huge energy mass caused by the colliding techniques.

The chibis were still engaged in a stalemate when Goten noticed the celebration on the Palace's outskirts had suddenly stopped. Now, the attending saiyajins were engrossed in watching the match with utter bewilderment and shock, not to mention a bit of concealed admiration. The younger chibi realized that if one of them made a false move, the energies would plunge certainly to the mass of observing saiyajin in the left wing of the Palace yards. However, he wasn't sure if the people would be able to avoid the blast if somehow that were to happen. He knew they were saiyajin warriors, but we're talking about a supersaiyajin match here. Being his father's son, he immediately felt concerned. He had to do something to dissipate the mingled attacks. He wasn't sure either if Trunks could hear him in the midst of the draw or even if the lavender haired prince would listen at all. He knew his friend had the tendency to act like his father. _Okaaaaay. First we get the people out of the way of the blast. Well, in this case is the blast out of their way_. He began to lift his small form in the air slowly, until he was hovering twenty feet higher than before.

Trunks followed Goten's motion closely, in expectance of anything his younger friend might have in store for him. Goten held the draw a little longer but suddenly, Trunks' blast started to get the upper hand. What he didn't know was that Goten was purposely holding back. Trunks lost his cool when he realized how fast his Final Flash was flying towards the other boy, and he silently prayed he could be able to deflect the overpowered blast before it could hit his friend. He was already finding it hard to control all that ki but the fact that Goten had been fighting back pretty well helped him out. However, now that Goten's kamehameha was rapidly retreating, he didn't think he'd be able to change its course on time. 

The Final Flash was going to hit the younger Son and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Well, that's all for today! People! Guess what? I'm preparing another fic.... 

I'll just leave you hanging there.


	5. Sharing the bed! Mwahahaha!

Tsk tsk tsk. Can you believe I almost had a nervous breakdown when I found out ff.net was down for almost a week? That I couldn't read my favorite (and new) fics!!! Well, now, thank Kami it's up and running again! Woo-hoo!!!

This chappie, ne, this chappie I started it with begginnings of writer's block, but then I went in a trance and my hand was like moving on its own. I don't know if it was because of the time of the night or because I'm just plain crazy. Then, I went normal again but I ran out of ideas. No, wait, that's not it. The thruth is my life's hectic as hell with okaasan going to the US to tend to my obaasan and I'm left here with my otousan and my otouto to run the house while she's gone, but that's not all, I also have to keep up with a full time job from 8-12 and 1.5-6 pm Monday to Saturday, not mention the revolts that have been happening all around town upon the power crisis, with the police running around and the revolters burning tires in the middle of the streets and throwing stones at the cops and the cops throwing tear-bombs in the neighborhood and shooting like hell and US HAVING A GENERAL BLACKOUT FOR 36 HOURS IN A ROW TO PUNISH THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T PAY THE POWER BILL!!!!! 

*huff* Okay, now I had to get that out of my system. Just ignore it and let's go on with the fic.

Oh! People! People! How many times have I told you to criticize? I mean it! I wanna know where I'm doing wrong and where I'm doing good. I wanna become a better writer for the sake of you readers!!

  
As I told you, I'm preparing another fic. But I'm gonna wait until I finish The Lost Saga before I post the first part of it. So wait for it in the next week or something! 

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1) 

Oh, yeah. I forgot to say before that I own Lettusu and Cauli.

Thanks to Lady Foeseeker, Teddy and Manis o_O is it just me or is the Gohan&Videl marathon turning to a habit? You're learning from Jetforce.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Sharing the bed (Mwahahaha!)

Everything happened so fast that none of the ex-partying saiyajin watching could believe it. One moment they were celebrating, only to be distracted by the powers battling in the Training Grounds. Then, they learned those powers were the chibi ouji and the little brat from the House of Bardock sparring. And that had not been all. Then they saw something amazing a transformation that none of them had seen before. Afterwards, titanic energy attacks collided. They were frozen in sheer shock, along with admiration, and also a twinge of fear. The prince was winning, when all of a sudden all you could see was the blinding light of a massive ki explosion...

"Man that was close!" Gohan sighed audibly upon touching the ground, Goten in arms.

  
"Goten-kun!!! Are you okay!?" Trunks ran to his friend really upset.

  
Gohan took this opportunity to grab them both by their collars and lift them to eye level. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled and then put them down taking a deep breath.

  
"Hai niisan"

  
"Hai Gohan"

  
"Goten, I know what you were trying to do, but it was too dangerous. You still can't harness the ki as needed and that blast was just too powerful for you to handle. It would have been better to just knock it away."

  
"Hai niisan"

  
"And, as you disobeyed me in not trying the ken yet, I'm not giving you any more lessons until further notice"

  
"But niisan!!" the little boy whined looking at his older brother expecting him to be just bluffing. No such luck.

  
"Gomen, otoutochan. But I won't change my mind" Gohan said walking up their parents.

  
"What were you trying to do brat?" Vegeta asked Trunks calmly but obviously peeved at the situation.

  
"I was fairing well until Goten faltered, then I just lost control of the blast and couldn't deflect it" Trunks said embarrassed.

  
"Well then, I'll see you work on your _control _myself. Tomorrow. Dawn. This room." Vegeta stated nailing his son's blue gaze with his black one. Chibi Trunks just gulped.

  
"Your highness is a supersaiyajin..." Cauli couldn't believe even her own words or she would've been seething at her bewildered expression.

  
"Yeah." Trunks said casually, as if it was nothing.

  
"Children, you shouldn't have gone that far. Someone might have gotten hurt" Goku said calmly, arms folded in front of his chest, looking each boy straight in the eye.

  
"Gomen nasai, Goku ojisan. I won't do it again."

  
"Me neither otousan! I was just trying to use the new things niisan's teaching me" he ran and caught Goku's leg in a vice like grip.

  
"Then Gohan's right about not teaching you for a while." Goten's head dropped in embarrassment. He muttered a feeble "okay" and then sat next to his mother to the side of the room.

  
The rest of the night went pretty much uneventful for them as the couple of Chikyuu naturalized saiyajin decided not to continue with the sparring. Vegeta-Ou was not very happy about this and neither was Cauli, after learning of the immense ability those children possessed. _'If the children are so powerful, then their fathers must be even more_'. The King's reasoning, thought accurate, did not even begin to grasp the degree of certainty in that fact, but he would soon, and his son would see to that. On the other hand, Cauli was flabbergasted. After some minutes of letting the info sink in, she finally regained her stoicism and as normally as ever, or better yet, as _monotone _as ever, she asked for an explanation. She got one, she should give them that, but not the one she wanted. 

The kids complained they were sleepy and their mother's called in for the night. "It's okay. I'm sure you guys are all tired after the long trip and the celebration" Bulma inquired.

  
"Yeah, you're right. We better get to sleep so tomorrow we can finish our spar" Goku said.

  
"_Finish_? But we didn't even start it!!" Vegeta said annoyed to no end. "Otousama, we shall retreat for the night."

  
Vegeta Ou just grunted, with a slight nod of the head, then he headed for the changing room. The senshi all followed Vegeta Ouji then, since none could remember the way to their chambers now. The mothers put their children to bed, while Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Videl took a walk through the corridors. On the walk, they reached the courtyard, surrounded by buildings and halls. 

**__**

(This is where I went in trance)

Nights on Vegeta-sei were indigo, since there was moon only every eight years. The color of the sky was lighter than black because of the twin suns that guarded the planet. Even on the opposite side of the hemisphere, the biggest of the twin suns lit the vegetian horizon, clearly visible from the Royal Palace. Looking out the highest window, you could see the night sky, sprinkled with tiny bright stars, as well as the nearest planets, mirrored like small moons. When you lowered your sight, beyond, in the horizon, you could see the indigo fade into navy and then just blue, where a line in golden light attached the celestial vault to the lively darkened ground. It was definitely a different and beautiful sight. Peace inducing. It was a welcome paradox to the race that inhabited the servant of nature.

  
The warm, dry breezes ruffled the raven manes of the four people who looked out the exposed corridor, out to the night, down at the green circumference that spread through the inside garden... Down at the stone-carved seats, neatly placed to the center of the clearing and next to the natural spring that emanated from the white stone and slid down the many fissures, achieving a gentle, lulling liquid sound. None of them spoke. They didn't want to, for different reasons ones to the others.

  
A soft click at their backs was enough for them to turn around and watch the Chikyuujin women beckon their mates to their bedrooms. After a few goodnights, only Gohan and Videl remained. Oh, Kami's doings! It was the dreaded time they had yet to face.

  
Thick silence fell upon them and it made the situation even more awkward as neither could find the courage to look at the other directly in the eye. Videl was leaning on the railing, looking down to the garden, watching the movement of the people who still walked the halls of their wing, yet completely aware that they were alone. She cracked her knuckles one by one, something she'd picked as a habit when she was nervous. She didn't want to say the words herself for fear of sounding eager.

  
"Do you want to stay out a little longer or do you want to go to sleep?" she heard Gohan ask.

__

  
Good. At least he didn't make it sound like SOMETHING else, she thought sighing inwardly. She smiled at him. "I think I want to stay out just a little longer... It's so beautiful... Different, but so beautiful."

  
"Yeah, you're right. I never thought it would look like this" he leaned on the railing next her and looked down, too. Minutes passed and none said anything. After what seemed like an eternity, she sighed and turned to look at him.

  
"How long are we going to stay?"

  
"I don't know" he said frowning in thought. "It's Vegeta-san's decision."

  
"Well, as long as everything goes as well as today, I don't mind staying a while longer."

  
He turned to her and smiled too. "I second that."

  
Their looks met and remained. They were silent for a few seconds, then Videl's mouth opened to let out a yawn.

  
"I think I can use some sleep now" she said.

  
They both turned and walked to their door, none of them noticing the saiyajin female watching them from the brush on the other side of the garden.

********

Videl came out of the bathroom wearing gray long cotton sweatpants and a yellow T-shirt a size too big. She was tying her hair into a ponytail when she saw Gohan already lying on the left side of the bed, facing the bedroom door, opposite to her. The bedroom was dark, but with the lights from the bathroom filtering through the threshold, she could make out he was wearing a white T-shirt. The sheets covered him from the waist down. She walked up to her side of the bed and pulled the sheets down. She then noticed the dark blue shorts he wore under the covers.

  
Videl went back to the bathroom and turned the lights off, then slowly made her way to the bed and got in, turning her back to the boy on the other side and pulling the sheets to her chest.

  
"Night Videl" she heard him say in a low voice. She had thought him to be asleep by then. Now she got nervous again.

  
"Night Gohan" she answered trying to sound as normal as ever.

********

__

  
Man, I can't sleep! This is so frustrating! Not only I'm not in my own bed but I also have to share it with Gohan. Is he asleep? He hasn't said anything or moved in a while.' She blinked in the darkness. _What would my dad say if he found out about this? And Erasa and Sharpener! I'm sure I would never hear the end of it.'_

*********

__

  
Is she asleep? She hasn't moved. But then, her breathing's not even. What's wrong with her? What's she thinking?' 

  
Gohan's musings were interrupted when he felt the weight lift from the bed beside him and he heard Videl's small bare feet on the tiled floor. He turned around when he heard the bathroom door close. After the rustling of clothes, he heard the familiar sound of water hitting water. He smiled. He wondered what Videl would do to him if she found out he heard her pee. He turned on his stomach and after stretching, stuck his arms under the pillow.

*********

Videl came out of the bathroom a while later. The comfortable feeling of being used to the dark was gone, the lights leaving her vision splattered with green spots in the middle. She slowly made her way back to the bed, only to hit her shin with the metal bar under the mattress. She stifled a yelp, inhaling a mouthful of air. She climbed on the bed and rubbed on the sore spot lightly. She pulled the covers up and only then she noticed Gohan had moved. He was still facing the other side but he was lying on his stomach now.

__

Oh, Kami! This is not fair! He can sleep like a baby and I can't even get to rest!' she fixed her gaze on the ceiling, no, it was the bed's canopy. _Ok, then. Let's count some sheep. One two three'_

*********

__

Fifty-six Fifty-seven Fif- Shimatta! This is no use!' she kicked the covers off her angrily. _What time is it anyway? When is it going to be morning!?' _

She heard Gohan sigh and turn his head her way. She held her breath. _Did I wake him up?'_ She just heard his breathing, but as used as she was to the dark she couldn't make out his face.

*********

__

What's up with her now? She should be asleep, it's very late.' 

Gohan felt Videl get up the bed and go to the bathroom again. _She's going again? But she didn't even drink that much at the celebration'_

*********

Videl went in the bathroom a second time, only to realize her bladder was anything but full. It was like all those times when playing hide and seek as a child or whenever she was nervous, she always got this urges to go to the bathroom.

__

  
Get a grip on yourself, girl! You're tough! Don't let yourself be won over by insomnia and a guy in your bed.' *gulp* _Ok. That sounded bad.'_

*********

Gohan had been waiting for her to come out for a couple of minutes too long. He was getting worried as he couldn't hear anything this time. _What's she doing in there? Is she all right? Maybe she got sick.'_ As if on cue, she came out right then and got in the bed one more time, really slow, so as not to "awake" her bedmate.

  
She looked at up again, and again sleep eluded her. She resigned to stay awake all night, even if she looked like a zombie the next morning. She started to repeat the lyrics to her favorite song in her head.

  
Still going over the words, she turned her head to look at Gohan's silhouette and sighed. _I wish I could sleep like that'_. Just then, she watched as he propped his head on his left arm.

  
"If it makes you feel better, I can't sleep either" he said. She was taken aback. He had been awake all along! Why didn't he say something!?

  
"You've been quiet." she said.

  
"You haven't."

  
"Sorry"

  
"Don't be. Like I said, I can't sleep either."

  
"I don't know. It's just I can't sleep in anything but my own bed."

  
"Well, I think it's because you have to share the bed with me" 

  
"I- " she trailed off, completely at a loss of an answer.

  
"I am too. You know, nervous, about sharing the bed with you." She was silent for a while.

  
"Yeah, I guess that's why I don't know. I don't feel the least bit sleepy."

  
"Me neither."

  
"Do you wanna talk?"

  
"Ok. What do you wanna talk about?"

  
"I don't know Stuff" she said shrugging.

  
"Ooookaaay Stuff. You are SO specific." She hit him on the arm.

  
"Moron"

  
"I'm not a moron"

  
"I know"

  
"Then why did you call me that?"

  
"Cause I felt like it. And you were being annoying."

  
"Oh, now I'm annoying."

  
"Oh, c'mon! Don't get mad! Ok, then you pick out the topic." He thought for a while.

"Okay. How about... Secrets."

* * *

There you go! That's it! No more!! *cackles*

Ok. You know what to do. Repeat after me and carry out the action...

Push there.

|  
|  
|  
V


	6. Secrets

*Beaming with pride* ^.^ You reviewed!!! All of you!! I'm so happy I could cry!!!

Arigatou gozaimasu Teddy *blows a kiss*, ChibiMirai aka Silenced, Cutsy, dragonchic, ChibiChibi *plug me, plug me!!!*, hall, Nihil, JadeiteZ, Dan, Mirai-Trunks' #1 fangirl, Lala, Smilingsam and Katie West!!!!! 

I love you so much (especially if you review ^_~)

A/N: Ok. I had to get the rating up a little because of this little chappie. And I warn, it's based on something that happened to someone I know.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

I own Lettusu and Cauli.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Secrets

"... Secrets" he said.

"Why? Why do you want to know my secrets?"

"Well, you know mine. It's only fair."

"Hn... You promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart. Anything said in this room, stays in this room. Besides, how do you think I'd tell if _you_ haven't?"

"You're right about that. Hey! You must have some more secrets hidden. I don't want to be the only one talking her heart out!"

"Well, I'll just have to give it some thought."

"Ok, then. Secrets it is. Shoot."

"So... what's your biggest secret?"

"I don't know."

"Something you haven't told anyone and you've planned to take with you to the grave." She was silent for a while.

"I stole."

  
"Nande?"

"Don't make me repeat it!"

"No. I mean, what did you steal?"

"A necklace... from a woman my dad and I want to visit once, not so long ago. It was in the summer. My dad was in some business with her in her country house and they left me free to roam the studio. I opened a box that was sitting inside the upper drawer of the desk. It was ajar. In there I saw several pieces of jewelry. That necklace was the only one that called my attention and the only one I could take out with me, so I took it. I didn't really have the need to, but I did. Now, every time I wear it or look at it, it makes me so angry with myself, cause I was just weak enough to do that. It's just wrong, but I can't seem to get rid of it." She was silent again.

"I think you probably should. It _is_ wrong. But you can't give it back."

"No. I never saw the lady again." They were both silent again.

"Give it away." He said all of a sudden.

"Nani?"

"Give it away.... As a present. To someone you're not seeing in a while."

"You think that would help me?"

"Don't know. But if you don't see it, maybe you'll forget about it." 

She nodded in the dark. "What about your secret? Remembered one yet?"

"Yeah... When I was little, I used to have a crush on Bulma-san."

"Sou ka?"

"Hai. She was the only woman I knew by then, besides my mom. When we went to Nameku-sei, I remember I used to watch her intently, since she was used to walk around in her underwear." Videl gasped.

"She was!?"

"Uh-huh. Then I accidentally caught a glimpse of her changing and... It became a habit." She gasped again. "After that, I began to search for ways to watch her bathe." Videl sat up quickly.

"I can't believe it! Gohan's a peeping tom!!"

"I'm not!!" He whined, sounding offended. "I was that one time!"

"I'll remember to lock the doors and check for holes when I'm changing from now on, thank you!"

"Videl! I'm not a peeping tom!!"

"Ok, I believe you! I was just teasing you! So, did you see Bulma-san naked?"

"Hai."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'And?' I was too young to think anything about it but how girls are different from boys. I don't even remember how she looked now!"

"Have you seen anybody else?"

"Mmmm..." he trailed off hesitantly.

"THE TRUTH!!"

"Iie. I haven't."

"You ever touched a girl?" She asked this in a tone that he didn't know how to take.

"No." He said frowning at her sudden change in behavior.

"So you're a virgin." It was more a statement than a question. 

"Hai." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Then there's two of us." 

"You are? But you know all that stuff."

"I might be a virgin, but I'm not innocent. You learn that stuff from the road, hearing people talk, reading magazines and watching TV."

"Then that means I'm a virgin and innocent, cause I don't know all the stuff you do."

"Awww!! You're so cute I could bite you!!"

"Hehe. I wouldn't recommend that."

"Why?"

"Remember what Vejiita-Ou said about mating and claiming?"

"Hai. How could I forget?"

"In saiyajin culture, you claim a mate when you bite him so, don't even try it."

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up for me." They were silent for a moment.

"So..." he trailed off. "When you said you're not innocent... How do you know you're not?" She chuckled.

"Guys do things. You know... try things. Haven't you... Oh, forget it. I keep forgetting you're just starting to hang out with people your age."

"What kinds of things?"

"You know... Stuff."

"There you go, being specific again." She hit him.

"Don't make me say it! It's embarrassing!"

"It's dark. I can't see your face."

"Ok. Got a point there. Well, you see, they experiment touching each other's certain parts."

"You have!?"

"Well, yeah" she said almost inaudibly.

"So? Go on!"

"You sounding so eager doesn't help much, you know. I can't believe I'm telling you this!"

"Me neither. But remember: All this stays in this room."

"Well, there was this guy and well, he I- Kuso! I can feel your eyes on me!"

"Videl, you're evading it."

"I let him touch me!" she blurted out all of a sudden.

"You did?" he sounded incredulous. 

"Hai."

"Where?" She could feel the blood rush to her face.

"Do you have to know?" she almost growled.

"I'm just curious." He said in a little voice.

"Ok." She sighed, defeated. "First, it was my breasts. Then he grew bold, and I didn't have the will to stop him from going down." Gohan was silent. She didn't know what to make of it. "I just took the chance and touched him too."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh. I touched his well, you know. I had never seen or touched one before, so I did it."

"And?" she could feel her face heat up even more.

"I-I w-well. I went down on him."

"What does that mean?" Had she not known Gohan, she would have sweatdropped.

"I sucked his" she just heard a little groan come from him. "But I never finished! There was always something happening or I just didn't have the guts to do it all the way." Gohan was silent again.

"Did he ever to you?" he asked at last.

"He wanted to, but I didn't let him. I admit I wanted him to but, as I told you, I got scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know" there was a fair amount of hesitation in her voice.

"I think you do. You just don't wanna tell me."

"I I-" she felt a lump in her throat and involuntary tears began to well up in her eyes as the memories returned with a vengeance.

"You what?"

"I can't." She whimpered in a low voice, letting the tears fall.

"Videl? Are you crying? What's wrong?" he sat up, feeling worried and kind of guilty.

"I can't." She repeated and sniffed.

"This is something serious if it makes you cry. I have never seen you cry. You can tell me."

"It-It's just that every time we got too far" Sobs. "It reminded me of _him_." She began to cry silent rivers in the darkness, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Who's him? The boy who-"

"No." she croaked out from her position. He reached out and came in contact with the top of her head, as she had her forehead resting on her forearms.

"He was a man." She managed to say, pulling her face out of its hideout, thus giving Gohan's hand access to the side of her face. He held her small cheek in his hand and felt her lean closer to his touch. He moved next to her, leaning on the metal headboard, and brushed the bangs that fell over her face, even if he couldn't see it. She moved to lay her head on Gohan's lap, reveling in the comfort of his extremely warm, strong hands caressing her hair and face.

"He was a man that ran the dojo my otousan used to work at when he was an amateur. My okaasan died when I was little, so it was just he and I. He took me to the dojo with him almost every day after school. I was pretty much a normal girl of 8 or 9, and I didn't have any interest in fighting. My dad used to tell him to let me use his office to do my homework and he said it was okay... I don't remember. I don't know when exactly it started or how many times it happened or just what exactly he did to me when we were alone. I only know I didn't like it and that I was really scared of him. He warned me that if I said anything, he would fire my otousan; that we would be out in the streets and I would be taken to an orphanage. I believed him, so I didn't say anything. After that, I started to fall back at school. Then my otousan and I moved back to Orange Star City, where my otousan is from, after his first victory as a pro. It was then that I started to fight, because I wanted to know how to defend myself, to defend others. I didn't want it to happen again..." she was silent for a while. "I don't know how far he went. I don't remember. It's like I unconsciously erased those memories from my brain. But I guess I'm still a virgin... and I don't know if I'm ready to change that."

He listened intently while she spoke. He listened to her every word, every pause, every choke, every sniff, and every sob. He could feel a primitive rage, an unyielding hatred for that who had done this to her, the one who reduced this iron-will woman fighter to tears. He considered those tears priceless. They should be paid with blood, the blood of the one who provoked them. He just thought a being capable of such a thing to a little girl was monstrous. 

Now he could understand some of his dearest friend's personality, why she was the way she was, why she did some things she did, why she had reacted the way she had to what Vejiita-Ou said about saiyajin mating customs. And he was glad he had got to share the bedroom with her. And he was glad he was the one to pick the topic. Now he knew her better and he could already feel himself getting closer to her, strengthening the bonds of friendship.

"I don't know what to say. 'I'm sorry' would be most convenient, but I'm not sure it'll be enough." He said quietly still caressing her hair and face. "I can't imagine what you went through or how you feel, but I can tell you I'm really angry with that... _him._ I was going to say animal but that would be offending the poor things." There was a pause.

  
  
"How do you feel, after spilling your soul like that?"

  
  
"Relieved, I guess. I had all that locked up inside me. Nobody knew. Nobody."

  
  
"And it stays that way. Nobody else will know."

  
  
"Oh, Gohan, you're such a good friend."

  
  
"I'm just myself." They were silent again for a while.

  
  
"... You have warm hands. They feel so nice." She stirred to place her head on his chest. "You're so warm."

  
  
She fell silent and closed her eyes. He put his arm around her form and sighed slightly. He looked out the window and noticed the dark starting to fade away. Then he looked down at he young woman in his arms with her head leaning on his chest and her hand resting on his stomach. _'So frail. So small. Gives you the urge to protect her, even if she didn't need to be.'_

  
  
He took the small hand in his. Slender palm, long fingers, rounded nails of medium length. He touched them. _'Strong nails. Wouldn't want to have my face on the other side of these when she's angry'_. Soft, creamy skin. _'So small'_. It was everything he could think of, as if he still couldn't believe it. He looked out the window again. Almost time to get up. Still hand in hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. Videl felt a nice shiver run up and down her arm, up to the back of her head, breaking her arms in gooseflesh and the hair in the back of her neck stand on end. She didn't say anything nor do anything. She was too shocked, not because of what Gohan had done, but because of her reaction.

  
  
"Videl" she heard him say. She opened her eyes in response and looked up at him. He nodded his head to the window. She looked. 

  
  
"It's morning." She realized. She slowly sat up in bed, leaving behind the nice warmth Gohan's body brought to hers.

  
  
"Yeah. We talked almost all night. Are you okay now?" he asked her holding her by her shoulders. She nodded. 

  
  
Gohan got off the bed, walked up to the dresser where he put the clothes he'd worn yesterday and took out a capsule.

  
  
"Today I got first dibs in the bathroom." He said, then he filed in the bathroom closed the door behind him.

* * *

There you go. Long and loaded, how you like it.

Katie, the translations will be posted next chapter, ok?

As for my new fic, I would really apprecciate it if you go check it out. It's called "Saiyajin no Odyssey". It takes place right after the Bebi Era and it tells how a visit of Mirai no Trunks and an unknown desire of our Goku are the perfect catalizers for a time travel experience that will lead to a new adventure. The prologue, now posted, is a spoiler for the Bebi Era in DBGT. There's the link:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=860397

Wanna know more? Read. Aaaand...

Push there

|  
|  
|  
|  
V


	7. Downtown Vegetasei

*You just see this big red ball instead of a face*

You love me... *puppy dog eyes™* You like my story... I LOVE YOU!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!! I'm so sorry about the late update but I've been very busy the last two weeks and when I tried to write I found the damn writer's block comfortably lodged on my back and scrambling the words and the ideas in my head. GRRRRRRRRRR!!! I HATE IT!!!

Well, then I thought it wasn't fair to let you waiting for so long. So, this chapter is kind of a filler, but that I hope you enjoy anyway. And the last part answers a question that a couple of you have asked me. I see a lot of you were sent for a loop when you read about Videl's childhood tragedy. Believe me, I had no idea I was gonna put that there, then I remembered this trip with my gang to Playa Dorada on the North Coast all by ourselves, and how we spent the whole night talking and secrets just went flying overboard. Believe me, it was shocking.

Also... NOBODY HAS READ SAIYAJIN NO ODYSSEY!!!! BWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! I only have one review *sniff sniff* So please, onegai, s'il vous plait, por favor, would you PLEASE check out my other fic! You just have to click my profile up there that says Penchy-chan and read it. It's 3 chapters long, actually a prologue and two chapters, but anyway. And the people who wanted Mirai no Trunks in can go there and read him, cause he's there and... and... whatever -_-; Just check it out and tell me if I should just delete it or not.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

  
I own Lettusu and Cauli.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Downtown Vegeta-sei

The door closed behind him. Videl sat on the bed, the sheets tangled at the bottom between her legs. She thought about what had happened overnight. Had she done right in telling Gohan her biggest secret? Now she felt better, relieved, like she could be totally at ease with him now. Maybe the fact that she knew his greatest secrets and he didn't know hers was what had been bothering her in the first place. Pushing away his advances at a close friendship. She should have known. He was like that with all of his friends. They were like family. She didn't fit in the picture. At first, she thought he was after something else, and that bothered her. Then she got to know him better, which wasn't so hard considering how transparent his kin tended to be. She had felt bad for judging him wrong and decided to be his friend.

She had longed for a friend like him and now she felt like she was already getting attached to him. And Gohan being so sweet did nothing to change the situation. He had trusted her with his secrets, of being a saiyajin half-breed and having amazing powers. He was even willing to teach her how to develop her own. Videl felt new tears graze her eyes, but not of pain or sadness. They were tears of joy, joy that she was lucky enough to cross her path with Son Gohan, and everything that came with him. Who would have thought she'd be traveling to another planet? And meeting the king of a legendary warrior race?

Yes, she did right in telling him. It felt good to trust someone. But... What would he think of her now? Would he pity her or would he shun her because of her misfortune? _'No Videl. Stop. You're judging him wrong again'_.

She hopped off the bed and went to her dresser, to retrieve her attire so she could start her training with Gohan.

After both teens were ready, they headed out their door in silence. Neither knew what to say. They both wanted to break the silence but none knew the proper words.

They went down the courtyard they've been looking out last night and flew out to the outskirts of the palace. If both heard correctly, Vejiita would soon drag Trunks to the Training Grounds, and knowing Goten, he was surely tagging along. Now Goku was a heavier sleeper and, Chichi in arms, they supposed he'd be even more. The woman was intense in everything she did, especially when she wasn't needed to get up early the next morning to prepare a saiyajin meal. **_(hint hint ^_~)_**

Gohan and Videl found a nice spot in the yard, where last night had been the celebration. Several servants were still cleaning the mess left overnight. They both settled at the shade of a couple of trees. The palace didn't have walls or fences to encircle the land, only a road divided what was royal land from the other. However, you could see there were guard posts at strategic positions upon the place.

The teenagers sat facing each other in lotus position. Both agreed on meditation for starters. They sat there, quietly gathering their ki, giving it flow, harnessing it, controlling it. To anybody else, they were just lazing around, but soon, they opened their eyes.

"Okay. Want to keep the course we had?" he asked.

"But what about Goten? Won't he feel bad for being brushed off?"

"He has to learn his lesson. Besides, he's more advanced than you are, so it's not much what he'd be missing."

"Ok. Let's do it."

"You're still new to ki sensing, but you're good at it. I'm sure it'll soon be like second nature to you. This is an exercise I came up with. It's about identifying the ki by its signature once it's been condensed and expelled. It's very useful once you learn to identify the sources and harness your ki to transmute the other energy into one compatible to yours, making it possible to even absorb the ki as it were your own."

"Wow."

"That's what Goten was trying to do last night. You see, in order to transmute the ki, you have to use your own, but in a low level, that makes it possible to be compatible. Though it's dangerous if the blast is too large or there's not enough time." She nodded.

"I want you to raise your ki as far as it goes."

Videl closed her eyes again. She immediately found her center and welled up her ki, powering up slowly, making the grass and the trees nearby dance in rhythm to her energy.

"That's it." She said as she opened her eyes.

"Now, in order to transmute ki, you must already know the source, which means that you have to learn to sense ki all the time, even if you're not fighting. Just sense everything around you." She made a face.

"Don't look at me like that. You'll see once you get the hang of it, it'll come out naturally."

He looked intently at her to see if she had understood, only to find that peculiar determined expression on her face. He smiled with pleasant satisfaction.

"Sense... sense everything. Extend your senses and ki in every direction."

She closed her eyes again and sensed. She could feel herself travel along and crash with Gohan's powerful ki. She embraced it, touched it with her senses, recognizing it for all it was worth, smooth and calm, like a huge, silent pond. She then continued behind him, along the plain, looking for more energy to behold. Her pre-senses crashed again against two different energies. They were a quarter mile away. These were rough, uneven, with a considerable amount of violence pulsing intertwined with iron will and bravery. One of them possessed a great sense of duty. _'Must be guards'_, she thought. She continued on through the walls of the palace. Flying through corridors at the speed of thought. She relaxed a bit, hoping not to crash against another energy.

There... Two more energies, very close to one another. Dense energy both had, but were both at ease. They were sleeping, if the pattern of emission was any indication. One of the powers was considerably larger than the other, very much so that it mostly dwarfed it. Pure... so pure, but at the same time it was so wild. The pureness reminded her of Gohan's ki... It was Goku! _'And the smaller ki must be Chichi'_. She scanned both signatures to identify them. Then she decided to tumble in another way. She passed near another ki. This one was very small. It was a power level so low that she immediately realized it was ningen. And as she had pinpointed Chichi only an instant before, that ki would be no other than Bulma's. She was sleeping and she was alone too. _'Vejiita-san must have had taken the kids to train'_, she thought, searching for the three. On the way, she passed another ki. This one was pretty strong compared to all other strangers. If she could assume anything, she'd say it was the most powerful outside their group of saiyajin. It was strong, flowing with ease, imposing, but it also felt violent and tired. Passing that, she came along three more, all in constant movement. It felt like they were fighting. Two against one if the clashes were any indication. One was really powerful. It had the same density of energy Goku had, as well as the wildness, but this one was rippled with raw passion, violent, relentless, imposing. _'It must be Vejiita's, which means the last one was Vejiita-Ou, as both signatures are similar'._

The other two kis were amazingly powerful, yet playful, pure, carefree and unadulterated. _'The kids'_. Oh, and they were being pummeled by Vejiita.

A little farther away from them, but in the same Training Grounds was another energy. This one was slightly familiar, so she scouted it. It was strong, obstinate, with a determination that rivaled her own, extremely loyal, but at the same time untamed. _'Who is it?'_

Videl frowned at her inability to identify the ki. Gohan was right. She needed to make it a habit to sense other ki all the time. She withdrew, pulling her senses back the way they'd come. Then she opened her eyes to find pitch-black orbs staring at her.

"Done."

"Now, up to the next step. As you already know how to make ki blasts, I'll show how to control them."

After two hours of hard lessons for Videl, they decided to come in for breakfast. The others were all up by now and already in the dining room. Videl took in Vejiita Ou, who was wearing normal armor like his son. He was having a small conversation with Veggie, while Bulma, Chichi and Goku talked among themselves. The children were too busy stuffing their faces to utter a word or even acknowledge the pair of teenagers that came in at that moment. 

... Then, there was Cauli. She was silently eating her share, which of course was enough to feed a whole family for three days. The saiyajin female looked up at their arrival, suppressing a huff at the sight of the Chikyuujin girl.

"Ohayo minna" Gohan said.

"Ohayo Gohan, Videl." Goku said.

"You were up early" Vejiita Ouji commented.

"Yeah, I have a lot to catch up on. We decided to take the day for my lessons."

"And how are you coming around?" Goku asked cheerfully. Videl looked at Gohan for his opinion.

"She's coming around good. She learns fast."

"Did you sleep well?" Chichi asked spying the not so fresh look they both sported.

"We didn't." They both said in unison while taking their seats.

The clanks of the tableware suddenly stopped. All eyes were on them, except the gakis', that kept darting from one face to the other wondering what was so shocking. Gohan and Videl both frowned. What was it now? But it didn't take Videl long to figure out what they were thinking, so she cleared her throat loudly and answered the unspoken question.

"We talked all night. It was fun." She said focusing solely on the memory of Gohan's peeping childhood. She didn't want to go all somber with the other one, her best kept secret.

"Oh." Chichi said simply. "That's nice. But you both look tired. Better get some rest tonight, you heard me?" She finished this in her smart tone, wriggling her index finger at them.

"Hai okaasan."

"Hai Chichi-san."

"Okay, now eat your breakfast."

Funny... Yeah, that's what it was, cause they hadn't noticed the table. It was full to the brim with meat (yeah, meat), fruits and a huge pot of something that looked like soup. Or was it stew? The meat smelled delicious, even for breakfast. Weird. And even because they didn't know what animal it came from. 

Videl noticed there were just two items in front of her: a bowl and a plate. She didn't recognize the material. It felt like wood coated by resin, but it clanked like porcelain. And where was the cutlery? She looked at Gohan, who was watching the others. All of them, no exception, were eating with their hands. Chichi was drinking the soup/stew stuff directly from her bowl and Bulma was eating some purple fruit in wonder. All the others though, were attacking the meat like there was no tomorrow. The teens looked at each other, shrugged and turned to the food. Videl had fruit and soup/stew while Gohan tasted the meat.

During the meal, among the idle chatter that took place, Videl decided to rectify the ki profiles she had sensed earlier. Yes. There were Chichi and Goku. She had been right. And there was Bulma. She'd been right also. Then there was Vejiita Ou. She'd also been right about him, so that also meant she'd gotten Veggie-chan's ki right. She giggled at the nickname, earning a curious look from Gohan. She just shook her head no at him. Ok, then. She'd been right up to now. _'Let's check the gaki then'_. Goten: pure, cheerful, carefree, innocent. Trunks: pure, cheerful, spoiled, proud, mischievous and a little too smart for his own good... Yep. She'd gotten them right, too.

Oh. There was also Cauli. She'd forgotten about her. There was that untamed savagery, that obstinacy and loyalty. Then there was realization. _'Oh, so it had been her'_, Videl thought remembering the ki signature with Vejiita and the kids in the Training Grounds. Videl didn't know why, but she sensed some sort of hostility coming from the woman. Because that's how Videl saw her like: a woman. Cauli seemed too serious, too uptight, too boring. What the heck did she do for fun? Only when Cauli turned to her and scowled dangerously did Videl realize she had been staring. She quickly averted her gaze to her food trying with all her might to keep the blush from rushing to her face. 

~*~

After breakfast, Bulma insisted in having a walk through town. She wanted to learn as much as she could about saiyajin culture. Once again, the young commander and the king turned to their political affairs while the Chikyuu bunch stepped out the Palace grounds on their way to the city.

The place was bustling with activity. Merchants, guards, civilians, servants, runny nose brats and almost decrepit old geezers. They could all be seen coating the streets like an ant farm. It was an interesting fact that although the Palace owned a traditional, almost kind of medieval architecture, the city itself was overloaded with technology. It was the legacy, a forlorn legacy at that, left by the tsufurujin before their genocide. A legacy corrupted either by the imported novelties, yoked to their own gadgets by sheer genius or brute force, or by the primitive contraptions that clung like parasites to the metal buildings.

The bustling activity, the smell of dirt and sweat, combined with one or other thread of decomposing meat of some animal they've never heard about, finished throwing them back into reality. They were all gapping in wonder, except Vejiita, who in turn watched his surroundings with veiled curiosity, having been there only a couple of times during his childhood. Everything seemed so alive, so normal, and so different. This was a part of the saiyajin race that NONE of them knew.

On their wake, the saiyajin recognized the prince on the spot, not only for his fine garments, but specifically for his undeniably royal features. The regal bearing, the feline grace, as well as imposing presence. And last, but not less, the characteristic royal hair, upswept in the shape of a tarred flame. Did I mention the scowl?

Without exception to the rule, they all paid respect, either bowing or turning their heads down. Vejiita's ego secretly swelled, as would a teen member being stimulated on their first sexual experience. Kami! It was good to be home! Where you were respected as deserved by birth, where nobody dared mock your actions. But... why doesn't it feel as good as expected? Sure, it does feel good, but... why like this? 

So hollow...

__

'This is my home. The world I was born to rule.' There goes pride, growing like a watered plant. But... _'If this is what I grieved over for as long as I can remember, and now it's offered to me in a golden platter..._

Why do I feel like...

I don't want it?'

* * *

Have you heard about the new DBZ live action movie planned for next year? So cool!!! There's this poll in the funimation website for what actor you want to play Goku's char. There's Keanu Reeves, Jackie Chan, Jet Li and some others. I personally like Jackie for Goku and Jet for Veggie. What do you think? If you wanna discuss this thing, just email me, I'll write you back.

Katie!! The translations:

Otousan - dad 

Otousama - father (when you call him that to show respect)

Okaasan - mom

Ojiisan - grandfather

Obaasan - grandmother

Ojisan - uncle

Obasan - aunt

Niisan - older brother (with respect)

Niichan - older brother (fondly)

Minna - everyone

Hai - yes

Iie - no

Onegai - please 

Sou ka? - Really (curious)

Ningen - human

Onna - woman

Gaki - child

Chibi - little

Ou suffix - king

Ouji suffix - prince

Hime suffix - princess

Ohayo - morning

Ohayo gozaimasu - good morning (very formal)

Gomen - sorry

Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry

Sugoi - like Cool! Or something

Kawaii - cute

I guess that's it. If I left any other word out just tell me, ok?

Push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	8. Chibi trouble at Vest'har Academy!

*Nervous laugh* Sorry? 

Disclaimer: (see last chapter)

* * *

Chapter 8:

Chibi trouble at Vest'har Academy!

Identical goofy grins adorned both faces. Identical awe their looks betrayed. However, different thoughts crossed their minds. The one, thinking of how cool it was to be able to see the place where his father was born, to be able to meet more like him. Innocent pride welling in him at the knowledge that there were more legendary and that he belonged to them. The other, thinking of all the strong warriors around, though warriors not as strong as himself... the more, the better. Just more people to order around.

  
"Wow", both sighed still in awe.

"Do you think they're strong?" Goten asked.

"Well, obviously. They're saiyajin after all."

"You think they'd spar with us?"

  
"They'd probably think we're too chibi and think they'd beat us up."

"I want to fight!" the younger Son exclaimed cheerily.

"Hmm. Look at those guys over there. They look tough." Trunks said over to his friend, nodding in the direction of five young saiyajin, all between fifteen and seventeen.

"You think they'll fight us?"

"Watch this." The lavender haired child smirked, sauntering over to the group of teenaged saiyajin.

  
Aggressive black eyes fell on a patch of lavender silk, a frown creasing on them. Automatically, those eyes fell to confront bright blue pools and a much younger face than his.

The pint sized little freak stopped right in front of the young saiyajin. The head of the group snorted derisively.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be freak?" Trunks scowled dangerously for a second, but immediately smirked.

"You hurt my feelings. And I just wanted to be nice." The young prince announced sarcastically.

"Too bad, phlegmwad** (Is that a word? I think I've heard it somewhere)**. Now get out of my sight before I crave of beating you to a bloody pulp."

"Oh, but I doubt you'd be able to do that. Takes someone stronger than I to do it... and someone as smart as I to determine just what a weakling you are." Now all the other boys started growling threateningly, rising from their position and closing the distance between the children and them. 

Goten took this opportunity to speak. "Uh... Trunks-kun? Are we gonna fight or not? Cause my niisan's getting closer and maybe he told our kaasans."

"Well, don't you wanna have a little fun, Goten?" Trunks stated quickly, turning to his friend with his arms akimbo.

"Yeah."

"Well, this is it!"

"You wanna fight the grownups? Well, guess this is your lucky day. Just that you'll end up spending some hours in a regen tank." The same guy from before said.

"Lead the way."

~*~

"Where are they!?" Gohan exclaimed exasperatedly.

"

They must be pulling one of their antics." Videl said looking one way and the other.

"I swear... if those two are up to some prank and they get in trouble, I'm gonna give them both to Vejiita-san myself."

Videl turned to look at him with a frown. "I've never seen you so ticked about it before."

"That's because if they got in trouble, they definitely couldn't get hurt. But we're on Vejiita-sei, a planet full of saiyajin. Now there's more chance of them getting hurt. And who's gonna take the blame? No other than dear ol' Son Gohan, who was supposed to watch them!"

"You know, it IS your fault they ditched us. YOU were the one to get so engrossed drooling over food that it took me 10 minutes to get your attention."

Gohan pouted, mocking hurt, folding his arms childishly in front of his chest.

"Well, don't put up that face and start looking!"

"It would be so much faster if you helped me."

"Oh, I'll do my best sensei." She said bowing some in sarcasm.

They walked around for a few minutes until Gohan picked up the children's ki flying away behind him. He quickly got Videl's attention and immediately followed the ki signature of the young half-breeds.

~*~

Ok... Now what's all this about? They said they'd fight, but they never said anything about THIS. Trunks and him were supposed to fight five, not fifty! Trunks and his big mouth... Always getting him in trouble. Why did he listen to him anyway? Why did he have to tag along and play around everything the older boy did? Now look where it got them: inside this weird looking building with gray metal walls, standing in front of fifty hostile looking saiyajin kids, just like the first five.

Sure, they could take them on, but as his father said: "Never be fooled by appearances". It was true. He was aching to fight, but maybe Trunks had gone a little too far now. After all, they weren't on Chikyuu anymore, so the same rules did not apply. If Vejiita-san found out he might flip! Cause, really, that man was the most complicated being in the universe, even more so than his mom was. At least he knew what to expect of her... His eyes widened a notch and his next breath caught in his throat... _'She won't be happy with this. And neither will Gohan.'_

Oh, what had he done to deserve this!? _'Oh, right. I just listened to Trunks-kun. Why is it that he always convinces me?'_

Goten was brought back to reality by the annoying poking on his right shoulder.

"Nande?"

"Uh... You kinda spaced out there." Trunks told him in a slightly curious tone.

"Just thinking what my mom will do to me when she finds out." The younger Son replied in a dazed tone and both children shuddered.

"Ok, brats. This is the Vest'har Academy for higher classed saiyajin. All brats old enough to fight must come here to be instructed in the proper ways of the warriors. You are old enough, but you don't attend here. So... that must mean you're lower classed. And lower classed should never mess with Vest'harian pupils." The same boy from the street finished in a sneer.

With a wave of his hand, two of the boys behind him launched themselves at the younger demi-saiyajins. Trunks was inwardly delighted. Not only because he was going to fight other saiyajin like him, but also because this pathetic excuse for a leader was so wrapped up in himself that he failed to recognize the Vejiita-sei no ouji in front of his very nose. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out!

Goten felt a low rumble threatening to escape his throat while his fists clenched and his brows creased in an unfitting scowl. He didn't know why it happened, but being called a low class in that way, and by that creep, just hit something new in him he just couldn't fathom. True, he used to be a third class, but not anymore. Vejiita-ou had said so himself. That guy had taken a hit at his pride and now he wanted no more than pound him to the ground in humiliation. Huh?... Was that really sweet dopey Goten?

"To hell with trouble! I want to kick some hide." He said, earning him the startled look of the young prince. "The big mouth's mine." Goten finished in a vicious snarl, his eyes not leaving the cocky form of the saiyajin teen.

Trunks just shrugged nonchalantly and moved to intercept one of the attacking kids. _'There might be some hope for you yet Goten'_, he thought silently to his younger friend.

By the time they blinked, both boys were lying on the floor in a heap, Trunks leaning over one, looking curiously for a sign of movement whatsoever. Goten was still poised like a statue in the same place, eyes nailing the full-blooded teen. The only expression that betrayed their surprise was the slight widening of the youngest ones' eyes and one or other twitch of a tail.

"Is that all you've got?" Trunks asked the teen in a deliberately childish tone, still looking at the crumpled full bloods on the floor, biting his index finger nail.

The older boy growled and motioned for the next group to attack. This time, there were five attackers, all of them older that the first two. Trunks launched at them this time, fists and boots meeting with a thump in the middle of the room. 

Now we were talking. THIS was a fight. The young prince actually had to try to keep up with the five. Two of them had very good skill and he had to keep a close eye on them, while the other three were very easy to read. _'Guess the harsh training with tousan's paying off pretty good'_. It was exciting to fight someone new, to be presented and sometimes taken aback by the different fighting style, the alien technique, the unknown strength.

From his position in front of the mob, the young man watched in contempt as the (to him) queer colored little freak made short work of his team. Then he noticed HIM. The younger boy. This one looked more saiyajin than "chibi lilac". Then he noticed he wasn't fighting. The boy was just standing there, assassinating him with his eyes. The little rat thought he could get away without fighting, ne? Well, not in this lifetime. With a significant look behind him and a nod of the head in the direction of the young child, five more launched at Goten...

... Only to have them searching for the Son the next second.

Goten materialized in front of the teen leader in the blink of an eye, embedding a tiny ki-infused fist in the taller boy's gut. Dark eyes bulged out at the strength of the blow, that being enough to allow the gaki to deliver a mighty punch to the face. The teen was hauled to the floor several feet away. 

When the initial shock wore off, the teen jumped to his feet self consciously, determined to beat the little boy who dared take him off guard. They engaged in a battle where little Goten easily managed to sneak through his defenses. The rest of the Vest'harian mob was too shocked to move. They had all thought the new children brought up to be lower classed, but apparently they were very strong and had very good skill, skill unknown to them as their fighting style was completely new to them.

Trunks knocked out the last of the five and stood, looking one way and the other.

"Pathetic. Can you at least give me a little more of a challenge?" He snorted.

Another squad shot up at Trunks and a couple more flew at Goten, only for the last group to get growled at by their proud teen leader.

"The booger's mine! Now piss off!"

The others immediately obeyed, deciding then to watch if they were needed against the other little boy. That little display of pride was enough to cost the young man a merciless kick to the face that left him sprawled on the floor, stunned.

Goten then decided to give his friend a hand. It wasn't fair Trunks was having all the fun. He wasn't having any fun with the other guy, he was just teaching him a lesson. In a couple of minutes, the fifty hostile kids they were supposed to fight were either sprawled out unconscious or protectively curled up in a ball in agony.

"Oh, c'mon, guys! You tired already?!" Goten asked in a little whine.

"Man! What a waste of time! I thought you'd be more of a challenge." Trunks added.

Goten went over to the older boy that seemed to order around all the others. He was lying on his back, looking up at him. His breath was coming out in rapid gasps and sweat and a little blood mingled on his skin and coated his face and shoulders, as well as little cuts and scrapes adorned his legs and arms.

"So... am I a low class now?" Goten asked him shoving him a little with his foot. The boy just winced slightly.

__

'Niichan would be sooo mad if he found out', he thought.

"SON GOTEN! TRUNKS VEGETA-BRIEFS! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Gohan's growl cut in the boy's thoughts.

__

'Correction. Niichan IS sooo mad'

~*~

They both landed outside a large, business looking building with great gray and white metal walls. It exhaled this intimidating air that they found so familiar. Intimidating, frustrating, duty-calling, enclosing air that gave them some kind of unease. Girl looked at boy for a while before both silently agreed to go in.

Gohan and Videl quietly walked through the corridor wondering what the little mischief partners could possibly be doing in a place like that. It looked boring to say the least. Not to mention all the other impressions the front view elicited in the teenagers. Finally they came to an open room, rounded in shape and brightly illuminated, that looked like a checkpoint. There were some people fussing around a console with lots of annoying little lights blinking repeatedly. There looked to be several vidscreens in front of the console, which displayed some inner areas of the structure. There was a large door leading to Kami knows where on the other side, after a lately noticed contraption that none of them had a clue as to what it accomplished.

Gohan cleared his throat loudly to gain someone's attention. A burly man of short hair spiked to the side looked up from his leaning position over someone else's work. When he did nothing else to acknowledge their presence, Gohan chose to state his business.

"Gomen, but my friend and I are looking for a couple of children that came in here"

The man grimaced in annoyance at the demi-saiyajin and stated in an irritated tone "What do you want me to do? That's your fucking problem". 

Videl's mouth fell open in indignation. How rude of that man! Gohan just got a little angry, but decided to try again.

"You see, we really need to find them or they might cause some trouble." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, them and all the other five hundred twenty nine thousand brats in here. Who cares!? I've had enough of them blasting my surveillance equipment and just flying off without checking in or out. Spoiled high classed brats." He said the last sentence in a lower tone.

"Um... where exactly are we?" Videl took her turn to ask. Only then did the man turn his attention to the chikyuujin girl. He gave her a once over and got too caught up in her different appearance, especially her eye color, that he left the question hanging.

A large woman came next to the man. She was some years younger, with braided long hair that came to her waist. She had the same annoyed look of the man but decided to answer for him.

"What? You've been living under a rock or just got back from your assignment? This is the Vest'har Academy. High class bastards attend here to be properly instructed in fighting and how to be a pain in the ass to the rest of society."

"Oh, well. We just arrived yesterday. We're still getting to know the area." Gohan said. 

The woman and the man both looked at him and the woman said again:

"Kappa's pissed cause the brats have once again managed to get the best of him. Anyway, from the thousands of little menaces attending here very few come to Checkpoint, so we can't really keep record of who gets in or who gets out."

"Oh. The two we're looking for are 6 and 7 and they're not exactly a pair that can go unnoticed. One is wearing a very bright orange gi and the other has straight lavender hair and green gi."

They both looked at the boy like a weird bug at the mention of Trunks' lavender hair. They didn't think any of it but what a freak the kid had to be, and a young student that was standing some feet away from the threshold cut off the man's reply. 

"I've seen those two". The boy said approaching the mysterious contraption and stepping on a small platform while sticking his hand to a flat panel that was automatically displayed to his right side. There was a low sound as a green laser scanned the boy's frame and palm. 

"Asparu, House of Chisha" he said before the machine withdrew the panel once again. He stepped off the platform and in front of the other four hoisting his bag on his shoulder. He looked to be 18 or so, with long black hair tied up to his back, much like Gohan's style from his early childhood but without the spikes on the front, which were 'smoothed' back with the rest of his hair. 

"Kale brought them in a while ago. They were going to the arena. Seems he wanted to give 'em a beating."

"That is not good. When Kale goes to the arena, he usually takes his whole mob with him." The woman said.

"Can you take us there?" Videl asked the woman.

"What am I gonna get in return?" she asked planting her hands on her wide hips.

Both Gohan and Videl blinked blankly at the saiyajin woman in front of them. The muscular older man known as Kappa snorted at her and headed back to work. On the other hand, the boy, Asparu, kept glancing at the pair of teenagers with curiosity.

"Well, I don't know-"

"You're gonna get a good show and maybe the chance to meet Vejiita-ouji himself." Gohan cut Videl off. This earned him raised eyebrows from the woman, who by this time, hadn't yet bothered to introduce herself.

"You're tailless." The blunt, yet sudden comment of Asparu cut short any reply that might have come from the woman before them. Eventually, she lowered her gaze to Videl's and then to Gohan's waists. True to the high-class student's remark, there were no furry appendages wrapped around them or waggling behind them.

"Well, obviously. I'm not a saiyajin" Videl stated matter-of-factly. Both the woman and Asparu raised their gazes to the girl.

"And mine was cut off when I was a kid. Now, are you taking us to this arena before hell breaks loose?" Gohan insisted folding his arms and leaning forward to the woman.

"Well. You can't go in without an escort, so I'll have to come with you and get one of the sensei to put Kale in place when we get there. Just go check in and follow me." She pointed to the machine Asparu had used earlier and went to the door.

Gohan went over to the machine and after a little stare asked the older woman again.

"How do I do this?"

"Just step on, get scanned and state your name and house."

Gohan did as told, stepping on the small, rounded platform. Immediately the little panel was off to his right side and he put his hand on it. The green laser scanned him from head to toe at the same time he felt the panel below his hand heating slightly. 

"Gohan, House of Bardock" he said to the machine after little thought. The panel was once again stored away and the demi-saiyajin stepped off.

All the while, Videl had been aware of the piercing gaze Asparu kept on her. It unnerved her how little discreet he would be about it. She guessed it was not in the saiyajin to be polite. _'Vejiita-ou though is an exception to the rule'_, she thought. 

The Satan girl unconsciously brought her arms up to embrace her in an attempt of shielding herself of the insistent stare of the young saiyajin.

"Your turn." She heard Gohan's voice and turned to him, nodding.

Videl walked over to the machine and repeated the same process Gohan had, with the exception of her name. Then they silently followed the woman out the door and into a large yard extending between the checkpoint and the real building that housed the academy. 

They went in and got one of the sensei, a very large male with a military attitude and a bunch of scars covering all his exposed skin. Together they headed up the corridor until they reached the arena... Only to find the awkward sight of a couple of pint sized gaki whining over a bunch of bodies scrambled all over the arena. 

No surprise. He should have known they might be doing something of the like. But he didn't. He was actually getting tired of their obsession with causing disaster. He was mad at Trunks for being the intellectual author, but also at Goten for letting Trunks lead him to do those things. He saw Goten go over to an older boy that was lying on his back, looking up at his little brother. 

"So... am I a low class now?" Goten asked him shoving him a little with his foot. The boy just winced slightly.

That did it.

"SON GOTEN! TRUNKS VEGETA-BRIEFS! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Gohan growled.

Goten turned slowly to face his older brother, immediately making his best display of the Son Grin™ and pulling his little arms to his back cutely, he said in the most innocent tone he could muster:

"Hiyaa niichan!"

"Uh-oh" Trunks said getting closer to Goten for each slow step Gohan took in their direction. "Gohan! Don't do anything you would regret later!" He said again.

"You're not getting away this time. I caught you red-handed and as a weapon, I'm going to use it." Both boys gulped at Gohan's words.

"We can explain." Goten attempted again. He jumped when Gohan turned his gaze on him again.

"What were you thinking!? Beating up on the weak like that! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Gohan yelled, earning him a guilty look of both boys, and several indignant huffs all over the room, as some of the beat up kids were getting to his feet as they saw that only the two chibi oni were getting an earful.

"But we just wanted to fight new people." Goten went on in a little voice. "And then they challenged us. And then they took us here. And then they were a lot more than the five we were supposed to fight... AND THEN HE CALLED ME A LOW CLASS!!" Screamed sweet precious adorable lovable cute pissed off little Goten.

"That's no excuse to-" Gohan blinked. "Since when did you care being called a low class? You never had a problem with it before."

"Yeah, but that was Vejiita-ojisan and Trunks-kun. And we WERE third-classes before, not anymore. Trunks' ojiisan said so!" Now sweet precious adorable lovable cute sulking little Goten pouted. His brother just sighed.

"Yeah, but you can't expect everybody to know that in just one night."

Goten gave a sheepish grin and, hand behind his head, apologized.

"Ok. Is everybody alright?" Gohan turned to the other kids who were dusting themselves up and only received dozens of glares.

"Well, it seems like everybody is okay to me." He heard Videl say from his side.

Apparently, she didn't feel comfortable if Gohan wasn't by her side anymore. Not on Vejiita-sei. Not after the scene with Asparu at Checkpoint.

"Well, then. I think we should go" Gohan said to the children who were still standing in front of him.

All eyes were fixed on them. From the gaki in the sight shattering monstrosity (aka Goten's gi), to the lavender haired, blue eyed chibi oni, to the tailless guy ranting and calling them weak, to the strange, but attractive blue eyed girl that accompanied him.

"Who are you calling weak, you..." the mob leader trailed off at a loss of an insult suitable enough for him, so he decided for, "... tailless." Gohan turned to him. 

"Look, I'm sorry my brother and his friend did this. But they're gonna get it soon I assure you", he emphasized the last part looking at the children. "Anyway, I didn't mean to call you weak on purpose, it's just that I know how strong they are." The boy glared even harder.

"Well. Don't go around 'assuming'. You don't know whom you're dealing with. Calling us weak. Such degradation. You're the one without a tail", the boy spit the last part with as much venom as his anger and humiliation allowed.

Gohan hadn't particularly done anything to him, but Goten had, and he was related to Goten, so he could insult the guy all the same.

"Kale, that's enough! You just don't learn when to lay off." The sensei's deep voice boomed across the arena catching the attention of all the kids who hadn't bothered to look his way when Gohan came in.

"Don't worry, sir. I don't mind my condition at all, and I don't know why it's such a big deal that he attempts to insult me about it. It's just a tail."

Some kids gasped and murmured about how he could say such a thing. Even the sensei was dumbstruck. 

"You're not serious, are you brat? The tail is the very essence of the saiyajin heritage, our pride."

"Might be so! But that doesn't give the bully the right to insult my brother!" Goten cut in, glaring at the boy. Oh yeah, Kale, wasn't it?

"Hai, that's low. Not even my tousan does that. He might insult Gohan any other way, but never over his tail", Trunks seconded.

"Hai. But don't think your praising will save you from Vejiita-ojisan or my mom."

A lot of people frowned at the mention of the King's name in such an informal manner from the stranger. Then all of them saw Trunks smirk and stand regally in a familiar way.

"Your kaasan might get angry, but I'm sure my tousan won't mind at all. I think he's gonna be most proud."

"Oh. Is that so?" A gruff voice called from the entrance.

* * *

Cliffhanger? Where? *looks all around with innocent curiosity*

No. Really. I'm soooo sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but I've got writer's block and haven't had time to pray to my writer angel so it can help me. Though my worker angel is getting a bit outta hand with all the work it's giving me, not to mention my home angel that's decided to teach me a lesson. And my programmer angel's gone!!!!! How could it leave me like this!!!!

Hrm! Gomen nasai minna-san, just blabbering up there.

Arigatou gozaimasu all my reviewers! Mewthecutie, UnseenTraveler, B-Chan, Mirai-Trunks' #1 fangirl, ChibiChibi, mike, Saturn-hime, Teddy, Starlight, saiyanprincessvidel, Nihil, vsd2oc (hi, yo!), Lady Foeseeker (update, update!), Niori, otepoti, Katie West (how many comps do you get your paws on during a week o_O), the untitled and b. Thanks to you all for the reviews! I can't believe I have 70 reviews! 

Ok. Now, during my intellectual creativity inhibition I spent my spare time developing the outline for this ficcy and for Saiyajin no Odyssey (that I must point out you haven't checked out yet, except for you otepoti!). As you know, I posted this to see how it faired. And it faired really well. So, now I know where I'm going, though not how I'm gonna do it. Anyway, as I don't know how long it will take me between updates I decided to start a mailing list. You know the drill, non-members leave your email.

Ok. That's about it. Gonna quit my blabbering now. Ja ne minna!!

Oni — demon

A prize to the first one to point out what the pun for the saiyajin academy stands for! ^_^


	9. How would you like to be Vest'harian?

Disclaimer: (see chapter one)

However I own Lettusu, Cauli, Kale, Asparu, Nasubi, Avocco and all the other characters appearing in this fic unless I state otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 9:

How would you like to be vest'harian?

All the heads turned in the direction of the voice and took in the imposing form of the newly arrived saiyajin prince. He was standing some steps from the door, flanked by two women and a tall man.

Slowly, Trunks turned to face his father, who, by the way, sported his very common stoic expression. The boy's heart thundered in his chest, but he wasn't about to ridicule himself or his father acting like a scared little gaki. So he just gulped slightly, hoping that his voice didn't crack.

"Ne, obviously otousan" Trunks answered at last to his father's question, mimicking his stance.

Not a sound. Only gawks from the academy's students and crew. Father and son remained staring intently at one another. For several seconds, all you could hear was the deaf thumps of the groups training in the other rooms and... Was that right? Crickets chirping on Vejiita-sei?

At the realization that his father wasn't about to give in breaking his expressionless mask first, Trunks raised a lavender eyebrow at his sire, trying to elicit a response, for small it might be. Surprisingly for the blue-eyed demi-saiyajin, Vejiita relented. He sighed, as he shifted his weight to his other leg, arms still folded across his chest. Usually, he would stubbornly refuse to admit being anything but perfect, but life with Bulma did not leave place for that kind of arrogance.

"In any other circumstance, I would have. However, I suppose you can be forgiven, given the fact that I haven't bothered to explain the rules to you yet."

Trunks was dumbstruck. No. He was flabbergasted. Had his short-tempered father just acted with diplomacy and _forgiven_ him because he admitted it was HIS fault the boy messed up? Trunks blinked blankly.

"Then what we did was bad?" Goten inquired automatically cutting through the awed silence wrapped up in the room.

Vejiita turned his gaze to the youngest Son briefly. He couldn't help but be cloyed by the boy's ridiculously excessive innocence. He had to make a great effort not to grimace. 

"Not exactly. But that will be explained later." Then he turned to look at the other people who were still gawking. 

After the reality of the situation dawned, all of them bowed at once at their long lost prince. It was kind of funny really, to watch them scramble to their knees under his casual gaze while he inwardly chuckled. Both chibi demi-saiyajin almost couldn't contain their snickers.

"Arise" 

After all complied, Vejiita unfolded his arms, walking up to his son.

"Your highness. On behalf of all the students, I wish to announce how very honored we are of your visit."

"It is appreciated."

"However, I must entreat your forgiveness, your highness, for my ignorance of the child prince's identity." Vejiita looked at Trunks, who was still standing by his side in silence.

"Were you not at the celebration last night? The King presented both my mate and son there."

"I'm very sorry to say I was not, your highness. I was right here at the office." The sensei retracted from further explaining that even though he was aware of the celebration, he was not allowed to leave his post as night shift supervisor.

"Are you mad?" Trunks' voice ventured after his father slightly nodded to the large man. Vejiita looked down at him and just grunted.

"Let's just say you shouldn't push your luck. However, I think it is quite convenient that you came to end up here of all places."

"Why?"

"When I was a gaki I was home schooled" he shot a sideways glance at Gohan "But I used to be sent here to test my abilities as a fighter."

"Sou ka!?"

"How would you like to be Vest'harian?"

"You mean it!? This kicks ass! I get to go to school at last!"

"Language, young man!" Bulma was suddenly behind him, arms folded, cerulean eyes frighteningly narrowed at him. There was nothing more frightening for a Chikyuu raised saiyajin than a furious mother or mate.

"Uh-right, kaasan..." The child cleared his throat "Yeah, that's wonderful, otousan. Goten gets to come with me, right?" 

Vejiita cocks an eyebrow. He didn't know about that. True, Kakarotto's brat was a saiyajin elite now, but they were the Super Demonic Duo from Hell. He would be endangering the whole academy to complete obliteration. One look at Bulma's warning glare and he knew what would come if he didn't comply.

"Hai."

"Sugoi!" both children yelled at the same time, jumping around the saiyajin prince. "However " This made them stop. "So will Gohan. I want him to keep you both in line."

The Super Demonic Duo from Hell looked nervously at the evil glint in Gohan's eyes. It wouldn't have phased them had the look not been accompanied by that innocent, almost goofy grin of his. Oh, yes. Gohan could be scary.

"But what about Videl!?" Chichi asked the man in a worried tone "The poor thing will bore with us, and she can't be wandering around either."

"Can she come with us, ojisan?" asked Goten in a pleading tone, grabbing onto Vejiita's pants. The princes left eye twitched slightly at the child's fixation to call him that, but he seriously had given up trying to tell him otherwise.

"It's against the rules."

Chichi looked at Goku for a little help. Right. When all looks grim, Goku is your man... 

He just sighed and shook his head.

"This is Vejiita-sei. My word can't overrule his. Gomen Chi."

Goten turned at his lavender haired friend for help, whispering very low in his ear. 

"She's our only hope! She's the only one who can control shakei* besides haha-oya*." Trunks' eyes widened in realization.

"Please otousan! Let her come with us! Pretty please!"

"It's against the rules!" Vejiita said again a little more forcefully. They were asking for an outsider to be accepted at Vest'har, which had never ever happened in the history of the most elitist academy on Vejiita-sei.

__

'Extreme situations require extreme measures', Trunks thought with a defiant look at his father. Then, ran up to his mother and hugging her legs, looked up at her with the most pitiful puppy dog eyes he had learned of the Son boy.

"Please kaasan. Videl HAS to come along. She'll get bored and she could get hurt" Then he added very low from his position below "If she gets hurt, how can she become Gohan's mate?" His mother perked up at that.

"Vejiita! You do whatever is needed to make Videl come along!" she said stroking her neck in the spot where her bite mark was located.

It took Vejiita some seconds to get her hint, but when he did, he smirked to himself and told the sensei, who was still standing to the side, daring the mob of young saiyajin to misbehave.

"Sensei, I wish to have these four gaki attending your class. You must talk to the head director and notify him of my decision."

"Hai, your highness."

"Very well. They will start tomorrow."

With that, he turned to the door and walked out, the native saiyajin bowing slightly once again at his departure. Bulma followed closely some steps behind him. Then Goku and Chichi followed, leaving the young ones behind.

Gohan and Videl approached the woman from the Checkpoint at the entrance.

"See? I kept my side of the bargain." Gohan said to the slightly shocked woman. She had heard about the return of Vejiita ouji, but she hadn't been able to attend the celebration the night before.

"Well, since you are going to be attending here, I suppose we'll be seeing each other frequently. What are your names again?"

"Gohan."

"Videl."

"I'm Nasubi. And the chibi ones?"

"My brother, Goten", he said while nodding at the little boy. "The other one is Prince Trunks."

"I see." she said thoughtfully, without taking her eyes off the oddly colored half-breed. Strange how she didn't find it that odd now.

"Well, I guess we should leave now. Come on Gohan, let's catch up with your parents."

"Goten! Trunks! Time to leave!"

"Ok! See you tomorrow sensei!" Goten bowed happily to the large man.

Both boys were about to run out when Gohan's voice stopped Trunks short.

"Oh, Trunks? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Glaring, the young man turned to the sensei and bowed just like Goten, not at all pleased with the idea of his father leaving Gohan in their watch. But he wasn't about to risk his father's wrath one more time for being genetically arrogant, which was HIS fault by the way.

************

Later that afternoon, both Videl and Gohan could sneak in some more training. They were in the same spot they had been earlier that day. After another round of meditation, Gohan decided to prepare for a little exercise.

"Make a ki ball" he said making one of his own with relative ease.

Right at that moment, Videl noticed in the back of her mind that it was getting darker by the minute. She did as Gohan told her and smiled a little at the soft golden light both spheres cast around them.

"You know how to control your ki while it is inside you. Well, now we'll work on controlling this ki." He told her while his energy ball left his hand and started making circles and patterns around both of them.

She was fascinated; it looked like an oversized firefly, with its lazy and calculated movement. She focused on the energy in her palm, feeling it like if it was still inside her. She touched it, grasped it and ordered it around. Slight beads of sweat poured from the side of her face at the effort to concentrate. She could do this... The ki ball lifted itself slowly from her hand and later began moving around even slower. 

"Don't try to move the ball by focusing on it and commanding it alone. Imagine a pattern and just feel the energy flow, like running the finger of your mind along the edges of an object." Came Gohan's calm voice as his ki ball stopped and drew a circle in the air.

Yes, simple enough. Then, she automatically locked onto Gohan's face and unconsciously began to trace its shape with her eyes. It took her only another while to realize her ki ball was making the same pattern and surprised herself at the ease at which she did so. So easy! She didn't have time to dwell on it, for the boy in front of her produced another ki ball.

"Make another."

She complied. Now it was easier. It was like driving, all a matter of coordination. Her ki balls began to move faster around them, then slower, as she produced a third without being told, making them all dance around happily. She saw Gohan smile and decided to take it a bit higher. She made another ball, but upon trying to control it, they all jumbled together and condensed in a single larger sphere. Videl gasped in surprise, looking with wide eyes at the ki ball that floated in front of her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Impatient little Videl. You shouldn't have rushed it." Gohan reprimanded playfully.

"Why did it do that?" she asked still baffled.

"Because you still don't have the skill to manage so many at a time."

Their looks met and remained. For a couple of minutes none said a word or looked away. It was so strange, but it was like they had made an agreement stay in complete and total silence, motionless, sharing a touch only through the other's look. A small cargo carrying foods of all types on the way to the palace was all it took to snap them out of their trance.

It was curious how they managed to ignore the night as it comfortably placed itself over them without notice. Videl kept her eyes on the cargo and after rising from the ground, absently suggested getting back to the palace.

*************

The next morning, everything was hectic. They both slept in and woke up just to the embarrassment of being snuggled to each other. However, Kami-sama was looking after them from Chikyuu, for just after they were ready, it was that Vejiita came throwing the door without even bothering to knock. He gathered the four young ones in the meeting room and sent them to Vest'har, escorted by commander Lettusu, who kept scowling every time a question was directed to them.

They touched down at the front and walked down the hall to Checkpoint. There they found Kappa, who remembered the teens from the day before, but Nasubi was nowhere in sight. 

After meeting briefly with Sensei Avocco, the same from the day before, they were lead to the yard. There were saiyajin kids scattered all around, waiting to start their katas. 

Gohan's heart thudded in his chest. Once again he found himself in his first day of school. However, this time he wasn't supposed to hide his strength; he was supposed to show it off, not to mention to keep an eye on the two boys and protect Videl how he had promised. His eyes swept the yard. Saiyajin going from tender ages of five, to well of nineteen could be seen here and there. It was curious though how you almost couldn't distinguish the boys from the girls, with the exception of the older ones. All of them seemed to act up to their class. Petulant and snobbish, all seemed like younger versions of Vejiita almost twelve years before.

The chibi kodomo* twitched in excitement. Ever since Gohan went to school, they had wanted to tag along. At last their wish was made true, and the best part of all was that they were together.

Videl gulped on her dry throat and tried to calm her beating heart and crazy breathing. She was so nervous her hands were sweating and she started cracking her knuckles rapidly one by one.

Sensei Avocco came out with another man and immediately they saw all the students rushing in formation neatly.

"Attention!" The new man said. "The Vest'har Academy once again has the honor of receiving royal blood in our premises. And as the most elitist school on Vejiita-sei, honor the crown and welcome such an important personality, as is tradition before starting any routine this day. Behold, the last of the House of Vejiita, Prince Trunks the 1st."

All the students bowed as one. The silence was deafening while the seconds passed, as Trunks and his friends glanced at all of them. In a flash of sudden understanding, he realized they were waiting for his approval. The lavender haired child straightened, and mustering his most mature voice, he commanded them to rise.

The man walked in, leaving Sensei Avocco to handle the group. He roared an order and the crowd separated into ten groups with practiced ease. Another roar and nine of those groups filed inside through different entryways in ant-like harmony. The last group remained, as it was obvious they were going to start outside. 

The three half breeds and ningen were ordered to take their places in the group and after finishing a kata along with the other students, they were told they were going to spar. Of course, Trunks and Goten chose each other and Videl chose Gohan. Only then did they realize Kale was in their group, as well as Asparu. Both had been matched together by the sensei.

After long minutes in spar, the center of attention had become the children as they blurred and showed, and then blocked and attacked with awesome speed and skill.

"They're like the two from the celebration!" one exclaimed.

"Impossible!"

"Just look at them! They have to be the ones."

"Amazing."

"Ouji-sama! Goten! That's enough!" Sensei Avocco boomed as he watched all the attention being directed to them. Both boys walked up to the man and catching their breaths asked:

"What is it sensei?"

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"I learned from chichi-oya*" Trunks answered. "He's trained me personally since I was able to walk." Then the man turned to Goten.

"I first learned from haha-oya, cause chichi-oya was away and then I learned from shakei," he pointed to Gohan who was absently dodging Videl's attacks. "And now I learn from both shakei and chichi-oya."

The sensei looked up towards Gohan and Videl and just grunted. He watched as the boy just kept dodging the girl's punches and kicks without going on the offensive. He also noticed the relative strength of the girl compared to all the other students. _'She has the strength of one of the weakest third class warriors, maybe a little stronger'_. He sighed inwardly. Had it not been a direct order from Vejiita ouji, he would have never let the girl in his advanced class. But he liked his job, and it brought good remuneration. However, he was also a teacher, and teachers did what they had to do. And that's exactly what he was going to do with this young female foreigner. He would make her as strong as she could be.

"You two!" He bellowed. Both teenagers stopped. "Boy, what are you doing?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"You are to spar, not play punch and dodge! You're not supposed to go easy on her!" As Sensei Avocco yelled the other kids stopped practicing to watch the scene. 

"But if I go serious, I could hurt her pretty badly."

"So? The hard way's the best way to learn. Warriors embrace the pain and get stronger after each hard battle."

"But-"

"Enough! Videl, come over here! I want you to fight Seri."

Out came a tall girl, with short hair spiked to the front. She was slightly corpulent and very tanned.

Videl gave Gohan a troubled look that sent him in a fidgeting fit. She walked up to the girl and lowered to a fighting stance. Videl then gave Gohan a short look and saw him clench his fist in her direction in a reassuring gesture. She nodded slightly and turned her gaze to the girl at hand. Unleashing her senses in her direction, Videl realized Seri was narrowly one of the weakest females. _'It's okay. It's okay. Breath. Just don't get hit.'_

Suddenly, Seri disappeared. Videl snorted lightly, jumping back gracefully to let the other young female smash the ground she'd been standing seconds ago. Seri looked up at her, her young face contorting in a snarl. Launching herself to meet Videl once again in the air, she brought her fist back to deliver a punch. Due to her petite form and lithe muscles, Videl could dodge the barrage of assaults coming her way with a good gap of advantage. She reassured herself everything would be alright if her opponent never lay a hit. _'Just keep dodging... When she tires out you'll make your move'_, she thought quietly, landing on the grass to one side of the onlookers. In a flash, her opponent disappeared once again and she inwardly smirked at the girl's antics. 

They were kind of balanced, she reasoned. None knew the fighting style of the other. While one had strength and instinct, the other had speed and ki sensitivity, so they were kind of even... Until, that is, she saw the dangerous glint in the other's eye. To that followed an incredible increase in the other girl's drive, her attacks packed with more energy and strength until Videl had a hard time keeping up. 

Then, it was over... after a close range assault that ended in the saiyajin girl kicking Videl's leg soundly to her knee joints.

A sharp intake of air and a crumpled fall to the ground later, Videl was at the mercy of the other girl. Her knee had been effectively dislocated by the swift kick and she had to use all her concentration in blocking out the pain and the uncomfortable sensation the straining of her nerves caused. Even the slightest movement sent a jolt up her leg and spine and she accidentally bit on her tongue, drawing blood in the process.

Seri's next blow was immediately, and unexpectedly, blocked by Gohan's sudden appearance before Videl, his hand raising to cancel the fist flying to meet his chikyuujin friend.

****

* * *

kodomo = kid, child

chichi-oya = respectful way of saying "my father"

haha-oya = respectful way of saying "my mother"

shakei = proper way of referring to your older brother in context (no more: "my niichan this, my niichan that". That's when you're directly talking to him. But I'm not gonna go back and change all the past chapters! O_O ) 

****

** Special thanks to DBZ_Fanfiction_Queen for this info. ^_~ I found it in her "Translations" entry a while ago.

Enormous thanks to: otepoti, LadySei, Bobbin (*author giggles like a schoolgirl*), Saturn-hime (uh-right... *sweatdrops*), saiyanprincessvidel, Buruma 97, Katie West, Lady Foeseeker (update Shades of Darkness!!), Niori, name goes here, WeyrdSister, nikki, Teddy (Patience my dear friend. All in due time ^_~), unsigned#1 and unsigned#2

And the first to guess the pun for the saiyajin academy was..... LadySei!!! You get... *digs in a huge box labeled 'PRIZE' in big bold letters* A sneak peak at where this story's going!! (Not too big) And for Katie, who also guessed. Um... *digs in the box a little more* Uh-well, a chocolate mug with Gohan and little monkeys stickers on it. So everytime you drink from it you can say you kissed Gohan. ^_~

  
Oh. Saiyanprincessvidel gets another choco mug too. I don't want to have her weeping all around through the fic.

Now you can't say I don't give good prizes!

Hey!! I'd like to advertise a story. This, is a wonderful story. A MONSTER FIC, how I call them and it's really unfair the writer just has 17 reviews. The writing style and the great skill this writer demonstrates really blew me away. I truly recommend it:

****

The way I was before by mibi chan

  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1015719

Push there

|   
|  
|  
V


	10. What's wrong with this Kami?

Chapter 10:

What's wrong with this Kami?

It was odd indeed. Such a weak.... Fragile looking creature holding her own against one of his pupils, even if it was one of the weakest. But most confusing was the fact the girl was always one step ahead. Like she knew where Seri was going to show up, what her next move would be.

  
Sensei Avocco fumbled for his scouter and fastened the apparatus to his face to better assess their performance. He watched carefully at the display of their power levels. Videl's was so much below his student's and yet she was holding her ground. True, by dodging all of Seri's moves, but holding her ground nonetheless. He noticed her eyes darting one way only seconds before the scouter beeped the other girl appearing in that direction. _'How can she know?'_ he wondered, but was thrown back to reality as a desperate kick was sent to Videl's back of the knee and she fell, only to not getting up again. His pupil moving up to her... only to be blocked by the other brat.

  
His scouter picked the boy's power level at 50,000 and kept rising at an alarming rate before it exploded. A look of fury crossed Gohan's face. This was supposed to be a spar, not a death match! He had been taught not to beat up on those weaker than he, especially not on women, but this girl wasn't being honorable and he was just getting angry.

  
The scouter exploding caught the attention of the majority of the students, but they only understood when they saw where the gawk on their sensei's face was directed: the tailless new kid.

  
"That's enough." They heard Gohan say in a low rumble.

  
"What do you think you're doing?" Seri asked in an annoyed tone. Obviously, you never deprived a saiyajin of their finishing a fight. But then again, you don't want to fool with an overprotective super saiyajin level 2 in an angry fit.

  
"That's enough!" He repeated louder, subtly tightening his grip on her fist. Seri looked at the sensei, who up until some seconds before, was still stupefied by his scouter blowing up.

  
"Why did you interfere, Gohan?" he asked.

  
"Videl's defenseless after that last attack and she was still going on!" he said indignantly, gesturing to the girl in front of him.

  
"And?"

  
"And!?" Gohan yelled wide-eyed. "And!? That is not honorable! She could have really hurt her, even killed her if I don't step in." Gohan had turned on the spot to face Avocco. "In case you haven't realized it yet, Videl's not a saiyajin!"

  
With that, he kneeled next to the prone form of the Satan girl and checked her right leg.

  
"Hurts..." He heard her say in a pained whisper.

  
He took her leg and moved it a little, feeling through the muscle for any kind of fracture, while she cried out suddenly.

  
"There's nothing broken, but your knee's dislocated. I'll have to put it back in place." She nodded. He could see her pained frown and the way she was biting her lower lip. She was embarrassed, he could tell, of her failure, and of being observed in this vulnerable state... She who had always been known for being brave and tough.

  
"Now Videl, I want you to power up to keep the adrenaline pumping in your system, that way it won't hurt that much", he said, self conscious of the glares he was receiving from the group.

  
Gohan waited until Videl's ki had formed an aura around her to snap the bone in place swiftly. Videl cried out again, tears rolling down her slightly sweaty, red face. He then proceeded to infuse the joint with some ki to calm the nerve ending there and lower the pain a little.

  
Gohan looked at Sensei Avocco from his crouch. The man just huffed and crossing his arms, he gave in.

  
"Pathetic. She won't ever fair against a powerful opponent like that! Listen girl. You get off the hook this time, but be prepared for a good share of training. I'm gonna be extra hard on you and make you a decent opponent for a saiyajin. Go sit under that tree", he pointed to a weird looking tree a short distance from the wall. Why did it give her the idea it was fake?

  
"Hai sir" she responded in a better voice, but still quite hoarse and started climbing to her feet.

  
Gohan made a move to help her up but she chose to save her leftover dignity.

  
"I can do it", she said looking at him in the eye.

  
"If you lean on it it'll swell. I'll carry you." He insisted hooking up his arms under her. She stiffened in protest.

  
"No. Let me do it by myself", she insisted. He sighed.

  
"Don't be stubborn, Videl. I'll carry you." His stern, but at the same time soft tone of voice ended up defeating her and she just lowered her gaze to her offended knee and breathed out a little "okay". She couldn't raise her eyes to the possibility of meeting the glare of any of those saiyajin in front of her, so she just encircled Gohan's neck and looked down at Goten, who had a worried, puppy dog look on his face. She smiled sweetly and watched his expression change to a bright smile. 

***********

After depositing Videl under the tree, Gohan told her not to move her leg too much and to meditate, as well as practicing ki control whilst they were there.

  
Watching the lines remerge, she felt her stomach fall. Her shame and the blow to her pride after that spar were enough to make her stick her head in the sand and cry herself to death. But then again, there was Gohan. She would have died had it not been for him, if not physically, at least figuratively. She decided to honor him and start a course of meditation. It felt strange at first, due to the fact that she couldn't take the right position.

  
Avocco had turned to glare at Gohan when he came back. He took him away to the side and in a moderately irritated tone started:

  
"Look, boy. You are new here, that's why I'm gonna let this pass. But I'll make it clear for you. I'm the one who makes the rules here. I'm the teacher. Fuck! I'm a god for all I care! And all of you, no exceptions, do what I say." He said gesturing to the other students, who had started to spar once again, and finished in a final tone. "Don't challenge my authority, brat."

  
Gohan didn't miss the implicit: 'I know you're powerful' of acknowledgement in Avocco's last sentence and nodded sheepishly.

  
"Gomen nasai, sensei. It's just that I promised to protect her. She's my best friend." He confessed, not dwelling in the fact that saiyajins didn't have friends, and if they did, they never said.

  
The sensei nodded, wanting to drop the friend subject as soon as possible and lead the boy back to the group.

**********

Videl was bored. Meditating was no use due to the noise the others were making. She was no adept like Piccoro-san so she just couldn't tune them out. Thus she thought it best to practice her ki control and produced two balls in a flash. She started moving them around independently, then made another. The way they danced before her and around her was enough to catch her attention, making her forget the pain in her leg and induce a certain pattern of concentration in her mind. The balls stopped. She brought her palm up and produced a fourth. This time they didn't fuse, but began to move slower. After a few minutes, her energy balls began to pick up their lost speed.

  
In her focused state, Videl failed to notice the attention she was attracting to herself. Another sphere released and again they slowed down, not to mention they started to pulse slightly. A frown made itself present on her face. The last energy ball was gradually getting smaller. The other spheres stopped suddenly, surrounding Videl's form while she concentrated in the agonizing one. It pulsed, and grew, only to get smaller again. At long last she could get to control it and after some minutes, they were all back in motion.

  
A flux of ki entered her sensing range. It was a paltry amount of power, which, she noticed, was too well aimed to be a random blast, and instead of an actual attack, it was more of a diversion. She chuckled at the childish intention and realized how this practice had honed her awareness in a short time. Videl launched her pre-senses outwards, pinpointing the fast approaching energy and suddenly frowned again, realizing the signature as Asparu's. In a flash, one of her balls shot out to cancel the intruder. Without opening her eyes, she produced another ball, all of them sizzling in response to her annoyed state. Her ki sense flared as another energy approached her. This one was a person.

  
"If Asparu wanted to get my attention, all he had to do was come to me and speak. I'm not particularly fond of childish games or middlemen."

  
Kale's eyes widened. She hadn't even opened her eyes. How could she know it was not Asparu? Better yet, how had she known it had been Asparu's beam? 

  
"What are you doing?"

  
"Practicing my ki control." She answered without looking at him again. Kale's blank expression right then was eternally condemned to oblivion as far as she was concerned.

  
Saiyajin pride was very valuable, especially to high class ones like Kale. That meant he was not about to let anybody know his ignorance of any certain matter. And he would be caught dead and rotting before he let that girl know she knew something he didn't. So he just kept quiet and turned back to his previous spot, only to be welcomed with a cock of an eyebrow from Asparu. He just shrugged it off and lowered to a battle stance once again.

************

Gohan smiled at Videl's attitude. He was glad she was handling the situation so well, considering her relative limitations in this environment. After all, he was the one who had to put up with a mad Videl with an injured pride! 

  
Having confidence that his friend was in no danger, the young demi-saiyajin turned to the sensei, who was closely watching the matches before him with critical hawk-like eyes.

  
"Um, sensei? What do I do?"

  
The man looked up at Gohan with tired eyes and actually considered letting him off the hook.

  
"Well, you don't have an opponent."

  
"Can I get two instead?"

  
"Sure. If you can take them."

  
"Trunks! Goten! Allied!" Gohan yelled at the kids blurring away in the sky. An excited shout of Yeah!' resounded and not two seconds later, the couple of children were already in front of him.

  
"No transforming." Gohan warned while lowering to a fighting stance.

  
Trunks and Goten took theirs, a combined perfect stance with both of them facing away from each other. Silence fell, as their breaths seemed to catch in their throats and they charged at the older half-breed in synchronized perfection.

  
Sensei Avocco once again felt his jaw slack. He knew he was gawking again, but this time he couldn't help it. There was a kid who was sparring single-handedly with a couple of chibi super saiyajin, but the most interesting fact was that the children were fighting like they shared a single mind and still, Gohan managed to keep them at bay.

**********

Some time later, all of Avocco's students were ushered to the showers

What was wrong with this Kami?

Was it that just because they came from out of his jurisdiction, he should disregard their lucky rights? 

The last thing that had crossed their minds was the showers were co-ed.

Goten and Trunks went in without a second thought, taking advantage of the eyefuls they were getting at the older female populace. Gohan and Videl froze some steps after entering, thoughts racing inside those teenage heads, and just burning to blush to death.

  
The saiyajin youngsters rushed one by one to remove dirt, sweat and blood from their bodies without giving a second thought to the ones around them.

  
Gohan was instantly reminded of both his father's and Vejiita's lack of modesty where clothes came. He now understood Vejiita's logic: in saiyajin culture, nudity was not considered offensive. But that did not mean he had an answer for his father's attitude. Was it genetic? Cause, he didn't find anything wrong with nudity himself, even though he was raised by a classic stereotype of a Japanese mom, and the high morals his mother had taught him (despite his father's influence) had certainly cut in deep. 

Again, that didn't stop him from liking to sleep in the nude.

As his eyes unconsciously scanned the crowd, his gaze was soon caught in the sight of those tanned, voluptuous, curvy femmes in their spring, gallivanting across the all of a sudden rising-hot shower room... From under the spray of a shower, to the stack of towels and then to the neatly piled uniforms on the other side, only to go out the door covered in the skin-tight garment they called a uniform.

  
As he was unconsciously fed more eye candy by the minute, he noticed how his body started to react with a violence it never had before. Being from the all too familiar rush of blood to his face, to the slight feeling of extra moisture in his eyeballs, to the delicious heat developing in his lower abdomen. He knew what was happening. He had felt it before, so much more as of late. Sometimes the feeling left just as suddenly as it had come, leaving him in a frustrating state of confusion. But others it developed until it demanded physical reactions Embarrassing physical reactions that he was not too eager to experience right then.

  
Averting his eyes, he fixated them on a guy heading his way and wondered in the back of his mind if Videl to his side was having his same plight. Turning to look her way, he saw her flushed face as her adventurous eyes reluctantly roamed the masculine nude form that just now passed by her.

  
Feeling the weight of eyes on her, Videl felt like her face had come up with a new shade of red. This couldn't have been more embarrassing. Oh, wait. Yes it could. She had to strip in front of all these people! _'Oh, Kami! All of a sudden a shower doesn't sound so good'_, she thought, whilst playing a mental image of Gohan watching her nude body. 

  
Those eyes were there still, and she looked up only to find they belonged to Gohan himself. He was as red as she was. She thought he looked cute like that. It gave his innocent face a whole just-grab-me-and-cuddle-me-to-death look practically screaming at you to do just that.

  
"What do we do?" she asked at last. He cleared his throat as he collected his thoughts, trying with all his might to keep his gaze OFF any nude female inside the room.

  
"I don't know, but one thing I tell you is I don't feel comfortable walking around in my birthday suit."

  
"Me either."

  
"We're ready, Gohan." They both heard Goten say from their side. The kid was wearing the leaf green uniform all the other students were wearing to go off. Trunks walked up behind Goten and frowned.

  
"Aren't you gonna get cleaned up?"

  
"Um well, you see, I don't like the idea of taking my clothes of in front of all of them." Videl said.

  
"Any problems?" They turned around to watch Asparu come in the door and approach them.

  
"Well, on Chikyuu you were never allowed co-ed shower rooms and I'm not quite at ease with the idea either." Asparu smirked, catching the deal right away.

  
"Well, you didn't much of a workout and you're not obligated to shower if you don't want to." He watched Videl sigh and Gohan grimace. "But the uniforms are mandatory, so you better change."

  
"Come on Videl! Just put on the uniform and let's go!" Goten whined pulling the girl away by the wrist.

  
"Now where's luck when I need it." Gohan grumbled low in his throat as he watched the boys leading a limping Videl to the other side of the room.

  
He turned to ask Asparu for directions but found the young man to be already at the corner, stripped down to his waist and taking his boots off. So, like a man, Goku's firstborn sighed and went up to follow his example.

  
Already freed of any garments, Gohan proceeded to an empty half stall, which automatically released a warm spray onto him. All the while he was aware of the stares he was receiving, as well as not so discreet whispers of tailless' and weak' drifting off along the sound of the running water. He tuned them out. He didn't care. No matter what they said, he didn't care. Because he was who he was, he knew his capabilities, as well as his limitations. They didn't know him. They knew nothing about Son Gohan... 

  
But then, why was it that he was now wanting them to know who he was, WHAT he was, only to shut their mouths and make them eat their own words?

  
A small hand sliding down his back made him jump and turn around. There was a young girl of 13, maybe 14, looking curiously at him.

  
"Your skin's so pale." She said wonderingly. Gohan was aware of the questioning but couldn't think of anything to answer. The girl raised her eyes to his.

  
"How did you lose your tail?"

  
"Um- in battle." He answered honestly, brushing his hair off his face as the water fell down his back. He heard several snorts erupt from his vicinity and some indignant questioning of his truthfulness.

  
"No, really, how did you lose it?" the girl asked again. He was starting to get annoyed at the way they doubted his word.

  
"I lost it in battle, when I was five."

  
He turned his back to her, a little crease appearing in the middle of his brow as he finished rinsing himself.

  
"You were a purger?" Came another voice.

  
"Iie."

  
"Then how could you be in battle if you weren't a purger?"

  
"What's with all the questions?" Gohan was thoroughly intrigued by now. He stepped out of the spray, noticing with half a mind how it immediately turned off.

  
"What she means is that you couldn't have lost your tail in a battle cause we haven't been in one for a long time. Since even before we were born. Really. Next time you lie about it, make sure to know the facts beforehand."

  
"I'm not lying." He was ready to walk away any second now.

  
"Prove it." There. Simple as that: a challenge. No saiyajin could say no to that.

  
"I don't have the means to prove it, but it is the truth. Besides, the battle was not on Vejiita-sei. It was on Chikyuu-sei, so, anyway you wouldn't know."

  
"So you ARE a purger?" said the guy in the stall next to his.

  
"I am not. I've never been. I was born on Chikyuu-sei and I would never destroy my home." His eyes swept the crowd of frowns around him. 

  
"You're the half-breed." Sounded one voice in the back, as well as shocked murmurs.

  
"Hai. One of them. So?"

  
The door outside opened to let Trunks in. Now he was wearing a black vest over the uniform, green crest of the crown sewn on the right front.

  
"Are you done anytime this century, Gohan?" the boy asked taking the trademark Vejiitian stance. Apparently, the king also used it, for all the kids present recognized him as the little prince.

  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Gohan said quietly, walking up to the uniforms and donning his as fast as he could.

  
"Took you long enough."

  
"Hey, nice outfit. You think I can get one like that?" Trunks just snorted.

  
"You tell chichi-oya to adopt you and you might. Though, I don't think you'll survive after the message gets through." Gohan chuckled and he ruffled Trunks' lavender locks as they walked to the door. 

  
"Wanna bet?"

  
"You know I'm always up to win some zeni."

  
Both half-breeds walked out leaving the heavy silence behind in the room.

* * *

YEAH, GOHAN, YOU'RE THE MAN!!! You show 'em! Hey, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and concocting some other situations for the future ^_~

Thanks to Mrs. Videl Son, perrin, otepoti, Messiah of Darkness, Lady Foeseeker (about time you updated u.u), blazzing, Katie West (welcome, welcome u_u), Astrid Ackerley Fausta Darcy (well, to tell you the truth... I have no idea o_O;; I haven't decided yet), WeyrdSister and Phire Phoenix. And to Cyber and ChibiDragon, who emailed me! ^ ^

****

Story Advertisements

Tomber Amoureux by PsYCHo

http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=992873

O_O 

Wow... That's all I can say... It has five stars in my faves folder. It's a G/V too. Rich, descriptive, non-cliché. A masterpiece.

Two Sides to a Story by Darke Angelus

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=642024

Ah, my personal favorite! Also has five stars. A very original B/V. Sequel to "From bad to worse" (another five star). Packed with angst, lots of drama and little bits of well placed humor. This guy has style!

Saiyajin no Odyssey by me

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=860397

Shameless self-plug.... Please read! No pairings as of yet. But VERY original. It has Mirai Trunks! Just read, and if you don't like it that much, I will never ask anything else of you. *puppy dog eyes*

Noooooow.....

Push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	11. Crescent Festival? o O

Chapter 11:

Crescent Festival? o_O

Still wearing Vest'har's uniform, the four musketeers went back to the Palace. It was disturbing how quickly they had grown familiar with the place.

  
Walking up the halls, they all followed the kis belonging to the ningen females. They were in the garden, lounging on a pair of odd looking chairs while talking about shopping and wedding plans for their children, with a couple of bodyguards planted on their side. What was curious about these, was not their impressive ability to impersonate living statues, but actually, the uncanny resemblance between them. Not an inch in their height, not an ounce of muscle, or a pitch of skin color was different. Two droplets of water couldn't have been more similar.

  
As they approached the ladies, both men turned to stand in their path, only to have chibi Trunks pass through them, dismissing them with a wave of his little hand.

  
"Outta my way!" 

  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other, the exact same thought ("Like father like son") crossing their minds as they followed the lavender haired prince up towards the women.

  
"Hyaa okaasan!" Trunks chirped climbing on the chair to place himself on his mother's lap, as Goten was doing to his own mother.

  
"Hyaa Trunks. How was your first day in school?"

  
"OH MY GOD!! Videl what happened to you?" Chichi's alarmed exclamation at seeing the limp in Videl's walk cut off the boy.

  
"It's nothing serious Chichi-san. I just had a little rough spar."

  
"Gohan! You know better than to let her get hurt!"

  
"I tried, okaasan. But it was the sensei's idea to have her fight that other girl."

  
"Come, dear. We have to get that leg fixed."

  
There was no arguing with Chichi when she was in worried mode, so Bulma just stood and told the twin guards to take them to the infirmary.

  
"Where are otousan and Vegeta ojisan?" Goten asked as they walked through the corridor in silence.

  
"They're training with Vegeta-ou. Lucky shot that the king actually had some free time for them."

***********

His skull throbbed as he was dealt another powerful punch; his breath coming out in hungry pants as his lungs thrived for oxygen. His skin itched in excitement and frustration at being bested once again. Vegeta-ou spit a mouthful of blood on the TR's smooth floor. Just another tiny patch of red where pints of warrior blood had been shed before.

  
After Ouji had told him about his past life, he had realized his son had surpassed him in everything: strength, social relationships, family, determination and endurance. That alone made him proud. But now, giving his best to hold his ground against his ouji, he felt himself swell. The thrill of battle, as well as the pride awakened by his imminent defeat at the hands of his son, blended together into a state of excitement he had not felt in decades.

  
Vegeta-ouji dived in again, not giving the man any more time to recover. He threw a punch at his face, which Ou prepared to take on directly, only to be rushed upon by an after image. _' That trick again. The same as my grandson's '_, he thought in a daze, but regained his awareness fast enough to remember Trunks' move and jump away before Vegeta could have a chance to attack.

  
Just as he thought, Vegeta fell on that same spot, not three seconds later. He let this small victory sink in with a smirk, but this didn't last long, cause Vegeta-ouji's crouching figure dimmed until vanished and the king's arms were grabbed in a hook from behind.

  
"Gotcha old man!" Vegeta growled through the strain of submitting the thrashing form of his father.

  
"I'm still not defeated."

  
"Oh, is that so? Then break free and attack me." Ouji taunted.

  
The king tensed, trying to muster the strength to free himself from Vegeta's grip, all with little avail. The prince chuckled at his father's futile attempts, all the while remembering a time when the tables had been turned. Vegeta must have been 4 or 5 and he had been required to take a test of strength, finally fighting his father, the very king, to prove his worth as a warrior prince. Vegeta Ou had been so much stronger then, but chibi Vegeta was very talented and had fought well. That is, until the old man, who by that time was less than 30 years old, took a hold of him from behind, squeezing his little arms with close to no mercy. He was already a child with pride beyond his years, refusing to surrender despite the pain his sire was inflicting on him. In the end, the chibi ouji had lost consciousness, without ever backing down. That alone had been enough to make the king proud, and had driven chibi Vegeta to be fixated on an extremely hard training. In their next match, a month later, the prince defeated the king after arduous battle, this leading to a constant scuffle between the two.

  
Just like good ol' times.

  
"Remember this, otousama? How does it feel to be on other side of the coin?" Vegeta kept taunting.

  
King Vegeta huffed, squaring his feet at his sides, and quickly crouched, gaining momentum to flip himself over his son's head. The rush of the movement took Vegeta-ouji aback, causing him to lose his grip on his father. The older saiyajin flew back several feet away and got into his fighting stance.

  
"Haven't got enough old man?"

  
"Shut your trap and show me your power once and for all." 

  
Vegeta smirked. Yes, THIS was the same old King Vegeta. A bastard with a sweet tongue*. Pity how there were only a few (like himself) who had actually realized this.

  
"You cannot handle my power." Vegeta said still smirking.

  
"Feh. You forget who you're talking to."

  
"How could I? When I'm having so much fun getting a rise out of you." King Vegeta growled. Then, all of a sudden, he straightened up and smirked the original Vegetian smirk.

  
"Well, then. If you do not wish to show me what I want, then I guess Kakarotto would." He finished looking at the younger saiyajin, who was standing to the side.

  
Goku blinked at hearing the king refer to him. What? He wanted to fight Goku? But he was the king! And Goku was just a third- Oh, scratch that. He was an elite now; but, anyway, he was much stronger than the king was. And if there was something he had learned of the Vegetas, as well as the other few saiyajins he had crossed paths with in his life, it was to never mess with their pride. He knew if he fought Ou, he would win, thus making the man mad at having someone inferior beat him. But then, if he faked being defeated, the king would be even angrier, for he would think Goku was mocking him. _'Shoot. What to do now?'_ he thought.

  
King Vegeta's words wiped away Vegeta's smirk. The mere fact that his father was _implying_ to fight Goku instead of him, angered him... 

  
Hurt him?

  
What he felt though, he wouldn't admit... And this time, not even to himself.

  
"Uh, gee, King Vegeta. I don't know. I don't think that's a very good idea." Goku said uncertainly.

__

  
'Gah. Lame excuse! Great. That must have just branded me as an idiot before him. What a way to leave an impression.' Goku thought.

  
His eyes moved to Vegeta, who up until then hadn't said anything. The prince's eyes were stubbornly fixated on his father; the scowl that had somehow softened since their arrival on Vegeta-sei was making its way up his face once again.

  
Goku looked back between father and son... Nope. Vegeta was definitely not going to say anything.

  
"I'll tell you what, your highness. Vegeta and I can fight, if that's what you wanna see."

  
Both Vegetas' heads snapped to look at the younger saiyajin. Prince Vegeta silently wondered what happened to the clueless fool that had spoken before that. It was something he would never understand, how the Chikyuu raised saiyajin could switch modes so quickly.

  
"Very well then." King Vegeta consented, stepping to the side beside him and finished with a sneer. "Make sure you make it worth it."

__

  
'Man! Talk about how much children are like their parents. Just what happened to the nice king? He just got vegetitis.' Goku thought flying up to the saiyajin prince, who had yet to move from his trademark stance.

  
"What happened to your dad?" he asked in a low voice.

  
"Nothing. He just dropped his act and showed his true face."

  
Goku looked thoughtful, rubbing the back of his head lightly while looking at the saiyajin king. Then he turned to look at his friend and shrugged, taking his fighting stance. Vegeta followed suit and smirked upon noticing Goku shift to warrior mode. 

  
They stayed put for a little while, gazes locked in silent agreement. Vegeta blinked slowly, signaling the younger fighter he had the right to start an assault.

  
Goku shifted his upper body to face the prince and accentuated his crouch, gaining impulse to pounce on the shorter saiyajin. He flew up to him in an amazing display of speed, fading in and out of sight. Just in the last moment, Vegeta disappeared causing Goku to hit air. Immediately, he appeared behind Goku, hands laced above him coming down to meet the other's back, only to have Goku disappear again. This went on for some more minutes until Vegeta lay a hit on Goku's forearms, which were crossed before his face in protection. The ground shook from the sheer strength of the blow. They stayed motionless for some seconds, and then, all of a sudden, a staggering exchange of punches, kicks and blows began. For minutes on end, two blurs could be seen colliding with one another inside the training grounds, one black, and one blue.   
The room was charged with the powerful energy emanating from the two fighters, if the thin electric tendrils crackling here and there were any indication. 

  
There they were again! Goku was floating on his back, three feet from the tiled floor, hands locked with Vegeta's in a strength match. They both had concentrated expressions on their faces, Vegeta gritting his teeth in his effort to smash his rival to the floor. Goku couldn't have any of that, so he just kept pushing up, his mouth drawn in a thin line. The force increased, the lines of their arms muscles sharpened, the veins in their necks popped up, their faces reddened and their throats growled. Their auras flared, enveloping them. The room shook and their clothes fluttered wildly. Their hair stood on end, turned golden. Their eyes blended into teal...

  
They turned super saiyajin.

  
The floor under them burst up in smithereens in a five feet radius. The metal walls of the TR quavered around them. King Vegeta's eyes widened and he broke into an unfitting grin, resembling the look of a child on Christmas morning. He floated off the trembling floor, not noticing the cracks running through it, up the walls in cobweb patterns and to the ceiling in utmost rapture.

  
The fighters released each other as if burned by the other's flaming golden ki. They mutually charged again, only to have the explosion of power bring the cracking of their surroundings to a climax, provoking the structure to crumble onto them in the most fascinating cascade of metal and glass.

***********

Commander Lettusu was just coming out the Training Grounds' showers when he felt the tremors. The palace guards and assigned military training in that moment, stopped and looked between each other. They shrugged it off and kept on before feeling the ground shake more violently, throwing some of them off balance. They all saw the walls crack from floor to ceiling and the chunks and shards fall upon them. The structure fell apart, leaving them out in the open, surrounded by rubble. 

  
A yell caught their attention. Two more private rooms from the Training Grounds had collapsed also, and they noticed, much to their chagrin, that one of them was the Royal Chamber. They saw their king hovering ahead of them. Just then, a hint of gold caught Lettusu's eye and he turned to face two golden haired men surrounded by a flaming golden aura. They were engaged in hand to hand combat. Every time their fists made contact, there were little bursts of energy exploding around them, as well as massive shockwaves that were causing the ground to shake. Then it dawned on him. The night of the celebration, the little prince and the other boy had gone golden on them. They had turned super saiyajin.

  
"The Legendary", he whispered without taking his eyes off the sparring figures.

  
A multitude of murmurs broke through the men around him as he watched the blond figures vanish before his eyes. Violent gusts could be felt as well as the energies crashing could be seen under the red skies. Boulders nearby were reduced to pebbles as the men faded in and out. In and out. The larger man came sliding on his back on the ground, followed closely by the shorter one. Lettusu noticed the flaming mane and the widow's peak on him. 

  
_'Vegeta-ouji'_, he thought in wonder. _'Ikiteita supaa saiyajin no densetsu!*'_. His thoughts were interrupted as the ground shook again. 

  
The prince was embedded in a crater on the ground. He growled and launched a ki blast at the larger form, which was panting heavily several feet in the air. The blast hit him square on the shoulder, knocking him out of the air. 

  
Vegeta went to his feet and approached Goku's form inside a smaller crater than the one he'd just gotten out of. The younger saiyajin sighed, looking up at his prince.

  
"Oh, man, Vegeta! No fair! The rules are no ki blasts." He whined.

  
"You know I never play by the rules, you baka." The prince smirked, folding his arms in front of him, and walked away.

  
"Hey!" Goku sat up dropping out of super saiyajin. "You promised you wouldn't call me a baka anymore."

  
"I never promised anything. I merely said 'Maybe'." Vegeta replied with a glare.

  
"VEGETA! GOKU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" They heard Bulma yell from what would have been the hallway.

  
"Keep it down, onna! You're going to give us an earbleed!"

  
"For Kami's sake! You men can't control yourselves anywhere!? Look at this mess!"

  
"Don't bite my head off alone! It was Kakarotto's idea in the first place."

  
"SON GOKU!!!" It was Chichi's astounding impersonation of a living banshee.

  
"Gomen, Chi!" He rushed to apologize, sprinting to his feet so he could have a better chance to run off for his life if need be.

  
"Gosh! What am I gonna do with you? I can't take you anywhere!" She went on with an embarrassed blush.

  
"Oh, come on Chichi. Vegeta Ou wanted to see us fight. You wouldn't want me to disobey the king, now would you?" Goku's enormous grin and dirt smudged face made her soften a little.

  
"Well, no, but... you could have at least been more careful."

  
Goku smiled inwardly. _'Kami thank you this went good'_. He turned to watch Bulma making her way to Vegeta through the piles of rubble. When she got to him, she planted herself in front of him.

  
"Transform back." She told him loud enough for only him to hear. He obliged without a word. Then she slapped his arm and pointed to the king, who was a distance away from them. He was listening to Trunks' animated talking with what appeared to be a sweatdrop at the side of his head.

  
"Now go and rescue your father from your blabbering son." Vegeta looked up and smirked evilly upon the sight. He chuckled.

  
"I think I'll pass." And he walked away.

************

After another wonderful meal, the Chikyuu party went to the den on their wing. There, Vegeta explained to the children and the teens just what they would be doing in Vest'har. He explained some of the rules, the most important, and explained just why he was acting different.

  
During his absence, as his father had told him, the empire had been lead to run in a different way. All he had ever known was Vegeta-sei under Frieza's rule, but now the Ice-jin was gone, the empire was back to its old self. True, the technology acquired thanks to Frieza was wonderfully welcomed, but that was the only good thing about it. Without the need for purging, the embryo farms were dismantled, the schools reopened, old occupations retaken. The old social ladder was re-established, consisting of the Houses that came from the original saiyajin clans. Traditions were remembered, and with them, the tournaments, the rituals, the world of the saiyajins.

  
The four young ones listened in complete attention, as well as Chikyuu's greatest hero. They had all thought saiyajins followed barbaric instincts in their quest for ultimate power and dominance, but after their synthesized history lesson, they knew better. Diplomacy was as important a word in their language as honor and victory were.

  
"Tradition's fairly important for us. Our culture's very rich in customs and rituals." Vegeta-ou said.

  
"Yes. So I've been told." Gohan said from his place on the floor. All adults were sitting on the plush sofa and the king in his favorite chair. 

  
At first, they had been in silence. Saiyajins were not known for their conversational prowess, and the ningen women were not about to spoil the moment. They knew very well how irritating those around thought their voices. Vegeta especially made sure they'd never forget that.

  
It was Trunks' inquisitiveness that had brought Ou to tell them about saiyajin culture. The young ones were delighted to listen, throwing their questions in once in a while. All four were seated on the carpeted floor, facing the king as he droned on and on, comfortably reclined in his large chair. Gohan and Videl sat next to each other, with Goten lodged between Gohan's legs. Trunks was a little ways in front of them, and Videl was patting his silken hair absently, while the kid's eyes never left the form of his grandfather.

  
"We especially enjoy the tournaments." The king went on.

  
"I've always wondered how a tournament between saiyajins is." Gohan said again. 

  
"Yeah. I've only fought in a tournament once, and it was boring cause we had to be in the kids division, and only Trunks was good to fight with." Goten said.

  
"Well, you would also be placed in the junior division in our tournaments. It's a rule."

  
"When's it gonna be a tournament ojiisan?" Trunks asked with an edge of hope in his voice.

  
"Well, let's see Oh, very good! I almost forgot about the Crescent Festival", he said. "It's in three cycles. And at the end of the festival we host a tournament."

  
"Crescent Festival?" Videl asked at last.

  
"Hai. It is tradition to celebrate the sighting of the crescent moon with a festival that lasts the whole cycle it stays on sight."

  
"What's a cycle?"

  
"It's the saiyajin week." Vegeta-ouji answered for his father. "But instead of seven, it has ten days."

  
"So the festival starts in 30 days and then the tournament's in 40 days."

  
"Exactly."

  
"And what's that of the crescent moon?"

  
"You see. The full moon can be seen only every eight years on Vegeta-sei. And every quarter can be seen every two years for one cycle. The crescent moon is the phase before the full moon, therefore we celebrate the fact that there are only two years left to the full moon. We already had a New Moon Festival and a Gibbous Festival."

  
"What about the full moon? Doesn't it have a festival?" Videl asked. She was answered with laughter from everyone around her. She blushed in embarrassment, thinking she had said something stupid.

  
"Well, Videl. I don't think there would be much of a festival", Gohan said.

  
"Why?"

  
"Everybody would be rather busy. Have you not been told what the full moon does to us saiyajins?" Ou asked.

  
"No."

  
"Ne, every saiyajin with a tail can suffer an Oozaru transformation at the sight of a full moon. It is basically a giant ape with increased power. So all the ten nights of the cycle, all saiyajins turn into rampaging Oozarus."

  
Videl looked at Gohan inquisitively and the young half-breed nodded with a smile.

  
"Anyway, back to the Crescent Festival, it starts with a ball. All elites, as well as notorious personalities, attend to the ball at the Palace. Other classes have their own balls in their own communities. Then, the next day, the aged males part for _Korosu*,_ the kill. Korosu can last any time from one day to the whole cycle, but it all depends on each kin's abilities. One can choose to go alone if wished. After that, the one can join the females in the festival. There are parties and fairs every day of the cycle. Then, the tournament comes. Depending on the outcome, the winner gets their prize. May it be a promotion, the right to a mate or an over demanded assignment."

  
"So, only men can come on the Korosu?" Bulma asked at last. "Why?"

  
"It is tradition. We do not break tradition, as it is dishonorable to our ancestors."

  
"What's Korosu for?"

  
"Well, mostly, it's to hone hunting skills and to enjoy hunting the old fashioned way. Though in unmated males, it is for preparation."

  
"Preparation for what?" Gohan asked. Vegeta-ou smiled wolfishly at the boy. It was so unnerving Gohan flinched back.

  
"Ne, for Karidasu* of course."

  
"I don't get it. What's the difference between them?" Ou shook his head. 

  
"Korosu is different from Karidasu. While at Korosu, you hunt and kill, at Karidasu you hunt and mate."

***********

That night, after going to bed, Gohan couldn't sleep. He didn't show, but he was actually quite affected by Ou's words, the way the man looked at him when talking about mating and throwing all those hints

  
Blast his naivete! The king was trying to tell him something, but yet he did not get it.

  
Saiyajins came of Age after their 18th birthday. It all depended on each one's development. Some did soon after hitting 18, but others could go as far as 20. _'How do you know when others make the change? How do you know who's of Age and who's not? How do you know when YOU make the change?'_

  
He felt Videl turn to face him. She was sound asleep, pulling the sheet to her body like she was really cold. She looked like a little girl, he noticed. Fiery blue eyes closed under long lashes, lips slightly parted to allow deeper breathing, chest rising and falling in even patterns.

  
He smiled.

  
Feisty Videl was not so feisty after all. She had changed he mused, advancing some degrees after they met for the first time. She was not bitchy. She was not intimidating. Well, maybe sometimes. She was not all that tough. Even if she tried, she could be easily broken if you knew where to hit. But she was brave. She was intense. She was nice and sweet. She could be shy, as well as resolute. She had a warrior's spirit

She was beautiful.

Gohan almost gasped. He looked at the ceiling. No wait, that was the bed's canopy. He had been listing her virtues before his eyes, so it was only fair to admit it. Yes, Videl was beautiful. And now that he brought himself to notice, he could see why. It was not because she had a doll face, or a supermodel's body. She was not perfect. But just turning to look at her sleeping face, she was beautiful. 

  
Was there any other word that could help him describe what he saw? 

She was pretty.

There. That didn't sound so impersonal. He remembered his first days at Orange Star. All those strange faces. Videl and Erasa had been just two more of those faces. Then, after getting to know them, he had begun to see them in a different light. He even admitted the bubbly blonde was a welcome sight. 

Then he realized it.

__

'The heart belongs to a beautiful person', his mother told him once. He had not understood then, but after much thought, he got it. The people you love are always beautiful in your eyes. After a while, you just choose not to see their defects. Or maybe you just focus on what you like about them.

He figured what it would be like to be married to her. It wouldn't be much different. They had already slept in the same bed! He chuckled, the movement causing the sleeping girl to stir again, scooting over to him and snuggling to his side, burying her face and hands between him and the mattress. 

Gohan blushed for the billionth time that day. 

***********

All through the week, they got to learn something new at Vest'har. Be it the intergalactic systems, the most amazing belligerent history they had ever heard of, the basics of archaic saiyago, customs and traditions, as well as strategic warfare, first aids and saiyajin etiquette.

  
Most of their classes were separated; being the children put in classes more appropriate for their age. Gohan and Videl, however, had to start in the children's history class to scale their way to the program that corresponded to them. 

  
As he had promised, Avocco was very hard on Videl since day two. He paid extra attention to the ningen girl, giving her pointers and correcting her few mistakes, which by the way, had already been pointed out by Gohan. She was very proud of her performance so far, if Avocco's smirk of satisfaction was any indication of her progress. He was a friendly man she noticed, friendly in saiyajin standards that is. He was very attached to his job and seemed to have authentic teaching vocation. He especially went out of his way to help the less fortunate students, who had trouble keeping up to their class.

  
All vest'harian students were excitedly looking forward to the Crescent Festival. Not only because of the tournament, but also because of the never-ending party for the whole cycle it lasted. That meant no school and unlimited training for the whole time.

  
They still kept attracting looks. They kept being criticized. Some shunned Gohan for his mixed blood, for the loss of his tail or for his pacifist attitude. Videl was just in the way. Saiyajin obsession with tradition found it a sacrilege to having the ningen girl as a Vest'harian. But, for a considerable amount of them (the female populace), it was because she was ripe*. They hated the way she kept walking around and acting so ningen under the males' eyes. They saw her alright. Or better. They looked at her of their own accord, the aged males craving the little female for themselves. After all, Vegeta-ouji had chosen a ningen over his own race! There must be something about them.

  
Gohan had made a few enemies along the way because of his constant watchful eye on Videl. He made sure none of the aforementioned males got near her enough to pull a move on her. It was not that all of the boys had bad intentions. Some of them were actually piqued by the girl's self, but Gohan wouldn't have any of that.

  
Asparu was one of the persistent ones. He had, on countless occasions tried to win the girl's trust, but for some reason, she seemed almost wary of him.

  
This morning was different from all that. Why was that you ask? It was a holiday, the last day of the cycle, and they could spend it as they wished.

  
Videl was the first one up. For some reason, Gohan was turning into a heavier sleeper as of late. They had grown used to waking up close to each other, as they had found out Videl scooted over seeking a source of warmth at night. They'd even gotten used to each other's presence and often wondered how this would affect their sleeping habits once they went back to Chikyuu.

  
After looking at the blue canopy for a while, Videl pulled the sheets apart and sat up, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes and giving a huge silent yawn. She looked to her left at Gohan's form.

She blinked. Then blinked again.

Gohan's nude, smooth back was to her. No wonder she'd been so warm. She stared a little too long for her own liking. The skin the beautiful, slightly bronzed tone of the flesh on what she knew were steel muscles. It looked so so 

__

'I wonder how it feels like', she wondered.

__

  
Touch it! A little voice seemed to scream at her.

  
She bit her lip. So tempting. So tempting! She admitted to herself she had sometimes thought of Gohan that way. What was the deal with trying to fool herself? 

  
Still that wonderful masculine bare back was there. The hollow of his spine so enticing She didn't actually feel herself move, but she realized she was doing so when she spotted her hand traveling slowly to the boy. She hesitated. _'What if he wakes up? Ok. I'll just check on his ki.'_

  
Once again, her hand descended on Gohan, palm lying flat on the soft plains. Running her fingers lazily up and down she reveled in the way the firm muscles felt under her digits. All of a sudden, the warm smooth expanse she was touching turned into a mantle of gooseflesh and a faint moan escaped the sleeping form as she realized her fingernails were grazing his lower back. 

  
Gohan turned on his stomach and shifted his face to her side. He was still sleeping she saw, with that peaceful look on his face. She froze, gaping at the boy beside her. If she hadn't seen it, she would have never believed it. She had never, in all the time she'd known Gohan, seen him anything but blush furiously at something like this. It was like the guy didn't have a sensual bone in his whole body, or as if he was still a child. She couldn't seem to picture him having a sexual response to anything. Why was that? She couldn't help but wonder why again and again. Did it have something to do with him being a half saiyajin? She vowed to find out about it. After all, he was her best friend. Right? And there couldn't be secrets between them. Right?

  
Videl hopped off the bed and went in the bathroom, cringing at the cold tiles under her bare feet. She quickly washed her face and mouth. As her eyes fell upon the glass she was holding, a naughty grin crept its way on her matinal face, which made her seem like a mad woman, combined with her tousled hair and clothes. She was wearing a sleeveless black tank top and gray sweats. She filled the glass with cold water and hurried into the bedroom, tiptoeing to the bed and spilling its chilly content on the unsuspecting demi-saiyajin.

  
A surprised gasp was all that could leave the poor guy's mouth as he struggled with the sheets without success, trying to get as far away from the wet spot as he could and only managing to fall off the bed. Videl's giggling turned into all out guffaws as she saw him fight the piece of wet cloth. Once he got himself free, a mat of messy spiky black hair and narrowed slits peered from the edge of the high bed and a soft low voice said:

  
"You are so gonna pay for that."

  
Videl innocently hid the empty glass behind her and smiled sweetly. She saw him sprint her way over the bed and she ran out of the bedroom. Gohan just stopped to get his shirt from the floor next to the bed and ran after his friend, catching up with her in no time. They went down the stairs to the plateau and then down the courtyard they so loved to gaze from the hall. It looked different upon daylight, just as beautiful, but more lively.

  
Gohan decided it was enough playing around and caught Videl before she had a chance to sneak away. She laughed and whined to him to let her go, but all she got was for Gohan to dump her into the fountain. She yelped and sputtered, jumping to her feet and looking down at herself in disbelief. Gohan had actually soaked her! He must have been really mad to do that. Or maybe she just didn't know the guy had a revenge streak on him lately. He was cackling in mirth before her, already clad in his white t-shirt and dark blue sweatpants. She looked around desperately for something to get him back, when she saw that the fountain sprinklers were adjustable. She shifted one of them to the front to have Gohan stop laughing, instead getting wet for all he was worth.

  
An all out war erupted between them then.

***********

It had been some time before, the King and the other's sire had engaged in the excruciatingly uninteresting topic of interplanetary commerce treaties and "economics", how they so liked to call it. 

  
It had been some time before, they both had exchanged the last words. The synchronized taps of their boots on the polished floor were the only sounds that reverberated in the hallways around them. 

  
It was right then, that to those taps joined the sound of distant laughter.

  
They had taken the shortcut to the Palace Training Grounds, which was by the hallway that led to the sleeping quarters. Cauli had complete clearance to this area, as her own room was just a couple of turns away. The laughter seemed to get louder as they approached the railings and she recognized the masculine tone as Gohan's.

  
Cauli fought the urge to come closer and peer down to the source of the sound. She fixed her gaze out, craning her neck imperceptibly to get at least a glimpse of the demi-saiyajin, all the while never losing the rhythm in her walk. It took her some seconds to notice, though, that her companion was no longer by her side. She glanced back over her shoulder to see the young man looking down at the courtyard, a hand loosely holding the railing before him. She walked back to the still form and looked the same way he was. There, in the courtyard, were Gohan and the ningen girl, running, jumping and fooling around like gakis; squealing and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

  
Either of their faces betrayed any kind of emotion at the sight, but for a short while they both kept their eyes on the other pair.

  
"What are they doing here?" The young man asked.

  
"They are Vegeta-ouji's personal guests. Their chamber is in this wing." Cauli answered. The man's eyes narrowed in pondering the young commander's reply. 

  
" Their _chamber_?" He questioned cautiously.

  
Cauli frowned slightly, not understanding the further probing. Her eyes finally found a way to dislodge from Gohan and turn to the male beside her. Her silence caused the other saiyajin to look back at her.

  
"As in one chamber, two people?" He added to complete his previous question. He could see the flash of understanding in her eyes and saw her glance back at the teenagers.

  
"Exactly. They share the same room." She said nonchalantly, maybe too nonchalantly to be natural.

  
The saiyajin male's grip on the railing tensed, as did his whole posture; his other fist clenching at his side.

  
"Do you know them?" It was asked in the most indifferent tone.

  
"They are vest'harian."

  
"Oh, yes. So I've heard." Cauli did her best to make her monotone voice seem pleasant.

  
"I don't understand." He said again, watching Videl wrestle Gohan, as he had her pinned to the ground. Cauli raised a thick eyebrow while leaning backward on the railing, folding her arms across her generous bosom.

  
"She's ripe, yet she refuses every male's advances. Then she lets the half-breed near her all the time. She lets him get in everyone's way. And now you say they sleep together."

  
"I never said they slept together." She stated with a smirk at the young man's plight. It was quite amusing for her to presence his display of jealousy. 

  
The other looked at her. Was it hope that light that flashed in his eyes? He ran a hand through the coarse mane, usually kept tied at his back, but that was now hanging free.

  
"They don't?"

  
"They do." She never dropped the smirk.

  
"But you said"

  
"I didn't actually say it. You did."

  
"Quit your games, Cauli." He growled. Soft mocking laughter left the saiyajin female.

  
"It is so amusing to see your infatuation with the ningen." She explained.

  
"It is not infatuation. I want her. Simple as that."

  
"What if you cannot have her?"

  
"I will find a way. She's not saiyajin. I'll find a glitch in the Book of Laws and then she'll be mine." Cauli frowned, looking into space.

  
"What is it with that ningen?" She spat absently, but just as quickly her cool exterior was back in place.

  
"You fancy the half-breed." The other said with raised eyebrows in sudden understanding.

  
"What makes you think that?" Cauli raised her gaze at the male's eyes and held the look. She was answered with a smirk and a large hand softly holding her chin in what should have been a loving caress.

  
"My dear Cauli You're good. But I'm better." 

  
"He's a half-breed." She protested, as if trying to convince herself more than him.

  
"Vegeta-ouji mated a ningen."

  
Her eyes seemed to snap at him in fury. "He's not of Age." 

  
He chuckled. "And you tell me you haven't noticed the fluctuations in his scent Must be a half-breed thing." He said moving his hand from her chin to her cheek, tilting his head to the side as he spoke.

  
Cauli slapped his hand away and turned, storming through the corridor in the same direction she'd been originally heading.

  
"I do not want a half-breed." Her growled ultimatum left no room for arguing.

  
Sparing a last glance at the teens below, Asparu started through the corridor after the commander.

* * *

Tada!! I soooo hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I made it extra long to make up for the time I took. *Bows*

And again I say, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but as I have told you before, I am a very busy person. Just keep those reviews coming and you'll get a new chapter. I can't believe I have 128 reviews!! I'm so proud of myself!! (And you too.)

Did you notice I put names to the chapters? Whadaya think?

Super Duper Special Thankyous to:

Perrin, Majin Gohan, adbzfan2k03, otepoti (hey girl!!), Lady Foeseeker (glad you like it) (What about Shades of Darkness?), The Supreme Kai, Gohan wanabie, Niori, Chibi Dragon, warri52120, A-man, Japan fan, WeyrdSister, jurgen, Mrs. Videl Son, Carri, Chiku, saiyanprincessvidel, Kamakaze, Whirling Dervish, EEK, OLIVE, Shad and Lord Marix. 

*pants* I'm outta breath.

Don't forget that if you want to be on the mailing list you have to leave your email in your review or email me. ^.^

* * *

Sweet tongue = just in case this doesn't make sense, in my country we call this people who have a way with words.

Ikiteita supaa saiyajin no densetsu = (literally) the legend of the super saiyajin lives

Korosu = to kill, the kill

Karidasu = to hunt down (hint, hint ^_~)

Ripe = able to bear children (in other words, female of Age)

Push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	12. The birds and the bees Saiyajin style

Chapter 12: 

The birds and the bees Saiyajin style.

After a truce and a well needed bath, Gohan and Videl went to the dining room. The adults were just finishing their share, while Trunks and Goten were engulfing a huge mass of What was it? Meat again? **(Author sighs)** Uh, no. It looked like stuffed canapés, scrambled eggs, homemade bread, pink sauce and milk.

  
"Wow. It smells good!" Videl said with her nose up, testing the air.

  
"Yeah, Videl. Haha-oya cooked!" Goten chirped from his seat, cheeks puffed out with food.

  
"Really?" she looked at the woman in question and was rewarded with a nod.

  
"Come on, honey, eat your food while it's still warm. Bulma and I saved some for you both."

  
"Arigatou, Chichi-san"

  
"Did you sleep well?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"And what are you doing today?"

  
"I don't know." Gohan frowned. "What do you do here for fun? Besides fighting that is." He asked in the general direction of the King and Prince.

  
"You could go downtown." Vegeta-ouji said sitting back in his chair.

  
"I don't like the way people look at us." Videl said picking on her food.

  
"You could go to the North Wing then. The tech bay should open today." Ou said.

  
"You have a tech bay in the Palace?" 

  
"Yes, and it has lots of interesting things there. Since the scientists helped me with the reconstruction and remodeling of the training rooms, I've spent most of my time there with them." Bulma commented in a rush of excitement.

  
"There are lots of things you could do. We have rec rooms where you can find games, battle simms or you can always grab a jet bike and take a drive through the woods."

  
"That sounds cool." Videl said looking at Gohan who nodded back at her. "Okay then, we'll do that."

  
After finishing their breakfast and managing to trick the children not to come with them, both teens left for the North Wing.

  
The tech bay was a huge room at the end of a long corridor. A couple of large doors opened to show a hangar infested of people working busily in one or other gadget. Bulma walked in, followed closely by the pair.

  
"Isn't it great!?" she asked in excited delight, showing both teens one or other machine and babbling about how it was just what she needed to occupy her time. When they came in the open, the scientist working on a console made a stop to bow before the Princess.

  
"I swear. Suit yourselves then. If you want to bow, I won't tell you otherwise anymore!" she chastised softly letting out a tired sigh.

  
"Gomen if it bothers you, Bulma-hime, but it is our place to honor the crown as tradition dictates." He said. 

  
The scientist was old, as told by his facial expression, and not at all too buff. He was lean and slightly hunched over, with a long dark beard that just reminded you of Merlin's. His exposed skin was clean except for a few small scars here and there, which must have been caused by his working tools. He was a second class, like Commander Lettusu, and a man of few words. It had been very difficult for Bulma to get him to tell her of all of the inventions he kept there. He almost didn't even let her touch anything, but once she proved her genius, a light had shone in his eyes. Maybe it was respect for the ningen that he hadn't had at the beginning, but a duty to bow low and keep his mouth shut unless told otherwise in her presence.

  
"I've been helping Sprouto with the reconstruction of the training rooms. I've provided them with more symmetric designs and formulas for promising alloys, like the one's we've been using on Chikyuu for Vegeta's GR. In turn, I'm getting blueprints of all kinds of machines we can take to CC and make some adjustments for ningen use." She said again at the stupefied pair. Sprouto had long gone back to work, seeing as no use to pay attention to the woman.

  
"Are you building a GR for Vegeta-Ou?" Gohan asked as he eyed the numerous parts of some oddity the saiyajins were working on right then.

  
"Actually I am. And I found a metal more resistant to direct ki exposition, which makes it safer for the people in and out of it, as well as an outer control panel to be operated by third parties. So the GR would be more spacious and there will always be somebody monitoring the progress and updating the training programs, creating new routines and combinations to make the stay at the GR a worthy one." She finished in one breath.

  
"Kami-sama, Bulma-san! You sound like one of those telemarketers." Videl stood perplexed.

  
"Uh-right. Let me show the speeders."

  
The three walked up the trail made by the only free space until they came to a part where there were only pods, one-seat planet ships, carriages, cargoes and jet bikes.

  
"Well, there seems to be only one repaired, but I guess it'll be enough for both."

  
"This model works with DNA. It's designed to be an strictly saiyajin vehicle." Another of the scientists said coming out of under a ship. He was covered in grease and dirt and had a laser welder in one hand that looked like a little stick.

  
"Don't you have another?" Bulma asked.

  
"No. We had five two days ago, but they were put in the market shortly after finished. This is the only one available."

  
"Saiyajin DNA. How does it work?" Gohan asked.

  
"Just get on and grab the handles. It'll automatically turn on. If you let go, then it's off."

  
"I guess you'll have to drive Gohan." Videl said.

  
"Is there any place we're supposed to clear off?"

  
"Not that I know of. Just keep yourselves out of trouble." Bulma said in a motherly voice. "Gohan, take care of Videl or you're not only putting up with you mother on that, cause I'll join in too!"

  
"Okay." Gohan got on and after a quick check-up he was ready to go. "Hop on." He said to Videl. She was immediately seated behind him and peering over his shoulder.

  
"Okay. Now just grab the handles and go." He murmured to himself barely listening to the young scientist add:

  
"Just be careful with the hand cause the engines are really po-" And all of a sudden he was talking to an empty spot. " -werful."

  
The bike zoomed off in a flash, disappearing in the distance with an excited Gohan whooping and a scared Videl yelping and grabbing on for dear life.

  
They were already out in the woods when Gohan decided to slow down. He looked back over his shoulder to see the top of Videl's head. She was pressed flush on his back, her arms encircling his slim waist as hard as she could. He didn't really see the need for it, since it was like flying at top speed. He came back on that thought shortly. Of course she wouldn't know that! As she was just starting to manipulate her ki and also she would never have his saiyajin speed.

  
"It's okay now. We're going slow." He said to her.

  
He felt her raise her head and check the speed. Then, just as quickly, he felt her fists pounding on his back in a fit.

  
"You baka! You scared me to death! I'm surprised I didn't pee on myself. You could have at least warned me before taking off!" she yelled still pounding on him.

  
"Ow, ow, Videl stop it! That hurts." He said, chuckling all the while. "Anyway, you're not one to talk after you little move this morning."

  
"Excuse me! You soaked me from head to toe already! And now you want to give me a heart attack?"

  
"I don't know. I'm feeling a little vengeful lately so better watch out for other jokes."

  
"Ha, ha. So funny. You just wait mister. When you're not expecting anything I'll strike again."

  
"Oh, yeah?" he taunted in a suddenly husky voice.

  
"Yeah!" she hadn't even finished her one word response when he was suddenly accelerating the contraption in relative suicidal disposition. Videl shrieked and latched onto him again. Gohan smiled smugly and lowered the speed again.

  
"You were saying?" he asked in a smart-ass tone.

  
"ARG, I HATE YOU!" she yelled as close to his ear as possible and hitting his back once more. Gohan laughed.

  
"You're such a sore loser."

  
She growled, gripping him a little more forcefully in annoyance. It was then that he realized she was not clinging to him anymore. She was circling his waist and her hands were casually placed on his stomach and low over one of his pecs. He could also feel her thighs at his sides as well as two warm points against his back, a little under his shoulder blades. He sucked in a breath as he suddenly realized those two points were her breasts pressing against him. Somehow, that made him feel strange. There was that warm feeling again, developing deep inside him. He felt his senses heighten, and suddenly, the feel of her tiny hands against his chest and stomach made him tingly. Even the slightest movement of her hand or even one finger, triggered a desperate flutter within him. He started to fidget, squirming in her embrace, never thinking that his shifting just made her brush further against him.

  
Videl had been mad. But it didn't last long. She just couldn't stay mad at Gohan; not with those puppy dog eyes and that beaming smile he gave her all the time. After he made the little move with the jet bike, she chose to be quiet, just in case he decided to be mean again. She loosened her grip on him and began to take in the scenery.

__

  
It's so beautiful.' She thought smiling in slight wonder at the combination of pinkish-red skies hovering over an enormous expanse of yellowish-green vegetation. A pair of glowing orbs adorned the center of the vault, the red one larger than the white one, bound to each other by scorching tendrils of fire; like a couple of lovers at the nick of embracing. The dry hot breeze made her hair fly in every direction. She closed her eyes, feeling it blow against her face, taking a deep breath and savoring the scent of the new world. New to her that is; so different, so odd in a way she would have never thought of. She opened her eyes to see the blue-purple silhouette of a nearby planet, as well as the brownish of another, there, a little farther away. 

  
Videl came down from her exalting reverie wearing a happy grin. Without reveling too much in it, she wrapped her arms tighter around Gohan and laid her head on his back. She could hear the thumping of his heart, the slight acceleration of his breathing and just then, she could also feel his nervous squirming. She frowned. What was up with him? She hadn't even done anything to make him like that. She adjusted her feet more comfortably on the bike, noticing how he sucked in a breath. Her hands took a more cautious approach; she was starting to get really curious. Only then did she notice how his abdomen muscles seemed to contract when she brushed against them, immediately reminding her of that morning when she had touched his back and he had reacted. He was reacting now too!

  
Videl realized soon that she had been gaping at the back of Gohan's head. She quickly composed herself and began pondering on the situation. It was strange, to know that he was normal besides all other aspects. And it was also exhilarating to be able to see it up close and personal for the first time since she knew him. Her mischief instinct seemed to get a hold of her and she found herself actually enjoying his nervousness.

  
Videl pretended to absently shift her fingers on his stomach, and with it, she noticed the smooth rippling of his abdomen muscles under the cotton shirt. She had never seen anything but his arms bare, or his back, according to that morning; but now, actually touching him and sensing his reaction, she wondered just what he looked like under all of those clothes. She chastised herself on that train of thought, but then convinced herself that it was just out of curiosity.

  
Gohan was still struggling with the overly new sensations coursing through his body. He couldn't get one thought straight since he kept drifting back to how warm he was getting. There was that feeling, it seemed to pull at him from the inside, but he still couldn't grasp the objective. His breath was getting shallower by the minute, and he was already getting that feeling of constriction in his lower region. If he had been concentrating on enjoying this, he would have surely missed the little light bulb that lit in his head. He veered off to the side and landed on a clearing nearby. He figured that if this went on for a while more, he might crash.

  
Gohan touched down, and heaved a sigh, staring ahead in the distance. He noticed she didn't move. She was still holding onto him with those curious little hands.

  
"Videl" he said in a strained low voice.

  
"I'm sorry" she cut him off.

  
"What?" He still hadn't regained his usual tone.

  
"Sorry for that. I just-" she trailed off, sighing. Tense silence fell between them, still motionless in the same position. Videl hesitantly unraveled her arms from around him, placing her hand on his back.

  
"Why don't we take a walk?" Gohan cleared his throat and looking behind him, accepted.

  
After capsulizing the vehicle in the still uncomfortable silence, they headed through the timber. It was kind of sweet how they kept their slow walking, hands in their pockets, looking everywhere but at the other's face.

  
Videl found a very strange tree that caught her entire attention. It wasn't overly large. Its branches sprouted from low in the impossibly thick trunk and bent upwards, while the branches from the top leaned downwards, making the foliage a rounded shape that resulted very cute to the eye. She ran to it like a small child and rounded it several times under Gohan's stare.

  
"Look at this tree! It's so strange!" she was actually attempting to ease the mood a little and still didn't look at Gohan for fear her efforts could crumble.

  
"Yeah. It's fat." Gohan smiled, putting in his two cents. She laughed lightly at his remark.

  
Gohan went closer and looked up at it, then finally looked at her. She smiled again, finally looking back at him. The tense moment was over, and she reveled in it. 

  
"I wonder if it's a fruit tree." She said looking up again.

  
"I think not. Doesn't have any flowers."

  
"Hn. It's curious anyway. What else might be strange here?"

  
Gohan sat under the rounded mass of foliage, resting his back against the trunk. Videl followed suit and sat cross-legged next to him. The silence came again, though it was loose now.

  
"I'm sorry." She said again. Gohan looked at her, pondering, and then decided to play dumb.

  
"About what?"

  
"You know. The bike thing."

  
"Oh. It's okay. It was interesting." He answered looking away. He knew he would start blushing if he looked at her in the eye.

  
"Um- I've been meaning to ask you something about that. You you never seem to be very reactive with this kind of thing. At first I let it pass, but then I couldn't help but notice."

  
"You mean sex?"

  
"Yes, and everything that has to do with it."

  
"Once, I asked Vegeta-san. I'd been studying about it and wondered if all those things would happen to me or if I would be different."

  
"What did he say?"

  
"He said it remained to be seen, since I was the first ningen-saiyajin half-breed he knew. And he told me about saiyajins." Gohan explained to her, still looking over the horizon, remembering the day like it had been yesterday.

  
"And that was?" She was wondering if he was purposefully stalling. She wanted to know everything, and yet it seemed he didn't want to talk about it. Of course, she couldn't blame him.

  
"Well, " he sighed, shrugging, "mostly that saiyajins come of age after their 18th birthday, that they are radically monogamous, that there's a ritual associated with mating and some other things."

  
"What exactly is "coming of Age"?"

  
"It's like puberty, only it's not puberty since the physical development is much like with ningens, though a little slower. Age translates into sexual maturity."

  
"Oh, like physiologically able to procreate children and stuff?"

  
"Yes, but also the mindset that comes with it."

  
"But you're not 18 yet."

  
"I know. But sometimes I feel like I can grasp some of that" he trailed off, clenching his fist in front of him and then sighed, looking down. 

  
"Like a while ago." She finished, looking at his profile intently, willing him to look at her directly.

  
"Yeah, like a while ago." Gohan still didn't turn to look at her. "But it doesn't happen all the time, and I still can't understand it."

  
"But when we talked that night you seemed" she trailed off upon seeing him shake his head slightly. 

  
"I knew what you were talking about, but I didn't understand it fully."

  
"So you're like a little kid?"

  
"Sometimes not."

  
"Hn." She stayed silent for a while. "What do you think of me?"

  
He blinked. Where was she heading with this? "What?"

  
"Maybe that wasn't such a good example. Um- How about the showers? What do you think of the girls in the showers?" Gohan gained a faraway look and slowly, but surely, a tiny smirk graced his lips.

  
"Okay. That's enough for me." Videl broke teasingly into his venusian reverie. He looked at her for a second and then his face glowed red.

  
"It happened again."

  
"I saw it."

  
"Kami-sama! This is so embarrassing!"

  
"It's natural."

  
"What I think about them changes all the time. Sometimes I can't stand them, others they seem so fascinating. Though what never seems to change is what I think about you." He said in a low voice.

  
"And what do you think about me?"

  
"You're nice, friendly, brave, and pretty."

  
"You think I'm pretty?" she asked with wide eyes, seeming much like a little girl. He smiled brightly and answered truthfully.

"Yes, I do!" This time it was her turn to blush and she had to look somewhere other than his eyes. "Even if I haven't seen you naked in the showers." He finished in a teasing tone. She snapped her head back in shock, only to see him trying to stifle a guffaw and failing miserably.

  
"YOU JERK!! I almost believed you!" She screamed hitting his thigh.

  
"Ow! Hey, that hurts you know." He said in little whine.

  
"No, it doesn't. You're a super saiyajin! You're just psychologically suggestible to feel pain from something so trifle." They smiled at each other. The silence was back, while they either tore blades of thick grass or rubbed their hands on their pants.

  
"I-I'm worried." Gohan said shifting his mood 180 degrees, his cheery face falling as his eyes glued to the grass.

  
"About what?" she immediately felt concerned.

  
"That I'm different. I'm different to both sides. It's like I don't belong to any of them. Not on Chikyuu-sei or Vegeta-sei All the guys at Vest'har hate me." His voice was soft, like a whisper, but it was enough to make something in Videl's chest twist painfully.

  
"Look. I personally don't like this Gohan before me. The insecure guy depressed by banalities. C'mon! Show me the happy Gohan! The cutie with the enormous smile that seems to light up the room." Her voice had gained a sweet tone while she talked, getting closer to the boy and putting a hand over his own.

  
"So I'm a cutie." He said without humor, still not looking at her.

  
"Yes, you are. And damn you for making me admit it. But I owe you I owe you so much I don't know if I can ever repay you." 

  
"You can." He stated finally raising his eyes to look at her.

  
"H-how?" she was afraid of his answer. She was afraid of what he might say, of being wrong about him in the end.

  
"Don't ever leave me." He said finally in a small voice that seemed to crack in the last second.

  
Their eyes locked and she could see the fear in them. He was afraid to loose her? But why? And what was wrong with him? Why was he so sad all of a sudden? Did the other students' rejection have affected him so much? Did he actually want to fit in that bad? Or was it something else? She finally relented and closed in to embrace him in a hug. He slowly brought his arms to encircle her smaller frame and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

  
"Don't mind any of them. They don't know you. They envy you, but they don't understand you." She parted to look at him. "I do. And I'm not going to leave you after everything you've done for me, after everything we've shared"

  
He smiled lightly, his eyes softening and she took the chance to blurt, "After all, who else would you ever confess to you're a peeping tom?" He openly gapped at her in disbelief for a second, and then whimpered, wondering what had possessed him to tell her about that. It was a very powerful weapon against him. And she could be really scary.

  
She laughed at his predicament and stood up to avoid any kind of retaliation.

  
"Come on. Let's walk around." She called making a path through the oddly shaped vegetation.

***********

He was wearing denim jeans; a thin long sleeved polo shirt under a denim jacket and a black CC cap. She was wearing denim flares, and a sleeveless thin-strapped tank top. Her hair was made into a high ponytail with bangs falling on her face and neck. She was wearing her finger cut black gloves also, giving her the "dangerous beauty" appearance. 

  
Due to their attire, it was obvious they would stand out wherever they went on the planet, but after walking the timber for several hours, they couldn't care less. It was some time after lunch when they approached a clearing. But much to their surprise, it wasn't actually a clearing, but something like a shooting polygon. And it was huge! There were saiyajins practicing in most of the booths, or eating in a makeshift cafeteria not too far away.

  
They had come out from the side next to the entrance and immediately caught everyone's attention. Saiyajins sized them up on the spot; some looking at Videl somewhat scandalized. She looked at Gohan, who silently told her to act normally. They walked around, staring at their surroundings. Videl couldn't help but notice how the girls gapped at her in shock and older mothers ushered their children away whenever they passed by. Gohan approached one of the tables farther from the crowd. He helped Videl on her stool and then took a seat himself.

  
"I didn't know Vegeta-sei had this kind of place. Looks innocent enough." Gohan commented.

  
"I know what you mean. Hey. Do I have something on my face or clothes?" she asked trying not to seem TOO conspicuous at scanning the crowd.

  
"No. And don't worry. We already knew they would stare."

  
"Yes, but it is kind of unnerving. And they only seem to stare like that at me. Like I have a second head or something."

  
"Well, you do look different than a saiyajin. The first thing is the clothes, then there's your build."

  
"Kami! How can they be such xenophobes!?" She screeched in a low voice. "They don't even know me!"

  
"Calm down. Don't mind them. Let's enjoy our free day."

  
"If I had known, I would have chosen to stay in the forest." Gohan chuckled, which was immediately cut off by a growl from his stomach.

"Well, I guess we found something to do." He said looking around for the vendor. "I'll be right back."

  
Videl saw him head to a counter on the side and making line behind a couple of kids. She saw him talk to the girl in shift and then motioned for her to come along. She cautiously made her way to the counter, self-conscious of the eyes on her back and the whispered comments. She finally got to him and he showed her a panel on top of the counter with graphics of the foods served there as he was scrolling through them.

  
"What do you wanna eat?"

  
"I don't know. Something light I guess. What did you choose?" He showed her his choice and she couldn't help her eyes widening.

  
"I don't want to set you back or anything but I don't think you should eat all that. You know your mom's cooking tonight and she'll bite your head off if you spoil your dinner."

  
"Shimatta*! You're right. She'd kill me." He murmured, quickly diminishing the amount he already had displayed.

  
"After all, it's not like you haven't eaten in the whole day." She softly reminded him of the industrial amount of food he had consumed at breakfast and while they stopped in the forest.

  
They went back to their table and waited for their food, which was brought by a little robot. They talked about Vegeta-Ou's mysterious way of saying things. What he said about Korosu and Karidasu and how they didn't know anything about it. Gohan knew a little about Karidasu, as Vegeta said something about it once, though it was like he didn't like to talk about it. So they decided to occupy the rest of their free day researching the King's library for info on it.

  
When they were done, they went back to the counter for sweets. The girl's recommendation was a gooey stuff with a fluorescent color in green and blue. So they had both.

  
"Mmm. This is great! It's like ice cream."

  
"Mmhm. But it tastes different somehow."

  
"Aww. This reminds me of Erasa. She's the biggest ice cream freak." Videl said in a pout.

  
"I wonder what the guys are doing right now."

  
"It's Wednesday right? Middle of the week translates into Professor Plumfeather's history hell." She gagged. "Hey, does yours taste as good?" she asked again offering him her dispenser. He took a bite out of hers and said.

  
"Hey, that tastes better than mine!"

  
"Let me." He then gave her his and she nodded.

  
"Yep. I like mine better."

  
"I want another one of those." He told the vendor girl. She was staring slightly at them and gave Gohan another dispenser.

  
"What kind of place do you think this is so you can walk around like that?" Both teens turned to look at a group of 3 saiyajin women behind them.

  
"Excuse me?" Gohan asked finishing his last bite.

  
"And you," they looked at him. "How can you smirch decency bringing a slut like this to a public place?" Videl gasped. Gohan gapped. They were insulting Videl without any reason at all.

  
"Pardon me, lady. You have no right whatsoever to insult me like that. I have done nothing to be ashamed of; and yes, this is a public place so everyone can do as they please." Videl shot back indignantly.

  
"No shame at all! What kind of female does find dignity in that kind of exhibitionism!?" The lady also sounded indignant, so they were really confused now.

  
"Um, excuse again, but I don't understand exactly what the problem is here. What are you so perturbed about?" Gohan inquired seriously. He didn't like how this situation was developing and neither the fact that Videl seemed to be the target of their discomfort.

  
"The insolence!" Another lady interjected.

  
"Don't you know that exhibiting your neck and shoulders like that is offensive?" The vendor girl behind the counter asked cautiously. Gohan and Videl looked at her, then at each other blinking in bewilderment.

  
"It is?" They asked in unison.

  
"Yes. I figured you wouldn't know since you don't seem from around here."

  
"We're not." Videl said to her, and then turned to the three ladies. She knew it wasn't her fault at all, but since she was in their territory, it was her duty to apologize.

  
"Gomen nasai. I had no idea that it was considered offensive." She bowed lightly. Videl was distracted from the women by Gohan's hand offering her his jacket.

  
"Here, put this on until we get to the Palace." She took it from him and put it on. It was big on the shoulders and long in the sleeves, but she wouldn't complain.

  
"But Bulma-san and Vegeta-san saw us coming out and didn't say anything." She told him in a thoughtful tone.

  
"Well, consider Bulma-san is a ningen so she wouldn't know. And Vegeta-san well, he's been living on Chikyuu-sei for more than a decade. I guess he's already used to it." He answered quickly.

  
"Just one last question though." Videl directed at all of them. "Why is it offensive?" The women looked between themselves at a loss. They didn't know how to explain it.

  
"Well, um, it's kind of complicated." The girl said again, gaining their attention. "But it's mainly because of Karidasu and the marking."

  
"There we go again with the Karidasu stuff." Gohan rolled his eyes, throwing his arms in the air purely annoyed. "We are so into the library after we get back, I swear."

  
"But why are there some women who have their necks exposed?"

  
"Mated females are allowed to. But in unmarked females like yourself, it is obscene."

  
"Why?"

  
"It's tradition. It's the way it's always been."

  
Videl frowned. That wasn't much help. "I agree with you Gohan. C'mon. We're going back right now."

  
Gohan lay his palm flat on the scanner over the counter that would charge their food fee to his account. The vendor girl had explained him how paying system worked on Vegeta-sei a while before.

"Thank you." Gohan and bowed slightly to the ladies, following after the Satan girl.

*********

They decided to fly back to the Palace, only stopping long enough to return the jet bike. They hurriedly made their way to their wing, where the library was located. It was a circular room with a very high ceiling shaped in a dome, decorated in picturesque figures denoting ancient battles and hunting wonders. The walls below the dome had the largest windows, which let the eerie red daylight filter in a way that illuminated the whole room in perfection, since the chamber was located in a tower with direct exposure to the suns all day long. A masterpiece of alien architecture.

  
Below the windows, the walls were covered in books and folios, securely and neatly organized on their omnipresent shelves.

  
The center of the room homed a console of some kind. It would have looked like a table had it not been because of the blinking lights and smooth panels and buttons on it. To the right side, sat a man, hunched over a desk buried under an overwhelming amount of papers and books in a working frenzy.

  
"Cole-san, sorry to disturb you but we need your help." Gohan said without breaking his walk up to the man's side.

They both saw the man jump comically at the sound of their voices, throwing various papers he'd been skimming in the air. Gohan grimaced; figuring the saiyajin wouldn't be too thrilled to know he'd been caught off guard. Videl, on the other hand, was biting her lower lip in an attempt to hold back a fit of giggles.

  
The saiyajin stood agonizingly slow, hitting the desk with both hands in the process, making the teens wonder how the piece of furniture could have survived it. He turned to them, towering over Gohan's head for more than a foot (and we all know Gohan's not a short dude).

  
"What kind of manners are those?" He asked with obvious restraint, making Videl think that maybe hiding behind Gohan wasn't such a bad idea when it came to pride vs. survival.

  
"Gomen nasai." They both bowed.

  
"You two don't live up to your educational status. No vest'harian student would sneak up on an elder like that." Cole stated with a scowl on his face.

  
"We apologize, but with all due respect, I seriously doubt most vest'harians would do as you say."

  
Videl's mouth was agape while she looked at Gohan wondering what the hell was wrong with him. She turned to look at Cole to see his expressionless gaze and then a slow lopsided grin revealing sharp teeth settled on his face. He chuckled in evil mirth and came forward a few steps.

  
"Right brat. Very right I admit Now what do you want?" The librarian inquired in not the most polite manner ever. He was an etiquette freak but he didn't bother with bureaucracy himself. Contradicting fellow he was. But of course, Gohan and Videl were both used to it by now, since he had been their flash tutor for their intensive advance at the saiyajin academy. If there was something you wondered about Vegeta-sei and its people, Cole knew it all.

  
He was in his mature years, with very short dark brown hair. Even his eyes were clearer than most they had seen, though still dark. He wasn't very muscled, seeing as he was a literate more than a soldier, but that didn't stop the man of liking to fight just like the rest of his comrades.

  
"Um, well. We were wondering if, um, you see well, we'll like to know about uh-"

  
"Quit your blabbering, child! It is extremely annoying. In a proper verbal exchange you would have already killed any interest anybody might have had in what you were saying, therefore losing any chance of persuasion whatsoever. Any respect might have gone by the drain too, as that sputtering and insecurity is highly suspicious."

  
You could almost see the sweatdrops on both Gohan's and Videl's heads as they heard the saiyajin drone on and on.

  
"Gomen." He managed to say during a brief pause.

  
"And don't apologize so much. It makes you look weak." Gohan nodded nimbly and proceeded to clear his throat to voice his request one more time

Only to be at a loss as to what to say.

Videl saw his mouth agape, trying to utter a simple word without success and dived in for the rescue.

  
"You see, Cole-san. We'd like it very much if you could tell us about certain things." Cole looked at her, folding his arms before him, chin held proudly up in the air. Ah! The joys of being omniscient! The man couldn't have gotten more conceited.

  
"And what might that be brat?"

  
"Tell us about Karidasu."

  
They watched in uncertainty how Cole's eyes widened and his haughty expression turned into a pale mask of bafflement. His arms fell from the proud perch on his chest and his gullet moved up and down in a silent gulp.

  
"Why would you want to know that?" He asked in a softer voice. He hated it when his pupils popped the question. He'd never gotten used to it since the first time it happened.

  
"Well, we've had some rough landings with some of the people and also the King has talked about it several times, but he never really explained. So today, after another _beautiful_ interchange in that shooting place, we decided that we needed to know. Everything." Videl finished. This time it was her who crossed her arms.

  
"Why me?" Gohan heard Cole murmur as he saw him make his way through piles of books they hadn't noticed on the floor before.

  
His eyes followed the man to the large couch on the left side of the room, where he grabbed a bottle of a blood red liquid and downed a large gulp. He hesitantly looked over his shoulder and fixed them both with a stern look.

  
"Sit." The librarian ordered in a raspy voice before drinking some more of what was in the bottle.

  
Both teens looked at each other and obliged, making their way to the couch and sitting anxiously on the edge. Cole put the bottle down and without taking his eyes off them, started to pace.

  
"What do you already know?" Both looked at each other again.

  
"Well, Vegeta-san told me once that you come of age after your 18th birthday, that it translates into sexual maturity and that only by then you're allowed to take a mate. He also told me there was a mating ritual but I really don't remember anything else."

  
Cole grunted. "Alright, we'll start from there. But first, what do YOU know?" he asked Videl.

  
"Me!?" She squeaked. "I don't know anything about it. But I want to learn. I want to know how to act here; you know, not giving off wrong signals and the like."

  
"Very smart decision." Cole cleared his throat. "Yes, saiyajins come of age after their 18th birthday, and yes, only then we are allowed to take a mate by the Book of Laws, since there are very serious implications with the act of mating. You see, we are a monogamous race, therefore, it is crucial to be responsible enough to chose the right mate to spend the rest of our life with." Cole stopped his pacing and turned to look at them, raising an eyebrow in question. Both teens nodded and he went on.

  
"This process follows a traditional ritual that is explained by sire to offspring every generation."

  
"Ah. Well, only chichi-oya is saiyajin, and he was raised as a ningen on Chikyuu after he lost his programming."

  
"Hn. Then I see no problem in enlightening you myself." The man resumed his pacing. "Courtship is not part of the ritual, so anybody can court as many possible mates as they can find. It is basically a way to get to know the candidate and figure things that might be crucial to the relationship. Rutting* is also a form of courtship and it is permitted as long as there is no marking." He halted his speech as he saw the others' faces start to go red. "But it is very important that this is kept private. It is not well seen in our society to publicly hint about these activities."

  
"But what if the female gets pregnant?" Videl asked.

  
"There are ways to prevent that."

  
"How?"

  
"Curious ningen you are. We'll get to that." Videl thought she couldn't have blushed more in her life. "Let's say that the rutting is kind of a trial and error mechanism."

  
"What about the ritual?"

  
"After courtship is over and a decision is made, the male is the one to take initiative. He does this by making the Offering. With this he is presenting everything he has to the female, thus letting her know that he wants to hunt her."

  
"What IS the purpose of Karidasu?"

  
"The challenge. The male has to prove his worth in the female's eyes, hunting her down and then defeating her in hand to hand combat. If by any chance, he fails to accomplish either, he has the chance to make the offering again after some time. The key here is that everything depends on the female."

  
"How so?" Gohan asked.

  
"I know. The male can make the offer, but if the female rejects him he has to back down." Videl said confidently.

"Exactly." Cole seconded the girl. "The female must accept the offering by initiating the pursuit; in other words, running away." After this, all three stayed silent for a long while. Cole was letting both teens absorb the info properly.

  
"How do you make the Offering?" Gohan asked finally looking up at the man.

  
"The male must lick the female's cheek." Cole answered him with a smirk. The look of scant disgust on their faces didn't faze him though.

"That is a little anti-hygienic." Videl said.

"You wouldn't say that if that tongue would be ravishing other parts of your anatomy." The smirk only seemed to grow as the red in the girl's face intensified.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Cole-san. H-how do you know when somebody comes of age? When YOU come of age?"

  
"So you've noticed." 

  
Gohan frowned. "Notice what?"

  
"Or not." The man said again, making Gohan look at him weird. "Well, basically, a saiyajin's body develops slowly in the first years. This is so because there's an energy reserve for the growth spurt in the years nearing the coming of Age. The way to notice the change is through the saiyajin's scent." 

  
"The scent?" Gohan asked. Cole nodded and resumed his pacing.

  
"Hai. It's when the body starts producing a special kind of pheromone that saiyajins can detect easily. That is why we can always tell who's of Age and who is not."

  
Gohan gained a pensive, faraway look; his eyes narrowed into slits. "The scent. But how do I know when I come of Age?"

  
"It's instinctive. But there are noticeable changes that signal it. It's mostly psychological though there are also physical traits that can serve you."

"Which are?"

  
"Your scent, your fangs and your tail."

  
"Oh, well I don't have a tail anymore." Cole's face fell. Was it sympathy for the boy's loss?

  
"There's still your fangs and your scent."

"Cole-san. What did you mean when you said that Gohan had noticed something?"

  
"It's not my place to reveal it if he hasn't noticed." The smugness was back with a vengeance.

"Please Cole-sempai*. Tell us. It must be important." Gohan pleaded, noticing the man's eyebrow raise a notch at hearing the honorific title. When they thought he would not relent, it was when he finally spoke.

  
"Your scent is fluctuating. You are nearing the change in a way I had never seen before." 

  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

  
"Normally, the glands mature in a switch kind of way. But your scent is very erratic. Sometimes it's the standard, but others it's charged with pheromones that appear and disappear with the ease of phantoms." The man smirked again at the boy's wide eyes.

  
"I certainly don't know about it, because I don't have such an advanced sense of smell, but I've noticed his mood swings."

  
"A hormone overdrive causes that. But I have some suspicions about half breeds."

  
"But but I'm barely seventeen yet." Gohan said, obvious trepidation and confusion in his voice. Now THAT caught Cole's attention fully.

  
"Nani?"

  
"How can I be coming of Age so soon?"

  
"I know what you mean. That certainly is an oddity in itself." Cole stated holding his chin in thought. "But we have to remember you are not a full blooded saiyajin."

  
"Great. Just my luck to be the first ningen-saiyajin half breed around. Now nobody knows what to expect of me." Gohan stated dejectedly.

  
"Cole-san, what are your suspicions about half-breeds?" Videl then turned to the man remembering his words from earlier.

  
"Actually that since ningens and saiyajins are so compatible, genetically speaking, it's only fair that the ningen genes would try to reign over ours, thus dwindling or increasing certain characteristics about each. I think that your coming of Age might be a little unpredictable." The look of dread on the boy's face didn't stop him from going on. "At least we've figured out it is nearing."

  
Both man and girl watched Gohan bury his face in his hands restlessly. Videl couldn't help the impulse of comforting him and she brought her hand to his hair to brush it softly.

  
"Why that face brat?" Cole asked him. If Gohan had been looking at him he would have thought his smirk cruel. "You're not going to die, just coming of Age. It's actually not bad at all." 

  
Gohan didn't seem to hear him. He just kept his face hidden, so Videl persisted with her questioning.

  
"So is there anything else you left out about the ritual?" The man looked at her and nodded. 

  
"Actually yes. Karidasu has a set of rules we have to stand by. It's not that anything would happen if it's not done, but because it is tradition; a matter of honor. These rules read no flying in the pursuit, no scouter or any kind of tracking system, no telepathic exchange in those already partially or fully bonded, among other things less important. You may rely only on your instincts. And a saiyajin must ALWAYS follow these rules."

  
"Just one more thing." Videl said as she got to her feet, taking off Gohan's jacket. "Why is it offensive to go out like this?" 

  
Cole's eyes immediately went to her neck, then to her face. "Because you're not marked." He replied expressionlessly.

  
"And?" 

  
"If you go around baring your neck like that, it's like you're screaming Mark me!' everywhere you go. It means you're available and willing in a way that is not at all discreet."

  
Videl's blush came back in a painfully obvious sign of embarrassment, and she just managed to say, "Oh." She took her seat next to Gohan again, and tried to blend in with the couch she was so embarrassed.

  
"Then enlighten us. What else can be considered flirting?" Gohan's voice cut like a razor in the silence. He seemed to have gotten over his dreadful mood already.

  
"Mm. Well, let's see. Any familiar touch with or of one's tail and sharing food are the most obvious ones. But enough of this! It's getting late and you should be getting ready for the meal."

  
"Oh, no! Haha-oya will kill us!" Gohan was on his feet and going out the door grabbing Videl by one wrist faster than the eye could blink, all the while saying over his shoulder, "Arigatou gozaimasu*, Cole-san! We'll come some other time!"

  
The King's librarian watched them run out the door and chuckled lightly, walking up to the cluttered desk and grabbing a handful of books before heading out the door to his chambers.

* * *

Shimatta = darn, damn

Rutting = casual sex 

Sempai = honorific title for an older person who has some relation to you in interests or occupation. An analogy would be an amateur and an expert. The expert would be the sempai and the amateur the kohai. 

Arigatou gozaimasu = Thank you very much (very formal)

Hello, people. Again I hope this loooong chapter (39 pages) lived up to your expectations. I had a little trouble writing it because I wanted to make it interesting for you but at the same time informative. I don't feel like ranting too much. I'm very tired. So I'll just tell you something I haven't said in a while because of all of your praising.

CRITICIZE!!

I want to know what you liked, what you hated, what I should work on. You know. 

Special thanks to:

Adbzfan2k03, A-man, Olive, Lord Marix, otepoti (You never miss one ^_~), jurgen (Here it is, hunk ^_~), Kamakaze, Niori, Majin Gohan, David, eotpman 18 (Really? Hey, I'm in your faves!), blaz, WeirdSyster (Kami! You make me blush!), RedDawg (no more wait!), SJ, GJMEGA (Sorry! But the translations start since chapter 7. I'll try not to use too many), secretlife, Ceri, AngelKatz4000 who emailed me.

To David: I am so sorry. You don't know how much. I had no idea that you could consider it offensive. The problem is I tend to shorten some words when I write and speak. It's a habit. But don't worry, I won't do it again and I already fixed the previous chapters. I hope you continue reading. And again, sorry.

Now

You know

|  
|  
|  
V


	13. Fangs and Musings

Oh, boy! O~O 

Chapter 13: Fangs and Musings

The day after the talk with Cole, Gohan and Videl went back to class with a new drive, and a coffer fresh full of useful knowledge that would serve them in the future. 

  
It would be good to say that everything went well. But that would be lying. Word had spread of what had happened with Videl the day before. The whispers were overwhelming. Had she owned advanced hearing she would have snapped by then. Her only companion was Gohan, who seemed to be getting a similar treatment. Really, those guys were asking for it. The day Gohan couldn't take it anymore, it would be a day of broken limbs. Just because he was quiet and nice it didn't mean his patience was eternal.

  
Uh-huh, and another thing not so good that Videl noticed that day for the first time, was the leering looks some of the older saiyajins gave her. It was unsettling, but she had Gohan to look out for her, as much as that thought made her feel weak. It was exciting in a way though. The whole "damsel-in-distress-waiting-for-her-hero" feeling was a [pleasant?] change of roles for her. But she wouldn't complain. Her hero was right there for her.

  
Videl had been given permission to use the shower room when it was empty, after much arguing and explaining to the academic authorities. She had refused to bathe with all the people there because, in her exact words, "it was against her culture". The final straw to get her way had been when she asked the director what he would feel like if some foreigner stepped on his traditions like they were garbage. That shut him up on the spot, so he gave her permission to use the room for a limited amount of time when all other students were in their classes.

  
Gohan had long since gotten used to it. At first, the stares had seemed too much to bear and he thought he was going to lose it. But after a while, the commotion began to wear off; he was not on show anymore. Heck! He was even ignored!

  
However, the vest'harians, first-class-in-all-their-glory-who-you-should-bow-before-and-kiss-the-soil-they-stepped-on, in their tendency to repel outsiders were taken aback at Videl's rejection, since they couldn't understand how somebody in their right mind would turn down such "embodiment of perfection". The arrogant ningen thought so highly of her that she had to have the shower room all for herself? Why couldn't she take a shower at the same time as all the others? And what about the tailless half-breed running after her all the time? 

  
Pathetic.

  
And never mind all the attention she was getting from sensei Avocco, like she would ever be a match for any of them. Hmph. She and her constant questions on how to make a move stealthier, or a punch more powerful. She was becoming a damn good strategist on her own. Of course! With all that extra work and being given full clearance to the Palace training grounds. To the Royal chamber nonetheless! 

  
It was said that the Princess was a technological genius and she had enhanced Ou's training chamber wonderfully. It was also said that the half-breed was in a first name basis with the little prince and the princess. Even with the crown prince! What had that blasted planet done to the Legendary!? It was unheard of! Hmph.

  
Oh there they came now, oblivious as ever. Couldn't they tell that vest'harians could see through their façade of nonchalance? It was a skill pounded since birth on a saiyajin to allow no emotion to show through. The masters of stoicism couldn't be fooled so easily. 

  
It stung. 

  
Especially that day when there was tail training. All tailless students were made to the side. Curious There seemed to be a considerate handful of them at Vest'har. Gohan just excused himself and went to the yard, Videl following suit. 

  
In the beginning, he didn't care that he didn't have his tail anymore, but since his arrival on Vegeta-sei everybody had made it such a big deal that he was now almost depressed about it. It was those radical mood swings that kept Videl running to the library from time to time, getting all the information she could from Cole. And it was in that time that Gohan had taken upon himself to take her training to the next level. She had already learned the ki transmutation he had started to teach her in the first days. She had an amazing amount of self-control, and it seemed that Avocco's hard regimen had paid off, since the Satan girl was stronger, faster, had better reflexes and a sharper mind.

  
It was that last one that got Gohan to teach her the basics of ki induced telepathy. Since Videl owned more ki than strength, she was able to do this. Of course, it was hard in the beginning, as she was a good emitter but not as good a receiver. This kind of telepathy though was not conversational, but kind of like transmitting a feeling or an impression to the other person, which meant they could not communicate clearly, like the kind there was in a bond.

  
Videl got to see just how much the situation got to Gohan, since he was becoming restless, introvert and she could start seeing some hints of aggressiveness. But of course, Videl was not the only one to notice his changes, since so did everybody who was close to him. Even the children refrained from ticking him off for fear of what he might do. They had been told to never mess with an angry Gohan. However, in all of Gohan's aggressiveness, he didn't seem to get back at his attackers. He just let it all come his way, swallowing his anger and pride, unconsciously feeding off of it, like the flames would slowly, but surely, consume the woods, later exploding into a hellish conflagration, to leave behind only charred remains and ashes. 

~*~

Sweat droplets hit the smooth floor of the gravitized room, falling from their temporary perch on the lone figure's hard-set jawbone. The gravitron had been running for several hours now, at first, with the intention of serving to the daily royal squabble. Now, after Ou had been called back to his responsibilities, Vegeta trained in solitary. 

  
His clenched fists sliced the heavy air with relentless determination in their quest to hit an imaginary opponent; moving with feline agility, gracefully twirling and flipping in the air, roundhousing the empty spot to his left, only to land soundlessly on his left foot. He took a deep breath to cool the burning sensation in his lungs, before taking stance to start his personal kata. All the while, his movements seemed more mechanical, his mind traveling away from his body, if the glazed, faraway look in his passionate eyes was any indication.

  
He mused over his present situation. It was curious, he thought, how no matter where he was, he seemed to be doing the same thing over and over again. He always found himself working like a madman in his quest for strength, his pride making him yearn for more power. To be the best had always been his goal, even if the objective of gaining that power had been twisted in the decades spent under Furiza's rule.

  
But times change, and with it, so do people. He nodded unconsciously to the empty room, the only sounds being his ragged breathing and the taps of his black boots against the special alloy that made the floor and walls. Yes, people change. _He _changed. Or did he? 

  
He was molded into the ruthless mass murderer he had become, into an image of the being he had grown to hate the most since his childhood years, since that very same monster destroyed his home, his people, his kingdom, his _destiny_. 

  
Nevertheless, since he set foot on Chikyuu, oh yes, the pathetic mud ball the ningens called home, he had started to change. Why was it? What was the cause? Was it watching the admirable display of bravery from the fighters that vowed to protect it? How they willingly sacrificed their petty lives to save millions, who hadn't even been aware of the danger they'd been in. Was it the fact that he had finally accepted he was alone in the universe? The only saiyajin of pure blood left after Raditzu's demise at the hands of the namekujin* and Nappa's death at the hands of himself. Yes, Kakarotto was genetically a pureblood, but he was not aware of what it was to be a true saiyajin. He lost that the day he fell off that ravine and hit his head as a child, the day he lost his programming and his untainted memories.

  
Was it because of that?

  
But then again, another curious thing he had noticed was that, somehow, some of Kakarotto's enemies seemed to be pulled to his side sooner or later. Living proof of that were the bakayarou* desert bandit, Yamcha, the three-eyed ningen, Tenshinhan, the namekujin Piccoro, the female jinzouningen*, Juuhachi-gou* and finally himself. What was it about that battle magnet Kakarotto that gave him such transmuting qualities?

  
A flawed step caused a twist of a calve muscle and for him to almost get reacquainted with the floor, grimacing in pain after he caught himself. He grunted and shook his head, as if that would make his thoughts fall back in their original path. It was proving to be somewhat harmful for his health when his thoughts wandered, trying to figure out the kind hearted saiyajin; being it mentally as well as physically.

  
So, yeah, he had changed. He felt as if the Vegeta that first went to Chikyuu was a completely different person. Uh, well, he HAD been a different person then 

  
A pause in his movements left him in a perfect punching position. 

  
He'd been a person who grew up without a choice, a person who was taught that emotions were a weakness. A person who learned, the hard way, that developing attachments could be his downfall a person who was so consumed by hatred and self-loathing, that it was pitiful. How he hated pity! It made his blood boil just to think about it. But even though he had been such a dark character then, at least he had been free.

__

  
'That's right Vegeta. Keep telling yourself that.' A patronizing voice, very similar to his own, seemed to float in the back of his thoughts.

  
He gritted his teeth with excessive force until they ached. Damn it! He couldn't fool himself! Then why did he feel like he had to question his present life? Why was he trying to find an excuse to justify his past life, when he knew that it had been wrong?

  
He hated the life with Furiza, that much he was certain. But he couldn't deny he'd enjoyed it at times, and it was scary how many those times were. He had hated it because Furiza had destroyed his life, his fate. The perfect picture his people had knitted for him since before his very birth; and he felt compelled to fulfill that destiny they had bestowed upon him. He had to prove his worth by becoming what they needed, what they wanted him to be. 

  
Standing at ease, he frowned at the floor. 

  
But if he had had no regard whatsoever about anybody else, what they thought or wanted of him, why was it he had felt _obligated_ to please them? Wasn't a monarch supposed to order his subjects, not be controlled by them? He had always thought himself a saiyajin of honor, even if that honor had been somehow supple on one of the sides. So his honor dictated him to do so. Even though a child, Furiza's training had not tarnished his people's teachings. He had stuck to them like a lifeline, since it was those teachings that kept his pride alive, and with his pride, himself. It was his duty to salvage the last vestiges of his culture and bide by them until the scythed skeletal wraith claimed his tainted existence.

  
He barely knew what a carefree life was like. Even life on Chikyuu wasn't completely carefree. 

  
Chikyuu

  
Now that's where he learned to live. That's where the Kais finally compensated him for the Dantesque life he'd had. Yet it was not enough. It was not his true home. It was not what he remembered it should feel like. Then again, it was CHIKYUU he was thinking about, though THIS Vegeta-sei was his home. It had its differences, but it was Vegeta-sei wherever he looked at it. But this planet wasn't what he remembered either. It had his father and it had his people

  
Was this how it would have been like, had Furiza never come along? No. It was rather unlikely. Even they had had a Lord Furiza.

  
So, was this his true home? Was it supposed to feel like this? Slightly out of place? He hated to admit, even to himself, that he was troubled about what could happen. After all, he didn't know anything about ruling a planet, not in a fair way actually. All he ever knew was war and fighting, since he was taken many years before his proper training in ruling had started. Now that he thought about it, what kind of prince had he been claiming to be all along when he didn't even know what it took to rule?

  
He always had a kind of rivalry with his father, but the truth is he admired him. With the qualities he possessed over the man, he still looked up to him, wanted his approval, even if his sire's attitude sometimes annoyed him to no end. He was selfish and hypocrite, willing to do anything to get what he wanted as long as it didn't damage his image. Very strong in his beliefs, which also made him tend to bureaucracy. It was not the fact that his father was like that what annoyed him, but actually, that everybody thought him perfect in every way, idolizing him; not knowing the old bastard was a master at pulling the strings when he wanted to.

  
But in the end, he was his father, and damn had he missed him!

  
He knew Ou was pleased with his return, and so was he. And even if he had told his father he didn't know if he wanted to stay, now he was having second thoughts about wanting to go back.

~*~

Videl woke up that morning to the nicest source or heat she'd ever had in her life. The scent was just a bonus. Mmmm! **(^ ^) **It felt so nice! In fact, she liked it so much she had to get closer to whatever was giving off so much heat. Scooting over a bit, she realized something was helping her move

Videl's eyes flew open to come face to face with Gohan. He was sound asleep and, for a change, was facing her. But that's not all that got her attention. No. It was the fact that he was topless, again, what seemed to put a pause in the gears of her mind. Oh. Kami. Her mouth opened on her own. What was helping her move on the bed was the arm he'd wrapped about her! _'Ok. Breathe. You've woken up close to him in the past.'_

__

Yeah, but not to him holding me, half-naked and making that odd sound! 

That was the stupid voice in the back of her head that seemed to disagree with everything she thought in a first basis. And indeed, it was then that she understood why she had thought the heat source was anything but Gohan. It was the sound he was emitting. Not snores, not heavy breathing alone, but a soft rumbling that 

Soothing. 

Hn. Where had she heard that before? She got closer. No, it was not coming out of his mouth. It was coming from his chest. Her hand came up cautiously to touch the part in question. It was vibrating. 

He was purring.

Not only that, he felt very hot to the touch too, like he had a slight fever or something. Her mind began wandering. Were saiyajins also related to felines? She couldn't help but giggle at the mental picture of Vegeta with a Persian cat like tail and whiskers. 

Gohan stirred and dazedly opened his eyes, only to find Videl inches from his face. He wasn't surprised, since it was like a habit now. So he just resorted to stare until sleep wore off. Videl waited until his eyes had cleared to speak.

"Ohayou*. Sorry to wake you up." He just grunted, still not moving.

"Um, can I have myself back?" Videl inquired again pointing to his arm looped around her waist. Gohan looked down, then looked back at her and blushed lightly, taking his arm away.

"Gomen." He said at last.

"S'ok." She answered while stretching, at the same time concocting some plan to get the bathroom first today. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"What time is it?" 

"Around middle day. We were up training until very late." She turned to him casually, still with no intention of getting up yet. She figured if today was going to be anything like the last free day, she was in no rush of getting up. Gohan still hadn't moved from his position, he remained staring at Videl.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"I feel strange. Was I doing something odd?"

"Well, you were purring. And you're very warm." She answered truthfully but in a mischievous tone. Gohan immediately went beat red.

  
"Um, well, purring is not a strange thing. I do it all the time." He said in a little voice, suddenly finding a fiber in the sheet awfully interesting.

"Yeah, riiiiight. How come I've never heard you until now?"

"Well, because it's usually when I'm asleep and feel really comfy and contented."

"Mmm, interesting. I'll have to remember that for future reference." Videl teased cocking an eyebrow. Gohan left the fiber alone at last and instead buried his pressed hands between his thighs.

"What about the warmness? Are you feeling sick?" She saw him smile.

"I don't get sick. I'm a saiyajin remember?"

"Well, guess again, smart boy. You might not get sick on Chikyuu cause you're a saiyajin, but you might get sick on Vegeta-sei."

"Well, that makes sense. But I don't feel sick." He said finally looking up at her. "But my temperature's been rising lately. Sometimes I get so hot I think I'm dehydrating."

"Figures. You've been exhibiting your muscles for so long I was starting to think you were "subtly" trying to seduce me." She said again, making quotation marks with her fingers. Gohan looked at himself and blushed again, covering himself self-consciously. She tried to keep her face straight, but fell miserably into peals of laughter.

"Videl! Don't do this to me!" She heard him whine through all the ruckus she was making. 

"Sorry. It's just that" Gasp. "You're so funny to make fun of. No really, I was just teasing. You should know better by now." 

He pouted. "Now you're putting the blame on me? No way, miss. And later you whine and bicker when I get back at you. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He taunted too.

"Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy the view. Now THAT would be a sacrilege." She admitted with a smile that was immediately rewarded with his grin. Videl suddenly sat up straight, gapping in shock at him with wide eyes. She came close to him and pinned him on his back still looking at him in bewilderment.

"What?" he asked suddenly frowning.

"You You You have" She stuttered pointing slightly at his face.

"I have what?" Now he was getting worried.

" Fangs."

His eyes opened wide at the revelation. "Really?" he asked, getting her off him and running to the mirror to confirm her words. Effectively, his superior canines were longer and sharper than before, giving them the impression of dangerous fangs that were not overly large, though still intimidating.

"Oh, man!" He groaned, shifting his face one way and then the other. "Why me? This means I'll be coming of Age soon."

"Gohan." The boy turned back to her with a questioning look, only to encounter reddened cheeks and roaming eyes couldn't seem to leave his anatomy below his neck.

"Um, you're only wearing your underwear." She answered her tone lowering with every word she said.

Gohan looked down to find he wearing his white briefs and nothing else. He blushed too but found she was still looking at his body. Quickly composing himself, he figured it was as good as any a time for payback. So he just walked up in front of her and, fist on his hips, said in a casual voice.

"I'd tell you to take a picture, but we don't have a camera at hand. But since you seem so fascinated, I'll be a good boy and let you have a very good look." He turned about slowly, so she could see almost the whole picture. "Maybe you'll want to touch too?" He went on reaching out for her wrist. She gasped as he pulled her to her feet in front of him, then laid her hand on his chest and flashed his sharp canines in a teasing smirk.

"Had enough?" he asked again and she just nodded, not being able to take her eyes off his face, specially his fangs. Then he let go.

Almost as a second thought, he came close to her and sniffed once, before frowning and turning to make his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Namekujin = namekian

Bakayarou = bastard

Jinzouningen = artificial human (literally); android

Juuhachi-gou = number 18

Ohayo = Good morning ( ß I think I've done this one)

* * *

*nervous laugh* Hi. Um. How've you been? Missed me? Uh-huh. I guessed so. Well, I actually have no excuse for taking so long, but I'll repeat it: I am a busy person. 

I don't know what happened with this chapter. I had a really bad time writing it, because at first it didn't want to come out. So I just left it in the drawer for a week or so and then started again. From three days before, you wouldn't believe the inspiration I got. I have almost the whole next chapter written, as well as others (*cough*thegoodparts*cough*). The next chapter should be out sooner since I only need to revise it.

Well, I really hope you liked this chappie too. Originally, my favorite part was in this chapter but I decided to wait for the next and make you wait a little longer. Cause, the next chapter is the one lots of you have been waiting for. Chapter 14: "Gohan snaps." Mwahahahahaha!!!

****

Special thanks to: 

RedDawg (Don't worry, THAT is coming very soon ^_~ and yes, I've noticed the pace too but I plan to fix that soon. Have patience), perrin (God, I'm blushing!), jurgen (hiyaa hunk! ^_~), David, BeyondLSD, Jetforce9000 (long time no read! I still don't know but I'll tell you what I decide [though I want to!]), Darkheart81 (Really? I hadn't seen that one coming. *whistles innocently*), secretlife, lia (tsk, tsk, tsk. You'll just have to wait ^_^), Vejita (Thank you! *vows*), jackie (another impatient one. Well, you'll just have to wait, cause that's coming!), WeirdSister (girl, you're gonna make me conceited! Though thanks all the same), D-chan, Golden Cheetah (yep *sniffs* poor Gohan. But not for too long ^_~), naomi, PrincessZelda002, KK, Andromeda of the Moon, damn, Katie West (hey! Long time no read! Where've you been?) and Cait.

Now push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	14. Gohan snaps

I'm on a roll!

  
Warning: This chapter may get a little violent for some people. So read at your own discretion.

* * *

Chapter 14: Gohan snaps.

Cauli was taken in high esteem in saiyajin society because of her gifts and the extreme loyalty and willpower she showed. She was Ou's prodigy, admired by most, and hated by some. She was also very proper and respectful. She was not one you would hear putting down another, even if that other happened to be of a lower caste. She was not one to pound on a weaker or humiliating another just for fun. She was simply and bluntly, fair. Even though considerably picky when it came to her interests. As a fact, she would only receive training from Ou's better men, only be taught by Cole himself, only be tested at Vest'har alone

  
Never be hunted unless she wished so.

  
As many suitors as she had since her coming of Age, Ou had never interfered with her choices, only giving advice when the time called for. Silently, even he was puzzled at her not accepting any Offering presented so far. She would always turn them down, no matter how promising they seemed

  
And among them, there had been Asparu.

  
He had observed, courted and decided, but he never presented an Offering, this saving him a great deal of humiliation. He had solely (and smartly) asked, and upon receiving a negative response, he quietly backed down. But of course, that didn't mean they hadn't shared their _bit_ of intimacy

~*~

It was several days after, at the end of the cycle, when Gohan and Videl left Warfare Tactics to go to Free Combat, both glad it was the last class of the day. But of course, with Gohan you couldn't tell what pleased him anymore because his face had adopted a persistent frown since they set foot at Vest'har soil until they left it.

  
At first, it had worried Videl to no end, but after talking to Cole she'd learned that it was a "hormone thing". However, that didn't rush away her feeling of unease, since the taunting and comments of the other vest'harians were making it worse. She wasn't worried of Gohan getting hurt physically, since she knew that was rather unlikely. But she was worried about his mental state. It was all those things at once, and she didn't know if his psyche was able to handle it all.

  
First, it had been the comments about the loss of his tail, and then it had been his mixed blood. Then he was being outcast, which had been a very hard blow for him. After that, they had started attacking him about her, calling her a whore and a shame and scandalized at knowing they shared a room without being properly mated. Of course, it wasn't the fact that they shared the room what provoked the scandal, but rather the fact that somebody had spread the info with the enthusiasm of the Crescent Festival. It was the indiscretion, and the fact of the assumptions that they did sleep together. Videl being a ningen was just sprinkled marshmallows on the cake.

  
And as if all that hadn't been enough, all Vest'har also learned that Gohan was born under the shadow of a third class father. The fact that Goku had been promoted didn't matter to them; as also didn't matter that the king did it himself.

  
That day, it would get worse. The day they started attacking his pride

  
"Alright! Formation #1! Step forward and get on to it!" Avocco yelled.

  
Gohan and Videl were stretching to the sidelines, Gohan being in formation #3 and Videl in formation #5. The deaf thumps and splats of bodily battle resounded around them.

  
"Feh. We're in the same formation as the half-breed. Degrading." A masculine voice drifted up to Gohan's ears.

  
"And I still wonder what possessed Ou-sama to promote his House. It's disgraceful the way they carry themselves. And now he brings his polluted blood to Vest'har."

  
"I agree with you entirely. Only natural born high class saiyajins deserve to be called vest'harian."

  
Videl saw Gohan's fists clench and looked in the same direction he was. A couple of boys, haughty by appearance, were talking not too kindly about him. They looked their way. One of them smirked directly at Gohan.

  
"Petty House with no roots. What kind of warrior looses his memory by a hit on the head?"

  
"They say he's a bakana* onore*. Half-breed boy should be ashamed of his idiot of a father."

  
Videl saw something in Gohan's eyes snap. It was an eerie feeling to watch his face go emotionless while his coal eyes burned with homicidal promise. She saw so much hatred and hurt mixed in those depths that she thought she saw teal flames in the bottom of his eyes.

  
"Formation #3!" Avocco's voice drifted off, as if in the distance.

  
Gohan wordlessly moved to the center of the roofed arena, never taking his eyes off the pair as they kept whispering to each other. At least they were whispers to Videl, as she couldn't do more than look from one face to the others. 

  
Gohan was angry. No, Gohan was more than angry; he was furious. And what was more frightening about it was the calmness of his fury. Just like the eye of the hurricane.

  
"Go!" Avocco yelled at the formation.

  
Gohan immediately cut through the group, sidestepping his assigned opponent in his way to the two bastards. His opponent appeared in his way, blocking his advances.

  
"What's the matter half-breed? Running from a challenge?" he asked.

  
Gohan lazily trained his eyes in front of him and without warning, brought his knee in the boy's solar plexus that caused his eyes to bulge out. Gohan attempted to follow through his path, only to once again being stopped by his opponent's hand, as it turned him back around to a fist smashing against the side of his face. The boy looked shocked upon seeing Gohan's face barely reel back and felt even slight trepidation at noticing he didn't even flinch. In a desperate attempt to overrule any fear he might have showed, the boy recklessly attacked all flanks he could, hitting with all his might, trying to defeat Gohan. The middle Son absently blocked, deflected and countered those attacks, all the while never betraying a facial expression besides blankness.

  
He had gotten fed up. But his target was not the miserable boy that so desperately tried to bring him down. His targets were the two that now knocked out their own opponents and cockily strutted over to him, going on with the taunts and snide comments after disposing of his already tired opponent with ease. If the earlier words had been enough to make Gohan want to kill them, when they started to verbally attack Chichi, it was when the glass spilled

  
Gohan grabbed one of the guy's arms and pulled back by the wrist, twisting clockwise and effectively breaking the elbow and forearm in a sickening crunch. 

  
The saiyajin's pained scream seemed to paradoxically silence the room, to which followed the sound of Gohan's growl as his energy skyrocketed. His body seemed to burn in a white aura as his hair stood on end and his eyes flashed into a furious emerald, instants before a massive explosion of ki turned the white aura into golden flames that finally corrupted his natural jet black hair into golden waving spikes.

A collective gasp of awe filled the room. 

The young saiyajin's scream died out slowly, as he stubbornly trained his face in a red snarl. Gohan bared his new fangs at him. The challenge clearly written in the prone figure's eyes finished plundering him from any merciful scrap he'd been unconsciously clinging to. Gohan brought his knee into the guy's face, relishing in the feel of the other's nose breaking against it and noticing with satisfaction how the river of crimson flowed through both orifices.

  
The shorter young man was still frozen in place at the sight of Gohan, his mouth agape and his eyes wide at the golden figure, which was now beating on his comrade. However, the sight of the taller guy being punched repeatedly before being kicked to the other side of the room, made him snap back into reality. His fists clenched at his sides, while his warrior pride battled with his instinct of self-preservation. But it was not he who would decide this, as just a minute later, Gohan turned to face him, nailing his teal pupil less eyes at the shorter of the two, as his aura seemed to ignite further in compass to the deep rumble that came forth from his chest.

  
The guy took a fighting stance, refusing over his fear-induced hammering heart to go down in front of a born third class, who didn't even have a tail!

  
They both launched at each other. Gohan punched and kicked with the speed of light. The other boy only realizing he'd done so due to the agonizing pain in his sides, stomach or face.

  
Videl didn't know what to do. She'd never seen Gohan in battle or so angry before, and she had to admit it was pretty scary seeing it up close like this. She could feel her hands sweating as she compulsively cracked her knuckles one by one, biting her lower lip and frantically searching for a solution and failing drastically. She was distracted from the fight enough to notice Trunks and Goten run through the door and stopping at her side, one carrying a wary scowl and the other a worried frown.

  
"What are you doing standing there? You're super saiyajin too. Go and stop him before he kills them!" she shrieked, earning grimaces from the saiyajin around her. Trunks was ready to launch himself at them, only to be stopped by Goten. The youngest Son was holding his upper arm, without taking his eyes off his brother, who was violently battling with the young pureblood.

  
"No, Trunks-kun. It's too dangerous. I've never seen shakei so angry. I don't know what he might do."

  
Trunks could read between the lines in Goten's words and tone, the unsure semblance of his posture, the concerned frown gracing his usually carefree features. He nodded once and went back to his former place next to his black haired friend.

  
"I understand." He simply said.

  
"Nani!? But you have to stop him!" Videl yelled again.

  
"He went berserk on them. What happened?" Trunks asked her watching Gohan too, mentally cringing at the excessive violence the teen was displaying.

  
"They started talking about him you know. Then they insulted Goku-san and Chichi-san. It was enough to make him lose it."

  
"He's angry only at them now. If we try to stop him he might get it out on us too, maybe turn on everybody. And he's still more stronger than us."

  
"It's he's still much stronger than us' Goten", the chibi prince corrected without humor.

  
"You're right. _We_ can't do anything. But Goku-san could. I wish he was here." She said, wishing with all her heart that there were some way to stop the situation with the best of outcomes.

  
"It's not that bad." Trunks said casually. "That might teach them not to mess with a super saiyajin half-breed."

  
Videl smirked lightly, noticing in the corner of her eye how the other saiyajin behind her looked at them strangely. She was thrown out of her train of thought though, as Goten grabbed her arm and pulled her down hurriedly.

  
"GET DOWN, QUICK! HE'S GOING TO THE SECOND LEVEL!" He shouted. Trunks also got in front of her to shield her from the release of power.

  
Gohan's scream then filled the room, his ki expanding around him and burning with more intensity. His hair stood straighter, his muscles bulged out as thick bolts of electricity sizzled through his ki. The floor below his feet sunk in a crater and the building shook dangerously, a large chunk from the dome breaking and falling almost on top of a group of teens in his Free Combat class.

  
All three saw Gohan punching the shorter guy mercilessly to the floor, once in a while thrusting a ki ball in his stomach. When that one was down, he phased out next to the taller one, which was leaning on the wall to the other side. He smashed his knee in his stomach, making him cough up blood, only to elbow him in the head, taking the broken arm to throw him in the same direction as his companion. He made his way to the two barely conscious saiyajin without any rush, only to be distracted by a ki ball zooming in from his left. Gohan stopped long enough to deflect it to the side, before a gruff, and clearly angry voice caught his attention from the hole in the domed roof. He looked up to find the hovering figure of the Saiyajin no Ouji, clad in casual royal attire, looking down at him with a hard expression on his face.

~*~

Cauli entered the arena to find Sensei Avocco was, in fact, caught up in his Free Combat class. Great. Now she had to wait for a break in the matches to ask him where Sensei Mato had gone off. It was not that Avocco was a bad teacher, far from that. But Mato was better, and he was a veteran with more years of experience, since he'd been under Furiza's direct orders in the Aisusaigetsu *.

  
He was supposed to test her that day and Cauli was definitely not in the mood to waste her time watching a middle course Free Combat class. After idly watching the prelude of the first formation, she made her way to Avocco and waited in the sidelines after receiving a nod from him.

  
After offhandedly scanning the crowd of vest'harians, her eyes fell on a corner, which curiously was only occupied by two people she recognized on the spot: Gohan and the ningen. She couldn't take her eyes off the boy. The way he stretched his compact legs, the way he bent backwards with the flexibility of a leaf, how his arm and chest muscles tensed and relaxed and pulled and 

  
Groan.

  
And how he made that split! She could feel shivers run down her back at the mental picture produced that millisecond. 

  
Cauli grimaced at her own frivolity, kicking herself mentally at her hormonal foolishness. She deserved better, she told herself. He was only an exotic treat, nothing more, and she always got the best.

  
Now she couldn't help but notice the expression on his face. She found it so out of place as she'd always seen a glowing happiness that almost cloyed you with its abstract sweetness; that almost seemed contagious. She unconsciously frowned, wondering the reason for his discomfort. His lips were moving. He was talking to the ningen girl, the one who brought out the worst of Asparu's inner spoilt child, as much as he tried to cover it. Cauli noticed the tension in her jaw and realized she was pressing her teeth together in contempt.

__

  
I deserve better' she told herself again. _I do not want a half breed.' _

  
The concerned look on the ningen's face got her frowning again. What was happening? Was there something wrong with Gohan?

  
Gohan

  
Such an odd name. It was incredible the way it rolled off the tendrils of her mind, as she had never brought herself to say it. 

  
A mental growl. 

  
Her musing had just distracted her enough to not notice the call signaling his formation's turn. He was already on stance, but the curious thing was he wasn't paying attention to his opponent. A snort almost managed to leave her throat, but then a sudden idea seemed to pop into her mind. Maybe, it was not carelessness, but overconfidence what got him so loose in this exercise, and exercise that signified alone the ascension from middle course to advanced course, in which she herself had been basking in for a couple of years now. 

  
That train of thought was enough to pique her interest grandly, having her actually twitching in excitement at the idea of watching him fight for the first time. She remembered observing Vegeta-ouji and the gaki in the training grounds. The prince had a mix of saiyajin royal style that faded into free and was tinted with the military ruthlessness of the aisujin* army style. The gaki though, especially Gohan's brother, used moves that possessed a grace and complexity she was not adept in. The way he used all his body to fight, just like the saiyajin, but with moves and techniques that didn't search to inflict pain or kill violently, but actually like just countenance, skill, endurance an art.

  
How did Gohan fight? 

  
She didn't have to wait long, as Avocco's yell got them all into motion.

  
A raised eyebrow was her only reaction at seeing him desert his match and fly up to his right, evading the random assaults that blocked his path to wherever he was going. Gohan's opponent caught up with him only to get kneed in the stomach. 

  
Another frown.

  
Surely, an attack so simple couldn't have done much damage, so why the rival's wide eyes? Gohan attempted to fly off again, buy the boy pulled him back and hit him in the side of the face. 

  
Dark eyes narrowed in silent appreciation. _He didn't even flinch. Interesting.'_

  
It seemed this blow had awakened something within them, as a volley of punches and kicks followed in a blur. But the curious thing was, Gohan was blocking them all.

  
What was this?

  
A pair of fighters launched at Gohan's opponent, finishing him up with surprising ease, and then stopping to say something to the puzzling half-breed. Hn. It must've been a wrong thing to say, as she watched the usually quiet and pacifist boy she found so exotic, become a bloodthirsty warrior worthy of going to the front. 

  
Muscular limbs broke like twigs in his hands. His dense energy filled the room and it caressed in warm currents and tingled in your senses as if you could grasp it firmly. It moved and danced and could be seen just before exploding into a bright golden bonfire that left her mind numb, speechless, and seemed to make time stop altogether, as the mouths opened in slow motion to gawk at the pinnacle of her race, the dream of every gaki since the story left a parent's lips, the fantastic goal all saiyajin unconsciously thrived for

  
  
The legendary super saiyajin.

  
  
The pounding of her heart seemed like a galloping horde of horses. To be witness to such a transformation, to be able to see with her own eyes and somehow sense the godlike power, raw, wild, that oozed from the fair figure in the middle of the arena. It was it was indescribable.

  
Exciting. Amazing. Incredible. Orgasmic. Shocking. Relieving. Enviable. And more.

  
If Cauli's mind had been properly cognizant right then, she would have remembered she'd seen the transformation before, in two people actually. But she was too caught up in the majesty of the moment to get her mind off its track.

  
Beautiful.

  
Feral.

  
Enthralling.

  
To just see him find his roots, follow his instincts and revel in them, show his aggressiveness. Growl. Stronger than anyone she'd ever seen, stronger than her expectations. Powerful enough to take what he wanted, when he wanted and to get away with it. A super Elite.

  
"GET DOWN, QUICK! HE'S GOING TO THE SECOND LEVEL!" A child's voice broke into her musings. She turned to the voice to find the chibi ouji and Gohan's brother, shielding the ningen that was against the floor. However, her attention was snapped back to the source of a scream, an expanding golden aura and the ascension of the mighty young warrior she'd been so transfixed at. Her skin bumped at the sudden electric charge that drifted in the air, and she knew without actually thinking it that it was his entire fault, before the blue bolts coursed his form as part of his flaming ki. 

  
The power, oh delicious power! Overwhelmed her senses as she absently noticed the crater in which he now stood and the tremors that rocked the building like in synch with those that rocked her body while the pieces of metal fell from their place in the domed ceiling.

  
Oh, it was poetry in motion the way he hit and punched and kicked, punishing his opponents in a dangerously deathly dance that was sexy as it was frightening. The blood that coated his hands, like an Offering, the proof of his own worthy blood at being capable of shedding another's. And all that was shattered as his thrilling, almost ritual dance was interrupted by a blast of blue energy, kusotare* blast to break the magic spell, so addictive, his power had cast in her. That is until everything came back to her and actually made sense, as a royally attired Vegeta-ouji caught her attention from the gap in the ceiling.

  
~*~

  
  
"Snap out of it brat!" Vegeta yelled at him.

  
Gohan turned his head in the direction of the voice, without ever glancing back at the mess of broken limbs on the floor. His flaming aura was still burning around him, externalizing his fury.

  
"Leave me the fuck alone. I'll do as I please." He said in an even voice, devoid of everything but anger.

  
Vegeta's left eye twitched, before both his eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't ever again dare to talk back to me like that. If you want to get into trouble, suit yourself and kill them."

  
"I'm sick of them putting me down all the time, like I'm some garbage because I'm a half-breed. Well, that's enough! I can't take it anymore! Hell, I'm third strongest in this quadrant of the galaxy only to my father and you! I deserve respect! And that's exactly what I'm going to get." He finished sneering at the crowd of onlookers that had gathered around them.

  
"What fulfillment is there in beating those bastards to an inch of their life? They pose no challenge to you." 

  
"Would _you_ rather take their place!? I'm feeling like pounding on something right now and I'll damn well take on anything that comes my way." Gohan said to Vegeta gesturing with his open hand at the gargantuan gap in the structure. The dangerous gleam in his once gentle eyes shone with promise of battle, and if he knew Vegeta, the man would not hold anything back.

  
The prince looked at the irate boy before him for long seconds, finally nodding faintly and taking off in the direction of the white sun. Gohan didn't even turn to look at Videl, just approached the former opponents on the floor and proceeded to deliver a merciless kick to the side of one of them.

  
As he was about to fly off, a hand clamped on his shoulder. He didn't even have to try to sense the ki to know who it was. He could never forget the feel of that hand.

  
"Don't even say it, father. If I don't let this out somehow I'll finally snap." He finally turned to look at Goku, letting the hand fall in the process. "And you know what happens when it comes to that."

  
Goku's face was twisted in concern. An unfitting frown that had nothing to do with the usually happy expression he wore graced now his face. He, for once, didn't want Gohan to fight. The boy was in such a state that if his anger didn't fade way, somebody could get really hurt most likely himself.

  
Goku's thoughts were interrupted by a small hand holding his own. He turned to find the dark gaze of his wife, imploring him apprehensively, but at the same time benevolently, to let their son go. She turned her gaze to Gohan, locking eyes with him in silent agreement. After a few seconds, Gohan nodded just like Vegeta had done before and took off in the direction of the now amplified ki.

~*~

The awed silence still clung in the air, as the rage-fueled teen left the arena. It was just as he was out of sight when the shocked-shot crowd seemed to snap out of their individual stupor, the comments flying, some in repentant admiration, and others in indignant disbelief.

  
She was still frozen in place, unconsciously refusing to ponder on anything. Her thoughts running wild and seemingly bumping randomly with each other.

  
So much happened in that short instant. So many things, little things, that completely capsized every one of her convictions. She could not think, she didn't know what to think. But she didn't need to. Her mind had decided it all on its own, without consulting her or warning her or giving her time to take it in. It just came careening to the front of her consciousness.

  
Her eyes widened, that alone an odd fact in itself, since she usually went out of her way to remain completely impassive. Realization caused a rain of tumultuous thoughts, memories and pondering, all of which brought her to the same conclusion

  
She hastily made her way out of the arena, running at double pace through the halls, gaining the attention of students and teachers alike, since she was considered at Vest'har as a role model of propriety. She could feel her lungs trying to adapt to the constant oxygen provision to the blood running through her veins, that same blood heating and pumping with haste and anxiety. She thought she'd run all the corridors in the school, all the twists and turns of metal and stone alike, glimpsed in every classroom and meeting room, in every office, the auditorium and the shower room. 

  
Cauli came in the library, startling more than a few and thwarting the librarian's duty to scold her due to his shock. She skimmed through the faces hurriedly; bolting through the same door after making sure the one she searched was not in there. There was only one other place she had not looked, and that was the pool. She broke into a run, dashing down the stairs and flying through the yard until the pink expanse* came into view. There, by the right side at the end of the pool, just done with putting on his uniform, was Asparu.

  
She called up to him and watched him turn to face her, frowning at her tousled look and her rushed manner. She stopped in front of the young man, smiling brightly like a ningen schoolgirl, which in time caused him to raise an eyebrow in bewilderment. Catching her breath, she fixed her gaze with his. Her eyes twinkling with Eurekan excitement, as an awed phrase left her lips in a low voice.

  
"He's worthy."

  
Asparu's frown made itself more prominent, the questioning in his eyes undeniable.

  
"Gohan He's a super saiyajin." She explained in the same demeanor, immediately wrenching a reaction from the saiyajin male. There were actually several of them, but the most notorious was astonishment. So she said the one thing that had been running through her mind the whole time she searched for him, the one thing she was forced to realize just a few minutes before 

  
"I want him."

* * *

Bakana = stupid (adjective form)

Onore = bastard 

Aisusaigetsu = the Ice Years, the period of time Furiza had ruled the saiyajin race

Aisujin = icejin, Furiza's race

Kusotare = goddamned

Pink expanse = water masses seem to always have the color of the sky. Note Earth and remember Nameku-sei in the series.

* * *

Hi! I told you this would come out sooner. So how did you like it? Thank Kami I got this chapter out! It was nagging at the back of my head.

Another thing. I noticed that nobody even caught the slight inconsistency in the last chapter. As it is, it has a very large relation to a question lots of you have asked: How does Vegeta-sei still exist? I'm not going to tell you, it will all be revealed in due time, and those with enough insight will figure it out eventually. ^ ^ Don't you just love me!? For the next time, I just advise you to pay attention to the details. I don't just put them all there to make the story longer.

I'm having problems. I'm not able to log on FF.net after 9:00 pm. Must be the traffic. Well, I'll just have to post this tomorrow.

****

Special thanks to:

Net, BeyondLSD (this is to compensate your feeling "cheated"), D-chan (Gohan sniffed Videl cause well let's just say that our dear demi-saiyajin can detect pheromones already ^_~), All pro Autocare, Majin Gohan, Kagome Rowena Gryffindor (*grins wolfishly*), Andromeda of the Moon, CleverWitch, DEE, Immortal (here it is!), WeirdSister (glad to be of service *bows*), RedDawg, Saturn-hime and elf-princess.

Whoah! That's weird. I've been getting reviews from Xing's account when they're actually other people's. Way weird.

****

Story Advertisements:

The deception by Elbereth in April

Have you read anything by this girl? DAMN! This story is one of the best I've ever read! The plot is so unbelievably well built you almost can't believe it. I only brought myself to review the last chapter I read cause I didn't want to miss anything. Go read it! You won't regret it.

****

  
The trust in lies by Raen

VERY good story. VERY original plot. And she lets you itching to know what is going to happen next. Go read it! And give her some reviews please!

****

  
True torture by Kahlan Nightwing

Another of my favorites. VERY interesting. VERY well written. Witty. Well placed humor. A must-read. Can't you overdo it with reviews to make the writer update once and for all?

****

  
Don't say a word by chibi catherine

O_O

If you like yaoi, you HAVE to read this. The pairing is puzzling. The style beautiful. The story impeccable (no pun intended). The chapters LONG. The plot, I still don't know but it looks great from my point of view. Makes you drool Makes me envious.

Now push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	15. Aftermath

Hi, you all. Just wanted to say something. I'm wrote part of this under the effects of anti-allergenic medicine, which besides getting me awfully sleepy, also put me in a weird mood. Thus some parts might get a little confusing. Don't hesitate to ask! ^^ 

* * *

  
Chapter 15: Aftermath.

"Ii Kami-sama*!" Videl exclaimed at the sight of the battered prince. His fine clothes were torn in some places, singed in others. There was plenty of dirt, grime and blood covering him, as well as already purple bruises adorning his tanned skin; a considerably large one on his left side of the face. A thin trail of blood escaped his mouth matching another that escaped the large scrape above his right eyebrow and dribbled over his closed right eye. 

The prince was soon being fawned over by his mate, who attempted to lead the limping man to the nearest seat, only to have her hand slapped away with a snarl.

"Don't be such a hard-headed idiot and let me help you, damn it! We can all see you're hurt and we'd also like to know what happened." Bulma protested in a firm tone, staring right into the proud man's eyes.

"Vegeta, where's my son?" Chichi asked him upon standing next to Bulma, hands holding her hope before her.

"I can barely feel his ki. What happened? Is he hurt? Where is he?" Videl also questioned from her spot in front of the chair she'd been sitting. When Vegeta came in she had shot up to her feet, hopefully expecting to see Gohan's form come in behind the man. 

Vegeta turned to look at Chichi, then at Videl, as both spoke. Then he looked at Goku's back. He hadn't moved from his place on the floor, facing the balcony doors, since they had returned from the academy. He had not spoken since Gohan left either, buried too deep in his own thoughts to participate in the worry driven conversation exchanged between his wife and childhood friend. 

"Please Vegeta. Tell me something." Chichi pleaded in an unfittingly quiet but at the same time distressed tone, while she wrung her hands nervously and her pleading eyes begged to be given a comforting answer; be it a relieving truth or a white lie. Just make it good news.

"Where is he? Why isn't he with you!?" Videl's urgent tone drifted off as she took hurried steps to him.

"Well!? Aren't you gonna answer? We're worried sick!" Bulma raised her voice another octave.

Vegeta's head snapped back at the women as his face reddened in exasperation, which combined with his swollen eye, would have made a very funny picture had the situation been different.

"Would you shut the fuck up!?" He yelled, making the three of them cringe at the suddenness of his outburst. "The brat's fine. Though I can't say he's in better shape that mine. He was quite out of it, but it was nothing a good maiming couldn't cure." Vegeta went on while slowly crossing his arms before him in his trademark stance. Obviously, his left arm was pretty sore, not to mention he was favoring his left side too.

"I gave him a short lecture on behavior and control and left him to ponder on his own. If that hit to his back can't keep him from walking for a while, then the damned boy's unholy strength in this state shouldn't be reckoned with."

"You beat him senseless!?" Oh, it was dear ol' Chichi back in character.

Vegeta frowned at the woman. "No, I beat him INTO sense woman! After venting all that anger he needed time alone. Leave him to himself until he wishes. The boy's got a lot to think about."

"My poor Gohan!"

"Come on Chichi. Vegeta's right. He needs time to think this over on his own." Bulma sighed as she led the younger woman out the cozy room, occasionally rubbing her back soothingly. "Let's get some tea to calm your nerves." 

Videl stood there, eyes nailed on the royal saiyajin until he turned to her and looked back at her. Her blue eyes shone with unshed tears of anxiousness while she searched for some other kind of reassurance from the man. Their eyes remained locked for long seconds until she finally resigned and bowed her head, going out the door after the older women.

Then it was just both full-blooded saiyajin. They remained in silence, as if expecting some kind of exclusive disclosure, until finally Vegeta made a move to leave the room. 

"Vegeta?" Came Goku's neutral tone that stopped him in his track. "Thank you." He said again without turning around. A low grunt was his only reply, so he went on. "I don't think I could've done what was necessary to bring him back." 

Vegeta's eyes bore into the back of messy spikes, slanted eyes narrowing before the gruff voice floated in the otherwise empty room. 

"Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy beating on the little runt."

With that, he too left the room; heading for the regen tanks and swearing to maim the unfortunate soul that dared run into his battered form.

~*~

Goku was staring off into space in deep thought. Or maybe he was monitoring the fight by the ki signatures.

It only proved the mass strength of the planet, since they couldn't feel the tremors typical of these fights. Though the tension in the air and the energies clashing far away were clear proof of what was really happening.

He sat on the carpeted floor, Indian style, forearms resting upon his knees while a solemn face that only came forth in serious moments, remained. He hadn't moved since he gained that position. He seemed oblivious to everything around him, when he was actually aware of everything at a time.

He had listened to Videl as she related the circumstances that brought them to sit back and fidget in worry while one of their own was justifiably venting some frustration 

And power.

A whole damn load of power.

It was rather strange, he reasoned as he kept thinking. One minute he was comfortably enjoying some time alone with his wife, then the other, Gohan's ki shoots up in battle mode. He had been really startled, but he didn't want to rush to conclusions that might have been wrong. Then he felt something else, something he hadn't felt in ages. He felt a powerful, deep and frantic call for help. But it was not a call in itself; it just just felt like somebody was cried out to him, to help, with vehemence it was overwhelming in its intensity. It called up to him with child-like beckoning that couldn't be ignored and he just couldn't stall any longer. He just had to go and check up his son.

He was not prepared for what he found.

In his confused state of mind, he kept wondering what had brought his son to such an act. He kept asking himself, and this he didn't know why, where had he done wrong? Where had he failed as a father? Goku felt hurt by the boy's actions, but at the same time he felt guilty for them.

It was true that he had encouraged Gohan to use his anger to his advantage. He knew it was the key to the boy's amazing power. But he had never thought about this; that something like this could happen. He had provided his son with a double-edged weapon and the guilt and worry were eating at him from the inside. He never meant for this to happen. Gohan was going to KILL those boys back there! He had lost his scruples. No. They had plundered him of his scruples, according to what Videl had said.

But for such a thing?

There was no doubt he was proud of his son's own pride in his lineage. But couldn't the boy see through it? Couldn't he see they were just baiting him? And they got to him. Oh boy, yes they did! Now he had to remind himself that his son was still just a boy; and even if he was a very mature boy, he was still inexperienced in what to acknowledge and what not in this kind of circumstances. It had been a long time since Goku let an insult get to him. And that was a tight feat when you had a Prince Vegeta as a powerful ally.

He could feel the tension, the urgency and frustration coming from the young half-breed. He wanted to take it all out. His son had a willful drive, most likely learned from him. God! How he was proud of the boy! His greatest pride and joy!

What-

Gohan's ki got very erratic and Vegeta was taking advantage of it. His right eyebrow twitched, as did the fingers in his right hand. Vegeta was packing up a lot on his attacks, but Gohan didn't wait to retaliate. What was happening?

And all too soon it was over.

It felt like Vegeta had launched a Big Bang at the boy. Goku flinched. He had been in the receiving end of one of those and knew how much they hurt, no matter the intensity of the ki. He could almost see Gohan's face as he sensed the fight leave him. Vegeta powered down after a while as well. Some minutes later, the Princes's ki was approaching the saiyajin capital.

~*~

Anger

Ire

The back of your throat closes. Your head feels hot and insistent threads of a headache travel your skull in odd patterns. You want to snap at everyone because you want silence and solitude but nobody would leave you alone. Your sight changes, the borders of your vision go fuzzy white and a haze falls, enfolding your thoughts, numbing your mind. 

Surreal. 

Like a dream like a nightmare.

The pressure in the back of your eyes is the greatest indication that a monstrous headache is coming on and you just feel like pounding on something to vent your frustration, while it seems you can't get enough air in your lungs.

Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump.

The acceleration of your heart seems to pour fire instead of blood through your veins. And it burns and burns and burns and ignites your mind in white-hot fury. You feel liquid power encompass you. 

**__**

Destroy, destroy, destroy... Hit and kick and smash and crush and see and watch the fear, the pain, **_you inflict_**, the blood, so red,** _such beauty_**, the smell, **_exciting_**, the taste, **_metallic_**, the rush, **_of power_**, the fright, **_that burns_**, in their eyes. The cries, **_music_**, of pain. They cry, **_for mercy_**, you don't have anymore.

They should pay. It hurts. It stings. No. They should PAY. They should hurt and be afraid. They WILL know. I'm true. I'm right. I'm high. I live. They don't know me.

Why?

What's mine is mine, my treasure. What I have, I have. It's MINE not yours. Do not belittle!

Why?

You're angry. Why? Was I wrong? But my pride

Why?

You know me, not them. Why take their side? 

Wrong?

IT WAS NOT! I WAS RIGHT! I just did as you've told.

I hate you! You liar! You bastard! I thought you No. You don't care. Or do you? Why do you do this? Fight me? But they started it

I'm fed up. You want to fight? We will. I don't care. Why farther? They don't care. JUST FIGHT! You should be on my side! You should see it through my eyes! 

Why?

I hate it. They deserve it. Why punish me? They hate me, they loathe me, they're disgusted of me, they envy me and they hate it and that's why they hate me.

They envy me. She said so. I believe her. They hurt her. She hates it. I hate it. AND IT MAKES ME MAD!

JUST FIGHT!

I'm strong and you know it. And I'm angry and you know it and you're careful. I can hurt you. I don't care. I want out. Just to hurt. Do you know? You don't- 

You just hurt me

You DO know.

I can't lose. You're stronger. You're cooler. I'm mad. Your advantage. You're all out.

Good.

Do you feel that? I can hurt you too. Not like I hurt them. You're my friend. You're my uncle. Not my uncle. An ally. You were evil.

Why are we fighting?

Oh, yes. You took their side. Why? They hurt my pride. So I hurt them. Why do you punish ME?

You selfish prick! I know. I got attention. You crave attention. That's why you get mad. And I got mad. And you hate it. You're not the only one. I have the right to get angry too!

Does it hurt? Yes it does. You're bleeding. Does it hurt? Yes it does. It's broken. Does it hurt? Yes it does. You grimace. What's that? I can't hear you. I don't want to fucking hear you!

Pain. Damn you. That hurt. A lot. Blood. More pain. I'm stupid. I'm distracted. You hit and kick. I block and hit. You glare and growl. I charge and snarl. Then all flashes white. What's that? It hurts. It burns. I don't know what it is.

Worry. Warmth. Nervous. Hope. Anxious. Care. Warmth. Small. Concern. What's that?

You charge. I back. You hit. I hold. It's back. What's that?

Unshed tears. Black hair. Heart pang. Green clothes. Blue eyes. More worry. More hope. More warmth.

Emotions. Emotions with ki? What's that?

Black hair. Blue eyes. It's her. But how?

More warmth. Concern. And hope. Now tears. A smile on hold.

A smile? For who? Just waiting for the one to come back. Come back! An embrace and a smile on hold.

They're mine!

Oh, Kami! They're mine!

How could I? She's worried. She's crying. She's sad. Now I'm not mad.

Again a white flash. It hurts. So much. It's gone.

You speak

I listen. Now for the first time. You're right. I deserve my reprimand. How could I? Bare death on my hands. Thank you. I'm not mad.

The pain. It's back. Can't breathe. It's wrong. Agony. It hurts. But I'm not mad.

It's over. I'm me. Don't worry. The fight left me at last. You stare. Then grunt. Then leave. You understand. Yes.

Now I'm sorry not mad.

~*~

"Reporting to my duties, sire." The female voice came forth in the King's study. The saiyajin looked up from the tronics in his hand to the young form bowing before his working space.

"At ease, commander." Ou commanded in his usual military countenance. "You do not need to bow in private, my child." He then added in a softer tone after noticing the young woman's mood. She seemed ecstatic; like she just found out zikkus* were good for eating.

All in all, she was a stubborn thing and he knew that if she didn't want to tell him the reason for her mood, there was little he could do to convince her to do otherwise.

"I assume Mato was pleased." Ou stated in a tentative tone as he sat back in his chair.

"Actually," Cauli started, half sitting on the edge of the desk, one leg dangling in the air. "I did not find him."

"Oh, and why was that?"

"I got caught up on the way."

At the simple answer, Ou pondered on a way to inquire at her without actually making her feel pried at. He remained silent, raising both eyebrows in a sign of expectance.

"I stopped by Sensei Avocco's class. I was able to witness quite a consequential event."

"And that might be?"

"A super saiyajin transformation up close." She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. Now Ou immediately deduced she was talking about Gohan. The man gained a reminiscent look and a good-natured smirk.

"Aah! Magnificent, isn't it? Makes you feel honored to behold such power."

"Yes. Glorious. So much power I could actually feel it, Vegeta-sama! Can you imagine it?"

"Of course, my child. I have seen it too."

"This is the only time I've felt more than alive outside of battle. I have no words."

"Words fail perfection, Cauli." The young woman looked at the king for a long moment.

"Perfection" she whispered absently. "Nothing short of perfection." The king leaned forward to rest his arms on the desk.

"Like him." She said at last, look still glazed over. 

There. Ou saw it. There was something there, and he was definitely going to find out what it was.

"Like you like it." He shot out riskily, not expecting at all to be on the right track.

"Hai, Vegeta-sama. Just like I like it. Just like I want it Just like I want HIM."

Realization spread through the king's being in a flood of conscience, oppositely remaining blank in the face. He looked like the idea had crossed his mind plenty of times before, like it was the most normal thing in their world.

"The boy's quite a suitable mate material. But there are things about him that might clash Cauli."

"That he's a half-breed? I'm sure that being a Legendary makes up for that."

"There's also the cultural breach. He knows not enough of our ways and that might bring problems later on." The young commander frowned in displeasure, turning her eyes to the king's own dark gaze.

"Your Highness has been eager for me to find a mate, and now that I am finally interested, Your Highness seems to want to spoil my good spirits." She reverted back to formalities, making the king chuckle briefly.

"But I mean no harm, my child. I am merely pointing out facts. Actually I am pleased with your choice. You couldn't have chosen better."

"But?"

Cauli looked hard into the monarch's eyes. Fifteen years of living in the same state enabled her to decode the man's speech like a Sutonou-jin's* SuperCray; at least that's what SHE thought. Vegeta-Ou smirked slowly. Yes, the young cub had learned well.

"But you should play it safe. Do you think they plan to stay for good? It will take more than the desire to get in touch with their heritage to make them stay. And I know for a fact that once they leave they shall never return."

Cauli's frown intensified. It would take more to make him stay? But Gohan couldn't leave. She had chosen him. He had to be hers. Well, if it took more, then she'd give him more; and meanwhile, all hindrances had to go. 

~*~

Hurried footsteps resounded through the empty hallway, echoing off the sometimes plain, sometimes richly decorated walls. Videl rushed the few steps left to reach the den and entered, eyes darting in all directions and spotting only the same three people, once again expecting the return of one of their own.

"Any news?" she asked.

"Not yet." Chichi's quiet reply drifted off to her.

After taking some tea with the women, she had left to the Training Grounds to get some workout done until Gohan got back. She was determined to get an explanation for his behavior from the boy, even if she had to beat it out of him with a frying pan. Oh yes. The demi-saiyajin would not only get an earful from his mother. She would also put in her two cents.

After an hour and a half of distracted training, she got tired of waiting for him and passed the women still in the kitchens to learn he wasn't back yet. Videl went off to hers and Gohan's room and took what she hoped was a long relaxing bath, which didn't work at all by the way. To that followed her struggle with the schoolwork. Really, she would have thought of this trip as a vacation, but so far it was just like being home in school time, maybe even worse. She had just finished with it and had decided to check if Gohan was back.

"Where IS he!?" The girl exclaimed in vehemence, raising her fists to her hips.

"I don't know, Videl. But I sure hope he's alright."

"Well, Vegeta said he was pretty shaken when he left him. He said to leave him be for a while." Bulma tried to keep the mood from drifting to lower levels.

"Yes, but that was hours ago! He should have been back already."

"I'm worried too, Videl. But we can't do anything about it. When he feels he's ready, he'll come back." Chichi said in a calm tone but by just looking in her eyes you could tell she would just run after her son if she knew where he was. "And then," the woman paused for effect, "he's going to listen to me real good."

Videl plopped down on the couch next to her and looked to the side to notice Goku still sitting in the same spot she'd left him hours ago. She frowned and then turned to Chichi and Bulma with questioning really evident in her blue eyes.

"He hasn't moved in the whole time." Bulma answered her after taking a seat next to the girl, so she could whisper in her ear. "He must be really worried. I've never seen him so solemn before."

Just then, Vegeta came in, catching the attention of the three females. He'd spent two hours in a regen tank and then had gone to train for the rest of the afternoon, still feeling odd after experiencing the heeling powers of the apparatus after going so long without using one. He had just finished getting a "light" snack before heading for the den, where he knew his mate was stationed, waiting for the boy's return.

"What?" He asked in clear annoyance upon noticing their stares.

"Vegeta, we're worried about Gohan. He's not back yet." Bulma explained in a tired sigh.

"I don't want to be pessimistic or anything, but maybe something happened. This is so unlike him." Videl said from her seat. Maybe, if she got it into their undeniably thick heads, they would send somebody to get him. Vegeta snorted.

"Foolish women. The boy's fine. Just about now he must probably be mopping around because he lost control of his temper and almost killed those other brats. He deserves that and more. Maybe after this, he won't be such a pussy anymore-" 

"Vegeta! Watch your language!"

"And besides," he went on immutably, "that beating should have taught him not to talk back at the Saiyajin no Ouji. Especially not in public." 

"I can't believe you're being egotistical at a time like this! My son's missing since hours ago! Emotionally unstable and hurt badly for what you've told us!" Chichi yelled getting to her feet. "I need to know where he is, if he's fine, why he hasn't come back yet"

"I said the brat's fine, didn't I? He's a saiyajin, woman! It's an insult of you to think something so pathetic could actually hurt him."

All of a sudden, Goku scurried to his feet in a jump, causing the others to turn to look at him. He was still facing away from them, back straight in a tense posture.

"What is it?" His wife asked taking a few steps closer, curiosity and foreboding battling in her mind's foyer. A dreadful silence followed, only making the other four in the room rush to frantic conclusions, which didn't veer too far from the truth.

"His ki's been erratic for a while now." The tall man said in a quiet voice, as if his concentration was on sorting out something far away or of long ago. "But now I can hardly pinpoint it."

Chichi cleared the remaining steps between them and seized one of his arms in an attempt to turn him to meet her eyes. Goku obliged, choosing that moment to break his plaguing knowledge to her.

"There's something wrong with Gohan. I'm bringing him back right now." He then proceeded to dislodge her small hands from him and step back a few feet, pausing to raise two fingers to his forehead.

"I'll come with you!" Videl said suddenly appearing at his side. He looked at her for a second and opened his mouth to tell her no when she took a strong grip of his arm and continued in a firm voice that allowed no questioning. "I wanna come and no matter what you say, I won't let you leave without me."

Goku seemed to think it over for an instant and then nodded, betraying the slightest of a wry smile. Then they had vanished.

"Kami-sama, don't let anything bad happen to my boy." A mother's plea was barely audible in the silence of the room.

~*~

Burgundy skies were all there was above them, as a quarter of the red sun still remained to be lost in the glowing horizon. The winds had picked up and a dry chill seemed to permeate the air, the impression reinforced only by the dead leaves flying past them in a frantic, helpless dance. The obviously battle-made plain in the forest outskirts was completely silent apart from the rustling breeze, as if no wildlife would dare give away its presence in the dangerously open land.

She looked about, unconsciously mimicking the movements of the man next to her. She concentrated in sensing Gohan's ki, narrowing her eyes in the growing darkness to aid her better. She couldn't see much around, just soil and a line of trees a fair distance away. There was a ki there very close. It was small and flickering. She assumed it an animal that lived in the forest, but sometimes she was not so sure.

Goku's footsteps hurrying to the side caught her attention, making her turn to the place he was heading to notice a large lump on the ground. Only when he kneeled next to it, it was when she realized what the lump was. It was Gohan.

She dashed next to him and tried to help him sit up, only to gain a pained groan from the boy.

"Wait. He's hurt." She heard Goku say through the shadows. She couldn't make out his face but she knew he was looking at her. 

Just then, the place lit up in a golden light as Goku powered up to super saiyajin, making her squint again, now against the brightness of the energy. She lowered her gaze to Gohan and gasped at the state he was in. His green uniform was torn and dirty. The dark red of dried blood and reddish brown of mud patches adorned garment and flesh. He smelled of battle, if there was such a thing. There were gashes and scrapes on his face, one or two bruises here and there. His eyes were shut tight in a grimace, as if he was in pain, and tiny groans escaped his gritted teeth once in a while. Goku tentatively probed shoulders, ribs, arms and legs, his frown accentuating with each pained sound of protest.

"Gohan. Can you hear me?" She asked quietly, not receiving a certain answer.

It was true, she thought as she surveyed all the damage. Gohan was maybe even worse than Vegeta himself. But Vegeta had been walking and flying around. She didn't want to think about how much the older man could have hurt the half-breed boy.

"Hang on, Videl. I'm gonna get us back to the palace." She heard without listening to Goku's statement. She could only think of how hurt Gohan looked. Even if his physical wounds looked as bad as Vegeta's, his pained demeanor signaled that indeed something was wrong, as Goku had said before coming to get him. All of a sudden, her attention was snapped to the source of a gasp and she looked up to see Chichi run up to them.

"Oh, Gohan! Kami! He looks so beaten!" She cried worriedly as she assessed his state. "How is he? Is he going to be alright?"

Bulma chose that moment to check up on him. "He looks like he has some broken bones. Goku, you have any Senzus?"

"No, I ran out. I was hoping you had some." He answered in disappointment.

"We have to treat him soon. Can't you see he's in pain!?" Chichi cried again.

"Well, that's easy. Get him in regen tank." Vegeta's voice cut through the fuss. He had a disgusted look on his face, as if he was looking at a bunch of panic-blinded bunch of chickens.

Bulma and Vegeta headed up to the infirmary, where Goku used his Shunkan Idou* to get to. There, they placed Gohan in the tank and Goku explained he had been monitoring the fight since the beginning, and later Gohan's ki, after Vegeta left him alone. He didn't know what happened or why it did. He only knew his son seemed to be in pain and he didn't like it.

"It'll take three hours for him to heal. I suggest you go about your own business until then." Vegeta said after checking the dials on the machine. "He'll be alright once he comes out of there."

"Yes, that's the best we can do now. Come Chichi. Let's put the boys to bed." Bulma said in a sweet tone, leading the younger woman out of the infirmary.

There were only a couple of nurses in there now, as most of the doctors and the rest of the personnel were taking the "night meal", just another name for dinner.

"Okay, then I'll go eat something. I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm starved!" Goku exclaimed, hand behind his head and sheepish grin evident on his face, as he didn't see any serious problems right then.

Vegeta didn't voice his choice activity, but decided to pay his father a visit. Maybe catch up with the monarch's tasks before he himself had to take over. He never thought about what the others might think about it. But then again this was Vegeta.

Goku took one more look in the room to see Videl taking a seat on the floor in front of the tank. Somehow, the picture reminded him of Vegeta and Bulma in their early stages. This brought a tiny smile to his lips. Then, he looked inside the tank, at his son's closed eyes and creased brows over the oxygen mask. He intently watched the young man and couldn't help but feel the vacant sensation that something wasn't quite right yet. He only hoped he was wrong this time.

"Try to get some rest, Videl." He called out to the girl. She jerked her head his way and smiled.

"Okay, Goku-san. I'll do that." She called back and watched the man leave the room.

Then, it was just the two of them. Three hours, Vegeta had said. It wasn't that long. And besides, she had nothing better to do. So she decided to wait for the machine to do its work and then she would let Gohan have a piece of her mind.

Faster than she had thought, it had been fifty minutes. Fifty minutes that seemed like a long five hours. Patience was definitely not one of her virtues, but she felt compelled to stay. There was something that told her to wait there, to make sure he was well. She was his friend and friends looked after each other. He had protected her many times, so it was only fair she did something in return. But there was something she hadn't noticed. And it was the fact that she stayed not because she felt obligated, but because she wanted to; she needed to.

Videl yawned and shifted again for what seemed like the thousandth time, just then noticing the temperature in the room had dropped considerably. She shivered and looked around for something to cover herself with. The staff had left some minutes ago. Some were off to train; others for break, leaving only three whom were in the next room, tending to one of the young trainees.

She spotted a pile of folded blankets and towels on a tabletop to the side. She got to her feet and stretched, getting the kinks out of her tired muscles and grabbing one swiftly before throwing it over her shoulders and walking back to the tank.

"Hey," she called in a soft voice. "How you doing? I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I've been here for a while. I'm a little bored but I'll wait for you to come out. Your mom's really worried. So was your dad, and Bulma-san. Well, I was really worried too. You scared me like hell back at Vest'har. I've never seen you like that, so angry. For a long while I thought you were going to kill them" She let out a sigh and looked at the face behind the blue tinted glass. "You didn't mean it, did you? I understand your motives, but I have always thought you are not one to be resentful. However, you taught them a lesson, and you showed them your power Not all of it, of course, but now they know you're a super saiyajin. At least I think it should gain you some respect. I don't know. That's the way I see it, since saiyajin have strength in such high regard. But I wouldn't know, and you wouldn't either. You might be a saiyajin, but you were raised as a chikyuujin for good measure Yes, you scared me. And now you worried me. I've never actually seen you hurt. It tore my heart I just don't know what I'd do without you." She paused to look at him again. Looking for a sign of movement, a sign that he was listening to her words. Then she sat on the floor again and adjusted the blanket as she looked back in the tank.

"I admit it. I don't know what I'd do without you. And not only here on Vegeta-sei I don't know how you did it, how you got under my skin. Nobody could before. Not after that time I told you about. You're my best friend and I'd hate to lose you. You understand me, and you're kind to me. How could I have lived without this for so long? Before you came along. You know all my secrets and I know yours. You know my dreams and I know yours. You know my fears and I know yours. You know what it's like to lose someone you love. You feel the need to protect life and good. You're a superhero! The Great Saiyaman! And so am I, Satan Videl, the daughter of The Champ Yet, you care and you're so sensitive. You think I don't know that? Of course I do. To me, you're like an open book. You always play the strong, the rock; the one everyone should lean on, just like your dad but what about you? Who will you lean on when you're feeling down? Who will tell you nice words to your ears, and hold you when you're feeling sad? You're not made of stone. You're not made of steel. You're flesh and blood. You have a heart, and feelings like everybody else.

You taught me so much. You taught me there are more important things than being strong because of everybody else. But most of all, you taught me how to trust again. You taught me to become stronger for _me_. You showed me how it is to have a family. 

I could talk about anything and everything with you. Talk about nonsense and still have fun. Play like the children we never were Like friends since birth.

I just hope you forgive me for ever doubting your truth. I didn't know you at the time. And forgive me for hurting your feelings and pushing you away. I will never push you away again, I swear. And I'll stick to my promise. No matter what, I'll never leave you." She finished, two crystal droplets rolling down her cheeks as she looked at him again.

~*~

Vegeta entered the throne room to find Vegeta-Ou and the Elder Council assembled around a large rectangular table; the king at the head, and all the other males had their eyes glued to the holographic video screen projection directly in front of the monarch. They observed a stellar system a couple thousand macreons* away and hadn't noticed the prince's presence in the room until the aforementioned took a perch next to his sire's seat.

  
"Ouji. Back already?" Ou inquired in a casual tone. His only response was a grunt. Vegeta didn't bother to look the man in the eye, fixated only on the image before them all.

"And that is?" Vegeta asked raising his chin faintly to signal the projection.

"Sector 906-AZ. The Parlumnya System. It is said to host the last vestiges of the Cold Empire. A petty home base to Cold himself and his dwindling army." The king explained turning to watch again. Vegeta's face remained impassive while the king betrayed a satisfied smirk.

"I'm sure you'll want to do the honors, my son." The velvety tone caught the attention of the prince, but not more than the affectionate title. Vegeta turned to the man fully and they engaged in an unconscious staring contest.

The king's smirk and the glint in his eyes didn't leave, even when he turned to the Council and dismissed them. Upon remaining alone, Vegeta spoke at last:

"You conniving bastard." He said in a level tone, anger not present in his words or posture. The king's smirk grew as he took to his feet.

"Now, now Ouji. Don't you talk to your old man like that." There was amusement and conceited satisfaction in his disposition.

"Don't you give me that shit. You've known all along." The prince finally tore his gaze from the taller man and took a few steps to the window, always aware of where exactly the other saiyajin was.

Ou hit the table lightly with his left hand's knuckles, sighing dramatically before getting out, "You know me too well, Vegeta."

The use of his name in his father's lips was definitely a scarce occurrence and when it took place, it often meant the king had something in store and he would do anything to get him to obey. Vegeta turned again and took the trademark stance and a dull tone.

"I won't bother to demand you tell me your plans, since I know you'll weasel your way out of it. But I want you to admit before me that you can't face the aisujin because you're too much of a coward." The pleased expression on the saiyajin king vanished, immediately replaced by a sneer.

"How dare you call me a coward, boy! I have defended this planet with my everything for long years, relying solely on my brain to get out of the shitty legacy that remained! Sacrificing more than I've wanted to avoid my kingdom to crumble under that sadist onore's tyranny! I have managed alone to regain the ancestor's favor in bringing the old ways back where they belong, and I have hunted down the aisujin and his army till the end of the galaxy, getting rid of them one by one; slow, but sure, until I finally found him. But still, I could not make him pay for all the years of slavery and humiliation. Yes, Vegeta, slavery. I fucking admit it before you and no one else. We were nothing but slaves for the aisujin. There is nothing that I have wanted more than revenge for all that they took away. The ultimate insult being when they took YOU away. My one heir. They hit me where it hurt the most and they knew it. But still, I'm not strong enough to defeat him, and that he also knows. However, even though he is extremely powerful by himself, he's nothing when it comes to our manpower. His army is doomed to extinction sooner or later. No matter how many he recruits, our army will hunt them and finish them before they know it. There's still Cold to worry about, but you are a super saiyajin. What better way to make him pay? He thinks you and Furiza killed each other. Can you imagine the look on his face when he sees you, and the fact that he is defeated and heir less and I am not, slaps him across his grotesque face? I can. I could since you came through my door that evening. And damn you, Vegeta. You are not going to deny me glory when you are perfectly capable of giving it!"

"Good to know that, as yourself, I can be as manipulative as to pull your own strings." Ouji got out lazily, not betraying how much the man's words had gotten through him.

Grave laughter rebounded from the exquisitely furnished stone walls, filling the amazingly acoustic room for an instant, until the sovereign finally receded into loud chuckles. 

"Ne, Ouji, YOU were the one who wanted an explanation." The older man said, going over to his throne.

"Do your commanders know about this?"

"No. Not even Cauli and Lettusu. Only the Council and I know where Cold has been at all times since we found him." Vegeta only nodded. "I believe you identify yourself with my motives. So will you honor your ancestors by taking revenge or do I have to resort to more guileful manners after all?"

"Nobody tells me what to do." The all too familiar scowl had made its way up the prince's face as he uttered the words in a cold tone. Slowly, Ou's face was gradually gaining the same expression of disapproval. It was all Vegeta waited for before remarking, "I never had the chance to fight Cold though. It might not be a total waste of my time after all. But of course, since he's in such deep a shit as you say, maybe his spirit's already begun to break. After all, the Cold line wasn't known for being practical."

"Then I think we can arrange for a meeting soon."

"You forget, otousama. I'm a soldier, not a diplomat. I operate through the element of surprise."

"Indeed, Ouji. Indeed." Both men looked at each other for an instant until Ou decided to change the topic. "But tell me now, what held you? You barely caught the end of the assembly."

"I had a 'small' incident with Kakarotto's firstborn."

"Oh, yes. I heard." Vegeta was caught off guard by the king's statement, what the other man noticed with relish. "You forget. Nothing goes past me under my domains. I have very good informants that keep me updated with anything eventful that occurs."

"So you know the boy's currently in a regen tank, healing from the beating he got from me?"

"I know now." The older man stated with a nod.

"Well, he is. He caused quite a commotion at Vest'har."

"Especially when threatening Lord Buroku's firstborn's life. You realize I will have the noble giving me a handful soon?" Ou's tone was almost patronizing.

Vegeta snorted and bit back in his own way. "Do I look like I fucking care? That's what the man gets for not teaching his brat to stand for himself." He didn't like the direction this was heading to. It was getting tiresome. 

Unexpectedly, a ki signature flared three times somewhere in the medical wing. He knew exactly what had happened, so without a word, he just turned to walk out of the throne room. "I believe you and I have nothing else to talk about. I will inform you of my decision."

Vegeta-Ou remained seated even after the heavy doors closed. Then he chuckled, the sound reverberating across the room. "Cocky brat. You forget a excellent master always keeps his best moves out of his pupil's knowledge."

~*~

Soft ripples spread over the previously peaceful pond, as a wretched, round little pebble dared disrupt the serene pink surface. To this pebble followed several, as if mocking the water body with their "disturbing power"; all of them lazily catapulted by the young demi-saiyajin hanging upside down from the branch of a nearby tree.

The atmosphere was tense. An oppressing silence that seemed most unnatural hung around the child; the artificial light illuminating the interior garden making him more restless, as once a while, a number of familiar kis a considerable distance away, entered his sensing range. Which is why he'd been idle for long enough to not make it funny anymore.

"Goten, I'm bored. Let's do something." The lavender haired prince announced, letting his arms dangle as he eyed the black haired child below.

"No, Trunks-kun. I don't feel like playin'."

"You're being no fun, Goten!" The older boy protested, folding his arms before him, still in his curious position.

"I can't help it. I'm worried about shakei. Why won't haha-oya and Chichi-oya let us see him?" The Son boy asked in an upset tone. Trunks decided his perch had lost its fun and he jumped down to sit next to his friend. He noticed Goten's posture; the boy was hugging his legs to his chest and his chin was resting on his knees as he looked up to the already dark sky. He was annoyed with the night lamps, figuring that he'd feel better were he in complete darkness. He was starting to like vegetian black nights more and more, since they had helped him with his fear of the dark.

"I don't know." The Briefs boy sighed lightly; falling into the same position his younger friend was in. 

"His ki's so weak. Something happened to him."

"Don't worry so much Goten. I'm sure our parents are helping him."

They fell silent after that; both looking out in the distance until firm footsteps reached their ears. Raising black and blue eyes to the figure approaching, they recognized the young commander they had seen with the king so many times.

"Your Highness." She bowed.

"You may rise." Trunks automatically replied. He had already gotten used to being treated like royalty. Though he wasn't being treated so differently from being one of the richest kids on Chikyuu, all the protocol made it boring.

"What might you children be doing outside at this hour?" She asked, one fist on her hip while looking around for something. "And without an escort." 

"We don't need escorts, Cauli-san." Goten replied truthfully.

"Yeah, we're stronger than them, anyway." Trunks seconded confidently.

"Well, well, I get your meaning. But what are you doing outside at this LATE hour?" She asked again.

"We're waiting for news" Trunks answered changing his position to Indian style. _'And getting bored to death'_, he finished in thought.

"My brother got hurt and they took him to the doctor." Goten explained, sniffing as he finished his sentence. He had the most pitiful look you could get from a child.

"He's very weak, but they don't let us see him." Trunks went on.

"My mommy's really worried and crying, and my daddy hasn't talked since we came back." Goten once again propped his chin on his knees.

Cauli wanted to scream. She wanted to argue that Gohan was a super saiyajin and therefor, couldn't get hurt. But a wiser part of her made her hush, and instead she decided to pursue an answer. The real answer.

"Are you sure you'll keep yourselves out of trouble?" Both boys nodded their heads. "Very well. May you spend a fine night and dream of battle and victory." She said the equivalent to a "good night" while bowing briefly again, not noticing the weird look Trunks sent her way.

Cauli briskly made her way to the infirmary, all the while wondering what might have been wrong with the boy. True, he had fought with the ouji, but she was sure he wouldn't hurt the half-breed too much. They were both super saiyajin, not to mention they had a kin-like kind of rapport. The young woman entered the light-devoid antehall to notice only two nurses sitting on the window in the working room. She quietly went further, to the regen room's door that came out the hall, not wanting to let her presence known using the one inside. The full-blooded saiyajin laid her ear to the plain surface. She heard a faint voice and ventured to open the door a little to see whom was inside.

Cauli was greeted with a dark room bathed in a blue glow. She scanned the area until her eyes fell upon the cause of the surreal like glimmer. It was the only tank in use and Gohan was inside, his black bangs floating over his mask clad face. But that was not the only thing that got her attention, as she also discovered the source of the voice she'd heard: the ningen.

She was just in front of the machine, conveying a halted monologue to the sleeping form inside. The girl was pouring her soul out to what she thought was an empty room. Cauli was shocked at this. She was intrigued. The ningen was saying her feelings with such ease! It was upsetting her so exact choice of words, which she could understand as if she was feeling them herself by just listening to her talk.

They were close, that much Cauli could tell. The question was "how close?". Gohan was not of Age yet, but she wouldn't take any chances.

~*~

The regen tank beeped twice at the same time Videl let out a huge yawn. She was instantly on her feet, watching the machine run the diagnosis and beeping again before the blue liquid was slowly being drained. She'd never seen the machine before or knew how it worked, so she didn't know something was amiss when Gohan didn't regain consciousness. She waited for some minutes and then stepped in the next room where the nurses and doctors in turn were cleaning after tending to another injured saiyajin.

"Sumimasen*. The tank just finished." She announced from the threshold, still holding the door.

"Fine. Just tell the boy to come in here to get a new suit." The head doctor said after looking her way and noticing Gohan wasn't with her.

"So I just leave him in there until he wakes up?" She asked, pointing behind her to the rounded mechanism. Now this question got the doctor's attention.

"You mean he's still unconscious?"

"Hai. Is that a bad thing?" She asked, looking back to the tank, not liking the doctor's tone one bit. The man, for his part, disposed of his bloodied gloves before heading up to her.

"He's supposed to be fully conscious."

Videl gasped lightly and ran back in the room to peer in the already liquid-free tank. The doctor pressed a button and the hatch opened with a long hiss. Gohan was sitting on a short stool, slumped to one side and still wearing the mask. The saiyajin proceeded to take it off and check his pulse and eyelids.

"He's unconscious alright. It doesn't make any sense. Sure he had a lot injuries but he should have woken up with the annoying beeps."

Videl went next to the saiyajin doctor and reached out to brush a wet bang that fell over the boy's forehead. She noticed the high temperature right away and found it strange since he'd just come out of water and the room was pretty cold.

"He's burning up."

The saiyajin felt him up too and grabbed the boy, flinging him over his shoulder and taking him in the room he'd been previously in. The stretcher had been cleaned up already and the nurses were dressing it with a sheet. The doctor quickly placed Gohan on it and grabbed a device from a table nearby that looked awfully like a scouter, only this one covered both eyes.

Videl watched him work on the boy and remembered the others didn't know he'd come out yet. She spiked her ki thrice as a beacon to them and sensed for their moving kis in the palace. Goku immediately shot out to get his wife in the den. Vegeta just left the room he'd been in calmly.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, cracking her knuckles absently as she looked pathetically at the tall doctor.

"Well, if you'd let me finish I'd tell you, but with you interrupting me so much I still don't know." He answered in an obvious harsh tone.

"Gomen." She said without actually meaning it, but of course, the doctor didn't notice.

Not five minutes later, Vegeta entered the room in a barely detectable rush that would definitely go unnoticed by those who didn't know him.

"Vegeta-san, would you please explain to me what's wrong with Gohan?"

"Do I look like a doctor to you?"

"I know, but he won't tell me and Gohan's still unconscious." 

"He's supposed to be conscious after being healed." Vegeta stated in a frown, arms folded in front of him as he approached the boy.

"Your Highness, the boy has a high fever and shows signs of pain sensitivity, although his injuries were completely healed by the tank. The scanner indicates a chemical imbalance, but I'll only be sure once I run some blood tests." He finished in a professional and suddenly humble tone, obviously intimidated by the prince's presence in the room. Right then, the rest of the party entered, Chichi immediately rushing up to her son.

"Oh Kami!" She took his hand and patted his hair softly. "What's wrong with him now?"

Vegeta didn't seem to have heard her, either did the doctor. Or perhaps it was they chose not to acknowledge her inquiry.

"Tell me doctor, may it have anything to do with the boy being a half-breed?" Vegeta asked quietly keeping his eyes on Gohan.

"I am not certain oujisama, but it is quite probable that his body's chemical activity is not completely compatible with the tank's DNA solution. But one thing I DO know, it is the fact that since the boy's wounds were satisfactorily healed, then the reaction is not fatal. After I run some tests, I can provide him a serum to counteract the effects of the solution."

"Very well. Do that." The prince demanded and without saying one more word, he left the room.

"That means he's going to be alright?" Videl ventured to ask the stilted male again.

"That will be determined once I examine him." The saiyajin said looking at her.

"Oh, my baby boy! Don't you worry. You'll be fine. Mama's here to take care of you."

The doctor looked on the touching scene with constrained impassiveness, then walked to the shelf and readied a syringe with a small tube attached. Bulma instantly attacked Goku and turned him around, telling him to help her with her capsule arsenal before setting off to ready Gohan's room in hurried blabber.

"What was that about?" Videl asked perplexed.

"Oh, Bulma? Well, Goku's terrified of needles. That's just the best she could have done right now." Chichi answered, watching the doctor take the blood sample.

"Goku-san's afraid of needles?"

"No, dear. He's _terrified_ of them. That's the only time you'll hear my husband shriek."

After the tests were ready, the doctor informed Chichi and Videl that in fact, his theory had been correct and indeed, the DNA solution of the regent tank had come in conflict with his DNA. For that matter, he had isolated an enzyme that he had injected in Gohan along with the offset serum, and worked as a catalyst that allowed his system to assimilate the solution without problems. Then, he sent him to bed to let the serum take effect.

The women requested for something to treat the fever and pains but all they got was a brief lecture on "how saiyajin warriors did not resort to such degrading practices as drugs to diminish the pain".

Goku took Gohan to his room and after changing his clothes, let the mother take charge. She applied cold compresses with camphor and menthol, while Bulma searched her medicine kit for the right drug. With her being a strictly technological genius, she had little medical knowledge, apart from the most common illnesses. They gave him some medication but Gohan didn't seem to fully react to them. He was red and sweaty and he thrashed restlessly among the sheets, moaning slightly in discomfort and heaving ragged breaths. The fever increased and decreased in sporadic intervals, leaving the people in the room in a clueless weary state.

"Bulma, Goku. You should go to bed. You're both tired and need some rest. I'll take care of Gohan." Chichi told them as she helped the blue-haired woman to her feet. It was morrow already and she'd been nodding off for a while now. Goku was not an exception. They had realized that night that worrying was an exhausting thing and still couldn't understand how the black-haired mother could have so much energy yet.

"Ok, Chichi. But if you need a relay, just go and wake me up, you hear me? You know I'm willing to help as much as I can."

"Don't worry, Bulma-san. I'll be here to help her." Videl said too.

"That's right. Now go both of you." The woman called again, kissing her yawning husband goodnight.

All night they changed the compresses and gave the boy water. His painkillers seemed to wear off and his discomfort intensified. Chichi tried to coax the girl into getting some sleep but all her efforts were futile.

Videl was distressed for Gohan to a new degree. At first, she didn't think twice about the doctor's diagnosis, but after so much time of wait to mull over all of her worries, she realized something. If it was the conflict with the regen tank solution what had Gohan in this state, then why had his temperature rose days before? Why was he in such agony after his fight with Vegeta, when the man had been perfectly able to move? Was it possible that Gohan's condition was caused by something else that was not the solution? Nevertheless, the doctor HAD rectified that it was indeed so. But then again, he had a reaction to the solution, but what about the earlier symptoms?

She shook her head. She was digging too much in this. It was possible that it was her slightly paranoid mind overworking itself due to all that idle time on her hands. But just looking at the sick friend next to her on the bed, she couldn't help but think all that pondering was worth it. Anything to find out how to make him better.

Dawn came shining through the window, startling the young girl out of her doze. She must have fallen asleep just a little time ago, but even as she hadn't felt so tired before, now it was starting to take its toll on her. She felt as if she'd fought a tournament and all her opponents had been at her level. She had monster kinks on her upper back muscles and neck; her head swam and felt really heavy. The light hurt her eyes and her legs felt weak. She looked next to her to see Gohan's slightly less red face, framed by the sweat-drenched black bangs that stuck to his forehead and temples. Chichi sat on the chair next to the bed, still holding one of her son's hands. She had also succumbed to sleep sometime after her.

Videl got up and covered the woman with a spare sheet that had been resting in the drawer. The last thing she wanted was to go back to Vest'har after what had happened, and much less without Gohan, but she knew she had to and that was enough to crash her spirits even more than they already were.

"Damn me and my morals." She grumbled as she searched the closet for her uniform and went in the bathroom to get ready.

She was out of it all morning, talking less than usual because she was alone. This fact though, didn't stop her from listening in to the excited talk among the saiyajin cubs about the day before, or how they constantly looked at her wondering where Gohan was. Even at the meal break, the usual mood of the half-breed children was spoiled. Goten kept asking about his brother and what was wrong with him, while Trunks glared at everything and anything because he hadn't been able to coax the troubled little brother into any of his uh, questionable plans.

Free Combat was no difference. "Videl, where's Gohan?" Avocco's booming voice carried off through the arena as he noticed Gohan's absence.

The hole in the ceiling had been fixed already, but you could still see a pinkish blotch on the wall to the side, where Gohan had pummeled the taller saiyajin boy in.

"He's sick, sensei." Quite a few heads turned to listen at this. Avocco approached a few feet with an evident frown on his face.

"Sick?"

"Yes. After he fought with Vegeta-sama he was put in a regen tank. He had a reaction to the solution and now he has a fever."

"Well, when will he be able to come back?"

"I don't know. But as soon as he feels better, he'll attend class." The man grunted and assembled the class to start, while Videl let out a deep sigh.

__

'And for Kami's sake, I sure hope it's soon.'

* * *

Ii Kami-sama = Good God! or Oh, my God!

  
Shunkan Idou = Goku's instantaneous movement technique

  
Macreon = just a measurement unit I made up ^^

  
Sumimasen = excuse me (more commonly used as opposed to _ojamashimasu_ that means "excuse me for disturbing/interrupting you")

  
Zikku = animal from the vegetian wilderness

  
Sutonou-jin = race of extremely technologically advanced people. They look like what sensationalistic papers draw aliens like but instead they have four arms. [Made up by me, of course ^^]

* * *

I'm not even going to apologize this time. You all know what happened. Serious case of writer's block caused by working overdose. Thanks to all of you for your wonderful support. I can't believe how many people reviewed last chapter! You really loved it, didn't you? Well, from now on you'll be seeing a whole lot more of Cauli, maybe even Asparu, and definitely of Vegeta-Ou

God! You hate Cauli! Poor girl! I still don't know if I hate her or not. And that's because of something. The story mutated again. It's doing it more and more everytime, and the funny thing is it does it on its own! And then I have to go and change the outline and come up with more cases!

And that's all I'm gonna say. ^_^

Special Thanks to:

Net (Patience!), 

Nihil (*giggles* Glad you like it! Sorry, not Gohan/Vegeta action), jurgen (*bows* As always, thank you), 

CleverWitch, 

the worm 17 (Yes, this story is post-Cell and also post-Buu, but in this, Gohan does not go mystic [maybe I could change my mind but for now I like it like that], so that makes him the third strongest since he stopped training, but Goku and Vegeta didn't), 

otepoti (You never miss one!), 

DarkHeart81 (Thank you for your wonderful support and your ideas. I'll keep them in mind. Hope to catch you on the messenger again), 

Cutsy, 

Majin Gohan (With the Vegeta-sei thing, nope. But those were really good guesses. For the other idea, read my response to the worm 17), 

A-man, 

D-Chan, 

Kagome Kaori Gryffindor (Girl, you're passionate!), 

AdorableKirara, 

sara, 

Blah (haha, wanna bash her? Let's see.), 

Andromeda of the Moon (Very right. Would you please update "Life as a Highschool Superhero"?), 

Vegito044 (Oh, yeah! He's da man!), 

adbzfan2k03 (*whistles*), 

katie west (that's what you get for not checking your emails frequently, uh-huh u.u), 

BeyondLSD (*cries* You're so great! Thank you *sniffles*), 

Casey, 

JELLO (Uh, the teddy underwear goes. Too dorky. And no, Asparu will not get allmighty all of a sudden. As for the other questions, you'll just have to wait and see, ne?), 

RedDawg (^_^), 

I want pissed off Gohan in this fic more often (o_O; cool name *coughs* Thanks for your kind words, I'll try and take your suggestion. And for your info, I CAN'T WRITE A COMPLETELY DORKY GOHAN!!), 

Tail? (*whistles* No comment), 

Silver Angel, 

Trac,

NISAA (but, but why do you hate Videl? They're meant to be together. Ok, so I don't complain when I read a Gohan/Bulma or a Gohan/Lime or a Gohan/OC and much less when it's a Gohan/Trunks or Gohan/Vegeta! Or would you prefer one of those fics where Videl's a half-saiyajin or some other warrior race?),

WeirdSyster (Man, you always brighten my day with your reviews! Don't worry for Gohan, he's the same sweet ol' hunk ^_^ With a backbone)

ChibiChibi (Thank you! And that's happened to me several times too. All those wonderful lost stories! *sniffs*),

JP,

Pencoushin,

Immortal (patience, patience),

Gohan Wanabie,

Gohan (O~O The summary does say G/V right? *goes to check the summary mumbling* It's gotta say G/V, damn it, why does this happen to me, lucky authoress!? And now I got a psycho on my back, masaka!),

Anthony (Wow, that's what I call a review! I'm honored that you like my story. As for the questions No comment. I would be giving the story away ^_~), 

Darthvader,

OLIVE (You are very right about Asparu, and you've been paying attention u.u The other readers should learn from you),

Saiyanprincess77,

PanPan (*sweatdrops* Uh, yeah yeah),

Yodey,

Dbzggundamgurlie (Don't I know it! ^_^),

Aurora (Thanks! And about Videl being "so weak", well, her weakness is relative. She is a human, in a world full of saiyajin. The gravity is not higher because then Bulma and Chichi wouldn't be able to walk around, but they're mingling with first and second class saiyajin here, so it's logical that she's very inferior to them in strength),

Niori,

Saiyanprincessvidel (You're so right! You better review this time!),

Ryuuoojo (Here it is!),

Silver Eyes Bright,

Esther (Me too! *drools*)

QuatreSandrock20@ aol.com (I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Now push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	16. The Return of an Old Friend

Took me long, but here I am!

Warning: There are fairly violent scenes by the middle to last part of this chapter. Gore. Read at your own discretion. 

* * *

Chapter 16: The return of an old friend

Cautious hands tentatively opened the classic carved door, only enough to let a sliver of the afternoon light filter in the dark room. The door opened all the way, allowing the figure to go in and take in their surroundings before fixating their eyes on the figure lying on the bed. The rise and fall of their chest betrayed their slumbering state. The room was cool, but the one on the bed was tangled uneasily in the sweat soaked sheets, as the thin shirt covering their torso was also stained a darker color at the collar and sternum areas.

  
There were unfamiliar objects strewn around the room. A pile of clothes rested on the floor at the corner; some looked wet while others had dark maroon patches, the intruder immediately perceiving the scent of slate blood from them. The table next to the bed was infested with little recipients, some opaque, some transparent, that contained oddly colored tiny stones or clear liquid next to a simple looking syringe. A bowl, from which a cloth lazily hung down, contained some strange mix that reeked of hell on the intruder's senses. A white box with a red cross on the lid sat on the chair beside the cluttered table, unlocked, and presenting a little piece of gauze jutting out of it. 

  
The intruder's eyes fell on the vulnerable form on the bed again. Vulnerable. That was exactly how they were like. It would be too easy to attack now and leave them permanent damage 

  
Even permanent death

  
The door to the side opened silently and out came a black haired woman wearing what looked to be comfortable, very conservative clothes which style was unfamiliar. She seemed startled at noticing the extra presence in the room, but quickly composed herself.

  
"Oh, Cauli-dono*. How may I help you?" The young woman bobbed her head slightly in a polite greeting. 

  
"Sumimasen. I knocked, but nobody answered." She lied with natural skill that seemed most believable.

  
"I was in the shower, trying to get rid of some exhaustion after all these hours looking after my son." Only a nod was her answer. "Oh, where are my manners! Please take a seat and tell me what I can do for you." Chichi hurried over to the chair and placed it a little sideways from the foot of the bed. Bemusement was obvious in the saiyajin commander's visage. The woman's ways were certainly alien to her.

  
"I prefer to remain standing." She replied in her usual monotone.

  
The ningen female raised a thin eyebrow at the relatively rude retort to her attentions, but she bit back her tongue before her instinctive verbal lashing reined free. 

  
An awkward silence followed. Cauli's was induced by the habit of not having to explain herself, while Chichi conveniently waited for an explanation of why the young woman was there 

  
In her son's bedroom. 

  
In her _sick_ son's bedroom. 

  
Uninvited. 

__

  
Alone with him_._

  
The moment was broken as the main door opened and in came Videl, looking like she'd worked nonstop for two days straight. Not even finished closing the door, she had already released her hair from her pigtails and had peeled off the leaf green top of her uniform, leaving her in the thin white undershirt she'd decided to wear that morning. The Satan girl stopped at the sight of the saiyajin, blinking a few times in her perplexity.

  
"Um, hi Cauli." She mumbled.

  
A pointed glare was her only response or lack thereof.

  
"Oh, Videl. How was school? You look so tired." Chichi commented as she attempted to clean up the room some.

  
"Exhausting." The ningen girl sighed as she combed her hair with her left hand's fingers. "But at least Goten and Trunks behaved."

  
"Oh, my little boy!" Chichi exclaimed as she plopped at the foot of the bed. "I haven't been paying attention to him, with Gohan sick and everything that's happened" she rambled in a guilty tone with her face in her hands.

  
Videl let her top fall where the older woman had left the other clothes, then she walked up to the bed and knelt in front of her while placing a hand on her shoulder. Cauli observed attentively. She didn't like to be ignored but she was determined to learn about this race for further reference into interacting with Gohan.

  
"Don't worry, Chichi-san. He understands the reasons. You just try and get some rest so when Gohan's better you can spend some good quality time with Goten." Chichi looked at her wearily and smiled, while watching the girl move to Gohan's side and check his temperature.

  
"I look that tired, huh?" Chichi asked in a defeated tone while Videl just nodded.

  
"His fever's down. Did you give him any more medicine?" 

  
"Yes. And he has been sleeping peacefully for a couple of hours Oh, I'm sorry Cauli-dono. If you could tell me what I can do for you?" Chichi looked back to the saiyajin female to notice her tense posture and crossed arms.

  
"I heard the boy was taken ill. It is curious since there is only so much that can bring a saiyajin to lay." Cauli related dully, all the while watching Videl grab the dirty clothes, then take out a clean cloth from the night table and enter the bathroom. Ningen were strange indeed.

  
"It was the regen tank." Chichi said turning to look at the sleeping boy. "Since he's only half saiyajin, the healing fluid isn't wholly compatible with him." The mother explained while getting up. She walked around the bed to the table on the side, attempting to put some order to the objects on it.

  
"That makes sense." Cauli reasoned. "It also means he will heal." She went on, trying to sound as detached as she'd ever been known for while she saw the ningen girl come out of the bathroom, the cloth now damp in her hand. Chichi chose that moment to discard the mix of herbs and ointments in the bowl.

  
"Yes. And we trust he does soon." Videl told her kneeling next to the bed and wiping the sweat from Gohan's forehead, temples and neck softly. 

  
Cauli couldn't understand the contact, but she disapproved enormously of it. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a faint groan coming from Gohan as he stirred. Videl shushed him quietly, never stopping from refreshing his face. 

  
"Mom" he said in a murmur.

  
"No, it's me. Videl."

  
"Vid Hurts" It was all he could get out before his breathing rate increased and she watched him bite his lower lip.

  
"Where? Tell me. Where does it hurt?" she asked hastily.

  
"All" He got out as his fist clenched on his sheets.

  
"It's ok. Just calm down. It'll pass."

  
"Too much"

  
Just then, Chichi came at him with something in a cup. Videl helped raise Gohan's head from the pillows, not heeding his pained groan. Chichi made him drink the beverage, since it would help him sleep.

  
Cauli observed the exchange with avid curiosity masked under a veil of blankness. Just what it was that had brought down a super saiyajin, she didn't know. But the fact that these females where fawning over him confused her. The mother she could accept though not understand, as she didn't have any offspring of her own. But the ningen girl did she actually have to be so close? And touching him nonetheless? And what was it with the pathetic little words? She couldn't take any more mush! Though for the life of her it was intriguing.

  
"Do you know of anything that might be the cause for this pain, Cauli-dono?" Videl broke into her thoughts suddenly three feet from her. If Cauli hadn't been trained against it, she would have certainly jumped in a startle. "I mean, besides the tank."

  
"Why should I?" The harsh question came out unbidden before she could do anything about it. Videl almost cringed, looking like an admonished child. Good. That would let her know she was no match for the saiyajin commander.

  
"Well we actually don't know much about saiyajin in general." The Satan girl went on humbly, gesturing to Chichi along the way. She didn't know why, but Cauli intimidated her. That was a first. She felt like- like the very same way you felt about the seniors in your freshman year. Like they were gods. The funny thing was that in the beginning she hadn't felt like that. It was all after she started noticing Cauli's hostility towards her.

  
"This has never happened before." Chichi said from the bed as she petted Gohan's hair. "Don't you think of anything that might be happening to him?" Cauli turned to look at Gohan for an instant before replying. 

  
"No." Videl sighed. 

  
"Well, I guess I'll have to ask Cole-san then." As she said this, her head jerked to the door. Cauli frowned, immediately being alerted by the sudden movement. "Goku-san's coming." 

  
And indeed, not a minute later the door opened and Goku came in, immediately noticing Cauli's presence.

  
"So, is this some kind of girl talk or something?" He joked walking some steps in. Chichi glared at his high tone of voice and shushed him. "Gomen, Chi." He apologized in a whisper only to turn to the full blooded female saiyajin. 

  
"Thanks for visiting, Cauli. We really appreciate your concern." He put his hand on her shoulder at the same time.

  
Cauli stiffened at the contact as she fought not to turn and pound the man to the floor. Maybe Goku wasn't aware that he was the exception to the saiyajin race or maybe he was trying to enlighten the young woman in their ways. Anyhow, she didn't understand his meaning.

  
He then reached Videl and petted her head softly and then, holding her cheek in one hand he said, "You didn't listen when I told you to get some rest, didn't you?"

  
"Gomen, Goku-san. I spent almost the whole night taking care of Gohan with Chichi-san."

  
"Well, why don't you take a nice hot bath and then go to the children's room so you can sleep for a while. I'll take them to train. They could use something to get their minds off of this."

  
"Okay, thank you."

  
"And since Bulma's coming just now, Chi, you can also get some rest. I'll tell Vegeta to get some more info from that doctor guy. We have to do something to get him better."

  
Videl nodded as she got her clothes and went in the bathroom and Cauli saw the perfect opportunity to leave the room, weirded out beyond belief. She had witnessed enough and had a good load of information to sort through. 

  
When it was time, she would make her move.

~*~

"I'm beat!" The ningen scientist exclaimed as she plopped on the bed.

  
It was a large surface with fluffy cushions and soft sheets. A canopy rested above four posts at which the curtains had been tied to. It was the bed her husband had slept on as a child, when he was _still_ a child, and before he was forced away. Quite frequently, after they got there, she wondered what his life had been like in this room. Sometimes, when she woke up in the middle of the night, she could have sworn she'd heard a mischievous toddler giggle that vaguely drifted in the air. It came out of nowhere and blended into nothing; like an episode of the past that seemed to have branded itself within the very structure of the room, in a cacophony of sounds and voices and feelings that once where, but not anymore.

  
Maybe

  
Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. The mind is a very powerful thing, you know; but she knew hers was just overactive. 

  
Maybe

  
Maybe she was feeling lonely once again, with nobody there to keep her company. They didn't seem to need her anymore, as much as she might have liked. Maybe what she needed was another child, one that she could take care of and pamper and feed and sing to in those nights when she woke up to an empty bed and the low hum of the GR running in the background. Even her little boy didn't seem to need her anymore. He was taking after his father more and more each day.

  
Maybe

  
Maybe she was just overreacting.

  
The room was warm and despite the sheer size of it, that at the beginning had struck Bulma as absurd, she was starting to feel at home in it.

  
She had never associated Vegeta with opulence. He was quite the opposite actually. She'd always pictured him as a grumpy hermit with radically Spartan tendencies. Maybe it was a consequence of his years of servitude for Furiza. But ways any, she could as well imagine a chibi Vegeta imprinted in every pompous item in the room.

  
"Where are you going?" She asked upon his exiting the bathroom.

  
"Out." He answered not bothering to look at her while he slipped on his gloves.

  
"Gohan's looking better, but I have to relieve Videl soon." 

  
A grunt. 

  
"Just make sure the boys get their supper if I'm not around by seven thirty ehr 1950." Chuckles. "I'm still not used to this time system."

  
A condescending look was all her answer.

  
"Oh, so you're in one of your silent moods?" She smiled. He didn't answer as he walked over to the steel-looking plank floating three feet from the floor in the middle of the foyer, making the function of a table. The technology had kept Bulma puzzled, but it seemed like the ability to stay suspended in the air was a unique property of the metal that it was made of. Vegeta took several objects from the plain surface that immediately piqued his wife's curiosity.

  
"What is that?" she pointed to the diminutive black apparatus that somewhat resembled an earpiece. The prince never stopped from fastening the cape to his armor. 

  
"A communicator."

  
"What for?" The blue haired woman had started to frown.

  
"I'm leaving." He finally said, taking the earpiece from her hand and walking up to the door.

  
"Where are you going, damn it!?" Bulma ran up to intercept him.

  
"Away."

  
"For how long?"

  
"I don't know. Not long."

  
"Vegeta, I know you're not the kind of person to broadcast everything that you do, but I need you to talk to me. Be reasonable. This is still a strange place and you going away is not in the plans." The woman tried to make as much sense as she could.

  
"You're annoying me. What do you want to know?"

  
"Where are you going?"

  
"Parlumnya."

  
"You're going with your father?"

  
"No."

  
"What are you going to do there?"

  
" Have some fun." He started to leave the room then.

  
"WHAT are you going to do there?!" She repeated more forcefully. Vegeta turned back in a dramatically swift way that made his blue cape billow around him, as he locked his stoic dark gaze to her blue one and answered most aloofly.

  
"I'm going to kill Cold."

~*~

Long whitish wisps seemed to happily be expelled from the mature gigantic red womb; slim steam tails of these, bathed in iridescent stardust and irritated atomic particles that vibrated around the head The shape of the universe: the sphere where no one knows where anything starts or where it ends. Just an imminent, perfect and inexorable cycle.

  
White steam outlined orbs left the planet, shooting themselves in all directions, each with a predefined destination. Pods leaving the spaceport docking bay on their ways to scouting, trading, diplomatic attendance or just military procedures.

  
Saiyajin could be seen coming and going throughout the entire station, alien ambassadors in different ships landing or leaving the docks, a cargo being detained for illicit contraband, soldiers preparing to scout in squads. The sights that welcomed the Royal elite were something he thought he'd never be able to experience again. So much so that he'd not dare miss any detail, any fact or any face he could spot from the bridge above. Commander Lettusu was with him right then, obediently waiting in the back to be acknowledged by the prince. 

  
After countless years serving the King, Lettusu found himself immutable at the saiyajin's outbursts and changing moods, although that didn't mean he could make any semblance of understanding for each, no. The king was a mystery to him. He had no idea what went on in that head of his half the time, but he admired how the man used to get out of trouble with astute deliberation. The second class had learned long ago not to question the monarch for he always seemed to have an ace under the sleeve, and even if he still was completely astonished and puzzled with Ou, he didn't show. Now, all this didn't mean he had to behave the same with Ouji, not when this remarkable Ou look-alike was a complete 180 of his ruler. The prince was puzzling too, but in a completely different league and level. He was like the king in so few things, as far as the commander had noticed, of course. But that was understandable. He had lived far away from his home for many years. He behaved more like a war hardened soldier than a prince, and Lettusu found they had more in common than it was healthy. But again, this didn't mean he'd go and pat him on the back and invite him to the nearest tavern to a barrel of ale for the hardships endured throughout their lives. No. That saiyajin looking into the station was no less than the Saiyajin no Ouji and that's how he should be treated. He who was prophesied the next Super Saiyajin; Kyuusaisha* of their race after his grandfather's horrible mistake of letting the aisujin control the saiyajin empire, treating the very king of the saiyajin as a common servant. Oh, no. He was not stupid. Despite being second class by birth, he had earned his place as the First Commander not only for his prowess in battle, but also because of his observant nature and steel loyalty. That man that stood ahead of him was going to change their world enormously.

  
The people had prophesied well. The prince was a super saiyajin. And he had saved them all from Furiza himself in that last battle that lasted days on end; a battle in which, after waged, everybody had thought the prince dead. They said he fought bravely and savagely against the closest minions, even after days of nonstop fighting. After the last one of them was down, the grotesque buffoon that commanded the Ginyuu Tokusentai*, the young prince had gone up against Furiza. They engaged in fierce combat that seemed to last for ages, until an amazing explosion of power had taken both the aisujin and the prince, along with the whole asteroid they'd been in into complete obliteration. The young prince was then thought dead. But everybody was wrong, and now, after saving their race from Furiza, he had come to finish the job, taking the root of all evil himself: King Cold.

  
After all those years, Vegeta Ouji as back, wiser, more powerful, taking them on the path to redeem themselves before their ancestors and then, after everything was finally over, take his rightful place as their ruler. Yes, the prince was on his way to exact revenge and the first commander would be honored fight at his side.

  
"My father comes. See to the haste of our departure, Commander."

  
Lettusu was brought back down to Vegeta-sei and bowing shortly, headed to the comm terminal on the side, briefly relaying the message to the officials below. The window blinked off, signaling the end of the transmission, as a flood of fluttering fingers of curiosity caught Lettusu at the back of his head.

  
"Ousama comes, your highness? How do you know?" The older man turned to the short figure beside him. Vegeta smirked.

  
"I can sense him. The young commander also accompanies him." Lettusu just nodded.

  
Ten seconds later, the door swished open to reveal the king, obediently flanked by Commander Cauli. Vegeta Ouji and Commander Lettusu bowed with different levels of formality.

  
"Rise." The sovereign commanded in a voice that spoke volumes of his good mood. "Ouji, it pleases me greatly to watch you part, as it signifies the path to our glory."

  
Vegeta had to fight hard to leash the sarcastic retort that threatened dangerously to leave his lips. If there was something he remembered well of his early princely training, it was humiliating the king in public was considered an act of sedition and whoever did so, immediately lost the favor of their brethren. So he just grunted.

  
"Commander Cauli is to accompany you on your mission." The prince's head snapped back at that.

  
"I go alone." He spat.

  
"With all due respect Your Highness deserves, I do not intend to get in the prince's way. My duty is completely different." Cauli stepped forward.

  
"I work alone. I go alone." Vegeta didn't look at all pleased with the act, which was a relative debasing of his abilities.

  
"Don't be irrational, Ouji. Commander Cauli must collect valuable info from the Parlumnyan Parliament's mainframe before you finish your uh, visit. You might have refused my company, but hers is indisputable."

  
"May I be permitted to speak, Your Highnesses?" Lettusu cut in a pause.

  
"You may." Ou relayed already knowing the nature of the saiyajin's desire just for his posture alone.

  
"I entreat Oujisama's permission to accompany him and Commander Cauli on this mission."

  
Vegeta turned annoyed eyes on his father, only to notice that gloating shimmer in those inky black depths that was so unmistakable to him. He could have fumed right then if the act didn't seem so childish and humiliating. Ou had planned to send both commanders with him since the beginning. Why? It was not a question of faith in him. He didn't know, but he sure as hell was not going to let them come in his way.

  
"Permission granted." The short man grated through his teeth, without leaving the eyes of the king. "Very well, you shall both come with me. But listen, and listen good. You both just stay the hell out of my way." He deadpanned.

__

  
He might be the prince, but he sure as hell does not speak like one.' Lettusu thought amusedly.

~*~

In the last two days, Videl had discovered a new concept to the word exhaustion. The serum was working its magic, but as with any medicine, time was a very important factor. Gohan still had fevers once in a while and sometimes he woke up for instants and mumbled things under his breath. Other times, he moaned and whimpered, his body tensing and thrashing in agonizing proportions. None could explain the pain he seemed to feel; not even the doctor that had treated him before had an explanation for it. 

  
Chichi was at the border of a nervous breakdown. She hadn't slept or left the room since the boy was taken in 38 hours before, not to mention she hadn't eaten a bite either. Bulma and Goku (and sometimes even Vegeta), took care of the children because they knew just what kind of trouble they were capable of causing when they went unsupervised for too long. Videl tried to help in everything that she could, but she was still kind of in a state of shock. She felt like she was dreaming and none of that was happening.

  
About half an hour after Videl returned from the academy, Bulma resorted to give Chichi a sedative, because she knew the woman would not sleep until Gohan woke up. Videl then stayed with him until Bulma came to take her place. She sat on the chair next to the bed, a book in her hand as she peeked at him once in a while.

  
It was certainly strange that they still hadn't a clue as to what was the cause of Gohan's state. She couldn't help but frown as her book was immediately forgotten on the night table. She sighed and rested her head on the back of the chair as she threw an arm over her eyes to gain some kind of comfort from the annoying lights. The windows were closing off all sunlight, but the light in the ceiling was starting to hurt her eyes.

  
She wanted everything to go back to normal. She wanted him to wake up and explain all this to a capricious degree. Like a spoiled little brat that always got what she wanted but now that she really needed it done, it eluded her like in punishment for all the bad and wrong things that she had done in the past. 

  
Why didn't he wake up and satisfied her curiosity!? Was it so hard to just open your eyes? Or was he gonna die? No. She didn't even want to think about it. Not now, when the uncertainty they were in made it a feasible possibility. She felt like something was pressing her thorax, impeding her of taking air into her lungs. She felt like whimpering, but for the life of her she would NOT! She was Satan Videl. She was a pillar of strength both emotionally and physically. But all in all, she couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless in her life. Not when Spopovitch was pounding on her at the last budokai, not when Majin Buu went to the Sacred Temple and turned them all into food not when everybody thought Gohan was dead except for her. No, she knew where she stood in those. But now now it could be within her reach, she could actually DO something now. But so far, what she did was never enough.

  
Gohan stirred, making her turn her head his way. Thick pearls of perspiration rolled down his face once more. Great. Just what he needed, another fever to go through.

  
Videl felt his forehead quickly and skimmed through the bottles on the bedside table though not finding anything suitable. With a frustrated huff, she took the long-dried cloth and went to the bathroom to soak it in cold water. The small bath-pool in there seemed so inviting right then, beckoning her to just take a hot bath and succumb to delicious slumber. Quite a temptation, indeed. Shame. It seemed tonight was going to be another sleepless night.

  
A hoarse cry drifted in from the bedroom.

  
Videl immediately ran back to the bed to find Gohan screaming raucously and contorting impossibly while she looked on at a complete and utter loss. What did she do? What was wrong with him? Was he dreaming? Was he in pain? Where did he hurt?

  
Videl started to panic. She didn't know what to do but stand there like an idiot while her best friend tossed in agony before her. Oh, Kamisama! If only he were conscious! She could- No. She should stop complaining and help him once and for all.

  
She finally decided to try and make him calm down. If he could hear her, maybe he would heed her words. The girl attempted countless times to assuage the boy into stopping the struggle, but all she got was feeling him go stiff as a board and go on screaming. Now she was getting scared. He had to calm down for the sake of her sanity. It was selfish thinking, true, but she also wanted to see him get better.

  
"Gohan Gohan, please, calm down. Please, calm down! You're making it worse! Just breathe and try to relax, please!" She went on talking to him, unsure if he could hear her, unsure if he _wanted_ to hear her, all the while getting more desperate and distressed. She had never had to watch somebody in this state and it was scaring her enormously.

  
This was not good. His screams would eventually get someone's attention and she was sure her ki was quite unstable right then. She was frustrated about not being able to help him, but she would be embarrassed beyond belief would someone walk in and notice her impotence.

  
"Gohan! Please stop it! You're scaring me!" She yelled over his ruckus.

  
The boy then tensed critically, arching his body off the bed, the exertion of this action quite visible through the ungodly cherry hue of his face and the veins straining on his neck. Even his voice had faltered leaving his mouth agape in a silent cry.

  
Just as quickly, his arms flailed in reflex, swiftly catching Videl on the right side of the face and sending her to the floor awfully close to the sharp edge of the dresser. The girl was stunned for an instant before the tears collected in the corners of her eyes. That hit had hurt, and she could taste the coppery wine in her mouth where she'd unconsciously bitten her tongue. Her breathing hitched while trying to keep the tears at bay and the pain at a minimum while her hands trembled with incredulity and hurt

  
Gohan had struck her

  
It was certainly accidental, not to mention he was unconscious and quite probably delusional. But the fact was she had forgotten that he was a man, and not just any man, a saiyajin. He was immensely strong and even if he had never struck her purposefully, if sometime he did, he could kill her without meaning to 

  
He could kill her. Period.

  
She was lucky he was weak now and his movements were uncoordinated or she would have surely sported a broken jaw right then. A sob was trying to escape her throat, but she wouldn't let it. No, she wasn't-

  
"Videl!" Somebody cried and she finally realized it was someone with blue hair kneeling before her and shaking her violently.

  
"Bulma-san" she choked out in a faint voice, still in shock from the blow.

  
"What happened? Why are you bleeding?" The girl, still looking a little stunned, brought her hand to her lips and stared at the blood on her fingers for an instant.

  
"Gohan hit me." She got out still in a dazed whisper.

  
Goku immediately knelt beside her, frowning and looking worried for all the world. He turned her face to the side and inspected the reddish mark that would soon turn into a purplish bruise.

  
"Something broken?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

  
"No No." She finally looked coherent and aware. Videl sighed and came to her feet, wiping the red trail from her face. "It's ok. It actually wasn't that hard."

  
"What happened?" Bulma asked again while taking a strip of gauze from the kit and soaking it with a little water from a glass sitting nearby.

  
"He was quiet for most of the time and then he just started screaming and moving around." Videl related turning to look at Gohan while Bulma cleaned her lips with the gauze. Goku was by the bed, wiping Gohan's forehead with the cloth Videl had brought to do the same. The boy seemed calmer now. Even his breathing had gotten better. But that was not what got Goku's attention. It was the scent of blood in the room. 

  
And it was so intense 

  
Along his thoughts, he sensed Chichi's ki increase some. That meant the woman was awake and definitely heading to the room to continue her guarding. Now Goku sighed. That woman was even more stubborn than he was.

  
"Bulma, Chichi woke up. I'm gonna try and make her rest some more." He announced while heading out the door. "Just take care of him. You know more about this than me."

  
"Okay, Goku. Keep her in bed for a little while longer." The female scientist called out finishing her work on the younger woman. Son Goku took one last look at his son's prostrate form and left the room in search of his wife.

  
"You want me to take over?" Bulma asked again, rearranging the sheets on the bed and looking at Videl at the same time. It struck the girl odd, but the older woman seemed kind of preoccupied and highly disturbed about something.

  
"It's okay; just a small setback. You can go back to whatever you were doing. I'm sure it's awfully more interesting than looking after a sick person." Videl said with better spirits. 

  
"Yeah, well. To tell you the truth it is. But don't tell Chichi, ok?" She finished in a conspiratorial whisper, causing the girl to chuckle lightheartedly. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" 

  
"Hai. I'm sure. I'll just keep clear of the bed."

  
"Okay. Then see you around. And DON'T forget to get some rest or I'll have you sedated like Chichi, you hear me?"

  
"Hai, Bulma-san."

  
The older woman filed out the door in an unknown direction, leaving the Satan girl once again to fend for herself. She sighed and fixed her pigtails absently as she made her way to the chair she'd been sitting in a while ago. The book was still resting on top of the bedside table where she'd left it, but now she didn't know what to do. Videl was not one to complain ever, but right then she was feeling like she was bordering her limits. She couldn't understand the why of this situation and it wasn't wrong to say it was upsetting her to no end. She was tired of waiting for a solution. Videl was not a patient person and she just wanted everything to get better so her life could go back to the same as it was, which in itself was not very monotonous, quite the opposite really. She couldn't ask for more action, adventure and excitement in her life.

  
Was it such a crime that she wanted to go back to that?

  
It wasn't fair. Not for Gohan and not for her. She needed him to get better soon or she didn't know what she'd do. She hated uncertainty as she'd ever had a plan for everything in her life. But now she didn't know anything about anything. She had no idea of what to expect from the immediate future and that was NOT good In her opinion.

  
Ok. So maybe she wasn't somebody to complain _out loud_ but nobody said she couldn't wage inner battles and throw inner temper tantrums at the unfairness of things when they didn't go her way. And in this she spent so long, that it grew dark and she dozed off. Bulma would come to take her place soon but she wasn't aware of anything but the nice feeling of comforting sleep that her tired body craved for.

~*~

Parlumnya was a star system of four moons that orbited each other in a complex dance of celestial magnificence. Hidden behind a blue/gold nebula that was actually a conglomerate of astray comets and cold meteorites unfortunate enough to fall into its highly magnetic field. There was no sun, but the enthralling shine of the gas and space matter mass was light enough to please the gigantic quadruplets. It was beautiful.

  
It was beautiful as it was treacherous

  
Cya, the sandy moon, center of all commerce and trade; home of the Parliament and most of all, the perfect façade for an inconspicuous galactic army, the most feared on the quadrant.

  
Oda, the ice moon, the perfect dwelling for the aisujin king, excellent place for intensive training in harsh conditions, nameless grave of countless soldiers of unworthy purposes.

  
Meia, the volcanic moon, trenched landscape considered to be the harshest base of troop stationary.

  
Phrea, the water moon, the perfect place for an underwater operational base, technologically-wise, and perfect for the reengineering of subjects to put a stop to the lessening of their numbers.

__

  
"Entering phantom mode in five, four, three, two, one Online." The computer announced breaking the deafening silence.

  
Vegeta squirmed in his seat. It had been so long since he had stopped gallivanting in space within the cramped confines of a pod. His back screamed at him in protest of the uncomfortable position he had been forced to take. The surly prince couldn't believe how he had gotten used to riding the demonic contraption in the past.

__

  
"Incoming transmission on closed circuit, frequency 103.7. Dispatcher: Commander Cauli." The computer announced again.

  
"Proceed." He replied in a gruff voice while he gave up his efforts of trying to make himself comfortable.

  
"Oujisama, we will have a visual of Parlumnya in five. I take a detour in ten. Destination: Cya. Any further orders?" the young commander's voice filtered through the speakers.

  
"Hai, Commander. After the completion of your mission, enter the confidential files and find out what happened to Kuura*. Download this information to my pod and then destroy their data banks."

  
"Hai sire."

  
"And take Lettusu with you. I don't want anybody to get in my way."

  
"Of course, sire."

  
"I will take care of The Eye then. We are bound to be found out sooner or later, and when that happens, the news will be broadcasted to the whole system. There will be a massive mobilization of troops and it is very likely that the prey will get away thus resulting in the failure of our mission. Without The Eye, every moon will be blissfully unaware of the happenings to their numbers." Lettusu interjected in his behalf.

  
"What is this Eye' you are talking about, Commander?" The prince questioned in interest.

  
"It is the surveillance space station that feeds the Parliament on vital info for moving their army in order to neutralize opposition."

  
"I see you've done your homework, commander." Vegeta commented in an amused tone. His opinion of the First Commander had gone up a step since the mission had started. He almost laughed and at the same time berated himself at his forgetfulness. Of course these two understood his fixation on fighting alone and respected it. They were saiyajin with his same upbringing, and all of a sudden their company was not unwelcome.

  
"Sumimasen? Wakarimasen*, oujisama." 

  
A good-natured chuckle.

  
"A Chikyuu expression, Commander. It means you have impressed me with your vast knowledge of their workings."

  
"I spent most of our trip going over the files on the parlumnyans."

  
"We have visual." Cauli announced as Lettusu spoke. The other two turned to look at the arrangement of celestial magnificence with blasé disposition.

  
"Computer, engage static mode on all pods." Vegeta ordered to the general direction of the small console in front of him.

  
Three rounded objects stopped a fair distance of the moons, conveniently masked to avoid detection in the enemy ranks. Parlumnya was considered neutral ground in the galactic domain; that is why you could find a varying amalgam of races coexisting on the surfaces. Though not exactly peacefully, mind you. All moons, especially Cya, being the most populated of all, were known for not being the safest place to be. If you didn't know how to defend yourself, you had better keep clear of Parlumnya.

  
However, the truth was, Parlumnya was a mercenary. And this time, it had chosen Cold's side.

  
"Recapitulating. Commander Lettusu will take care of The Eye. Commander Cauli gets Cya, and I " Vegeta trailed off scanning the myriad of ki signatures on surface for the one he was looking for.

  
" get" And he found it Right on the purple moon.

  
" Phrea."

  
"Oujisama, " Cauli's voice came bemused and tentative over the circuit. "But Cold is on Oda."

  
"Is he?" Vegeta questioned in a very confident tone without taking his eyes off the aforementioned moon. "Cold might not be practical, but he's not stupid. It is quite obvious to anyone that he would choose Oda as his base, but why take any chances would anybody find out his whereabouts? He is in Phrea."

  
"How can you be so sure?"

  
"You dare question me?" The prince's voice was tinged with irritation.

  
"Not my purpose, Oujisama. Just avid curiosity."

  
"I can sense him."

  
"Ho-"

  
"Oujisama, " Lettusu cut off the female commander. "Do you have the sight?"

  
"Nande?" Cauli asked in astonishment. Vegeta laughed out loud, catching the attention of the other two.

  
"There is no such thing, Commander. Just a figment created in the desperation to put a name to a skill that is still not known in our world."

  
"And what is that?"

  
"To sense energy naturally."

  
"Oujisama, we are wasting time. We must split up at once." The young commander insisted.

  
"Very well. Let us synchronize our scouters." Lettusu seconded.

  
"I don't need one. I will have my communicator in you frequency though." Vegeta said placing the tiny device over his left ear.

  
After arranging their tech tools, each pod shot out in their own destination, starting their assault on the unsuspecting though not at all innocent population.

~*~

__

"Entire perimeter cleared Oujisama, Commander Cauli. You may proceed to your original destinations." Lettusu's voice came from the communicator devices on both saiyajin. It was several hours since they had split up and both, prince and female commander, were waiting for Lettusu's signal to carry on their missions.

  
The First Commander of the Royal Guard, Lettusu from the House of Burori, had effectively infiltrated in the enemy's premises without many hassles. His motto, "get in, clean up, get out, all with cold blood" was taken by the book. His face carried such a dull expression of blankness as he made his way in the corridors and different rooms, stealing masses of lives with a flick of the wrist or a tiny ki ball, impartially making his way to the main control room. The full blood was quite in time to avoid the revelation of his presence to the armies on the parlumnyan moons. Lettusu swiftly made short work on them, making a quick scan with his scouter and effectively eliminating the remaining members of the force.

  
Vegeta ran his tongue over his teeth in a gesture of arrogant anticipation; stopping only enough to fumble with the dials in front of him to program his pod for the mission. 

  
Lettusu's intervention had been their ticket to absolute discretion and he vaguely wondered if his father knew it, that being the reason for his guileful scheme. The element of surprise; that's what he'd told the king. 

  
And all of a sudden, their company wasn't so bad.

  
The purple water mass greeted him from 1000 feet as the pod once again engaged in static mode, hovering effectively in a picture-like state of inertia. The prince left the cramped confines with relish, as he looked all around at the ubiquitous fluid. There was no amount of terrain as far as he could see, so he unleashed his senses wide, pinpointing the exact location of the largest concentration of energies below the surface. Flying west for twenty miles, Vegeta stopped over a spot that looked darker than the rest of the sea. He smirked; enveloping his armor clad form in a ki bubble and diving underwater without more preambles.

  
After sealing the room he'd blasted his way into and disabling the alarm by cutting the power on the sector, Vegeta started through the corridor, exalted at the thought of once again playing the role of the hunter. His blood seethed in anticipation, his heart accelerated a notch when the first kis approached his position.

__

  
'Like moths to the flame'

  
They had been brought by the lapse of that sector's power, and the prince was waiting right there for them, confident and supercilious in the middle of the dais right outside the room with the engines. He stood silently, legs squared with his shoulders, arms folded in front of his chest, head down in a paradoxical gesture of infinite patience, eyes closed to savor the feeling of his other senses heightening and a small smirk of reminiscence as the soldiers came into view. 

  
A few slowed down at a safe distance of the royal saiyajin, while the others kept running amuck.

  
"Hold it! There's someone there!" Somebody yelled; one of those that stopped on time.

__

  
'Oh, so there are some morons with decent senses at least.' Vegeta thought in amusement.

  
"Who the fuck are you!? Stay the fuck where you are or we'll blow your head off!" Another yelled also.

  
An icy chuckle reached the soldiers ears, causing a chill to run down their spines at the cruel tint that sounded so much like their master's. One of them produced a pulsating ki ball, illuminating the hall eerily as the shadows danced upon the face of the stranger. He just stood there. Immobile. The chuckle had receded a while ago and the silence was once again, unnerving. They noticed the armor and immediately recognized the crest emblazoned on the breastplate and as one, their expletives of shock resounded unrestrained, only one making itself exceptional.

  
"It's a fucking monkey!"

  
Vegeta's eyes opened in a caustic stare as blue ki encompassed his body in slow licking flames that caught the creatures off guard. Less than a second later they all avalanched towards him, preparing to finish him off rapidly. The first threw a punch at his face, regardless of the dangerous threat burning in those jet eyes. Upon coming into contact with his ki, his whole arm disintegrated into ashes, flesh and bone consumed by the hatred made energy around the intruder. A cry left his throat but it was soon cut off as a gloved hand put a gaping hole through the soldier's diaphragm, the saiyajin tilting his head to the side in a supposed innocent gesture that came out most macabre.

  
The war cries ceased as the minions saw the hand quickly retreat, letting the mangled mass fall bonelessly to the floor. The saiyajin's lip curled in a snarl as his eyes swept the flock of men before him, before a mighty kick sent the cadaver sailing straight to them, initiating the battle in the process. Punches flew, breaking jawbones that seemed most fragile as the crania caved in unnatural shape, pouring out blood, fluids and brain matter through all orifices. Blue ki turned gold as the flames came alive, eating at all flesh relentlessly if it got in close proximity. Limbs cracked, cries echoed, blood spilled and instincts flared. A capped figure seemed to dance in rhythm with the pumping of his heart and the sounds of battle and death around him. He was there, in his element, one undeniable by his genes and his upbringing.

  
Vegeta's hands ignited to ki balls big enough to be confused for basketballs. One there, the other to the side, cleanly decapitating a pair that was trying to run away. His hand caught a stray neck. How unfortunate. He squeezed until the vertebrae cracked, crushing the bones and nerves to leave something akin to a deflated bag.

  
A cease in action that seemed most consensual.

  
Cold's remaining soldiers saw their opportunity. They started sending blast after blast at the saiyajin prince, at the same time backing away to reach the cross-hall. They were so close. They could escape and bring reinforcements. What they didn't count on though, was the ouji's vast knowledge in the art of the kill, either his goal of not letting **_one_** go alive. Vegeta raised both hands in the midst of the fire, his left going to the side, palm facing the wall, his right some inches over his head, palm facing down, as a steady flux of ki left both, crossing in the middle and dilating to form a ki grid. A smirk tugged at the prince's lips before he sent the ki grid on the still firing soldiers, this gaining tremendous speed as it passed straight through them and burned its imprint on the opposite wall.

  
All sound halted.

  
One of the soldiers at the front blinked in shock as thin lines began to bleed all over him, just before his and all other's bodies began to fall to the floor in squared little pieces.

  
Vegeta's face fell into stoic countenance once again, throwing his cape back as he walked through the mess of gore and turning the hall on his way to his target.

~*~

A dull and boring surface of purple waves. An endless sea disturbed by strong gusts and something else ominous that loomed somewhere between reality and simple paranoia.

  
To an ignorant outsider it would seem a place you just went to fish a huge schramuse* or to watch the amazing savage sea creatures that solely inhabited the moon of Phrea, not ever suspecting the massive infrastructure beneath the depths of the bitter water mass.

  
Within these structures there were countless creatures of all kinds, all with the same purpose: to serve their lord and master in exchange for riches, power and pleasures. Shame how, being aware of the even worse kind of said master, they were blind enough to not see the high improbability of such promise.

  
This was a secret base assembled well in the middle of the Aisusaigetsu, serving mostly as a refuge from tyrannical stress and bootlicking sots when the master was in no mood for pleasantries. It was also a massive laboratory used to reengineer his soldiers and improve them for better use.

  
The lord was then sitting on his large cushioned golden chair in front of a long table reserved only for his own company. A fresh humanoid corpse still reeking of warm blood and other bodily fluids lay in front of him; the former soldier still partially clad in his duty armor. He was missing his bowels as well as a great part of his brain, while the tongue and heart still lay on the lord's metallic plate. He was detachedly looking out the window across from him, the side of his face queerly resting on his fist, which elbow rested on the table; and to complete the picture, his other hand lazily swirled thick red wine in his glass cup Or was it blood?

  
The lord smiled as the laser cannon shot a giant sea creature, one of the most vicious, as it attempted to trespass the security limits and was instead effectively beheaded, staining the purple water a dark black as the inert carcass was swept away by the strong currents. His smile accentuated the lines starting to appear at the corner of his eyes and mouth, while it never reached the beady red eyes.

  
The cup was put down, the eyes fixated on the voluminous heart lying in front of him before his attention was diverted solely on the bright golden glow that seeped in the window just before ceiling, floor and walls quaked strongly enough to send his precious food off the table.

  
"What is the meaning of this?" He growled low in his throat as he came to his massive feet and started to the door.

  
Upon reaching the hall, two more quakes shook the structure, causing the aisujin's anger to flare, thinking something had happened in his laboratories that could endanger the outcome of his plans.

  
Those blasted scientists and their obsession with experimenting on my subjects! If I find even a little singe in the equipment, I'll make ashes of their flesh and bones. Everyone is expendable*.'

  
Thin red bolts of electricity coursed his torso, as his titanic strides resounded throughout the serpentine passageways, which just now he started noticing were completely empty aside from his very menacing presence.

  
Cold made a turn to the right, approaching the labs' gray entryway, which lazily whirred open to reveal absolute mayhem where there should have been utmost tidiness and pristine machinery. Colorful wires hung from the ceiling, the lights agonizing in their sporadic blinks, while the smell of molten metal and charred flesh reached his nose. The chairs that were supposed to be occupied by his tormenting scientists were either torn off the floor or blackened raw, as if a minded flamethrower had been unleashed on the extremely expensive assembly.

  
Needless to say, King Cold was speechless, still no place for rage in his shock. That is, until a short figure was depicted among the wreckage and thin smoke; a figure that, as it came closer, began to take an all too familiar shape. As the face came into view, Cold's eyes widened greatly as the nonchalant expression on the figure's visage turned into the most devilish smirk the aisujin had seen on it before.

  
"Boo."

  
The childish, and at the same time mocking monosyllabic stirred things within the leviathan that he was convinced it shouldn't. It was preposterous! This had to be some kind of joke! This had to be a look alike, a-a clone of some kind! Yes. The little runt had perished; perished along with his son; perished to his very own Saishu saigo no wasa*! 

  
And then there was anger, and dejection, and puzzlement.

  
"No. I'm very real." Vegeta cut in the tyrant's reverie as if reading his mind and all of a sudden two feet away from him.

  
Cold was not startled with such sudden movement. He was instead feeling betrayed yes, by the unfairness of the situation. Why had the filthy monkey survived and not his son!?

  
"Stunned, Cold?" the smooth voice drifted up to his ears as the vertically challenged monkey prince rounded him with unrequited calmness. Why he ought to the arrogant saiyajin! Who did he think he was!?

  
"Who are you?" The rumbling baritone, combined with the menacing bulk and the piercing red glare would have made any creature in their right mind to run for cover and pray to their individual god to make it a quick and painless death.

  
But Vegeta was not just any creature

  
He was the Saiyajin no Ouji, and bent on revenge nonetheless.

  
Vegeta looked up at the towering giant. Hn. He remembered Cold. He was always in his second transformation, Vegeta supposed because it looked more intimidating than the others, with the colossal height, bulging muscles, wicked sharp horns, long claws and sinister black lips that hinted of his not so discreet cannibalistic ways. But the fear inducing magic of his appearance was lost to the saiyajin prince.

  
"You know very well who I am. You're just in denial."

  
"What do you want?"

  
"What do you think?"

  
Cold snarled. He was not getting anything out of the intruding monkey. Well, that was not a problem at all, because not before too long, the saiyajin wouldn't be able to utter a word.

  
"What? You're not going to welcome your old friend back? See that your henchmen did. They were kind enough to." Vegeta said mock offended, only to add, " And foolish."

  
Cold's hand fell to the scouter hanging off his belt, slowly putting it to his left eye and pressing the button to see the disturbing reading of only two energy signatures on all Phrea. And you didn't have to be a genius to figure out the owners of those signatures.

  
The aisujin gnashed his teeth before baring them in a snarl as his form tensed and red bolts began to course his arms and chest. Vegeta smirked one more time. Oh, yes He would finally get revenge against the Aisujin Empire

  
And he would enjoy it.

~*~

The bed sheets stirred and the boy under them muttered something. Videl was too far-gone to notice at first, but when he spoke louder her trance was easily broken.

  
"Gohan?" She inquired to the shadowed bed in the dark room. She then turned one of the dimmer lights that Bulma had brought from her capsule arsenal on.

  
The boy on the bed turned his face and squinted, bringing his hand to his eyes to shield them from what, to him, was very bright illumination. Videl broke into a grin at the sight only to be confronted with a raspy voice.

  
"Videl what happened?"

  
"You Vest'har those guys Vegeta-san" she couldn't form complete sentences to explain what had happened.

  
"Oh right. The fight." He whispered again looking down to his lap. Then he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

  
He felt so guilty, so vile. He felt so ashamed that he didn't know how he'd be able to face them again. Any of them. All of a sudden, Videl launched herself at him and enveloped him in the most sincere and intense hug he remembered ever having. But how could she, after what he had done? How could she hug him like that after what he made her witness? The monster hiding inside him, just waiting, stalking, for the perfect chance to jump out and wreak havoc while in control. How could she, after worrying so much? After what he had sensed, felt from her in that forest while fighting Vegeta. Then she pulled back and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She smiled with relief and something else he couldn't distinguish since she clung to him again in another hug.

  
"Thank Kami you're back." She whispered.

  
Then it hit him.

  
He hadn't been imagining it. He was feeling it again right now; just the same he had felt in that place during the fight. It had been real. It had been her. But how? How had she reached him?

  
"An embrace and a smile on hold." He whispered.

  
"What?" Videl asked while sitting back on the edge of the bed.

  
"Noth-actually that's what I felt in the forest, while I was fighting Vegeta-san. And now I'm getting the same feeling from you. You stopped me. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know what could have happened."

  
The girl smiled again, her happiness not letting her dwell on his words for too long. "It's okay. You're better now. That's all that matters. Want some water?" He nodded and she went to the table to pour fresh water in a clean glass.

  
"You've been running a fever ever since we got you out of the regen tank. We have been worried sick."

  
"How long?"

  
"Um about 42 hours."

  
"That's practically two whole days!"

  
"Pretty much."

  
"Where are the others?"

  
"Vegeta-san's with the kids, Bulma-san I don't know, and Goku-san's making sure Chichi-san rests for a while longer."

  
"I feel so tired."

  
"Well, then go to sleep and get some rest. I'm sure tomorrow, when your mom comes to see you, she'll smother you with hugs and kisses and pamper you like a baby."

  
He smiled and lay down again, scooting to the side a little to give the girl some room. She resorted to use another sheet for herself, in case he fell into another fever in the middle of the night.

  
The next morning, Gohan woke up really early, his body demanding some activity after the long hours confined to a bed. He threw his feet over the side, that being enough to strain him to the point of bringing cold sweat to his temples and upper lip, his breaths coming out deeper and a wave of dizziness hitting him full force. Videl also roused at feeling him stir, coming to his side to check on him.

  
"Are you alright? How do you feel?" She asked brushing the hair off his forehead while he kept his eyes closed with his left hand. He was pale in the face and Videl took immediate notice of that.

  
"Like the bed's calling me back. I feel so weak."

  
"Come on, let me help you to the chair. You have to walk around some." The girl instructed as she pulled the sheets off of him only to recoil in shock at what met her eyes 

  
Gohan's thighs and hips as well as the bed cover and interior sheet were matted with dried blood. She couldn't help a gasp leave her lips as she stared at the dark red stains not knowing at all what to feel. Why was he bleeding? Did it mean something bad? Was it a wound that the tank couldn't heal? Was he going to be well?

  
"Ii Kamisama! Where did all this blood come from?" Gohan wondered in disbelief, making the sheets apart and touching the places where the precious fluid had caked dry under him.

  
He took to his feet and stood; only to fall flat on his nose right after. Videl came back to the land of the conscious, crouching to help him up.

  
"Ow. Talk about lack of balance." Gohan complained.

  
Videl helped him sit only to have him yelp and jump to his knees with eyes bright in what anybody would think unshed tears.

  
"That hurt!"

  
"That may be where you're bleeding from. Your pants are stained back there." She observed wondering what he'd say in face of the embarrassing situation.

  
"Would you be so kind as to leave me alone for a while? I want to check just where the blood's coming from."

  
"Okay. Let me help you up then." She said as she took him by the arm and aided of the bed, he rose to his feet only to sway and lean over afterwards.

  
He was just getting his balance back when Videl shrieked and jumped away from him, startling him witless for long enough to lose his footing again.

  
"What!? You almost got me deaf!"

  
"Look." Was all she said while pointing to his shorts. Gohan looked down only to gain the same expression that adorned his friend's face, as well as the calamitous rush of thoughts in his mind. For there, just jutting out of the shorts' leg, was a long, brown, furry and blood stained appendage that he hadn't seen in 12 years: 

  
His long gone tail. 

* * *

Dono suffix = I believe it denotes titles of politeness like Mr., Mrs. and Miss, usually reserved for addressing someone by writing, but I have seen it in the Rurouni Kenshin manga, as Kenshin refers to Kaoru as Kaoru-dono.

Kyuusaisha = savior

Kuura = Cooler, Cold's oldest son

Wakarimasen = I don't understand

Schramuse = edible sea creature from the waters of the Phrea moon

"Everyone is expendable" = our VP's favorite line at work o.O;;

Saishu saigo no wasa = Desperation attack (Vegeta's suicidal technique)

Ginyuu Tokusentai = Ginyuu Force

* * *

A lot of work on this one Uff!! I'm thrilled that you guys like this fic so much. And I hope that I'm doing justice to your wonderful reviews. Sorry for the late chapter though.

  
About the layout of the last chapter, well, I was kinda sleepy and weird so I lapsed into Quentin Tarantino's scene chronology shuffling technique. Does that even make any sense? And I see you liked Gohan's real-live thought style. Have you ever notice that we people think like that? Well, pay some attention. You might get surprised of what you'd find.

  
I forgot to say before that if you want to know the status of my update, just check my bio. I'll post any notices there.

You know what? I had been thinking something and I know that it won't quit nagging at me until I share it. Don't you think it would be awfully interesting if somehow, FF.net did a fanfiction convention were the members and readers can share ideas, autographs (:-P) or just get to know each other. It came to me as I was browsing this manga magazine and found an article about the Anime Convention held on I think it was Chigaco. Anyway, babbling babbling.

  
Special thanks to:

Anthony, Psycho Ann (OMG!! I can't believe you read my fic! I adore your work! Please update Veritas, P&P, DC and PotE), otepoti, Goten's Guardian Angel, WeyrdSister, I, dbzgundamgurlie (Whoa! Thanks!), jurgen, DarkHeart81 (I didn't wanna give a peak, but here it is), A-man, Dany le fou, Andromeda of the Moon, kaden dark (oh my, thank you!), BeyondLSD (God! You make me feel so good everytime you say those things! Your questions will be answered in the long run. Don't wanna spoil the fun! ^_~ And about animating this? Yeah right! But don't you think I haven't thought that!?), t, SaiyanPrincess77 (It was you! I know it was you who prayed to the Writer Angel! THANKYOU), shadow, Gohan wanabie, blaqz, Kagome Kaori Gryffindor, Luna's Meow, Silver Eyes Bright, Aurora, CC, Pia Bartolini (Wow, now that's a review I love! Thank you, and to tell you the truth, the same has happened to me in the past. Now I don't judge the book by its cover), Kkcoolio, Darkness Vampire Videl (Hey, you changed your nick! LOL, you always have to be so funny! And the Days of our Lives? If you say so), Sessy, Slam, vegito044, gaul (does this chapter answer your question?), Kiddies Should Not Watch Porn, MiraiGurl (*beams*), 

Push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	17. Catharsis

Um… Hehe… Gomen?

(Side note:  I polished this chapter a little.)

* * *

Chapter 17: Catharsis 

_'I'm going to kill Cold.'_

  
A chilling reverberation within the walls of her mind, enclosed in the space of her memory, with no intention of diluting into nothingness any time soon. It kept coming back, refusing to let her forget, triggering a mist of anxiousness and apprehension over her heart.

_  
… to kill Cold…_

In that detached tone… It had been a long time since she had heard him talk like that. Like the killing machine that, with the years, she had forgotten he was.

  
_'But he's one of the good guys now' _

  
A Z senshi, the mighty Vegeta; he who had left the dark path and fought alongside them for years, even going so far as sacrificing himself for the good of humanity.

  
Was it really for the good of humanity?

  
Or was it for his own selfish reasons?

  
Maybe. But although she prided herself of knowing Vegeta better than anyone, sometimes she wondered if it was all a scheme of his to make her think so.

_  
… to kill Cold…_

  
Wasn't that Furiza's father? 

  
Was his psyche so tainted that he could only lay it to rest by reprisal alone? Was he still haunted by the fact that Goku had avenged his people instead of him? Was he doing this to lift his ego? After all, he never had a fight with any of them (and won) before, so it was only fair he beseeched some kind of closure…

  
Maybe…

  
The fact was that he needed it. She didn't approve, but she had no say in this. She knew he would never listen, not even if she managed to prove a point. The man was stubborn, everybody knew that, but only she knew the extent of what his pride could accomplish. This was not a caprice of his. She could tell just by the look in his eyes, by the tone of his voice, by the words he said to her… 

  
It was a duty. _His _duty.

  
She sighed, shifting her weight as she leaned on the wall next to her balcony doors. She had come out here after leaving Gohan's room. Bulma was glad Videl had refused her offer to stay in her place. Kami knew she had been wishing she said so, but just asked to be polite. She didn't know if Videl noticed, but honestly, she didn't care. She needed to get her thoughts together, to reflect on this… She felt so betrayed… She knew it was not fair, but she couldn't help her feelings.

  
Bulma knew Vegeta had changed long ago, but today… he had almost seemed… No. She shook her head. But she had to finish her thought to be in non-biased peace and honesty with herself. For a while, as she regarded him, she had noticed some sort of semblance with his old self; the one she had seen on Nameku-sei.

  
She closed her eyes to the darkening sky, hugging herself while she felt a slight strain between her heart and throat. She knew it was this place that was affecting him. It was only fair. She had been happy when they decided to come to Vegeta-sei, but now things were starting to disappoint her. He had barely spent a couple of nights with her. He seemed so distant. But it wasn't as if he'd never been distant before, he was most of the time. But at least before he had bothered to get a rise out of her, anger her, just to spite her, and rile her, and then confuse her and seduce her, and then torture her and ravish her and send her soaring to the heavens only to bring her back to Chikyuu, to West Capitol, to Capsule Corporation, to their quarters and their bed, to look at those smoldering dark blazes that seemed to consume her every time she looked at them, and find out it had all been real, and _he_ was real, and he was _hers… for eternity._

  
He hadn't been exactly cold, best he hadn't been exactly there, at times, when she missed him. But she could understand it. She could share him with his people, even if she was starting to abhor that sharing. You've heard of people "married to their jobs" before, but have you ever heard of people "cheating with their jobs"? 

  
A bitter laugh sounded on the balcony already cast in shadows, but she didn't care. The darkness was welcome, as it brought a sense of solitude and peace and individualism that let her mind be opened and reveal her deepest secrets. She could be who she was, think what she wanted, no inhibitions. She could be selfish, she could be weak, she could be cruel and she could dream; and nobody would be there to see her as she cried, or as she sneered, or as she smiled.

  
Vegeta was acting different. Was it because he was home? Most probably. Then, she would hold. And wait… After all, they weren't staying for long.

~*~

A titanic battle of wills… 

  
Lightning seemed to strike inside, the force of their stares so strong. The tension in the room increased dramatically, as the pillars of might seemed to wage an imaginary duel; inside their war-tainted minds, away in some other plane that their bodies had no access to.

  
A smirk was spread across the aisujin's face, any semblance of disconformity completely forgotten for the time being. That feeling of betrayal was replaced by anticipation; the lust for blood and pain and terror overpowering his senses, at the chance to finish the insubordinate monkey prince, who had had the audacity of barging in his premises and left him with a hundredth of corpses for an army.

  
The scouter beeped as it got the reading of the saiyajin's power level reaching a plateau, this widening the smirk on his lips. He knew Vegeta was far from reaching his max power and was just trying to coax him into a false sense of simplicity. But Cold knew that the saiyajin was far stronger this; proof of that were the soldiers he had killed; proof of that was his own son – or better yet, his absence.

  
Cold lashed out at the saiyajin, making them both smash against the far wall after demolishing all objects in their way with the power of their energies. Surprisingly, the metal withstood their onslaught though not without creaking dangerously close to collapsing.

  
Massive fists assaulted the smaller form of the prince only to be countered or blocked. Vegeta's aura flared suddenly, the expelling of ki being enough to send the aisujin king off him and into the wrecked ceiling. Crumbs of metal fell stubbornly upon the newly carved hole in the middle of the lab as their fight spread to the deserted hallways. The west wing of the underwater structure was blasted away by a beam of red anger making Cold realize too late the terrible mistake he had committed. Bitter purplish water rushed in through the gaps in the building, making its way relentlessly through the halls and filling every room within its pass.

  
Cold's form was outlined by a crackling red aura; his frustration reaching a new level. It looked as if the stinking monkey hadn't even broken a sweat yet! That was making Cold's blood boil inside him. Vegeta smirked one more time, left hand poised in fighting mode yet. He slowly cocked his head to the side, being highly satisfied upon hearing the pop of his upper vertebrae. This seemed to turn up the heat in Cold's inner thermostat, as the titan took it as a mockery of his abilities. He put his hands before him and produced a ki ball that zoomed up towards the saiyajin prince, only to have him deflect it skywards. The blast took the most part of the ceiling, burning a hole through upper level of the base. The purplish liquid filtered from the other levels, effectively flooding the hallway they'd been fighting in. Vegeta took the opportunity to fly up to the surface, but not before beckoning the aisujin in a fairly obnoxious manner. Cold followed, launching multiple energy blasts at the compact form that swerved gracefully through the tunnel, avoiding every single one of them.

  
All too soon, the violet firmament greeted them both, as they left their underwater environment for the freedom of the sky. For a while, the silence reigned on them, ominous, dangerous, until the loud rumble of Cold's base crumbling in on itself, sucking in the strange liquid, causing whirls and waves to break on the disturbed surface, became the background music that increased the tempo in this relatively awaited battle.

~*~

No consolation… 

  
Not the familiar room; not the soft light of the suns filtering through the windows; not the warm thin shower pelting his hair and chest in the bathtub; not the sight of the brown limb twitching lazily in his grasp. There was an imperceptible chill running through his body; but it wasn't from cold. It was of shame and guilt, of worry and thoughts that ran rampant through his mind. It was angst and sadness that seeped through his amber eyes cast down on the blue surface on which he stood, fixed on an invisible spot that only he could see, as he replayed the scenes of two days before like a movie over and over again.

He had crossed the line.

  
He had let his instincts take over and his anger cloud his judgment. He had harmed another willingly and purposefully and he had enjoyed it. He didn't regret it, and that's what troubled him. It was against his nature, a nature that seemed to contradict itself more times than any.

  
"Gohan-kun?" Videl's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Gohan, are you done? Can I come in?"

  
The only answer was silence and she opened the door and came in the room looking around for the boy. She caught sight of him sitting in a robe next to the window. He had it open wide and the sunshine bathed the chamber in a surreal red glow that inspired them more of a sunset than early morning. Gohan was absent, very far away where the sky met with the land and beyond, even if his body was still sitting there by the window, hugging his right knee to his chest silently. She paused there in the threshold, regarding him with affection and maybe a little bit of puzzlement. A small smile came to her lips as she approached him daintily and buried her fingers in his still damp hair from behind as she walked to the front to kneel before him.

  
"Daijoubu ka*?" She asked softly, searching his eyes set on the horizon. For some seconds nothing was said, but then he turned his gaze to her slowly, letting her see [willingly?] the twinkle of his pupils. A shallow gasp left her parted lips as he suddenly brought her close into a hug, not saying a word, eyes closed over her shoulder in a needy expression of contact; contact that she gave him, freely, sincerely, no questions asked.

  
"I couldn't help it." His voice sounded for the first time.

  
"Don't concern yourself with that anymore."

  
"I lost control. I became a monster." She shook her head softly as she moved away from him, seeing his head bowed, his eyes looking down to his lap.

  
"Not a monster, just angry. You're not a saint, just a man. Everybody makes mistakes."

  
He looked up to her face, searching the light of her eyes that would tell him she really believed those words, so that he could too. But what he saw there made him frown. A purple bruise adorned her right cheek. She also frowned at his look, infusing the questioning in her expression immediately. Gohan raised his hand to the bruise and brushed it with a finger, eliciting a wince from the girl.

  
"Who hit you?" He asked just as softly as before but his frown still remained. Videl knew she couldn't deny him it wasn't a blow. He recognized the physical trauma all too well to be fooled, but she couldn't right out tell him it was his doing either; that would depress him even more.

  
"It was an accident." She half confessed and something in his eyes shifted, his eyelids drooped and his head was cast aside as his hands fell to his lap. It was incredible the degree of understanding existing between them. She needn't say a word for him to know it had been he who had done it.

  
"Gomen ne.*" He whispered.

  
Videl frowned. Now what happened to him? Why was he behaving in such a way? He was getting weirder and weirder with every day they spent on this planet. It was like he was waging a battle with some dark side of himself that he didn't dare anybody know. But she knew. Somehow she knew. And she wanted to help him so bad! He didn't deserve this. He was too good for this. But what could she do? What could she say to get him out of that gloomy state he seemed to immerse himself into from time to time?

  
"Yamete*." She held his hand in both of hers. "Yamete. I told you it was an accident. I don't care about a stupid bruise." He opened his mouth to refute her, but she went on before he had a chance, "And neither should you. Doushita*? What's got you so…? Damn it, why don't you talk to me? I'm your friend, and I'm here aren't I? So why won't you talk to me?" He bowed his head.

  
"Don't you trust me?" she asked as she remembered the night she told him her secret. Gohan immediately looked up at her with a haunted look to his eyes. His brow was furrowed and the corners of his mouth were down.

  
"You don't understand. You WON'T understand."

  
"Try me." She looked at him seriously. "And even if I wouldn't, at least I'm here to listen, to show you that I care. At least you would get it out of your system."

  
The boy breathed deeply and looked at their tangled hands, taking the time to rub his thumb on her fingers in a hesitant gesture.

  
"I… I'm really not what everybody thinks I am." Videl rearranged herself so she was sitting Indian style in front of his chair.

  
"They think I'm a pure soul that doesn't know anything about suffering, that doesn't feel violence is an option. They think I'm just Gohan, naïve and well-mannered, the boy that won't do wrong." He faintly snorted, as his eyes gained a far away look and his words unraveled, like a knot untied off piece of sewing thread.

  
"They seem to forget all the things I've had to witness in my life, things that another child shouldn't have had to see at my age; all the battle and death, all the danger galore, all the evil and vengeance. I had time to think about it, after Vegeta-san and I fought out there in the forest. I lost control of my temper. You said it yourself, I'm just a man, I make mistakes; but it shouldn't be that way. My family was… cursed? Blessed? With the responsibility of protecting the innocent. We have the power to do it, to do it right. But there's a catch. We're not allowed to lose control. It would be fatal. And that's where the key lies. There is a monster inside of me, so that makes ME a monster too. Only it's up to me to keep it at bay, to use its strength for the right purposes. And that's what I failed to accomplish two days ago, right there at Vest'har." Gohan swallowed the lump that started to develop in his throat, while he saw Videl's eyes soften in understanding, in compassion [pity?].

  
"I let the monster out, because the tension and the hurt and the pain had built up and I just couldn't choke it back any longer. Because all my life I've been taught that I belong, only to later see for myself that I don't. I've always had to hide what I am from everybody, my powers, my heritage, my past, all just to fit in, to avoid being rejected, to be part of something, to BELONG. I barely could on Chikyuu, and even there I'm still a misfit. And now here, where all those things I've had to hide wouldn't make a difference, I'm attacked because of what I pride myself into. And it's not fair! It's not fair!" He stressed as his voice got hoarser. "So I snapped. I turned to the last resort when there were still plenty of options available. And what bothers me is not even that I did it! It's that I don't mind that I did it!" There was a tinge of desperation in his voice and the guilt reflected in his face like in big bold letters.

  
"I know it sounds contradicting but that's why I am so troubled. I feel guilty that I don't feel guilty. I feel bad because I don't regret it, even if I know I should." And then he stopped talking. The tree had run out of fruit and remained blowing with the wind.

  
Videl cleared her throat slightly after listening to his every word. She didn't know what to say and she wouldn't dare say anything fearing it would be the wrong thing. She searched his eyes, making sure hers conveyed her feelings along with her words.

  
"It's complicated, but I understand what you're trying to say. I can't offer you advice yet though, but I can offer you my support and my company and my understanding. I'll help you with everything you want," she took his chin in her slim hand to keep his gaze on hers, "but get those spirits up. When you fall, you must get back up. Don't let this win you over. You're the most important person in my life… I care about you and I hate seeing you like this." 

~*~

He was never more grateful for his father's unwanted intromission in his forming years. He admitted he would have been overwhelmed had he not taken that tech job during his academy years. Granted he hated the job and preferred to be out in the taverns kicking it with his comrades instead of sitting in front of a console and run diagnostics on a stupid machine. His father had been the one to enroll him in the program, claiming gravely that "you never know what you'll end up doing in your life. Better be prepared for whatever". His father thought he'll end up as a technician or a purger, were he not able to pass the tests. What he never thought was he'd get to be one of the King's closest soldiers. It was a shame how the saiyajin never lived to see him become such an important figure.

  
Okay now, so he couldn't deny those long hours of boredom hadn't come in handy. He'd been able to dismantle the mainframe and figure out how to scan specific coordinates of the system. Well, Ouji had said he wouldn't let him come with him, but he never said anything about watching. A couple of buttons pressed and the screen blinked to life showing the gloomy surface of Phrea. It was lonely and dark and there was no sign of life on it. It wasn't only that he wanted to see Ouji in action, he also had the responsibility of monitoring the system and keeping both of his companions informed of any kind of setback. 

  
While he tinkered with the machinery he had also been covering Commander Cauli's back. He knew she didn't need to be babysat but it never hurt to assure your comrades' security; the girl had moved exceptionally so far. True, she had already had to kill a little too many but who knew there was to be convention that day? Lettusu took his eyes off the Phrea screen to fix them on Cya, more specifically the Parliament. It was absolute mayhem. Black smoke drifted out of the windows and ceiling and a myriad of little ants evacuated the card box. The video quality was poor, but it was enough to portray the mission had been successful thus far. 

  
"Oi, Lettusu… I have paridah matrixes here. Seven panels. One of them connected to a Gen5 chip." Cauli's voice came through the scouter.

  
"Fine. Place the mirror plate between the mainframe and the first terminal. Connect the plate to the second socket of the panel attached to the Gen5. Then plug the terminal wire to the port in the back of the plate. Ensure the plate is on. Go to the mainframe and log in as default, then make an info transfer to the terminal you connected and everything should be set."

  
"Yokai*."

  
"I thought you had finished your mission, judging by the chaos I'm watching on the screen right now."

  
"I blew up the physical archive vault. Of course there should be chaos." Lettusu could hear the young commander moving about in the room.

  
"Did you find the blueprints for the system?"

  
"Hai."

  
"Make sure all the panels are destroyed and locate a black box inside the console. It has the backups for both data and programs."

  
"Transfer complete." Cauli announced. After some stirring and explosions her voice came up the link again. "Data banks destroyed. Mission complete. Following up with rendezvous."

  
"Yokai."

~*~

He rose to the sight of the short saiyajin hovering in his trademark stance, arms folded across his chest, feet squared with his shoulders. The upswept mane of the darkest brown swayed at the rhythm of the phrean breezes. Everything was silent as they stared at each other, except for the splashing sounds of the amethyst waves below them. Nature seemed angry then, as the winds picked up, the purple of the sky turning darker and the temperature rising a tad.

  
The saiyajin prince remained unusually calm, expecting the furious spark that would send the aisujin king in an outraged fit. He didn't have to wait long, since the large alien sneered at him and clenched his fists.

  
"You are getting bothersome, baka saru*." Vegeta smirked, looking down and shaking his head imperceptibly.

  
"I went out of that phase already." He quipped. Then Cold made his mind. The saiyajin was mocking him, but before he showed short stuff real power, he would get answers.

  
"How did you survive?" It didn't take Vegeta long to realize he was talking about the famous battle on Planet Furiza 101, the battle that had supposedly taken both Furiza's and "his" life.

  
"That…" he began, approaching slowly, "is for me to know, and for you to die ignoring."

  
In a blink, Vegeta's expression turned from calm to feral. He bared his canines to the aisujin before charging him head on. The proverbial barrage of punches and kicks didn't wait to make its appearance, the speed at which they were delivered increasing with every millisecond. A black booted foot connected with the large alien's head, only to have the other follow afterwards. He pounded on all flanks with astounding accuracy, attacking key spots where you could inflict the most pain without actually causing damage. Cold retaliated with a knee to the stomach, bringing an elbow onto his back to trap him in between and delivering multiple blows to the unshielded spot. With a final thrust of his elbow, Cold sent the small form of the saiyajin hurtling to the ocean, but he was disappointed as Vegeta flipped over on the way down, trying to catch himself in a crouch and to slow down as his knee plowed the water as he went and only causing high splashing waves to rise around him. Without waiting another second, he burst up in a flame of ki and rocketed to the floating form of the aisujin with a fist prepared to punch his head off. Cold braced himself for the attack but Vegeta stopped in front of him charging two glowing orbs in each outstretched hand. Cold uncrossed his arms from in front of him at this turn of events only to have Vegeta send one of the ki balls straight at him and the other upwards, attacking him after the blast exploded to blow-ripen his singed form repeatedly. All of a sudden, Vegeta disappeared and Cold felt the heat of an energy source behind him. He turned only to be greeted by the missing ki blast which caught him off-guard one more time.

  
A ki infused fist was swiftly hauled into the large male's solar plexus, eliciting a sick gurgle which gave Vegeta such satisfaction that distracted him enough for Cold to grab a hold of the tail wrapped around his waist. Despite having had the appendage back for almost a year now, he still hadn't trained it up to par with the resistance it originally had. He had forgotten how painful it was to have your tail grappled with when it wasn't fully trained; even if it didn't render him useless, it was still barely bearable. Cold snarled and yanked angrily, finding mildly satisfying the grimace on the saiyajin's face. But that didn't mean the aisujin had found a weak spot he could exploit for long. While the saiyajin prince was treated as a punching bag, he was also secretly gathering some ki in his right hand.

  
Cold's chilling laughter reached the warrior's ears, and Vegeta couldn't debate whether to feel irritated or conceited at the aisujin's confidence when suddenly the ki took a disk shape and slashed Cold's tail in half in a clean cut.

~*~

He was angry. He was fuming. He was seething even though he knew it was against everything he stood for. Against the perpetual stoicism he had come to nurture as his fortress walls. The ones, impenetrable, that wouldn't leak any emotion for others to see.

_  
He was angry and there was nothing he could do from letting it show. He was angry at _him_. He was angry because he hated him, _loathed_ him and the other knew it and took advantage of it. He was angry because all those terrible feelings from his past came hurtling to the front of his mind. He was angry because he couldn't hide the hatred anymore behind that mask of playful sadism, behind the cool detachment of the situation. He had shown his enemy his true feelings on the matter, giving him the upper hand for the first time._

  
He was angry… but it was alright, because he fed off the anger and embraced it. Anger was his friend. It was his companion for as long as he could remember. Anger had helped him when he needed it the most. Anger had brought him to his feet after being struck down. Anger had coaxed him into higher levels of power. Anger had kept him alive… And now anger whispered in his ear…

  
Make him pay. Make him suffer. Slowly. _Slowly._ Agonizingly slow. Humiliate him. Break him. Crush him. Squeeze him of the last ounce of will. Make him beg for mercy. Make him shake in fear. Make him cry out his pain and eat his own limbs and drown in his own blood. Pound him until nothing akin to healthy bones remains.

  
Don't just kill him… **_Destroy him._**

_   
A kienzan* slowly grew in his palm, slithering silently through the air to slice the massive tail in half, delighting him with the other's pained vociferations. The colossal satisfaction he felt spread through his taut being, bribing him for more. It was so unfortunate that the aisujin decided to be arrogant then. He would only taste what revenge was when one had the means to exact it. _

Their eyes met and the heat scaled, black met red and it was a storm of destructive forces. In less that a second he caught hold of his windpipe and squeezed, the flailing of the other's arms against him nothing more than mere bats. But it was too easy. Too simple. Vegeta let go with a shove and sneered down at him, watching the pathetic display of little resilience as the aisujin greedily gulped mouthfuls of precious air. Cold looked up at him to find a murderous look. The saiyajin prince hovered in front of the aisujin. He seemed to be pondering on something. It would be a good chance to attack him then. Cold charged at him with a burst of ki, the possibility of Vegeta absorbing the attack and countering with his own the furthest thing from his mind at that moment.

  
The black gloved fist embedded in his gut knocking the air out of him. Almost as an automatic response, the aisujin looked up from his position at the short saiyajin, trepidation suddenly trapping his innards for an instant at the vicious smirk spread across the handsome face.

  
A knee then knocked him back with great force before he could do anything about it. He couldn't believe how powerful the monkey prince had become. Those saiyajins were amazing creatures. What he wouldn't do with the ability to increase his power like that. Aisujins were born with a fixed power level, but when they came to a certain age their power reached the limit at once and never increased after that. That is why they had to rely on shape shifting to access the different levels of power. And that was exactly what he was forced to do to gain some semblance of control in the situation: go to his third transformation.

  
A red mist-like glow started coursing the large creature's form, enveloping him then to allow the body the ability to shape-shift. A thunderous bellow resounded, strange, across the air, like a concatenated sound wave looking for a solid surface in which to find desired rebound. He morphed into a different shape, slightly hunched over in its grotesquery, the ominous horns protruding from his head elongating backwards and spawning more of their children across the length of his backbone, causing the swirls in the sky to shift this way and that. The surface quaked, sending the water splashing against itself, disturbed by the overwhelming power coming from the aisujin king. The prince's visage broke into a disgusted grimace at the misshapen sight.

  
"Enough of playing around. This ends now." Cold boomed in a strange voice.

  
Cold snarled and disappeared. Vegeta found himself plummeting down at tremendous speed. He veered around in the air, freefalling on his back only to stop himself some feet above the liquid. He looked up at the giant, a dangerously ferocious grin finding its place on Vegeta's face. 

"Impressive…" a gruff voice suddenly drifted into the aisujin's ears from over his shoulder with evil glee. "But not quite."

  
Just then the saiyajin's image looking up at him began to dim and disappear before his eyes. Cold turned to look over his shoulder only to find nothing. Nothing behind him, nothing in front; he looked all around and nothing. Where had Vegeta gone? How the fuck could the saiyajin move so fast? It wasn't possible. It was… it was- a bone crushing pain found itself spreading through his body from his lower back and he couldn't stop the scream that came out of his snout. He lashed at the space behind him and came to a halt as he saw the saiyajin holding the remainder of his tail some distance away. His sneer fell off into a horrified mask as he noticed the nerves jutting out of one end. Vegeta had ripped his tail with his bare hands!! 

  
Cold stayed rooted in place for an instant, feeling a vacant void, a nagging sting, a throbbing cold; like playing with a sharp knife, not feeling any pain until you actually catch sight of a cut. And then all his muscles seemed to spasm as white hot agony engulfed him, making him lose control of his ki and fall to the water. He felt himself sinking and sinking but the pain never left. It was raw, cold, hot and unbearable all at once, like he was bound to spend the rest of his days in eternal agony.

  
Everything was still, he didn't dare exhale the little air he'd been holding only for not disrupting the peaceful environment around him. He needed time, time to recover and then he could… he could… what? Kill the saiyajin? Flee with what was left of the great aisujin king? How? How did it come to this? How did he get so powerful? And if he was more powerful… then why was Cold still alive?

_Revenge…_

  
Yes, that was it. He should know how that mind of his worked. His own son had taught that mind how to work. Revenge. Such a beautiful word – that is, when one was not the recipient of that revenge. 

  
His vision started to change. Where a minute ago there was only purple density all around him, now a small yellow light began to filter. Ah, an energy blast. He didn't need a scouter to figure that out. Slowly but consistently, the light began to grow, making itself more brilliant. His weightless safe haven began to be disturbed by ripples of powerful energy. The water began to shift and dissipate, making room for hot air; leaving him in the open, vulnerable, as he lifted his eyes to the sky and almost had a heart attack. He wheezed and choked and panted, almost hyperventilated as he saw the incredible sight before him. Had Vegeta, Saiyajin no Ouji, just go blond on him? Then, a sudden thought slapped him across the face: _a transformation. That was it. _This _was the power of the saiyajin. _This_ was what he had been fighting a useless battle against. Cold wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry; he wanted to rage and wanted to flee…_

  
He wanted to live…

  
But the beautiful sight… The golden light, like the power of the gods.  That thought made him laugh bitterly.  A god-like saiyajin… '_I'll be damned._' Cold's blood froze in his veins. _'He's the fucking super saiyajin! The monkeys hadn't been making it up! He- he… the son of a bitch!'  And he was dejected once again. _

Cold's body temperature lowered dramatically and he started to shake on the spot. Defenseless. He was defenseless. He was still in agony and the hard rocks sticking in his back weren't making it any easier. He looked around. It was all dry. The waters were kept at bay by something several meters away. It looked pretty. It looked like a water wall and he could see the fish swimming on the other side, peering at him with those jumpy eyes, opening their puny jaws to show their sharp little teeth, like laughing at him. 'How the mighty have fallen', they silently jabbed at him.

  
What? Was he going nuts? Oh, no fucking way! Was this fear? I mean pure, raw and unadulterated fear? The kind that seeped into your mind and made a playground out of it, and robbed you of yourself without you even realizing it, without you being able to help it; the kind of fear he himself had instilled in his victims either to keep them under him or to get a kick out before killing them? Oh! How hard it was to be on the other side of the coin! Oh damn, he was zoning out again! Where was the blond ape!?

  
The saiyajin had slowly begun his descent towards the prone form, his expression unreadable. Those eyes. Those cold and at the same time smoldering emerald eyes that whispered a promise of torture and death. That regal face alighted with the saiyajin's aura, those waving spikes of gold… it was enormous power if even the dead cells of his hair caught a transformation. And that small body… how could such a small a thing have so much power? As the distance between them shortened, his skin began tingle. The water around them rose like a living tsunami, tilting and growing like wanting to engulf them. But he knew it would not engulf _him, the golden male that was getting closer, and Cold started to shake again._

And then he stopped.

  
And then he pointed a palm at him and shot a burst of ki, but the ki didn't hurt him as he had thought; it did burn but it didn't kill him. It just held him as Vegeta lifted his hand and with the hand Cold came up as well. They were face to face now. What was he doing?

  
"Fight."

  
He almost couldn't believe the voice. So soft, so detached, so cold it gave him chills. This was the super saiyajin. This was the one that had killed his son. This was the little monkey cub Furiza had ensnared himself into toying with. He could feel his gut clench at the uncertainty he was feeling, the sudden images that sneaked into his mind, of possible things the saiyajin could do to him; none of them at all pretty. But one thing he knew, and it was that he wouldn't just stand there and let the ouji kill him. With as much pride as he could muster, Cold steadied himself in the air in front of the saiyajin and recalled all the energy he could. He realized how awfully hard it was to do so after all the damage he had sustained, but he was willing to go through with it, to go all out; he would regain his title as the most feared warlord in the galaxy.

  
The red aura began to wrap him in warm arms, as almost immediately his form began to shrink… the final transformation of the aisujin was due. Retracted the horns were, smoother his complexion became, in white and gray, grim like death itself; few had ever witnessed his true form, and none had lived to tell the tale. He could already begin to feel more confident, the power boost a welcome relief. Still, that wasn't enough to regenerate his tail, but he was unwilling to let it faze him. Steeling himself, he took a battle stance, looking up to the fair saiyajin in front of him for the first time after getting up the floor. He was still regarding him with those murderous emerald eyes that sent the proverbial chill running up and down his back.

  
Vegeta followed suit and took a battle stance too, not waiting a second before engaging in furious battle with the aisujin. Once again, punches flew in every direction, alternating with dangerous kicks too close to vital spots for comfort. The only new development being that Cold actually could hold his ground against him now. A kick followed by a fist embedding in his stomach forced him to grab the prince and haul him to the side before letting loose a succession of energy dan* at his opponent. Vegeta swerved and flipped, all the while avoiding his futile attempts to keep him at bay, until even that action lost its fun and he zanzokened below the aisujin, getting a hold of his foot and yanking down only to let his clenched fist collide with the unsuspecting groin. You could literally see stars in front of his face just before he began to fall. Vegeta once again extended his palm in his direction as the invisible force of his ki disrupted the fall and it hit again and again until blood was seeping from crude cuts on pale flesh and dribbling from a black lipped mouth.

  
With as much energy as he could, the aisujin put his hands above his head and produced a pulsating attack of three concentric ki balls of red. With a yell, he threw it in Vegeta's direction with all the force he could gather in his tired limbs. To his immense surprise, the saiyajin began to laugh. It was an oh-so-cynical bout of laughter, so cruel and mocking and downright cocky in its own true way. The determined expression on Cold's face fell to pieces before his feet as he watched the saiyajin get a hold of his attack and stop it with his bare hands – those same bare hands that had ripped his tail off. He was prepared though for when the ouji sent the energy right back at its originator and he deflected it, and sent it down to the phrean surface. It exploded into a massive detonation of nuclear proportions, producing tidal waves that made room for the hellish fire that rose from the ocean in a mushroom puff. Vegeta disappeared then, and Cold couldn't help but feel his heart fall to the bottom of his freezing stomach as he was caught in a hook from behind by powerful, muscled arms. They choked and squeezed, cutting air and blood circulation, and he could feel his consciousness drifting away, and he felt like he was watching everything from afar on top of them both, and he felt frantic and desperate and scared. Then the hold steadied, it didn't tighten but didn't loosen either. And then he could hear the voice again, the baritone with the low undertones that made his alarm warnings go haywire as that same one breathed down his neck and very calmly said:

  
"You know Cold? I'll let you in on a little secret. You are lousy for choosing your allies. The Parlumnyan Parliament sold you Cold. They sold you and your empire of fantasy, because that is exactly what it was: a fantasy. After all, what is a ruler without subjects? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And you know that your bases from Rak'uhm and Soreyda were completely destroyed?" the aisujin sucked in a breath. "Oh yes, they are. So you see, you were living a lie, and Parlumnya realized this, and they saw no gain in their alliance with you. You were sold. You are nothing. No empire, no subjects, no power, not even a title anymore." And Vegeta seemed to snarl that last sentence with a bout of emotion, seeing himself in the cruel words he was spitting venomously.

  
"So tell me now. Even if you came out of this alive, what would you do? Were would you go? What would be of your life? Just a wretched, miserable ghost of an existence. Not even a shadow of the being you once were. Defeated… with no soil or seed. No line to carry on. A shell… " the ouji could feel the tense form in his hold sag, and he smirked, and Anger bloated, satisfied, sated for the time being. But it wasn't enough, and he went on.

  
"So tell me. How does it feel? How does it feel to be on the other side of the road called revenge?" He chuckled darkly, "Especially when the path is made by saiyajins." Then he let go. But Cold didn't move, he just stayed there, limp, blank and Vegeta couldn't fight the urge to move in front of him, holding his hands behind his back like he used to when he was a small child and he had something planned, a broad, merciless smirk twisting his features.

  
"Now I must thank you. Yours and Furiza's teachings won't go to waste. Ironic isn't it? How I get to use your own lessons against you." The abstract temperature in the words dropped like water through the drain, and a sharp blade seemed to have found its way in them. And he circled and circled the aisujin, making him feel trapped and smaller than he already was.

  
"Be proud Lord Cold, I'll show you what a great teacher you son was."

  
With that, he brought his hands from behind his back and released the energy he had been holding there into four static ki rings that bound his opponent to the algae covered butte now revealed from the water's veil. Once there, he started to pound him ruthlessly in the face, in the torso, with his fists and with his legs and with his head and with his tail; because it too had the right to have its share, as it was its honor which had been defiled. One of the strikes seemed to be too much, as Cold was sent through the rock formation and flew back into the water wall contained by Vegeta's ki. Surprisingly, the aisujin still seemed to have a little energy enough to bolt out and make a dash away from there. He put all the speed he had left in it, while hearing his ragged pants and feeling as if his heart would jump out of his chest. He couldn't think clearly, the only whole train of thought he could get was to run away. His body motions were uncoordinated, only the awesome speed in one straight direction seemed not to waver. He looked back every second, and looked around fearing the golden demon would catch up with him. He had to get out of there, and fast, but how he didn't know. He hadn't even thought of that, such hold had caught his fear.

  
Now he could see something in the distance, at first a mere dot, but now revealing itself as the doom of his existence. In a frantic attempt to escape he gathered every ounce of power he had left, this time not holding anything back. If this didn't work, he was finished for sure. And so he raised his index finger above his head and charged a small ball of magma colored energy, making it grow and grow until it could compete with an asteroid. He was going to blast the super saiyajin to hell, even if Phrea had to go with him. 

  
Vegeta stood by, his arms down to his sides as he looked at the amazing size of the energy before him. He briefly wondered if this had been the attack to obliterate his planet all those years ago. Calmly, much too calmly mind you; he lowered his eyes to look directly at Cold, holding his gaze for an instant before smirking cruelly and saying a last line:

  
"Omae o korosu*."

  
The tortured scream that followed was Cold's reaction at having been broken, the desperation and fear almost palpable in its intensity as he hauled the gigantic Deathball at the Saiyajin no Ouji in a last attempt to save himself. Vegeta slowly spread his arms to his sides, beginning to gather his powerful energy, as golden ki erupted around him and blue bolts surrounded his arms and hands, he then brought them in front of him, producing a large condensed orb of golden ki that sizzled and hummed dangerously before him. A audible click seemed to sound among Cold's tormented shriek to signal the attack was ready and then Vegeta released it with his own foreboding yell.

  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!" 

  
The golden orb became an awful beam that zoomed towards the lava red Deathball, being absorbed inside it just before the colossal mass of energy lit up like an oversized light bulb, stopped its advance, once again flashing yellow before retracing its way back to the aisujin king and swallowing him up while his howls were lost in the boom of the explosion, as the last of the Aisujin Empire disintegrated in the womb of the combined energy attacks. But it was still too much energy to be neutralized, and it went on ahead, and then down in the water until it reached the bottom and broke through the crust and layers of rock and blew off a very large chunk of the Moon of Phrea, sending the remaining debris to float as space trash around what was before the most magnificent star system of the constellation.

~*~

"What is the status of Oujisama's mission?" Commander Cauli inquired as she stepped over a fallen soldier next to the entrance door of the control room in the space station.

  
"He has been down there for too long. I know nothing yet."

  
"You are eager to see some action, are you not?" the young woman asked as she leaned over the console next to the screen.

  
"And you tell me you are not? I sure want to see Vegeta-ouji battle the tyrant. He is such an intriguing character and besides having great power we know nothing of his capabilities."

  
"Careful Commander. Such talk could be considered as treason."

  
"I want to see Vegeta-ouji's power."

  
"So do I."

  
There was a pregnant pause and they still held each other's gaze, as if in some kind of unspoken challenge. Then the screen shifted as a whirlpool appeared in one of the faces of Phrea. It was enough to catch both of the saiyajins' attention. 

  
"There he is. I am sure he was having his fun first." Cauli said looking at the screen. "You are right. I wonder of his abilities. Ousama used to tell me that the Prince was born with the highest power level for a saiyajin infant. But I have noticed… there is so much more about him. It may have been that place where he has lived. That is the case of his sensing another's energy."

  
"Yes, I have noticed too."

  
"But it is not only him. Also the half-breeds and one of the ningen seem to be able to do it."

Suddenly, they saw Vegeta come floating out of the water, Cold following suit. They both turned their complete attention at the fight ahead, keen to know more of their future ruler.

  
And they saw, and they wondered and they were amazed and prided themselves in the worth of their Prince, in the passion of his fight, in the finality of his vengeance, in the righteousness of payback. They could feel, they could see, they could realize at last that that man, that saiyajin out there was one of a kind. That he was worthy in more ways than any. A true patriot. And their chests swelled, they had been given a new meaning to the word _pride._

  
Then the battle was over. And they stared as he remained there basking in the significance of the moment. King Cold was dead. The Aisujin Empire had been crushed. Saiyajin pride had been restored. They had been redeemed before their ancestors. 

  
Solemn silence stretched between both soldiers, then they turned face to face, looking at each other. There was the glint in their eyes, a mutual understanding that needed no words.

  
"We are quorum." Lettusu broke the silence. Cauli nodded. They held each other's right forearm in a warrior gesture of kinship and as one recited:

"I vow, upon my honor and my name, this man has spirit, has power, has pride, has worth. I shall defend my statement with my strength and with my sweat and with my blood, in life and in battle."

~*~

Vegeta looked on, his expression still blank while he felt Cold's ki ebb away to nil. And he waited, waited for the aftermath of the final battle, as he had imagined it year after year after year with zealous eagerness in the past, as he had imagined it in his lonely nights of planet purging, as he had daydreamed on his long trips in a spacepod, as he had stubbornly clung to the image of their dead carcasses lying before his feet while he healed in the regen tank after one of his disciplining beatings. And he imagined it, and dreamt it, and changed it time and time again, like that teenager on the first date that spent the whole days before it painting countless scenarios within their eager little heads. The powerful rush of satisfaction, the warm feeling starting at his fingertips and spreading through his fingers and his palms and crawling up his arms like little spiders until reaching his chest, pacifying his heart, putting it at ease, chanting a lullaby to dear old Anger and biding it farewell, to be careful on the way and to write soon; then also reaching his brain and making it fuzzy with the overwhelming happiness of the wish come true, that brought the tears to his eyes and the grin to his lips making his cheeks hurt after grinning for so long that even Kakarotto would be put to shame. The urge to spread his arms wide and look up to the sky and close his eyes to savor the feeling as he spun around again and again until he was dizzy and vomited in front of his feet.

  
And he waited…

  
But it didn't come.

  
He remained there, watching the utter mass of destruction extending in front of him as he waited. He was still, very still, just in case he missed it. Any minute now, it would come and it would be like he had expected, like he had imagined so many times before.

  
And then it happened…

  
He could feel it as thoroughly as the rain soaking you to bone, weighing on him, on his body, mind and soul. He could feel it as clearly as the sweat rolled down his body after an intense bout of hard training…

Disappointment.

* * *

Daijoubu ka? = Are you ok?

Gomen ne = Sorry (the ne is added at the end for effect I suppose : P)

Yamete = Stop it (female version of the expression)

Doushita? = What's wrong?

Yokai = umm. I really don't know the right way to write it. I heard it in Neon Genesis Evangelion and it means "Roger" as in military jargon (thanks to all those who corrected the first form I had here)

Saru = monkey

Energy dan = the rapid and numerous succession of small energy blasts

Kienzan = Destructo disk

Omae o korosu = I'm going to kill you

* * *

Now what on Earth was that? Do you like? I think it's kinda dark and creepy. Weird mood, weird mood… *sigh*

Oh, hello! How have you guys been doing? I am sooooo sorry for the delay of this chapter and I certainly don't have any excuse. I am not going to ramble. I am very tired and I'm sure you don't want to read authors notes. I only want to say that I'll do everything within my power to get the next chapter soon. Pray to the Writer Angel people! ^_~

* * *

Special thanks to:

Pia Bartolini, 

Jurgen, 

otepoti, 

WeyrdSister (Ahh! Just love your reviews! ^^), 

D-Chan3, 

Emma the Mistress of Thunder (how many times are you gonna change your penname?), 

Knight's Shadow, 

Ryuuoojo (told ya it'd be within two weeks!), 

Min Farshaw (Yokatta! Thank yous ^ ^), 

CatDemon1 (You see? Writer Angel is very good, and if you pray, wonders will happen. Though… this wasn't the case now  ^ ^), 

vegito044 (*clears throat* No can tell. No no no), 

BeyondLSD (oh, thankies! ^^ Now whaddaya think of this battle scene? It was the culprit for my excessive delay. I personally think it got a little boring after a while), 

David6, 

Hao's girl (changing nicks again -_-;), 

Rosethorn3 (Hi! Aren't you the same Rosethorn from Raen's fic "The trust in lies"?), 

Luna's Meow (I'll try! ^^;), 

Psycho Ann (OMG, I'm so honored to read that, but… I've been nagging Sage for you both to update. What I got was freaking over a new anime she recommended. Now YOU should update!), 

Phoe-chan (ooohh! Thanks. Cliffhangers? But that's Psycho Ann's job *looks innocent*), 

JetForce9000, 

animeObsessed (^^), 

fhqwads, 

BL (O_O;), 

Prince Vegeta, 

KKCoolio, 

Inu-dude (yep, in due time), 

Vineria, 

Kuro Tatsu, 

Ratty (another Cauli-hater? Man that girl is in for some bashing!), 

Jaya, 

daisukefan90/PanGoket4eva, 

adbzfan2k03, 

Spyrogue, 

simba-rulz, 

Silver Eyes Bright (this took longer :P), 

aerogirl401, 

Serenestorm (O_O YOU! I used to love your fic "Turn the Page"? Where is it!!!!????) , 

Silver Warrior (you too? Well, now you learned ne?), 

Howlong, 

dragonsfootballchick, 

Florian, 

Woah, 

v son sayian (wait and see),

crazed fanatic anime fan, 

Anthony, 

terreo (what you talking about? I WAS there. It's only fair I tell the story like that) 

and david (happy with this?)

Push there

|  
|  
|  
V


	18. Open your eyes

  
  
  
Chapter 18:  Open your eyes

The vegetian sunshine adamantly beat down upon him, making him feel like it was pressuring him to make a decision; pressuring him like everybody else.  Like his mother to be a scholar, like his father to be a fighter, like his brother to be his role model, like Vegeta to be a proper saiyajin warrior, like Bulma to be a hero, like Videl to be a better friend.  And it was as if everybody was waiting something from him and he couldn't help but get all worked up about it.  It was strange actually, because it had never bothered him in the past; but now—now it was like his eyes and ears were opening, like he was waking up to a whole new reality, feeling things—_perceiving_ things in a different way than he used to do before.

He was alone, but it was better that way, because he had to figure this out on his own.  That's why he was planning to meditate out here in the courtyard while there was still peace and quiet.  Videl and the kids had headed off to the Academy early that morning but he was still not feeling well.  He wasn't worried though, he knew that once he ate a meaningful something his strength would come back, but meanwhile, he had to make a decision.

Damned suns.  Why did they have to pour down on him so directly?  Or better yet, why did they have to be so annoyingly hot?  He'd been trying to concentrate since half an hour ago, but it was of no use.  Thank Kami the others weren't there.  His mom was still out by the sedative Bulma gave her and his dad had gone back to training after he and Bulma saw him this morning.  It was strange that he couldn't feel Vegeta's ki anywhere, though.  Where could he be?  Bulma might know, but she was probably slaving away in the tech bay.  He had noticed she seemed to spend more time in there that she should.  Then there was Videl.  She seemed really happy last night when he woke up and it was obvious she hadn't slept much lately.  She must have been really worried about him, but… even so, she didn't have to do all that.  And that morning, what she had said—that he was the most important person in her life—surely she must have said that to make him feel better… That she cared about him… _'Now Gohan, don't go jumping to conclusions.  Of course she cares about you, dolt!  You're best friends'_, he thought.

But what did he want it to mean?  Sure, it wouldn't be all bad if she felt something for him.  I mean, she was a fighter like him and knew his life's story.  Who could know him better than her?  Now his mind went on auto mode, picturing a picnic in the park, walking down the school's corridor holding hands, kissing her… knowing at last what she so zealously hid under those clothes; her skin, her curves, her breasts, her…

Hold on a minute…

_What??_

Since when did he think about Videl like _that_?  Going over his mental archive he was sure to say never.  Of course he thought her attractive, but from there to think in _these_ terms it was a whole lot of runs.  But why now of all times? Was it that he missed her already?  Though, now that he thought about it, he remembered imagining them as a married couple.  He didn't find anything strange in that, but, Videl had told him once that he didn't think like other boys.  How could he?  He wasn't raised like other boys; of course he would be different!  

He shook his head.  His mind was going a mile a minute.  What he needed to do right then was enjoy this little bit of freedom while it lasted and rest for a while, so he went back to his room and made a beeline to the bed.  Then he noticed Videl didn't have time to change the bloody sheets for fresh ones.  He briefly thought of changing them himself, but after deciding he didn't have enough energy to do so, he just slumped face down on her side of the bed and waited.

He didn't move in case it would chase away his sleep, but soon a cramp convinced him otherwise.  He sighed deeply as he turned his head to the other side, in doing so being washed over by the girl's scent on the sheets and pillow.  He froze.  He never noticed Videl smelt that good.  It was the same scent as always, the only difference was that now it was affecting him differently. It was strong, lingeringly sweet; definitely feminine in a peculiar way.  He welcomed it and it engulfed him until it was all he could concentrate on, until it became part of the very air he breathed.  And it warmed him, and caressed him and calmed him and at the same time roused him.  His blood pumped in his veins and his hands tingled, his stomach fluttered and his gut stirred lower and lower each time in a delicious wave.  Images of the girl invaded his hazy brain as sleep took over and everything that he saw after that was her.

~*~

She was such an idiot!! What on Earth—erh, Vegeta-sei—had possessed her to tell him that?  What had gotten into her?  Though now that she thought about it, wasn't it unusual that she harbored these feelings toward him?  Well… it was the first time it happened so she couldn't call it for what it was.

But she wasn't lying when she said he was the most important person in her life!  It was a whole new deal of importance, different to her father, who was the only other person who occupied a similar position in her heart… In her _heart_!  Well, she also told him she cared about him, and that wasn't a lie either.

So exactly, how deeply did she feel about the boy?

Let's see.  She refused to part with him of her own accord; he was such a wonderful person.  He was kind, gentle, smart, strong, and unique in his own way.  He was a fighter, what she admired, and he was deep in his contemplations.  He was so sweet and honest and so adorably naïve at times.  She loved when he looked at her with those big black eyes of his, blinking in confusion like a small child.  When he did that she had the urge to grin like mad and hug him to suffocation.  And he was handsome… oh my, why hadn't she admitted that before!?  But most of all, she loved what they had together, the closeness, the enjoyable companionship, the understanding, the sense of belonging, like she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with him and his family.  Kami, she loved his family!  She didn't remember having a family before; she only remembered bits and pieces of what it was like when her mother was still alive.  But it was so long ago…

It was also curious the way they both seemed to project each other's feelings.  When she was sad, he became sad, even if he tried to cheer her up; when he was happy (which was most of the time), that happiness would rub off on her; when one was angry, the other was tense; when one was suspicious, the other alert; when one was tired, the other lazy.  Kami-sama how hadn't she noticed that!?

Was it—was it possible… that she…?  But she'd never had before, so she didn't know… um, was it possible that she was falling in love with Gohan??  Videl gasped and her eyes flew open.  She was just outside the arena, meditating while the others were taking their tail training.  Upon entering, she wondered their reaction to seeing Gohan with a tail and she felt so proud of him.

Now wait wait wait wait wait!!

Oh Kami-sama!  Was she?  Falling for Gohan?  Son Gohan?  Gohan of the House of Bardock?  Mountain boy?  The Great Saiyaman?  The Gold Fighter?  The boy who beat Cell?  Now her mind went blank.  She didn't know.  She honestly didn't know.  But—would it be so bad if she did?  Would it??  Or was she willing to spend the rest of her life hiding and locking everybody out of her heart?  Well, Gohan was already in, so it was just a matter of time and her own willingness for it to develop into something bigger.

Looking back at everything they'd gone through together, she gazed out to the horizon.  Would it be so bad?  Would it be so different?  Didn't she deserve at least one try at this supposedly wonderful thing that everybody went crazy about?  Hn… and why was she starting to feel so giddy and excited?  She started to crack her knuckles one by one.  Was she really in for it?  To go all out?  And take the consequences?  She breathed deeply.

The answer was yes.

This was a fight, a fight like any other, a fight against herself, against her fears and she was determined to win.  So it was decided.  She was willing to let it happen as she smiled.  Come what may.

And then she realized how silent it had become since a while ago.  She turned to look in the arena so fast she almost got whiplash and noticed it was empty.  With a squawk, she jumped to her feet and ran to her next class ten minutes late, wishing that maybe they'd let her off the hook and overlook her punishment.

~*~

By the time lunch came along, a handful of new insecurities were starting to plague her.  It was certain that Gohan had caught the eye of more than one since that fateful day, which meant that he would be getting a lot of attention.  It was evident they would be seeking him out as soon as he came back—but what if he decided to indulge them?  She didn't think it probable that they would let her tag along.  What if he chose them?  They were saiyajin, she was not.  They were powerful, she was not.  Damn it!  She felt so useless…  She had been trying so hard and she was still not strong enough.  He said that didn't matter to him, but she knew that was not true.  Whatever he said, she was somehow hindering him.   

So self-absorbed was she as she ate her relatively minuscule portion of lunch that she didn't notice the presence that loomed over her, watching her, until they took the seat beside hers and commented:

"It is not wise to be distracted like that.  Someone is bound to take advantage." She looked to her left and there he was, the thorn in her side since she had first set foot in Vest'har's premises:  Asparu of the House of Chisha.

"Hnn…" She mumbled as she looked him up dully without taking her chopsticks out of her mouth.  The young man stared at her as she finally and slowly chewed.  Actually, he was curiously wondering why she used those sticks when she could just simply take the food with her hands.

"I have a lot on my mind.  And I _don't_ appreciate interruptions." Videl finally said as she shifted her attention back to her food.  This brought a smirk to Asparu's face.

"Do not be so cutting…  Why do you run?  Are you scared of me?" 

The girl bit down on the wooden utensils—_hard_.  How she _hated_ that question.  Even more so than the constant 'Do you have a boyfriend yet?' from relatives, friends and acquaintances.  It seemed as if conceit was a genetic flaw in the male species.  She had lost count of the number of times she'd been asked that question, along with the beatings that immediately followed the query.  It was implying that she was a sniveling weakling. 

"If by afraid you mean do I fear you then I'm sorry to disappoint you.  There's only so much that can scare Satan Videl and unfortunately, big strong saiyajin with oversized egos are not one of them.  Though if by afraid you mean do I feel intimidation of some kind concerning a secret attraction towards you, then you are sadly mistaken."  With that, she went back to attacking her food, pausing a second before adding, "I just don't like you."

They both could clearly hear several snorts around them, which reminded them they were among a hoard of cubs and young saiyajin in the dining hall.  Actually, they were laughing at the first class' attempt to corner the ningen with his controlled and debonair manner.  Many had tried and failed, if not for the girl's wit then for the half-breed that seemed like her shadow.

"And why, pray you tell, do I not appeal to you?  Was it something I said or did?  If so, I am willing to correct it."  Asparu argued in a supposedly sincere way.

Videl put down her chopsticks on top of the still unfinished bowl.  This was her chance to set things straight with this guy.  So she sat back in her chair, lacing her fingers over her stomach and let out a lungful of air before turning to look at Asparu in the eye.

"I don't trust you.  Since the first time I saw you, you inspired my distrust.  And my favor… must be earned.  No exceptions."  She held the saiyajin's gaze with an intense glare of her own.  Then he nodded once, as if he had come to a decision after long pondering.

"Then I shall earn it."  He said softly without removing his gaze from hers.

Videl honestly didn't think he would be able to pull it off, but he didn't know that.  And she wasn't about to tell him either.  She decided to let him realize it on his own, maybe _that_ would strip him of at least a bit of his arrogance.  The jerk.  So she shrugged and reached for her food again.

"Suit yourself." 

  
~*~  
  


"So how did it go?" Gohan asked without pausing in his kata.  She only shrugged and dropped her towel on the floor next to his, before taking stance by his side and imitating his movements.

"As usual?" He tried to coax some information from the reluctant female but rather he was trying to rush away the traitorous thoughts that just now were trying to make reappearance.  Watching her from the corner of his eye he could see that something was troubling her.   There was an odd expression on her face; an expression he had seen before.

"Doushita no*?"

"Betsuni*.  I was wondering if you feel well enough to go to class tomorrow."

"Ohhhhh!  Videl missed me!" He taunted in an annoying voice.

"Don't flatter yourself.  Avocco sensei was asking about you and the youngest kids demand an explanation of why the Legendary didn't go back to Vest'har." Gohan abruptly stopped his movements and turned to her.

"You mean they want me back?  You mean they're not mad at me?"

"Doesn't look that way." She shrugged, "They seemed to be ensnared with your power more than anything.  Rejoice my friend.  You're famous." The boy smiled, but his smile faded quickly as he noticed the lack of enthusiasm in the girl's demeanor.

"You don't like that." He commented in realization.

"It's not that I don't like it, I think you deserve to be treated with respect.  It's just… Never mind." She sighed turning around to leave.

"Iia, oshiete*.  I want to know." Gohan halted her and held her by her shoulders.  She looked at him, with regret but also with resignation.  She _knew_ she had to tell him, even if her pride was getting in the way.

"I feel that once they start giving you attention, I'll be left back and you won't have time for me anymore."

"C'mon!  Don't be silly!  I'll always have time for you.  Nothing's gonna change that." He reassured her as he threw an arm over her shoulder and brought her in for an awkward hug.

"Ack!  Ano baka*!  You're all sweaty!  Hanase yo*!" She protested as she tried to push him away.

"Aww!  Videl-chan can't stand a little sweat?" He teased as he kept his hold on her and thwarted her quick attempts to get away.

"Shut up!  And what are you doing in here anyway?  Aren't you supposed to be recovering?  I'll tell Chichi-san if you don't leave me alone!"  Gohan let go and put an innocently clueless look on his face, finger on chin as his eyes looked up as if thinking hard.  Videl felt the involuntary grin spread on her face, she just couldn't help it.

"Hmmm…  Ah, right…  I'm sick.  So I can't be working out.  My mom would chew me out like a monster if she found out."  His tone made her laugh a little.  "Don't tell her, Vidy. Pweeze!"  Now the puppy eyes added a new element to his cuteness.  She couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay!  Okay!  That's enough!  Just stop it."  She laughed some more.  "Did you eat?"  He nodded with a goofy face.  "Did you get some more sleep?"  Again. "Did you brush your teeth?" Gohan was going to nod again but then reverted back to the same clueless expression from before.

"Ah, well you see…"  She didn't let him go on, just punched him on his arm and picked up the kata where they left off.  Gohan followed suit.  

That was nice, she thought.  Just a lighthearted moment of peace.  She vaguely wondered what had brought Gohan's playful mood.  Maybe he was feeling better.  Maybe he had finally stopped worrying about being accepted.  Well, either way it didn't matter.  She was glad he was feeling comfortable.  Once again, she was reminded of her decision of that morning.  It was unnerving her.  She wondered if Gohan would look at her like that, through the eyes of a man in love…  His eyes had always been gentle and warm, so just imagining that look sent her stomach fluttering.  Ii Kami!!  What was wrong with her!?  She had practically just decided to let it be and she was already feeling like a schoolgirl with her first crush!  Well, technically she was still a schoolgirl, and it WAS her first crush…  Oh, man!  How was she going to go through this without actually making a fool out of herself!?

She told herself not to worry, that that would never happen with Gohan.  But then, he was always so naïve.  Would he notice?  She looked at him from the corner of her eye.  He followed the sequence with diligence, focused the eyes of a natural born warrior…  But would that warrior notice her?  Would that warrior look at her with eyes of something other than friendship?  Was she _worthy_ of that warrior?  Those nagging thoughts from before came back to bite her.  He hadn't answered her before, when she asked if he would go back to Vest'har.  But he didn't need to.  The smile on his face was enough for her to realize his desire for recognition.  She didn't blame him.  She would do the same were she in his place.  Gohan's eyes turned to her and he stopped.  Only then did she realize she had been standing motionless for a while now.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" She tried to keep that pathetic hint of hope off of her face and voice, but she knew she failed miserably.  Gohan looked at her for an instant.  She didn't know what was going through his mind at the moment.  Then his eyes softened and he approached her with a little smile drawn on his lips; he grabbed onto her pigtails, pulling her gently forward to the warmth of his body until their foreheads touched.

"Mochiron desu*.  I wouldn't miss it for the world."

~*~  
  


This was it.  This was the moment of truth.  It wasn't that he didn't trust Videl, not at all; but he couldn't help but feel his stomach doing flip flops as he stood before the entrance.  And it wouldn't be wrong to say his feet felt ingrained to the floor akin to a tree just about to be cut off. He wondered what they would say.  On one hand, you had the traditionalists, those who looked down on him for being born a third class, being a hybrid and being too ningen for their tastes. And on the other hand, you had those Videl had talked about, the ones who worshipped strength more than anything and it was the only thing that could win their respect.  Oh man! Those he wanted to find!

Okay, time to face the music.  Gohan breathed in deeply and marched in at last, going through the gates and joining the lot in the yard.  The sudden silence hit him like an oversized kamehameha, but not more than the countless pairs of eyes that fell on him.  He had the urge to turn around and flee, but then remembered these people hated insecurity and foolishness.  Thus, Gohan walked on, back straight, shoulders squared, stride measured and head high, meeting stare with stare and holding them; watching impassively as a small nod was directed his way.  This was their way of showing their respect.  It was done mildly, as pride and lineage allowed nothing else.  Gohan vaguely wondered if they minded the boys he'd beaten up, if they would resent it.  Though it didn't take him long to catch up with the idea that this was not Chikyuu and they were not scandalized, that he had somehow proven himself and he couldn't help but like that.  Suddenly, a green something with a black top jumped up from among more green somethings with black tops.

"Niichan, you came!"

"Hai.  How's it been Ten-chan?" Gohan smiled at the little boy clinging to his neck.

"Fine, but I was really worried bout niichan not coming cuz it was boring cuz nobody cool was around cuz my niichan's the bestest niichan in the whoooole world!" The boy drawled on impossibly in a single breath, grinning brightly up at his older brother.  Gohan laughed at the kid's antics and put him down once again to see Trunks and Videl approach.

"Nice entrance there, Gohan.  Liked the whole terminator-ish cut to it." The former commented with the family smirk upon his lips.

"Thank you, Trunks… I think" Videl smiled and shrugged and they started to make their way to the building.

"Sugoi, niichan! I'm so glad that you got your tail back!" The youngest Son exclaimed excitedly upon catching sight of the brown limb.  "It looks so cool!  It's shiny and the fur's long and soft and the color's different from mine.  And why's my tail look so messy next to yours?" Goten pouted holding the tip of his little tail up for his brother to see.

"Uhh, dunno.  I guess cause you're a kid.  But don't worry about it." Gohan said burying his hand in the kid's mop of black hair as they walked down the halls.

"Well, I'm a kid and my tail's always groomed." Trunks interjected in a high and haughty way that you couldn't tell if it came from his mother or father.

"That's because your father would kill you if you neglect it.  Why don't you teach Goten how to groom his own then?"

"I've tried.  Believe me, I've tried.  But it's impossible."  A dramatic sigh and a shake of the head.

"Then try harder, Your Majesty." Gohan finished as they got to the turn in which they separated.  With twin ruffles to black spikes and lavender silk, they went their separate ways.

"You're too quiet." Gohan commented seriously as they walked side by side through the deserted hallways.

"Well, the conversation seemed cute.  What did you expect?"

"You left early this morning.  Didn't even catch you for breakfast."

"I… had to talk to Bulma-san about something."  She lied in an absent tone.  Then quickly added, "Don't ask me about what cause I won't tell." 

"How come?" He frowned finally turning to look at her.

"Girl's stuff."  She couldn't believe how fast she was coming up with the answers herself.  Gohan grunted, satisfied with the reply.  But he didn't wait long before pressing once again.

"You're different today.  What's wrong?"

"Nothing…  Do I really seem different?" She looked at him with a curious frown and he nodded seriously.  "Well, don't mind it.  I'll probably be back to normal soon.  Hurry, I want to see Avocco sensei's face when he notices your tail."  And then she ran down the hall and went in the arena.

Gohan wasn't fooled.  He knew something was up with her, but he was okay if she didn't want to tell him.  He would give her space.  They had stopped keeping secrets from each other for some time now, but if she felt she had to keep this from him, then he supposed she must have her reasons.  The Son boy followed after her into the arena.

Sensei Avocco was very pleased to see him back and was even more pleased at seeing the half-breed's new "acquisition".  Free Combat was a breeze even with the extra attention Gohan was receiving.  And just as Videl had thought, their classmates flocked him so he would pair up with them and fight.  She knew it.  But she could also see the shy and happy smile that spread over his face.  She stepped back until her back hit the side wall and she sighed deeply, sliding down to sit there and watch from the sidelines, hugging her legs loosely to her chest.  She never thought she would be reduced to do this someday, but she guessed there was always a first time for everything.

Videl watched the matches unfold before her.  There was a troubling twinge in her chest since nobody seemed to acknowledge her presence.  And Gohan seemed too busy at the moment.  She sighed again.

"You are not going lazy on me now, are you?" Avocco's baritone voice come down to her.  She looked up at the saiyajin to find the neutral face.  She liked him.  Despite his rough exterior and his strict manner he had won her admiration.  He had seen fire in her and had done what no other of his brethren had bothered to do: believe in her potential to be better.

"Everyone's paired up already."  She replied looking back at the half breed. The saiyajin followed her line of sight and crossed his arms as his eyes slit.

"He's very good."

"I know." She smiled a little.

"It's about time they saw that."

"Yes.  He deserves the attention.  Look at him—look at his face.  He's in his element.  He's been waiting so long for this.  All that he wishes is to belong." She spoke quietly as she brought her forearms over her knees and placed her chin on them.  Avocco grunted softly.                                      

  
"But you know—hypocrisy is lurking beast of shiny colors."  Videl looked at him with a frown at the statement.  She understood what he was saying but couldn't catch on to the reason why he did so.

"What do you mean?"

"People tend to fall to the allure of their fantasies, when the smart thing to do is to keep your feet on the ground.  It would be foolish to trade high-road for a mud path."  Videl smiled.  So he was trying to cheer her up in his own… peculiar way.  He had grown fond of both Gohan and her, but she supposed she would never hear him say so.

Avocco might be right though.  After all, he knew these saiyajin youngsters better.  That sudden interest couldn't be all too sincere and she just hoped Gohan would keep his eyes open for that.

"Are you saying I am the high-road?" She asked quietly as she stood and looked at his profile with a smile.  

"Hmph." The saiyajin didn't look at her, but she could see the uneasiness at her teasing inquiry.  She knew he was not going to say it, but it's the thought what counts, ne?

~*~  
  


  
It was a good day.

The suns were shining.  The city was bustling.  The palace was quiet… _Sigh_.  It was a good day indeed.

Landing at the entrance, they made their way through the hall until they reached Checkpoint.  Following through all the protocol, they made their way to their first class:  North Quadrant Astrography.  He had gone back to class just the day before, but the welcoming he received was more than enough to cheer him up.  His excitement couldn't be contained as his tail kept wriggling helplessly and freely behind him.    

The door slid open to let them in and they immediately took their seats among the saiyajins.  Murmurings broke through, bringing the rosy tint to his cheeks and nose at their attention.  He was proud, happy and satisfied.  

Listening to the sensei's lecture, enthralled as he was in learning more about this world, his mind began to drift to the future, to the past, to other dimensions, his imagination working into amazing sights.  Gohan's happiness and attentive state caused his tail to whip the air behind his chair, hitting the metallic legs with recurring frequency.  The young saiyajins around him commented, discreetly, about this matter which for them had a tremendous significance.  Some understood the reason of his carelessness, but chose to remain silent on behalf of their sensei.  Others were annoyed and distracted, deciding to take matters into their own hands to teach the demi-saiyajin a lesson.  They waited for the teacher to engage in an extensive explanation of a star chart and located themselves behind the Son boy.  Videl noticed this right away, the determined and suspicious looks sending her alarms blaring.  Her defensive instinct became so sensitive after the incident that her ki spiked, immediately alerting Gohan.  He sensed the people behind him and stood by, waiting.  His tail immediately changed its rhythm, but that didn't seem to faze the saiyajins one bit.

At a certain instant, one tried to grab it, being successfully disappointed when it moved out of their reach easily.  Another tried a grab too, only to get the same result; and so with some others, going so far as to attack all at the same time.

Finally, an energy blast caught the next hand that tried to reach Gohan's new priceless possession.  All students looked up at the sensei, a balding male of strict demeanor and a jawbone so hard set it seemed about to crack.  His thick and curiously disheveled eyebrows resembled those of a wicked madman from old horror movies and his large jumpy eyes managed an unnerving look that couldn't be held for long.

The silence was broken by the man, as he put down what he'd been holding in his hand to approach the clique.  Gohan saw him walk closer with a sense of relief, satisfied that the saiyajin had caught them red-handed.  He would have smiled at their well deserved plight, if it hadn't been for the sensei's loony look.  What came as a shock was when the man stopped in front of _him_ and told him to stand up.

"I said stand up!" He repeated when his command wasn't immediately obeyed.  Gohan did as told, still puzzled by this development.

"Tell me, do you consider yourself a child?" The man asked in a spiteful tone.  But then again, he always sounded spiteful, even when giving coordinates.

"No, se-"

"How old are you?" The man asked without even letting him finish.

"Seventeen."

"Then why, pray you tell, do you not bear your tail the proper way?" He went on interrupting Gohan again and showing with both hands his own tail tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Because it's uncomfortable?" The half-breed answered slowly.  Gohan flinched as he noticed the sensei's jaw tense even further; it would break any second now.

"What fucking kind of saiyajin are you to complain about such a thing!  Give me your tail."  The man commanded in a hiss.  The boy had no other choice but to do as told.

Thanks to Videl, he had been alert enough to keep the others from getting a hold of his tail. He guessed they thought he was showing it off after growing it back and it was bothering them.  He was also aware of how increasingly sensitive a newly grown tail was, so he would do anything to protect it, even curl it around his waist like all the others, but due to that same sensitivity it was fairly difficult for him to keep the appendage in its place without getting awful cramps.

Gohan's tail was then trapped in the sensei's powerful hand, which kept increasing the pressure by the second until white spots started dancing before his eyes.  All his muscles tensed, his brain couldn't seem to engage in thought processes and his spine seemed to be bleeding off its sensitivity.  But through all the pain, he didn't cry out.  The sensei's assault diminished, allowing Gohan's muscles to relax accordingly and to regain some sense to at least hold on to the chair's back.  Then, the unexpected happened.  Gohan's eyes found the sensei's and as if that had been a signal, the man's hand began a slow, torturous movement of enticing stimulus, powerful enough to earn a gasp from the boy as his grip on the chair made itself so strong that he dented it.

The older saiyajin stopped his ministrations but still held to the limb as the flustered teen fell to his knees, his legs unable to support his body.  When his mind cleared enough of the strangely new sensations, he looked up to the sensei with glazed eyes and a slight pant, to see the saiyajin let go of the tail and stand straight, hands to his back.

"Let this be a lesson to you.  That through public humiliation may you learn to always follow the rules without asking why, as they all have a motive behind them."  He finished calmly.

"H-hai sensei." Gohan croaked hoarsely.

"Sit."  The demi-saiyajin struggled to his feet on wobbly legs and took his seat, later burying his face in his hands, as if that would protect him from the looks of his fellow classmates.  

"And you…" the sensei snapped at the group behind him, taking a small pad from his front pocket and pressing some buttons before returning it to its place.  "Avocco-san and Biito-san will be waiting for your dishonorable asses after your last class in the arena.  May this be a lesson to you, too.  Never attempt such a lowly action as to attack another saiyajin's tail outside of battle."

And with that, he went back to the front of the class.

~*~

Dejectedly, Gohan opened the wooden doors to the Palace's library.  He was pretty familiar with it already after all those long hours of tutoring.  He crossed the threshold to find Cole leaning over the table with a huge scroll-like thing spread on top of it.  From his vantage point it looked like a star chart and that only proved his suspicions as two soldiers from the King's Guard were consulting the scholar. They were speaking in hushed tones, maybe even a dialect that Gohan's chip couldn't translate, but he didn't care.  He could wait.  He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Gohan immediately flopped on the cushioned couch tiredly and slung an arm over his eyes as he waited for the officers to leave.  It took a couple of minutes but they finally gathered the ridiculously huge paper and after rolling it tightly up, walked out of the room leaving the two men alone.

"When did I say you could sit?" Cole's voice reached him from close by, making him uncover his eyes to find the saiyajin standing in front of him holding some books.

"You didn't."  Gohan answered dryly.  "I have questions."

"Do not they all?  Well then, that is what I am here for: answering questions.  Proceed."

"First, I assume you heard about what happened at Vest'har?"

"Yes indeed.  Another Legendary made his appearance."

"And you know what happened to those guys?"

"They issued a challenge and they were defeated." Cole answered at the same time he nodded, like he was answering a test.

Gohan stared for an instant at the saiyajin, who was pacing calmly before him.  That was it?  No 'you beat them to a bloody pulp' or 'your punishment is waiting patiently'?  Just a calm, circumstantial comment and nothing else.  Well, he wasn't about to complain.

"And I was so angry I could have killed them if Vegeta-san hadn't come get me then." The saiyajin just nodded once again.  "Hello? I said I could have killed them… Don't you have anything to say about that?  Don't you have some moral rule against harmful behavior around here?"

"Not at all.  They issued a _challenge_ and were _defeated_.  They knew what they were getting into.  Or did they?" Every time Gohan heard him talk like that he thought the man couldn't get more cynical, but Cole always managed to prove him wrong.

"As for Vegeta Oujisama, I know you faced off." Gohan nodded.

"Well, I was in such a shape that I couldn't bring myself back to the palace.  Besides injured, I felt sick, and I have no idea why.  Then I'm put in a regen tank and my wounds heal, but my health's dangling due to a chemical incompatibility that finished prostrating me for 42 hours and when I wake up I find my tail has grown back.  Then, as I recover, I notice more changes happening and when I go back to the academy I start to notice a whole lot of stuff that wasn't there before." Gohan's speech had gradually picked up speed until he finally had to stop for air.  He looked like he would continue but Cole took the chance to talk.

"Maybe it is not that they were not there before, but rather you had not noticed.  You must get used to it.  Your eyes have opened; now you must learn to see." The infuriating smirk was back in place as he finished the little word rodeo.  Gohan hated it when the saiyajin began to hold information from him and decided to play with his words.  A scowl settled on his young face.

"I said I want answers, not riddles."  Cole opened his arms to his sides slightly as a gesture to go ahead.

"Ask away."

"My tail's been very sensitive, even more than when I had it as a kid.  I have to be really careful where I put it so I don't sit on it… and I have a problem.  I get cramps when I keep it around my waist for too long." He blushed at this.

"It is natural to experience increased sensitivity after the regeneration.  You said it is more sensitive than before, but that is not true.  Your tail is just as sensitive as it used to be…" the boy opened his mouth to refute that thesis before being stopped by Cole's hand being raised.  "But then, you are also experiencing some changes."  AHHHH!!  THERE WAS THAT DAMNED SMIRK AGAIN!!

"Elaborate." Gohan all but commanded between grinding teeth.

"Thick like a Kumera log…" The older male mumbled as he shook his head. "Boy, if I have to tell you everything, you will not ever learn.  You are very clever.  Use that." And then he stood next to the desk, arms akimbo, while looking at Gohan.

Gohan looked him back.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Very well." Cole sighed defeated.  "I suppose you came to me to ask me about your thinning tolerance level to certain things, about your restlessness, about your lack of sleep and about crazy thoughts appearing out of the blue without any need to actually be there…" Gohan nodded, perplexed.  "If you still do not grasp where I am going with that… then you are stupid." Now this was said in the dullest of tones. 

"Yes I know now.  But what about my tail?  What can I do about it?"

"You will have to train it, even outside of appointed class.  Build resistance, strengthen it, and keep it under control, because at these times it can become traitorous."

"Hai, senpai.  I already learned my lesson."  This seemed to bring some thoughts into the saiyajin's mind that made him frown.  Then, he looked Gohan in the eye and sat facing him on the couch.

"I think I am leaving out something important, though I am for the specific reason that it is very basic knowledge for us.  Although, somehow I feel you are not aware of this."

"Well, what is it?"

"You have to be very careful with your tail boy.  As it is the source of our power it is also our greatest weakness.  Since it tends to react quite instinctively in certain situations it is considered the epitome of sexuality.  Its use or in some cases, _misuse _can have very serious and implicit sexual connotations.  Were you aware of this?"

"No, senpai.  Not at all."

"Hence, be very careful how you use that limb."  The boy nodded earnestly and pressed one more time.

"To be honest… what I really want to know is how long all this coming of Age deal is going to take." He asked gravely, like a man presenting the death of another to the family.  A pointed stare was sent his way and the saiyajin answered in a clipped tone…

~*~

Gohan walked through the corridors absentmindedly, his eyes glued to the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen in his whole life.  Had he had pockets his hands would have been shoved deep within them and had the hall been soil he would be kicking stones as he strolled by.  He had been like this since a couple of days ago—brooding.  He couldn't help it, but at least he tried to be his normal self before his parents and even before Videl.  He knew she didn't like it when there were secrets between them and he knew she would want to know what was happening to him, but…  not this.  He didn't want her to know _this_.  It was unnerving him greatly and he didn't know what to do anymore but go along with it.  What Cole had told him—it had opened a black hole in the pit of his stomach.  It was not that the world was coming to an end, or that there suddenly was this powerful enemy they had to fight.  It was even _worse_.  It was the sole fact that he _knew_ the saiyajin's words were as right as that Chikyuu was rounded.

Gohan could very well remember all the out-of-character-ness he had fallen victim of in these last couple of days.  The over-protectiveness over Videl, you say?  Or maybe the return of peeping-tom-Gohan in the shower room?  Or maybe the phantom drool that "appeared out of nowhere" during Free Combat and Tail Training?  No!  Maybe it was the almost automatic reaction of his damned head to turn when some attractive girl past him by!  _Geez_… And now those were attracting attention…  Or maybe it was him that was attracting the attention?  He had noticed the looks he had been earning lately—intense female stares and harsh_ [hostile?]_ male glares.  He couldn't help but shudder in—was that right?  _Elation?_  He shook his head and sighed deeply.  It was like a huge weight was being tossed on his shoulders.  And he didn't want it!  He just didn't!  His tail hit the back of his leg angrily.  _Oh, shit!_  He quickly wrapped it around his waist as he looked around him for any sign of the Astrography sensei.  He didn't want a repeat of last time.  Damn, that was humiliating!  He treated him like—like… _Growl_.  Well, at least the demonic tail was in place now.  That is, until it decided to cramp up and he had to let it flop again.  He needed to ask someone about this.  Someone he knew and was comfortable talking about this with. _Hnn_…  Where was Vegeta anyway?  It had been days since he saw him; actually, he hadn't seen him since their showdown back in that forest.  Ha!  He was probably running from him. _Smug._  Yeah right.  He'd been the one bedridden for two days.  _Feh_.

His eyes came down to the floor again.  Damn, those squares were so cool!  Yeah, he just had to convince himself of that and get his head out—_OUT_—of that Kami-damned swamp once and for all.  Oh, here came Videl looking like she'd been searching for him.  _Hn_.  Maybe she had.  After all, it wasn't like he'd told her where he would be after the shower… and he didn't feel like eating.  He stopped at the cross hall as she ran up to him saying something about Avocco-san swapping classes with Bitto-san.  Great.  Like he wanted to see Bitto-san's face right now.  Then she latched on to his wrist and pulled him along, blissfully unaware of everything that was running through the boy's head.  Namely those last words that had been exchanged in Cole's study those days ago…

_"… what I really want to know is how long all this coming of Age deal is going to take." A pointed stare was sent his way and the saiyajin answered in a clipped tone:_

_"…  Until your body gets what it wants."_

* * *

Doushita no? = something wrong?

Betsuni = nothing, (not) particularly, not really

Mochiron desu = of course (can also be mochiron by itself)

Iia = No (male version)

Oshiete = tell me, do tell

Ano baka = you idiot  ^_^

Hanase yo = let me go (not polite), the correct form for a lady would be "hanashite kudasai" but I guess Videl doesn't fall into that category.

* * *

Ossu minna-san!  I know I really have no excuse for my tardiness, I know, but I am so so so so sorry!  You have no idea how sorry I am!  It's been what?  5 months?  Nee, actually I was suffering from a serious case of writers block… and a lot of work… and… engaging in a new project fic with Sage of Angst -_-;  Okay, I admit it!  Happy now?  Hmph.

Okay, I hope you liked this chappie.  All Gohan/Videl for you!!  It's where everything picks up speed.  And 19 will be coming out shortly.  Don't worry!  I'm not going to take another eternity.  And next chapter is gonna be so GOOD!  With lotsa Gohan and Cauli and… Oops!  Too much info  ^_~  

Oh, and no shout outs today.  It's too much trouble (or maybe I'm just lazy :-P).   Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH all of you who reviewed and emailed to get me off my butt and work, especially you The GirlieGyarados and PsYChO both who HAVE BEEN READING ALL ALONG AND HAVEN'T REVIEWED!!!  -_-#

Koko ni heshite

|  
|  
|  
V


	19. Learning to see

  
  
I have an impending feeling that tells me you're gonna lynch me when you finish with this chapter…. 

* * *

Chapter 19: Learning to see

"**THAT'S MY TOAST**!!" A young Son Goten's wail of protest echoed within the silent dining room, carrying on out the door, and who knows, maybe even reaching the next turn in the corridor.

Gohan and Videl didn't bother to look their way; those kids _always_ had to engage in some kind of squabble this early in the morning. Go figure. Goku, for his part, was too caught up in his breakfast to care. Bulma, Chichi and Vegeta-Ou though, all turned to the children: a whining, pouting Goten standing on his chair, little fists clenched at his sides and a bored-looking Trunks munching on the aforementioned toast.

"Nee, since you kept putting it aside I thought you didn't want it." Was the young prince's remark.

"I was saving it for last cuz it's my favorite! And you know I never waste any food!" The younger boy plopped down on his chair and sulked.

"Hey, that's true." Videl said with a laugh. Chichi smiled at them. So young and carefree. So much like their parents, but at the same time so different.

"Trunks, let Goten have any one thing he wants from your plate." Bulma's voice reached them, and they all had to look up at her at the tone of her voice. It was cold, droning; like she wasn't even there, like she didn't care.

"But kaas-!!"

"**_Now_**_._" She insisted without even looking at him, a cup of coffee inches from her lips, left arm resting on her waist. "You had no right to take what wasn't yours." The lavender haired boy pouted and unwillingly pushed his plate Goten's way, who in turn didn't hesitate to strip him of the largest sweet bun.

In that exact moment, the dining room door opened to let Vegeta in. He was dressed in casual clothes (as casual as saiyajin went), with a long robe over them instead of the customary blue cape. He walked the several steps separating him from the table, catching the undivided attention of everyone in the room.

"Oi, Vegeta! Where have you been?" Goku piped up after pausing on a large drumstick. His only response? A Vegeta-glare and a grunt. Nevertheless, that didn't seem to deter Goku from taking another bite of his… uh—whatever that was, as he saw the prince bow to his father.

"Otousama. I'm ready to brief you on the Parlumnya operation any time, then we can quickly move on to more pressing matters." For a few instants, the father's and the son's stares met in a blaze of black.

"Wakarimashita(1)." Ou nodded coolly as he placed his cup on the table; then he stood with studied deliberation and both left the room without even a glance back.

All eyes had followed them to the other door at the back of the room, which led to the opposite corridor where the King's office was located. Unlike Earthian custom, the King of Vegeta-sei did not manage his affairs in the throne room, but within the sanctity and privacy of his office, which in itself looked much like an executive office with a direct view of the military Central Operations Base, where he could see everything unfold first hand.

"Hm. I wonder where Vegeta-san has been all this time. I thought it was weird that he wasn't around as usual." Videl commented going back to her food.

"Maybe he's mad?" Gohan suggested tentatively. "He had a hard time with our fight you know. And he didn't even look at me."

"Oi, Gohan! Stop being so conceited! The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Videl replied. "It could be anything."

"Ouch! You hurt my feelings, Videl!" He exclaimed in mock offense.

"Now, now kids. Don't start that. Vegeta-san must have gone somewhere on his father's request. After all, he is the prince." Chichi reasoned putting her plate aside.

"I completely forgot about that, mom. Sure, he must be fulfilling his princely duties. Bulma-san… Where did he go for so long?" Young Gohan was expecting some kind of proud recounting of the diplomatic tasks his fake uncle and ally would have performed during his trip, as was the blue-haired scientist's custom. What he _didn't_ expect at all, was the violent way she came to her feet, palms still resting on top of the table, face set in a frown before marching out of the room.

"Excuse me… I have things to do."

Everyone noticed the odd disposition, the angry countenance, the rigid stance... Everyone, from Chichi to Trunks, wondered at Bulma's behavior, mistaking it either for one of the consequences of her overworking herself, or because of her hormonal female condition; or maybe because she was in one of her days of the month, or it could be because of the weird looking frog she must have certainly found in her closet or maybe just because she was old.

That is… all but one.

Nobody noticed as Goku put down his food and sat back in his chair, or as he stared at the door Bulma had crossed, or as he then shifted his gaze to the opposite side of the room, to the door in the back, the door Vegeta and his father had left through minutes before. What's more, nobody noticed either the pensive frown that took up his gentle face.

This was all wrong—and he didn't like it.

* * *

The white sun snuck its luminous tentacles through the large window next to the desk. On hot days, when the breeze was calm he would open it wide and go to work with his numerous papers, electronic devices or one or two of his must trusted officials. It was hard being a monarch. You had to always think of pleasing the important circles that lent you their support; or at least make them think you were. For you see, one has to be very astute and cunning to keep such a belligerent folk in line; but whilst you had the powerful and influential eating from you palm, it was necessary from time to time to give them a little pat on the head, so they would lick your hand… 

It was hard being a monarch, because it was an absorbing job where perceptions of yourself were everything, and these you should adjust to serve your whim—be it over the folk, over the court, over army and over acquaintances, and more often than not, over your own blood.

"You look tired, Ouji." The king commented nonchalantly with the intention of wrenching his son's undivided attention from the window. The well expected glare was sent Ou's way in the usual cold manner.

Vegeta turned back to the window, his back still to his father. His attitude had nothing to do with the desire to watch the beauty of the morning landscape that extended as far as he could see, or with basking in the gentle wind blowing through his coarse mane and the soft sun rays warming his skin… It had to do with the abhorrent feeling of insecure ambiguity the so-called mission had left in its wake. He had successfully exacted the desired revenge so long harbored in his and his brethren's hearts. With his own hands, he had claimed retribution from their oppressors and easily restored saiyajin honor. It should have been a time to rejoice. But there was no joy in his heart—not a shred. Not even a twisted, wicked kind of it. He remained as empty as he had been before going spaceborne, maybe even more, and that bothered him. It bothered him to no end. The vibrating hesitation of his so well guarded emotions, so vague at times that left him swimming in a grayish void…

It had been easy, too easy if you asked him. Maybe it was that. Maybe it had been the unquestionable lack of challenge, but he never once thought of his expectations being wrong.

And there he was, standing by the window, like a fool looking at the early morning as his father continued to jab at him in satisfaction for his performance. The last thing he wanted was to be here, briefing the sovereign. Right now, he should be working out some steam with the fool of Kakarotto. But oh poor of he who lets Vegeta-Ou see into their head! As it would be his leash.

"I am proud, Ouji." Vegeta turned to look at the man. "You have returned to us something that we had been waiting for so long. Do you remember Ouji? That first time the title of Kyuusaisha(2) was set on your shoulders?"

"Hai. You made sure it was very well programmed in my brain." The shorter saiyajin had half turned back, his gaze still resting in an indefinite spot in space. "I wonder if you ever even believed it yourself." And in his musings Vegeta didn't notice he had voiced those words, and much less in that soft tone with accusing inflection.

Ou's eyes squinted millimetrically, the only sign that indicated he had caught up with something in Vegeta's demeanor that he could exploit. He just had to carve real carefully and gather information that he could later bend to his favor. Ou approached with agonizingly slow steps.

"What did you feel?" He asked in a smooth voice. Only one trained in the ways of the court would be able to detect the faint frown on the prince's face—and that same one's smirk took up his face.

"What did you feel as he slowly, gradually, ceased to exist?" Ou asked in the most cruelly enticing way he had ever used with his son. It was tempting, and if you didn't watch yourself could draw the words clear out of your mouth before you knew it. And Vegeta was no exception… but at least he had self control.

Silence was what answered him.

"What did you feel as you crushed him, as you saw and smelled his fear pouring in waves out of him?" The temptation was building into a crescendo, goading, coaxing him into giving in to the monarch's wickedness; to revel in and enjoy the recollection and sharing of the deepest, darkest secrets of this art—the art of the kill. That feeling while looking into the eyes of the prey as their life slipped out of them, so wonderful, so mystical, as the vastness of the universe. He knew. Oh, he knew that's what _he_ wanted to do because _HE_ had done that too, the other one, the one they said was killed with him all those many years ago.

"Did he shake until his knees chattered?" Ou went on as he approached him from behind and his eyes bore into the back of his neck, and his voice drifted silky over his shoulder, like gentle arms embracing him in pleasant memories of a past that never was.

"Did he beg? Did he flee in panic? Tell me, my son, did he scream like a woman…?"

Slippery, slippery. Convincing. Truth. _My son_… not Ouji, not Ouji. My son. He never called him that unless he wanted something. He knew, he knew. But it was already too late. The spell was cast, the veiled command obliged…

What did he feel? What did he feel? Not the sense of accomplished duty of his battles along with the Chikyuu senshi(3). Not the feeling of personal victory of his time of standalone space travel. Not even the wicked glee and the rush of powerful superiority of his years with Furiza.

What _did_ he feel?

Only that which he did not wish, which he did not want, which he should not feel, which confused him and trapped him and tormented him and scared him. And it came out, as softly and calmly and forcefully willing and foreshadowing as it was.

"… Nothing."

* * *

It was torture… just pure torture. The night was still, calm and silent. It was everything that he wasn't. He was restless, annoyed, energized in a way he never had before. He was hot and not even the breezes that snuck through the fissures of the structure would cool his feverish flesh. He was eager; his heart was beating faster; he hurt [_hurt where?_]. He didn't even know. 

It had been alright in the day, and even after he'd gone to bed. But a while into the night, his sleep had been disturbed by a stab of… what? He didn't even know what woke him up. Then, he saw it. He saw _her_. He saw her in a light he'd never seen her before. She was turned to him, sleeping on her side. She had worn her peach pajamas with anime cats on it. One of the thin straps had fallen down her shoulder in an innocent fashion, allowing a peek at a decent amount of cleavage. Her legs were bent a little at the knees, like she wanted to get in a fetal position, but not quite; the leg of her pajama shorts riding a little high over her thigh, revealing one shapely leg. He saw the roundness of her hips, accentuated by her position, as well as the soft curves of her form.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time, seeing her like a succulent new dish and it didn't help any when he turned to her face. Her hair had come loose of her ponytail, sprawled on her back and around her face, so peaceful, as she rested blissfully in the REM phase. Blue eyes closed under long lashes, rosy lips that looked so soft and warm and downright inviting then, slightly parted in an unconscious action to breathe better, but that he found almost painfully sensual.

He started to feel things so intensely, as never before, as he thought a strange force was slowly overpowering him. It was like he had no control over his body, what he felt or what he did, as the yearning got stronger the longer he looked at her. Yearning!!! That's what he was feeling. But yearning for what? [_who?_] For her? That he could understand, as the urge to touch her overrode his common sense and he saw his hand travel to an unsuspecting knee, then coming to within half an inch of contact, only to hesitate.

He looked at her profile, only now realizing that the bathroom light had been left on. His eyes fell on her breast instead, and his yearning and curiosity increased almost to a maddening degree. He gulped. He was so close, so close… He closed his eyes. It was not right, not right. _But she won't notice. She won't know_. But I'll know. _So? I want to do it._

Finally, regretfully, his arm came back to his side. He sighed and looking wistfully at her inviting form once more, he rose to go out of the room.

Midnight found him seated at his wing's courtyard, slumped on one of the stone benches near the spring. Maybe it would help him calm himself; soothe his jumpiness with its soft sounds whilst the pale light of the outer lamp post softly illuminated everything around him. He was wearing a tank and drawstring shorts that allowed him mobility and comfort; but that comfort was merely physical, because the mental aspect was a completely different story. He lay on the bench, one hand under his head as he stared meticulously at the other.

He almost—_almost—_touched her. He almost gave into temptation and felt that pretty skin of hers. He almost ruined their great friendship with his reproachable behavior. The mere fact that he'd been having these urges didn't mean he had to go off and abuse his stand. He loved what he had with Videl; loved the closeness, the trust and companionship they shared. He had never had that with anyone. Ever. And he wasn't about to screw it up and throw all that effort away just like that. That's why he hadn't told her when he first started experiencing the stages of the change. He was sure if he had told her, she would have… um, he didn't know. Get scared? He certainly was. Behave differently with him? He couldn't imagine that. Put distance between them? Now that was something he didn't want. But right now, he was reasoning that was exactly what had to be done: put some distance between them. He didn't know what to do and it was making him worried. He didn't want Videl to see him differently, so he would just wait until later to tell her.

But Kami, he was so… what was the word? The _words_? He was feeling so many things right then; some that he couldn't even explain, some that even contradicted themselves. And the urgency! Oh, the urgency of it all! It was maddening, frustrating, despairing. His tail lashed the air next to him. It was slightly tingly and still very sensitive. He could still remember what the Astrography sensei had done to him. How could he forget the humiliation he suffered? But also… he remembered what he felt. It had felt soooo nice. Somehow, the beautiful appendage found its way to his free hand. Yes, wonderful. He needed to feel nice now, he really did. He was almost hurting…

_Unfulfilled._

His hand began to work its way from tip to base, slowly, hesitantly, tentatively and wondrously. Light, delicious shocks of pleasure began to pinch him all over, in secret places; places he didn't even know existed. And he found the feeling addictive, and his touch wasn't hesitant anymore.

"Who goes there?" a voice suddenly called, startling him out of the blissful world he'd submerged himself into.

Jumping to a sitting position, Gohan looked in the direction of the voice with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks, praying that whoever it was didn't dwell on his shameless [_shameful?_] practices.

Slowly, the person came into view, revealing a young saiyajin female with shaggy dark hair staring back at him. Commander Cauli was wearing her special night training outfit. It was the same style as the usual saiyajin bodysuit, but hers was sleeveless, with a low cut neckline and the legs stopped a little over middle thigh. She had a towel around her neck which just now she was using to wipe the sweat off her face.

"Oh, it's just you boy." She said again in a neutral tone and then came closer.

Gohan's brow furrowed at the title. Why did she call him boy? Somehow the tone struck him as mocking. She wasn't much older than him.

"I'm no boy." He retorted.

"Oh, yes? And what are you then, a girl?"

"You know very well what I meant. But I suppose if you want to call me boy, I can also call you girl." Her face remained emotionless, only the raise of an eyebrow a hint of an expression. "You're only a little older than me."

"Ah, but there is a difference. You are young and inexperienced, as though I am not." She said proudly.

"I'll have you know I've had my good share of battles… Maybe even more than you; if not, then definitely more dangerous than yours."

Her eyes gained an unreadable expression and she approached, standing in front of his seated form. Just then he realized she was drenched in sweat, though he couldn't help himself thinking of her appearance anything other than appealing.

"I am not only talking about battle, boy; but life in general." He stayed there, staring stupidly at her. And then she smirked, chuckling a bit.

"You do not think I did not see you there stroking yourself? You were not very quiet after all." Now the boy couldn't do anything but flush under the teasing stare of this pureblood. He lowered his head in embarrassment.

"You hit the change, but you look lost. Do you have a shihan(4)?" She asked suddenly serious. He couldn't detect a hint of amusement in her tone.

"S-shihan? No, why?" Cauli shook her head and crouched in front of him.

"Did not anybody tell you anything?" She saw him frown so she took that as a no. "When a saiyajin comes of age, they most of the time do not have any control over their urges and reactions, even their lives. Hence it is tradition to appoint the new adult to a mentor—a shihan—so the shihan can guide them through this process and also into sating and controlling these urges. See the shihan as your teacher in adulthood."

"I don't have a shihan. Nobody ever told me about it. But I guess it's only fair because I'm only seventeen yet. I shouldn't be of age until eight more months."

"Seventeen? That is certainly young. And you need a shihan or the brunt of the transition will get the better of you." The young woman said with a frown, like she was pondering something. There was a long pause, in which the saiyajin pureblood continued her train of thought and Gohan kept stealing sideway glances at her.

"Do you like what you see? You have been feasting through you eyes for quite a while now." She said finally looking at him. Gohan blushed again and tried to deny it, only to be interrupted again.

"I will be your shihan. But an inquiry to your kin must be made." At first, Gohan was so shocked he was speechless, but after snapping out of his trance, he blurted out as he threw his arms out:

"Dame(5)! Dame dame dame! Dame desu(6). Not my parents." The commander frowned.

"Then I must have you permission, in an oath."

"Demo(7)…"

"Do you not wish that I be your shihan?" Gohan didn't know for sure, but there was an inflection in her voice that should have sounded hurt, though it didn't. It was more like frustrated.

"Janaikute(8). You're very beautiful. But I've been taught that you just can't do that with anyone. It's the ningen way." She still frowned. She was trying to understand, to figure out what to make of this new development.

"How so? It is very interesting this ningen way." Gohan fidgeted. He didn't feel comfortable talking about the topic, especially when he didn't have any experience with it.

"In order to share intimacy with someone else, there has to be a mutual attraction, an understanding, even better, they must share feelings for each other so they can completely enjoy it. It has to be special(13). That's what I was taught and that's how I want it to be." Cauli remained silent for a few seconds and then resumed.

"I do not understand your ningen way. A shihan does not necessarily have to rut with their protégé. Their role is basically to teach them properly. It is the protég's choice if they want to rut with their shihan."

Gohan flinched every time she mentioned the word rut. It sounded so… savage, so vulgar to his pure ears. But her offer was taking an attractive approach and he was again tempted. Two times in the same night. It was too much to resist. But he didn't want his parents to know; that was especially true for his mother. And what about Videl? Did he want her to know? Did he really want to accept the commander's offer? He looked at her again. She was toweling her sinewy arms absently and he could make out her luscious, voluptuous curves through the tight-fitting outfit; the aristocratic dark tail wrapped around her waist, the smoothly toned thighs and her nipples now visible against the fabric of her top. He averted his traitorous eyes from the sight quickly and cleared his throat.

"W-what would you be teaching me?" He stammered uncertainly.

"In your case, it would be quite a lot… I suppose I should include our ways and customs, as well as our laws into your training, among other things… Like this." She finished and quickly snatched the masculine tail that kept curling and uncurling behind him in his whirl of emotions. She made a set of motions with her hands and fingers, eliciting a sharp gasp from the half-breed.

"I'll be showing you many things, but most of all: control. Now, " she went on without stopping her ministrations, " do you accept me as your shihan?"

"H-hai… Ii K-Kami… Be my shih-han."

"Very well. Then we shall meet tomorrow night in this same spot." And as quickly as that, she had disappeared into the night again.

Gohan opened his eyes, aware of the sweet heaviness and moisture he felt on them. They also felt hot, like his whole face, like his whole body; tingly and sensitized every pore in his precious limb while it shivered in delight in the aftermath of the sweet attack. He felt like crying, but of frustration or happiness, he didn't know. Slowly, the haze in his mind began to lift, leaving him with a vaguely nagging sensation… Then he blinked. And blinked again. Wait…

Now what had just happened?

* * *

Cauli walked back to her chambers in silence, a small smirk of satisfaction printed on her face. She walked leisurely, taking her sweet time. Everything had just gone wonderful. She congratulated herself on waiting. Who would have known she'd find him after an intense bout of midnight action in the training grounds? And alone nonetheless. She had been aware of the change and how he had been experiencing it. She had been watching him closely when she wasn't on duty. She hadn't made up the shihan thing either, it was just a wonderful coincidence that it came into focus. And the boy was so naive! It just made things easier. And now that she was his shihan—and a secret one by his request—she would go out of her way to make him proper mate material for an Elite of her caste, as well as teaching him how to be an exceptional lover. Yes. The Kais were on her side. And she was very glad. No one, not even the ningen, could stop the inevitable. She would slowly win him and when she did, there would be nobody able to pull them apart. He was perfection. Perfection was what she deserved, what she craved for. 

And she always got what she wanted.

"Would you quit that infernal racket!" Vegeta shouted in exasperation at Gohan's insistent tapping of his spoon on the table surface.

"Nn, sorry." The boy stopped and instead opted for jiggling his leg under the table.

Gohan's nerves were being put to the test that day. He was waiting impatiently for his mother to bring his breakfast in, so he could just inhale it and leave shortly after for Vest'har. There was a certain someone that he didn't want to run into that day. At least not until he did some thinking.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to not be on his side that day, for that same person came in the door behind Vegeta Ou and sat at the table across from him with that same composed demeanor for which she was known. The Son boy's thumping remained constant, joined once again by the annoying tapping of the spoon on the table.

Vegeta's glare didn't seem to register in his mind, he just felt the overwhelming need to leave right then and forget his breakfast. He had been unable to get a decent night's sleep after returning to his room and ended up getting ready earlier than usual. Videl must have been still in their room by then, so he had been sharing the large dining room with the saiyajin prince, who was usually up this early in the mornings. What never crossed his mind though, was the idea that maybe Ou, Vegeta and Cauli had breakfast together at this time everyday. Such an idiot… Such an idiot.

"BRAT! STOP IT!" Vegeta yelled this time, making the poor teen jump in his seat.

"O-ok. Sorry." He put the spoon down and sat straight in his chair, bringing his hands together in front of his face, but after an instant, it was his tail what betrayed him as it whipped the air to his side nervously.

There was silence once again between the four as they waited for the food to be served. That was when Vegeta found out Gohan had gotten his tail back, but he didn't comment on the matter and instead chose to observe him. The prince had not forgotten the boy's defiance all those days prior. But it seemed like he was now paying for his disrespect. The Saiyajin no Ouji could see the pitiful state of the Son boy, the nervous tapping, the impatient manners, the swish of the young tail, the way his eyes drifted to Commander Cauli, scrutinizing her and then cowardly running away when she chanced to look at him. His brow creased. Why was he looking at her like that?

The nervous squirming refused to leave and he spied the boy taking the chopsticks from the makeshift basket his mother had put there and subsequently starting to chew on them after Vegeta glared at him one more time. It was then that the Ouji noticed, for the first time once again, the presence of his enlarged fangs. He twitched. That damned chewing was grating on his nerves, but at least it was better than the tapping. Vegeta diligently took in the boy's scent, and his suspicions were confirmed. So he had come of age already…. When had that been? While he was away in Parlumnya? And the way he was spying Cauli… Hnn… He could have sworn the boy would choose that Satan girl for a mate, they were a perfect complement. But he could understand Gohan's pull for the young commander. It was dubbed "Blood Call". It seemed that after all, Kakarotto's firstborn was more saiyajin than ningen.

Vegeta gazed his father. The monarch was discreetly looking at Cauli and once in a while, when her eyes met Ou's it was as if they were talking without actual words. Those two were up to something. Vegeta eyed Gohan one more time. Hn. He was sure they were aware of the boy's state by now—Ah! So _THAT'S_ what it was… Well, it wasn't his problem anyway. Let the brat deal with it was he would.

* * *

He patiently waited until she was sleeping before slipping out of bed and going out the door. Once outside, he hesitated. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He had half a mind to go back to bed and sleep; or at least try. But he had made a promise. And worse yet, he was curious. That was a dangerous combination where Gohan was concerned. But he couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole ordeal. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked back down the hall on his way to the courtyard of the night before. He kept his ki suppressed and his awareness tuned for any unexpected presence. The last thing he wanted was to be caught.

There she was, waiting patiently just out of sight in the shadows. He couldn't tell anything else, just notice she was as calm and collected as usual. Maybe this wasn't such a big deal and he was just torturing himself with the idea that it was wrong. He came to stand some feet in front of her; though she still remained hidden from sight, he would still let her know that he knew she was there. He remained silent, doing everything within his power not to fidget.

The silence was getting uncomfortable as it stretched on. What happened to her? What did she have planned? Was this really okay?

"Well, I'm here. Aren't you gonna say anything?" He asked in a low voice when he couldn't take it anymore.

"… Soon." She got out cryptically and went silent again. Actually, she was reveling in the fact that Gohan had come to her, in the nervousness that seemed to roll off of him, the eagerness… oh yes, she noticed it. It was so obvious to her trained eye. She wanted to stalk him, she wanted to unnerve him; she wanted to take advantage of the fact that _she_ was the one in control.

On his part, Gohan was getting impatient. He wondered what was up with her. It was creeping him out the way she just stared at him from the shadows, like a predator stalking its prey just before pouncing on it. He also wondered what she would be teaching him… and at this hour into the night. He blushed as he remembered their encounter the night before but was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when Cauli's voice finally reached his ears.

"Come, boy." And she turned to walk in the other exit in the courtyard's left side. Only then did Gohan notice she was wearing a very similar suit to the one she wore the night before. He didn't think revealing all that flesh was a very good idea, but he wasn't complaining. Only when his brain finally processed her words did he move to follow her.

"Hey! Don't call me boy!"

He followed her confident strides to a special room resembling the training rooms in the public wing. He had never been there during his stay, but he guessed this was a private place for the young commander if the strength of her scent lingering in the room was any indication. It smelled a little of blood, of sweat and of female. _'Oh man, control yourself Gohan. Don't. Make. A. Scene.'_

"This is my private training chamber. Reserved only for me by Ousama's orders. In here, no one will bother us."

Gohan gulped. Okay, so there was no danger of anyone walking in on them. He looked around, trying with all his might to appear calm, but the small tremors coursing his body due to the closeness of a bombshell of a woman at arms reach were very hard to ignore.

Upon noticing Cauli's silence, he fixed his eyes on hers. She was still watching him intently from her spot.

"What do we do now?" He asked after gulping again.

"We fight." She answered without more preambles. Gohan blinked.

"Oh… Oh!" Then he looked at his attire: sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Wear these if you do not wish to ruin your garments." Cauli said again taking out a black cloth from the locker embedded in the wall.

Gohan went along to take it. It was only a pair of spandex shorts. He looked at Cauli and could have sworn her mouth was curved upwards even if just a little.

"Thanks. Um- where may I change?" He asked looking around for a changing room and not finding anything.

"Right here." Gohan stayed silent a little while. Of course, this was her private room; she wouldn't need a changing room. Then he looked at her and asked:

"Would you turn around?" She frowned.

"Why?" Gohan blushed again. He knew of saiyajin behavior about nudity, he had learned to endure the showers at Vest'har; but he didn't think he could take _her_ seeing him naked.

"B-because it's rude to watch somebody you don't know without clothes."

"The ningen way." She said in realization.

"Yeah, the ningen way."

"But you are on Vegeta-sei, my territory. And I say change right here. I will not turn around."

Whoah… did he actually hear what he thought he did? She was being aggressive. Quite a change from the usual emotionless façade. And she was actually speaking whole sentences. Well, Gohan had to admit she was right in that one. So, with a sigh, he proceeded to take off the t-shirt and sweatpants and grabbed the shorts to put them on.

"What is that?" He heard Cauli ask above the burning of his face.

"Huh? This? It's called underwear."

"Off."

"What?"

"Off. Take that 'underwear' off. It is not necessary." Gohan's heart skipped a beat. What was it with this girl!? But after a second's thought, he obliged, turning his back to her and slipping his underwear off quickly before putting on the shorts even more quickly. He didn't notice though, the frantic movements of his tail as it slashed the air behind him. That is, until the hem of his shorts brushed roughly against the base of his tail, sending a jolt up his spine.

"Ahhhh!!" He gasped as he turned to look at his backside. His tail was curled tightly at the tip in reaction to the pain. But he didn't notice when Cauli approached him from behind until she spoke.

"Allow me to help you with this." And she took a hold of the waist line, pulling back and taking the brown limb, stroking soothingly to make it relax and at the same time earning a long sigh from the Son boy, before inserting it in the hole on the back of the shorts.

"There." Gohan opened his eyes to find her in front of him.

"A-arigatou(10) Cauli-san." She folded her arms across her chest before smirking visibly.

"You are a beautiful male, Gohan of the House of Bardock." Of course, the boy's blood rushed to his face and he automatically put up the Son Grin™ and brushed the back of his head.

"H-hontou ni(9)? Arigatou."

"Now. We fight." Gohan nodded and after stretching briskly, gained his battle stance. Cauli followed suit and they clashed after an instant. Cauli was on the offensive, displaying moves and strategies Gohan had barely seen in Vegeta's and Nappa's style; that is, with a few variations for the female fighter. There were very few openings in her stance, but all were regulated as part of dangerous hoaxes. Then all of a sudden, she stopped. A glare nailed Gohan to his spot.

"I have had enough of you studying my moves. Fight back or I will not teach you anything."

Gohan sighed and touched down softly on the floor. He pondered whether to give in or not, after all, he was really curious about what she was planning to do, but he was also afraid of hurting her.

"I am not that blue eyed ningen. I can fend for myself." She said while catching her breath.

"Okay. I'll do it." He brought his ki down to her level and assumed his fighting stance once more. This time, he was the one to attack first, dashing up to her. The fight started. There was an unspoken agreement against ki attacks, but the physical battle was brutal. At least hers was, hence making Gohan imitate her aplomb.

Then he felt it—what she meant. It was like a slight ache in the pit of his stomach and then developed into a physical sense of excitement he had felt few times in his life. It was the sensation that he LIVED for battle, that it was what gave his life meaning. His eyes glazed with an unearthly shine, his skin heated up and thin rivulets of salty sweat rolled down to cool his skin. His heartbeat accelerated, his breathing deepened… He tuned in solely on the female before him, and around him, then above him and finally behind him. She was a mystery, like Pandora's Box that he had to somehow open and discover its contents. But she was tough. She was good. He had to find a crack, or better yet, make it himself, to open her up like a book and know what was to her. But she was _tough_. It would not be easy. But he didn't mind. It'd be worth the challenge.

Wait…

When did their match turn into a game? It was like a game of tag and he had to catch her. She teased him; and not only with her presence, but with her proximity… among other things. He started to notice things he had been blind to before and now he couldn't help but find them all alluring. The sheen of sweat that made her skin glow under the lighting; the compact legs responsible for her annoying speed—if he could only touch—the firm behind that was the worst tease; the blue top drenched in sweat straining against generous mounds, their peaks at complete attention; the long neck just now revealed as she took a hold of her abundant mane and held it to the back of her head with both hands. It looked like she was inviting him. Oh and that—that long slim rope of fur that waved in agonizing slowness behind her. No, correction. THAT was the worst tease. Okay, now that really looked like an invitation.

Gohan didn't know it but he was showing some clear signs of excited anticipation. His own thrashing tail was a clear proof of that, and the way that his eyes roamed the young commander's body.

She knew his instincts were at work, but she just had to give a little push. She took one single step forward, hands still holding her hair up before her tail came along to her front and slowly glided down between her breasts before dipping down low and going back behind her to dance along with her intentions.

Gohan's eyes flashed and he slightly bit his bottom lip. Now if that wasn't an invitation he did not know what was. So he approached, slowly, tentatively probing if permission had been granted. She did not move. She did not talk. She just looked up into his eyes with an intensity he was slowly being able to comprehend. What was he supposed to do now? Was there some kind of ritual he had to follow? Saiyajin seemed bent on sticking to their ritualistic traditions, but he didn't know what to make of this. And he didn't want to be left hanging now either. That would be too cruel.

She still didn't say anything, didn't move, she just looked… waiting? She was waiting for him? Hmm. He should have known she was not the talkative kind of teacher. So he had to figure things out on his own? Okay, then so be it. What would be the next thing to do? Since she was just standing there; very vulnerable, he might add…

He wanted to touch her. It was a desire that had became him as they fought. He really didn't know how a woman's body felt like—**really **felt like—when he meant to know. But was he allowed? Looking into her eyes again he saw the same expression: patience. Hmm. Was she actually teaching him something?

He really wanted to touch her. But he didn't think she'd like that. Hmm. She wasn't very modest though. Maybe she wouldn't say anything. And that position she was in was not helping either!!

He made up his mind. Without taking his eyes off hers, he brought his hand to her face, tracing her cheek and jaw line with a finger, following to her neck and her collarbone before lowering to her breasts, tweaking one nipple innocently before cupping the whole mound into his hand. She didn't move. He marveled silently at their feel and he memorized their shape, their weight, their texture and their size. They were so warm and fascinating, so alien but so familiar that he couldn't get his hand off them, running the back of his hand over the warm peak and earning a silent huff from the female. But still, she did not move.

His hand traveled down her torso, reaching her midriff and also wondering at the slimness of her waist before rounding into wide hips. A fleeting thought crossed his mind; easy to hold on to and enough space to carry a baby. Where that thought came from he didn't know, but he would not dwell on it. He had more pressing matters to attend.

Gohan moved behind her, observing the long slender digits holding the mat of onyx, noticing the obvious curvature of her edges and corners. He barely grazed the nape of her neck with a curious finger, eliciting a tremor that he could have sworn he saw travel down her back; so he followed it. His hand followed the trace of that tremor, the only proof so far that what he was doing wrenched a reaction from her. His fingers followed the straight spine diligently, stopping again at the waist to hold her with both hands and then lowering them to her hips of mythological muse to cup her firm behind. When he was satisfied, he went back to his place before her and only then did she move. Her hands came back down to her sides and she kept looking at him in the eye.

"Why not the tail?" She asked, not curious, but as if beseeching his realization over own his actions on him. Gohan was silent for a second, but then responded.

"I've been told it's not right, but I don't understand why."

Cauli smirked slightly. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Her hand moved like lightning. He didn't even see it until she already had the limb in her grasp. Only then did he feel the pressure in his tail bone, but she wasn't doing anything, she was just holding it.

"I believe you are experiencing extreme sensitivity now that it has been regenerated?" Gohan nodded. He was actually keeping a close eye on the saiyajin female who had his new weakness in her hand right then.

"The pain seems unbearable, never ending… but so is the pleasure… it makes you feel like it can break you into pieces right then and there, it can make you howl like when you watch the full moon." Her fingers began to play slow and subtle patterns on his fur, going from tip to base and back again. Gohan's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat and his muscles tensed. OH. MY. KAMI. It was just like that time in Astrography when the teacher scolded him. But this was even better _[worse?]_. He could feel electricity course his tense form. And the sensations were so powerful and so close one after the other, that his body could do nothing more than tremble. A moan escaped his lips and his effort for suppressing it only seemed to heighten the feeling. Slowly, it all concentrated in one spot, his groin was tightening impossibly to painful proportions. His body came afire and he knew without knowing that she could help him, help him go there, to that place he had to go to but he didn't know where it was, that place that he knew without knowing that was where he had to go to end this sweet torture. Another moan escaped his lips.

"_Please…_" He heard himself say. But please what!?

He could feel her presence closer still; her scent had changed into such a sweet and intoxicating aroma that was drawing him to her. It was like she was calling him. He opened his eyes to find her nightly pools regarding him with an unknown shine and that same intensity he had seen earlier. Fuck it… He had to get closer… His arm reached out to her, but before he could touch her, she let go abruptly and stepped back out of reach.

"Now what is your conclusion?" She asked as if nothing had happened. Gohan's eyes flew open and he instinctively looked around for her. Why had she stopped? Had he been imagining it? An insistent pull from his lower section demanded attention, but he was also sure that she had asked him something. What was it? With considerable effort, Gohan pried through the haze in his brain, barely shaking his head.

"What?" He asked in a distracted voice as he brought himself to look her in the eye again.

"What. Is. Your conclusion?" She marked each word with a pause, the slight mocking barely obvious. Gohan didn't seem to understand her, so she rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to her other leg and elaborated. "About contact with the tail?"

"It's… " He fought to concentrate on the question, on his answer, but it was difficult. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to calm the tension in his muscles. "… dangerous. Had I been in battle, I would've been completely at my opponent's mercy. It's a weakness."

"Very well." She said with a nod. "That is the reason why you must always keep it out of reach and guarded. Even a trained tail may have a limit of endurance; that is why we emphasize tail training as much as martial training. This is especially true for high class saiyajin."

A little disappointed, Gohan wound his tail around his waist swiftly and looked at Cauli for what came next. She looked at him unfathomably for an instant and then nodded, going back to the little locker on the wall.

"That may be all for tonight." She opened the small door to expose his sleeping clothes and waited patiently for him to move. This took him some seconds to process and he walked up to her and took his stuff, stopping to look at her before saying:

"This was a very interesting first lesson. I'm looking forward to the next." The commander nodded again.

"Tomorrow night." She closed the locker and turned to walk to the exit without regard for the Son. "Do not be late!" She threw without looking back at the last minute before she disappeared out the door. Gohan stood there, looking after her even when she wasn't there anymore.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked to no one in particular and he too walked out on the way to his room.

* * *

The warm breezes drifted through the open halls, swirling and dancing around the columns and crevices of the structure, but not at all managing to calm the anxious figure that stalked the nightly shadows. Eyes darting here and there to avoid being spotted, he reveled in the thrill of the small adventure, of the forbidden. It made his blood pump faster and he found he liked the feeling. 

Without major hassles, he managed to reach the heavy door he had crossed the night before; his excitement growing at what awaited him beyond it. Taking one last look around for his own reassurance, he stepped in the room.

It felt humid and stagnant, like a small space crowded with people. The scent of female sweat was strong... She had been waiting for him. As was already second nature to him, he felt for her ki and found it above and behind him. She floated there, Indian style and watched him. Gohan couldn't help the excited dance of his extra limb when he set eyes on the saiyajin. It was like something in his blood vibrated at her presence. Never had he felt this way.

Slowly, she floated down, touching the ground with both feet before folding her arms across her chest. Mmm, how he liked that pose... it quite enhanced some of her _attributes_. Cauli noticed the path the dark orbs took at the same time that the brown tail slowed its rhythm, akin to a feline waiting to pounce on its prey.

She locked eyes with the half-breed and took some steps forward, coming to stand before him while still staring.

"Lesson #1 of the night... Keep your emotions in check. They make you transparent." He frowned lightly in a questioning manner. "I can see right through you." She answered, both still not moving. Gohan drew a ghost of a smirk across his lips, doubting the young woman could backup her words.

"You have changed. You are more confident, bolder... more foolish. The rush of this kind of freedom has taken over you. You don't want anybody to know, yet you tempt fate by taking unnecessary risks. You are eager to start, eager to learn, enchanted by phantom promises you have weaved up yourself in your own little mind that is still so blind." An obvious smirk comes to her face. "You are getting exasperated with my talking, wondering when I am going to hush and start the lesson. Images from last night fly across your mind and you want to relive it. Your hands itch, your skin tingles and is that a shiver running down your spine? You want to hush me, fight me, hit me touch me havemeownme..." The words left her mouth at the same speed the images and the feelings crossed his mind and his eyes were slowly widening in wonder at the saiyajin's accuracy. But how could she know?

"I told you, did I not?—I can see right through you." She said as if answering his unspoken question. He opened his mouth to ask her something else, but she interrupted in a low voice:

"Shhh! Watch, listen and learn. That is all. I can read you easily because you let me, but I can also predispose you to feel or think a certain way with my attitude or my words."

It didn't take Gohan long to realize that in fact, Cauli was not literally reading his thoughts, though she was actually adept at reading people through posture and expressions. It was a quality of a good strategist. The girl wasn't a commander by contacts alone; she really had quite the virtues.

"How do you do it?" he asked at last.

"Simple observation, intuition and a little imagination." Gohan could very well believe her, since she seemed like a very observant person; a woman of few words but plenty of action, some would say.

"You should really learn to control that tail of yours. It gives you away quite precisely. Had I not known better, I would have thought you quite indecent, why with the shamelessly suggestive bearing, any female would be flattered." Her words struck a cord in him. Something told him that he wasn't supposed to do what she was saying, but he really had a hard time controlling that damned tail of his; it seemed to have a mind of its own.

"How is it bad?"

"It is not proper. Be careful from doing that in public." He nodded, clearly determined to follow her advice and quickly wrapped his tail around his waist, intending to keep it there as long as necessary.

"Good. Now remember lesson #1." She waited until he nodded. "Now we fight with your emotions locked. Concentrate on a neutral thought, a familiar shape, a solid wall, and hold on to it. Detach yourself from everything else." He nodded curtly once again.

She didn't waste any time to attack him, keeping a constant lock on his eyes; every time he faltered, she would say so and catch him off guard. He was surprised at the amount of times it happened, mentally berating himself to give his best. And every time his tail got a cramp, he fought to keep it in place, which created another source of distraction.

Gohan soon forgot about trying, resorting to let things flow, keeping a gentle hold on the so called "solid wall" to relieve the pressure, until he once again got caught up in the thrill of their battle. It was—it was—different. Not at all like fighting his father or Vegeta or the kids. Maybe it was something about how women fought. Although… it also didn't feel like when he fought Videl either, but then again, she was not a saiyajin female. Saiyajin females were… uncharted territory. There was something savage about their presence that just—just gave him a high.

Videl had some of that too, which was very strange in a ningen woman, but in contrast she was fragile and lighthearted. Cauli was hermetic, like vacuum closed. She was a mystery in a very tight wrap and he was willing to take off layer after layer until he knew what was under all that. Maybe he would find Eden in the middle of the desert, like he had found it in the rocky mountains of Videl's psyche. A treasure in a harsh land.

Videl… He wondered if she had noticed his absence.

A swift sweep of his feet brought him to the floor cleanly. Cauli stood over him, hands on hips as she looked him down.

"You are hopeless boy." She said with a frown and turned to walk out of the chamber without looking once back.

"Matte yo(11)! Cauli-san!" He called after her as he came to his feet and took after her. "Matte kudasai(12)!" He yelled in the deserted midnight hallways as he jogged up to her. Upon reaching her, he laid a hand on her shoulder to turn her to him. She whirled around and he could have sworn he felt an icy chill pass through him when their eyes met.

"If you are not taking this seriously, then you must release me from my duty. You are wasting your time, and what is more important MY time. In any case, in the end it is you who will need it." Gohan tried not to lower his head as she spoke, to look her in the eye with dignity. As she finished, she turned to leave once again, and once again she was stopped by Gohan, earning him an annoyed glare that almost shook his resolve.

"I'm… " he thought about saying 'I'm sorry', but then remembered what Cole had told him, to not apologize so much since it made him look weak. So he got a very determined look on his face, straightened up and continued. "… Willing to give it another try. I promise to do better." She stared at him for an instant and then walked away.

"Very well then." She threw over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

(1)Wakarimashita = I understand (formal)

(2)Kyuusaisha = savior

(3)Senshi = soldier, warrior

(4)Shihan = teacher, instructor

(5)Dame = useless, no good, hopeless, bad (in this case "that's no good cuz it would get me in trouble")

(6)Desu = polite copula, informal form of "arimasu" which means "to be" (I think)

(7)Demo = but

(8)Janaikute = that's not it

(9)Hontou ni? = really? For real?

(10)Arigatou = thank you (casual)

(11)Matte yo = wait up (the yo is only for emphasis)

(12)Kudasai = please

(13) to all the GUYS out there, I can just hear you thinking: "That's so gay". But remember Gohan's upbringing. You are how you're taught

* * *

{cowers from the myriad of readers with shiny murdering eyes}

Ack! Well guys. You see… This is… Well… DON'T KIIIILLLL MEEEEE!!

This is necessary for the story, otherwise, it wouldn't be a triangle. And besides, I'm doing something different here. Bear with me. This chapter took longer because, as some of you already know, I had lost one of the scenes and had to rewrite it (not from scratch though). Okay now, next chapter is gonna take some time. I got a few things going and I dunno when I'm gonna update. But rest assured, I WILL UPDATE!!

Oh, and I'm going to have to revamp that mailing list. There are lots of emails that don't work anymore, so please, those of you without an FF.net account and Author Alert activated, leave your email in your review if you want to be notified when I update this story.

Oh, and not liking the new updating method. Grrrrr...

Okay. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! Lazy again! Buh-bye!

Koko ni heshite (heck! no arrow!)


End file.
